Naruto: Clash of Two Worlds
by Max Doe
Summary: Sequal to Naruto a New Chapter.After the battle with Itachi and Kisame, Tori lost her memories and now the Akatasuki will use her for their domination plan.Will Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura save her or will Konoha be destroyed. Spoilers from current manga.
1. Team 8's Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't kill me. I just have an imagination about crazy stuff and this is one of them. Tori is my character if you read Naruto: A New Chapter. This is the sequel and I hope you like it. If you see italics that means their thinking in there head. It fellows somewhat of the manga but not completely. You will see as the story goes on.

Full Summary: Konoha and Jishin think Tori is dead but one of the last three Jinchuuriki not captured thinks otherwise. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, along with others try to go find her. Little do they know Tori is on the side of the Akatskui and has amnesia, making her a danger to The Five Great Shinobi countries. Will Naruto and the others be able to save her or will Akatsuki use Tori for their world domination plan.

This is a mary sue story of what people call it out there. If you don't like them, then this story is not for you. Reading the summary before you click this story should have told you that part. If you like to read stuff like this then go ahead.

* * *

Chapter 1-Team 8's Mission 

"So we are heading where, Hokage-sama?" Kiba asked the blonde hair women sitting in her office chair relaxed. He was accompanied by his two other team members, the white eyed Hyuuga Hinata and the bug loving Aburame Shino.

"It's basically a transportation mission assigned to us by a new village that has formed called Oushiza, located outside of Bird Country," Tsunade tell them. "Though they are a small village and lack the necessary shinobis to defend it, they depend on the aid of larger shinobi countries. Unfortunately we were their last resort." Tsunade pout her mouth, hating to be the last helping.

"Last resort?" Kiba looked at her curious.

"Yes," She replies. "There have been recent attacks on Oushiza cargo for four months. From what other countries say, there seems to be no real motive behind their attacks or what village they come from. From what we know, they were dressed in black cloaks and appear to be extremely skillful in Taijutsu, dealing with explosive speed and power."

"That's extremely odd for a group of outsiders to do, without even attacking Oushiza village itself," Shino explains of this plain not adding up. "I mean from what you are saying, they have the ability to pull off a successful attack, if other shinobis villages couldn't stop them."

"I'm surprised Oushiza didn't ask the shinobis in Jishin village," Hinata speaks up, still having her soft pitch voice over these three years. "There kind of next door neighbor villages', right?"

"That's what I was thinking," Tsunade says massaging her temple, starting to get a headache of this mysterious mission that has presented itself. "But apparently they haven't. Explosive speed in Taijutsu is there specialty."

Tsunade shrugs her shoulders in nothing they can do about it; the attention towards the mission was given to Konoha to resolve now.

"Will just have to accept the mission…And besides we need the money." Tsunade says with a smirk not to worry the young Chuunins. She then looked at the geographical layout of the world map on her desk where Oushiza is located at. _For a village starting out, they sure have a lot of money to spare. I wonder where their getting it from._

"Though Kurenai is on a mission herself, she agreed to meet up with you guys in the village of Oushiza.," Tsunade continues. "It may take her a couple days to get there but I ask her to do more investigating into this matter. You will do the same. Just transport the cargo…If you run into any trouble I want you guys to do the same like the rest of the other shinibos from different villages did."

"Why?" Kiba asked not understanding her motives if they are suppose to transport the cargo safely.

"If you want to capture a snake, you need somebody to be the mouse," Tsunade tells them with a smirk on her face. Kind of made team 8 step back of what she had in mind. "Our main priority is to find out what these black cloak men are and their true objectives. They seem to appear when the cargo is crossing the bridge near the Teutoberg Forest. I will advice you to be cautious."

"The Teutoberg Forest?" Kiba and Shino asked at the same time clueless of what that forest was.

Tsunade gives them a slight smile. "Oh I forgot you guys don't know what that forest significances to all of the shinobi villages around the world. Hinata,"

"Yes," Hinata spoke up standing at attention.

"You know pretty much about the forest," Tsunade looked in her direction. "Tell them on the way. Before I dismiss you, I give you one warning to all of you. Do. Not. Enter. That. Forest. You get lost in there; nobody will come to your aid. Dismissed."

"Yes!" They all say and walk out of her door.

* * *

Team 8 was walking down the hallway a little worried about this mission the Hokage has given to them. Shino was wondering how Hinata knew about this forest and never told him or Kiba about it. 

"Don't enter the forest. OOOhhhh!" Kiba started making ghost noises behind Hinata trying to scare her. Hinata blushed a little of Kiba being close to her neck when he did that, trying not to make eye contact with him that made her feel awkward.

"She made it sound like the forest was forbidden to enter." Kiba said in his obnoxious way, totally disregarding the words the Hokage said about the Teutoborg Forest. Being scared of a forest was kids stuff, he thought.

"It is," Hinata replies back. "Nobody goes into that forest because nobody makes it out alive. They say true monsters live in that forest."

Kiba puts his hands behind his head, laid back, not worrying about this mission at all. With Akamaru by his side, explosive speed and power won't be a problem.

"Hinata, how come you know so much about this forest that none of us heard about it until now?" Shino finally asked in his usual blasé voice.

"W-Well I…." Hinata was feeling somewhat nervous to tell them, not to explain much about the true purpose why that forest is important, especially Okami.

"Hey! Kiba, Hinata, Shino!" Naruto yelled out loud, cheerful as ever.

Actually Team 8 was pretty happy that Naruto was his loud and rowdy self. Being depressed of what happen to him nine months ago, this made everybody feel he was going to be ok.

Hinata stopped, still feeling nervous around Naurto. That secret crush on him still was lingering around greatly as her eyes peered towards the floor.

"Hey!" Kiba shouts back.

Kiba and Shino step in front of Hinata, as she was still in her dazed look. The others saw Sasuke, Naruto's once lost friend, was now back in Kohona. Sasuke was still antisocial to other people, still had girls following him, it was like he never left. He basically picked up where he left off, well almost where he left off.

"You guys going on another mission?" Naruto asked curious that Team 8 has been summoned to Tsnuade-obachan office frequently this past month, he thought.

"Yep," Kiba says. "But it's top secret so we can't tell _Genin_ ninjas about it." A large smile come across his face loving that Naruto and even Sasuke was still Genin ninjas, basically below him.

"What you say!" Naruto gives him an enraged look, pumping his fist in the air. Though it has been nine months, Naruto and Sasuke still have their Genin rank. Unfortunately, they kept missing to date to take the Chuunin Exam. Something always came up.

"Will see whose Genin after this month!" Naruto growled back.

"So your finally going to make that crap between your head function to make it to Chuunin rank. I like to see that happen. You need brains to play with the big boys. Haha!" Kiba mocks him back.

"Will see dog boy! Then you will be taking orders from me!" Naruto tells him back, furious about his smart ass remarks lately.

"Sure, Sure. Will see you guys later." Kiba started walking pass Naruto and a quiet Sasuke.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbles under his breath, angry of his Genin rank. But that was going to change soon. He has been training for months and will show everybody his new Jutsu he development with Kakashi and Yomato.

Shino and Hinata start to follow Kiba down the hallway. Hinata walks pass Sasuke and Naruto last. Though Sasuke did not make eye contact with Hinata, his arm started to slowly react. When he glanced at Hinata, something was off as he watched her walking down the hallway with her fellow team members. This was unusual, for a split second he could have swore he saw Hinata glowing in black chakra.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled in his ear.

Sasuke gives him an irritated look. "I heard you the first time. You don't have to yell."

"Come on, Tsunade-obachan wants us." Naruto tells him.

Sasuke takes one last look at Hinata seeing that the black chakra surrounding her previously was gone. He shrugs it off and heads towards the Hokage office.

Naruto walk inside the Hokage office seeing Tsunade shuffling through some papers. She actually looked like a working office person then her usual lazy self, like sleeping mostly as Shinuze gave her a scolding about it.

"Yo Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto comes in with a wave and a smile.

"I wish you would stop calling me that." Tsuande mumbles under her breath, making her remind herself she is old.

"You called for us." Naruto says.

"Yes, the Chuunin Exams for both of you is around the corner." Tsunade points out.

_A week, Hehe. I can't wait. I'll show that dog boy whose top dog._ Naruto thought with a greedy smile on his face. He told himself this time he was going to win and nobody was going to hold him back.

"Good…then I have appointed you another team member to fill in for your three man cell….Nezumi." Tsunade says disrupting Naruto's dream as it shatters to pieces in his mind.

"WHAT!!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time, surprised.

Tsunade digs her finger in her left ear from both their loudness. "I thought you guys needed somebody you know well to coordinate with and Nezumi is ready to take the Chuunin Exam."

Naruto puts his arms in an X. "NO!" Tsunade gives him a scowling look. "She is too young. As her guardian I say no."

"I for once agree with Naruto. She is too young to take the exam." Sasuke says aiding to Naruto's protest, knowing what he went through when taking the Chuunin Exam the first time.

"You guys are forgetting Nezumi is a Genin and a shinobi of Konoha now," Tsunade explains to both of them. "We have decided on this decision along with her Jounin sensei. Though she doesn't act like a normal shinobi all the time," A mental image of Nezumi carefree personality pops up in her mind.

"But she is the only one in her team ready to take the Chuunin Exam and besides…Nezumi thought it was a great idea to help you guys out when I asked her." Tsunade says twirling a pen in her hand.

"I still think she's still too young. She different and I don't want her to get hurt either." Naruto replies, still with his disapproval look, with his arms crossed.

_Different._ Tsunade gives Naruto a weary look of his stupid antics, being the number one prankster in the village when he started off. Then again she kind of agreed to Naruto objection in a way. Nezumi was unusual, but she was skilled for her age, probably because of her older sister, she thought.

"No offence Naruto and Sasuke, but Nezumi scored better then both of you guys in the Ninja academy," She says as both boys give her a sulking look. "She preformed more missions and was less injured on all of them, actually she wasn't hurt at all. Especially when appointed on a C-Rank mission."

"A-Are you serious?" Naruto gave her a surprised look, wondering how she did that. He was cut, stabbed, and stomped on, when he had D and C Rank missions. Most of his burses came from facing the ghost demon from Hidden Mist Village, Zabuza and his apprentice Haku.

Tsunade points to her chin remembering what her sensei told her. "It's very weird when Jiro told me, but sometimes shinobis were afraid or didn't have the will to attack her." Naruto and Sasuke give her a baffled look of what she was saying.

"Like I said weird. But if he said she is ready then she is ready….And besides she…," Tsuande directed her attention behind both the teenage boys. "Vouch for her too."

Both the boys turn around seeing Fushicho leaning on the door entrance giving them a little wave and a smile.

"Fushicho-sama, how come you are here?" Naruto asked a little excited that she was smiling again after what happen.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke knew Fushicho was not an ordinary Jounin. His Sharingan eyes saw some hidden chakra force inside of her. But somehow it was called back and he was not positive of what it was. He only saw it when she preformed the Fuuinjutsuto suppress the curse mark that was placed on his arm, with a little help from that old lady that lives in the Teutoberg Forest too.

"Well boys sorry to say this time around the Chuunin Exam have become a tad bit harder then you expect." Fushico said walking over to Tsuande front desk. Naruto gives her a confused look while Sasuke just look at her suspicious of what she meant by that.

"Jishin Genins are participating in the Chuunin Exam this year and Fuchicho is head of this group." Tsunade answers Naruto's previous question. Naruto still look at the women in the room clueless.

"Jishin Genins are the highest rank village of becoming Chuunins when participating in the Chuunin Exam, Naruto. Jishin hand picks their students through trail matches before they reach the exam itself. This convinces the council that they are ready for the obstacles they will face in parts of the exam. But because of this, Jishin shinobis may have a small group one year taking the test and then next year nobody taking the test," Sasuke informs him of visiting the village when he was young.

Sasuke eyes Tsunade. "That is why there are going to be a lot of people at this Chuunin Exam isn't it?"

"Yes. Like what happened a few years ago…," Tsunade gives them a serious look. "A few of Jishin shinobis has offered in security duty for this Chuunin Exam to go fourth."

"With our help and me being her, unwanted guess will think wisely when entering the village. They may fool our eyes but their smell can not change." Fushihco says referring her concerns towards Orochimaru and what happen to Sasuke. Orochimaru was still a problem for Konoha and more dangerous on capturing Sasuke's perfect body now that he has received the curse mark from Okami.

"Oh so I see, but…." Naruto looks at both women. "Nezumi will not join the Chuunin Exam."

Fuchicho gives him a little chuckle of his objection and touch Naruto's left cheek. Immediately, Naruto was captured in a seductive trace by her mystical blue eyes.

"Your so cute Naruto, Nezumi is their so the wolves won't eat you," Fuchicho starts to walk out of the office leaving Naruto dumbfounded and waves goodbye to them. "Later boys."

Naruto was blushing of her calling him cute, filling a little proud about himself that older women dig him and not Sasuke. His ego just blew up like a balloon, laughing in his mind. Sasuke was feeling some type of way that a pretty woman like her would say Naruto was cute and not to him first. Yeah, a little jealousy ran through his mind for a split second, than he started to laugh about being jealous of _Naruto_in his mind. Unfortunately, the boys did not realize they just been caught in Fushicho trap to persuade them to let Nezumi on their team.

Tsnuade just smirks. _Gotcha._

* * *

Six year old Yamagata Nezumi was swinging her feet, setting backwards on a brown chair, watching the person she enjoys hanging out the most was packing her backpack. In this time of her young life, Nezumi was a Genin in the Konoha village being under the protective care of Naruto. Though Lord Hayabusa said no to the idea at first of Naruto being her caretaker, but Nezumi told him she does not want to be in Jishin because she wanted to respect her older sister's last birthday wish. It was either respect it or she told him she was going to runaway from Jishin. 

Hayabusa obviously was not threaten by his daughter's words and still the answer was no. But Fushicho convinced her uncle to let Naruto watch over Nezumi because she would be close in just a blink of an eye if they were in any danger. Hayabusa finally agreed to it. He also thought Fushicho would watch over Naruto's movements in another since. Though what happened with his daughter death months ago was just the beginning in the Akatsuki move, he could not allow Kyuubi to still end up in Akatsuki hands. Even if he had to make his top shinobi watch over him, then so be it.

Nezumi forehead protector reflected light on the walls from the bright sun shinning in the window, followed by a nice breeze moving the curtains in a soft manner. Her clothing style has changed a bit from what it used to be. She still wore her light blue jacket, but it was short sleeves. She wore a black top and shorts, to still give her a camouflage look when in the darkness. Black clothing was usually the primary color for Jishin shinobis, to blend better in their surroundings.

Her weapon holder was on her right leg, wrapped in bandages to stay in place. Though Nezumi didn't like wearing weapons on her, but she is a shinobi now and she promised herself to protect her family. This included Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura themselves. She didn't want them to end up like her beloved sister. This is why she wanted to participate in the Chuunin Exam, to make sure Naruto and Sasuke become Chuunins this year.

"Nezumi are you going to watch me the entire time packing?" Hinata asked her little friend.

"Why…You don't want me to be here?" Nezumi gives her a scowling look.

Hinata immediately put her hands up. "N-No, that's not what I meant. I thought you would be with Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun by now." A drop of sweat came down her face with the quick save. Tori always told her to keep Nezumi happy or you'll regret it. Though she never seen Nezumi angry or throw a hissy fit like children her age, but she did not want to chance it.

"Naruto-oniisan and Sasuke-oniisan went to Tsnuade-obachan office."

"Oh yeah I forgot. I ran into them going to her office." Hinata start to feel a blush of thinking of Naruto again.

"But hanging out with Hinata-onceehan is fun too," Nezumi gives her a big grin. "I wish you could watch me in the Chuunin Exam this week."

Hinata was about to pack her special scrolls into her bag but paused. "You are taking the Chuunin Exam this week too?"

"Yep. They say I'm really strong." Nezumi put her hand up in a mighty fist.

"Oh," Hinata didn't know whether to congratulate her achievements at her young age or be concern about her safety. Taking the Chuunin Exam was no laughing matter when she first took them. She didn't want Nezumi to end up hurt.

"Don't worry, Naruto-oniisan and Sasuke-oniisan will be with me and I will make sure to protect them." Nezumi says full of energy to accomplish her goal.

Hinata felt a little reassured that those two were going to be with her, especially Naruto.

"Then I wish you good luck. You may even see Hanabi there as well." Hinata says. Nezumi gives her a puzzled look.

"Yeah, Hanabi was also accepted to take the Chuunin Exam this year too. Father was so proud of her." Hinata shun her eyes away from Nezumi as she continued to keep packing. She didn't want Nezumi to see her sadness. Her father still did not accept her to take over the family name no matter how much she improved. Not even when she achieved the rank of Chuunin.

Hinata felt a small hand grab hers and looked down at Nezumi as she had a big smile on her face.

"Now I see why big Oneechan favored you more." Nezumi says in a mild voice.

Hinata looks at her curious then smiled back for making her feel better. She kind of knew what she meant by big Oneechan and didn't want Nezumi to explain what she meant by that comment. Hinata bends down to Nezumi level and puts her hand on her head.

"I'll try to make it back for your big match in the finals because I know you'll make it there. Ok." Hinata replies back feeling more of a big sister to Nezumi then towards Hanabi. Hinata gave her best wishes to her younger sister but she hoped that Nezumi would not pair off against her. Hanabi reminded her of Neji with that serious look in her eyes that made herself feel a little afraid of her younger sister.

Nezumi gives her a thumbs up. "Ok."

As time went on, Hinata was walking out of the Hyuuga Estate waving goodbye to Nezumi. Nezumi waved back wishing she would be safe but something told her she wasn't. Something was going to happen to her but she could not understand what it was.

A gush of wind was felt behind Nezumi neck as she already knew who it was.

"Nezumi, do you see it?" Fushicho asked her niece.

"Yes," Nezumi replies back seeing the black aurora around Hinata clear as day. "She not going to come back is she?"

"Why do you think I'm here? It seems like he's already making his move." Fushicho form hand seals, bits down on her right thumb and slaps it on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A Dark Chanting Goshawk appears on the ground from the smoke, known as Yoake. He's Fushicho spy bird to get information and location on enemies.

"Yoake, follow her and make sure she is safe ok." She tells her small bird friend.

He nods his head and flies away in the direction where Hinata was heading. _Sending kids on a mission like this. Tsnuade, what are you thinking?_

* * *

So the next arc begins and Team 8 starts it off this time. I went a little different from what was expected to open this new arc, but it works. Yes as you can see Nezumi is a Genin. Being trained by Tori and Fushicho, of course she is good, that's what were made to believe. There is a method behind Fushicho madness to let Nezumi participate in the Chuunin Exam this year. It will be explained later in the chapters. 

So let's see how this next arc plays out. Review.

Next Chapter: Mind Storm


	2. Mind Storm

Thanks for the reviews. It will get interesting as the story gets going. I like to set up whats happening first then jump to the action part. But you will see soon where this arc is going.

* * *

Chapter 2-Mind Storm 

It was two days before the Chuunin Exam and preparing Nezumi was a problem for Naruto and Sasuke to help keep her concentrated on the exam. They thought it was going to be easy from her little training as a Genin, but Nezumi attention span was just like a six year old child. She would always become side tracked about the littlest things. If Naruto was explaining how the Chuunin Exam was going to be and a cat walk pass them, she would run and play with the cat. If Naruto was teaching her a new Jutsu and he went into explaining how to perform it, she would be eating a bowl of Ramen and then fall asleep minutes later.

Sasuke tried to show Nezumi new Jutsus as well, just the basic ones, but Nezumi would try it for a brief moment then ask him to buy her something at the market. Unfortunately, Sasuke fall for it all the time. Who can resist saying no to Nezumi when she gives those cute puppy eyed face that made her look so innocent. Basically, whatever Nezumi wants she gets and learned from the best, her number one cousin Yamagata Fushicho.

"I wonder where she went this time," Sasuke said walking around the market looking for Nezumi. He told her to stay outside of the Kunai store while he picked up some weapons for her to use on their training today. Though he never seen Nezumi use weapons but he really wanted to see how she faired. If what the Hokage said she performed better then them then he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

"Ah excuse me miss," Sasuke says to an elderly women at an arts and craft shop with her back towards him, fixing the displays she has out. "Did you see a little girl come pass her?"

"A little girl did you say?" The elderly women replied still fixing her artwork. "Sure I have. She's right behind my booth."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked behind the table and saw Nezumi playing with a puppy. His eyes widen because that was not any ordinary puppy, it was a wolf's cub. Of course judging by Nezumi face, she hasn't figured that out giving the cub a belly rub. "Nezumi did you…"

"Don't worry he's too young to think about killing humans. Maybe when he grows up." The elderly woman told him with a smirk on her face chuckling at her own comment.

Sasuke turned around but had a surprise look on his face.

"It's you." Sasuke touched his left arm as it started to react by her presences.

"Fushigi-sama?" Sakura said with a stunned expression as she was walking by, seeing Sasuke talking to her. Judging by the books in Sakura arm, she appeared to be heading to Konoha library.

Sasuke just glanced at her not saying anything.

"Hello Sakura." Fushigi said with a kind smile.

Sasuke stare back at Fushigi still gripping his arm of what happened when they had to seal the curse mark on his arm.

**Flashback**

In the hospital at Jishin, just a day after the big explosion, Sasuke was on a bed, hunched over, clenching his left arm of the unbearable pain. It was as if Orochimaru placed his curse mark upon him all over again. His screams could be heard throughout the halls in the hospital. There were seals placed at the entrance door of his room so nothing could get in or out. There was also a three seal circle around his bed to keep him from not moving from that area. This was extra precaution in Jishin village when it came to demon seals, especially one given by Okami.

Though Jishin only read about this curse mark in the history books and its effects on the wielder, giving them strength beyond any ordinary shinobi, Jishin shinobis took no chances. For all they knew, the curse mark could consume Sasuke rage, hate and anger and try to destroy Jishin village.

Sasuke eyed his arm in shock of seeing the dark chakra forming around it. With no control over his curse mark that Orochimaru gave to him, black flames spread across his body left to right. Sasuke could smell it; it was the same smell that captured his hand when hitting the black barrier Okami created. Like death.

It was clearly evident something was truly wrong as Sakura realized this looking through the hospital window to his room. She was worried about Sasuke intensely that she felt horrible she could not do anything in her power to help him. With her medic-nin training, she was not equipped to handle curse seals or the affects. Sure she knew a little what Sasuke curse mark does but they never explained to her its true power. In Konoha they still kept it a secret and letting only higher Jounin knew about the situation.

"Kakashi-sensei can we do anything for him?" Saukra looked at her one eyed instructor, lost of words from what is happening in the room himself.

In theory, Kakashi thought that Orochimaru's curse mark was conflicting with Okami curse mark. Even if Sasuke survived this, he is in more of a rollercoaster when he returns back to Konoha. The interrogation unit is going to tear him apart with the location on Orochimaru. Kakashi figured with Itachi gone, done by Tori hands, this is just the beginning of what he will live with for the rest of his life. _Regret._

"Don't worry," Kakashi tell her in his usual carefree attitude. "Sasuke will be fine. Jishin shinobis know what they are doing in dealing with these situations."

"That's if that curse mark doesn't kill him." Yoroi tells them both giving little hope to Kakashi's last remark.

Sakura turns her head, and was startled when he appeared, hardly sensing his presence a second ago.

"W-What do you mean?" Sakura asked him.

"There has never been two curse marks placed on a person before and lived. They normally died or went insane allowing the curse mark to consume their bodies." Yoroi looked at Sasuke predicament, watching black chakra pours out his body.

"If he can't control Okami curse mark then we may have no choice but too…" He turns towards Sakura looking at her worried expression. Yoroi placed a hand on Sakura shoulder and gives her a gentle smile. "Don't worry, if he's a true Uchiha, he will pull through."

His smile brought a little hope to Sakura's heart. It meant they were going to give Sasuke a chance before they put him down like a dog.

"What about Fushicho?" Kakashi suggested looking at Yoroi. Under Kakashi's one uncovered eye, he was concerned about her. The death of Tori has affected her most which left her immobile and non-interacting with anybody at the moment.

Sakura gave Kakashi a clueless look and wondered herself why Fushicho was not here with them.

"Let's just say, she is the only person at this time to ask the favor from the old lady to save this boy." Yoroi tells him then looked at Sasuke through the window.

"The old lady?" Sakura repeats, baffled what he meant by that.

**Flashback ends**

Sasuke grips his left arm even tighter. Fushigi right away pick up on his action and then started to smile at him. Taking a few steps near him, she pats him twice on his left shoulder that quickly stops the curse mark from reacting.

"Don't worry my dear boy. Nobody is going to harm you." She tells him and walk behind her booth to await customers.

Sasuke couldn't react towards her words. He knew the old lady was aware of the curse mark reacting and she could see it under his jacket. Of course she could see it, he thought. Unlike his eyes, her eyes were different. Her eyes held wisdom and patience while he still had much to learn.

Nezumi pops her head up from behind the booth, holding her new friend.

"Sakura-oneechan!" Nezumi yells and greet Sakura with a smile.

"Hey Nezumi," Sakura says patting her head, but pauses to see her childhood crush watching Fushigi. "Fushigi-sama it's nice to see you again and here as well."

"The same to you my dear. I need to make money somehow now don't I." She says sarcastically.

Sakura gives her a weary look. "Of course if you can say that." Sakura knew that lady didn't need any money. She basically had a whole forest owned by her clan.

Sasuke snaps out of his daze, glance at Nezumi and start to walk away. Nezumi placed the wolf cub on the ground, pats it on the head and follows Sasuke. Sasuke was known for small talk and not wanting to talk to that old lady was one of them. He had a feeling she was hiding something from him but he couldn't figure out what it was. He'll dwell on it later, he thought.

Sakura followed them to figure out where they were heading off too. She didn't mind where they were going; anything better then studying medical books all day suited her just fine.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, where you and Nezumi going?" Sakura asked just to make conversation with him. Since he came back, she felt more distance then when he went missing for three years. All he does is keep to himself, train for whatever reason since his brother is dead and hang out more with Nezumi then her. She didn't know whether she was jealous or something else. Stupid thought she told herself.

"To train." Sasuke said plan out without any eye contact with her.

Sakura was a little annoyed by his answer, at least show some type of emotion. She didn't really know what to expect from Sasuke, since he came back to Konoha. Naruto may not see it but Sakura can tell this Sasuke was not the Sasuke she knew three years ago. It was like he was still trapped in his brother's world for revenge. But he was dead and thought he would be happy. Unfortunately, it came with a huge price. It was the reason why she gave him plenty of space to recuperate and not smother him like she use to do when she was younger. Guess waiting for him for nine long months stated to make Sakura impatience and wanted to tell Sasuke her true feelings.

"Oh, can I watch?" Sakura asked politely.

"You don't have too. You're a distraction if you come," Sasuke says feeling annoyed somewhat when he was around other people. He guessed it was the affects being around Orochimaru and Kabuto finally gotten to him. He reared his eyes at Sakura seeing a scolding look on her face taking that comment as if she was a nuisances.

"N-No that's not what I mean. Nezumi get distracted really quickly and she hasn't practice once for the Chuunin Exam. I'm just trying to prepare her." Sasuke quickly clear up his words because he knew Sakura has a mean punch that can kill him. Maybe Naruto like to test her anger level but Sasuke didn't want to.

"But I'm already prepared for the exam Oniisan," Nezumi tells Sasuke for the hundredth time. "I can take down anybody." She gives them both a big smile showing her pearly white teeth. You would kind of think it was Lee or Gai-sensei smile.

"Nezumi you shouldn't be…." Sasuke body froze as he could feel a large presence coming there way. But it wasn't coming just from one person; it was coming from a group of people. His arm started to react again as he grabs on to it.

Okami curse mark reacts when large amount of chakra is in the area, a sense of danger, or when that old lady was around him. Though he was new to understanding the curse mark, he kind of figured out the basics of controlling it to do what he says, somewhat.

In the market street of Konoha, six shinobis were walking down attracting the outside shop owners and fellow villagers' attention. Judging by their headband proctors they were from Jishin village (Hidden Forest Village). There were three girls and three boys giving off an image of a tough gang that look like they wanted to stare up some trouble. Though they were young teenagers, they made you think twice going up against them.

"Wow those guys look really scary." Sakura said getting a bad vibe off of them as they were walking near them. _And also skilled shinobis too judging from Sasuke-kun expression. Maybe this exam will become dangerous. I should talk to Hokage-sama dealing with Nezumi joining Naruto and Sasuke for the Chuunin Exam. Judging by these guys they mean business and Nezumi could get seriously hurt._

"Hi Syukumei-oneechan!"

Sakura blink her eyes twice then looked towards the Jishin shinobis seeing Nezumi in front of their path saying hi to them.

_Nezumi what are you doing?!_ Sakura jumped back like Nezumi must say hi to everybody she meets and she had to say hi to _them_. They look like they could eat her, Sakura thought.

The Jishin group stopped their movements and look at the little girl blocking their path. They all don't say anything, staring at Nezumi like they were angry at something or bloodthirsty to kill her. Sakura looked at them and hope their angry stares were not because of Nezumi foolishness of being too friendly.

Sasuke just stare at them, daring them to lay a figure on her. He was going to rip their arms and legs off if they tried. The curse mark started to act more to his angered emotions.

One girl, who look older then the group, the same age as Sakura sixteen, step up and gave Nezumi an emotionless expression saying get out of her way or be killed. This young blonde hair, brown eyes beauty surly didn't look in a greeting mood. She lifts up her hand, almost in a karate chop form to cut a board in half and slowly move it down on top of Nezumi head. Sasuke quickly goes for his brown pouch about to pull out a kunai, but a kunai quickly shoots his way and hits a pole behind him. He paused, stunned by that kunai coming at him that quick. The girl finally places her hand on Nezumi head gently and rubs it.

"Nezumi, I see you're a Konoha shinobi now. I'm proud of you." Syukumei tells her with a kind smile. "I'm happier this Chuunin Exam won't be a bore if you're going to be in it." Her once kind eyes became cold again when they directed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes widen in shock. _Wait...did she throw that kunai? But when? I didn't even see her move in my direction. This girl...must be skilled._ He thought, realizing he was the center of attention from the other Jishin shinobis. All eyes were on him like a celebrity. The expression he got off of them, he felt intimidated. If he was still with Orochimaru, he would have dealt with them quickly. He cursed at the girly rules Konoha had.

"Syukumei-oneechan is participating in the Chuunin Exam?" Nezumi asked curiously.

"Yes, I decided this Chuunin Exam will be special to attend this year. Normally I would blow it off but it's just too hard to resist who will be in it." She gives Nezumi another joyful smile.

"That little girl is not normal." One of the girls said at the end of the pack named Minamoto Satoko. She was eleven years old, bandages covering her eyes while her forehead protector lay rested around her neck.

Another young boy in the group named Shogunate Washi, fourteen years old looked at her out the corner of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He says in a low tone of voice to conceal their conversation from others.

"Something inside…" Satoko paused for a second, feeling another presence near by whispering to her like a ghost in the wind.

"Something inside?" Washi asked her again, wanting to know what she meant by that. Now her words struck his interest.

"Never mind…it was nothing." She quickly clears her earlier accusations about Nezumi.

Washi stared at Satoko oddly wanting to know why she stopped. Unlike others who would ignore Sakoto rambling words that made mostly no sense to them, he listened to her because he knew of her special abilities. It was a promise to her not to tell anybody else about it though. Many people still fear her bloodline.

Sasuke stepped behind Nezumi as his oxy eyes stared directly at Syukumei. He did not like a kunai that almost grazed his face, thrown at him which meant you wanted to start a fight.

"Nezumi we need to go." Sasuke tells her but his focus was still on Syukumei.

"Those types of looks are telling me you want to pick a fight with us." Another boy, fifteen years old says grinning at him, twirling a kunai in the air then catching it. "Better watch yourself. I ashore you…were not afraid of an Uchiha, kid."

"I advice you watch who your talking too or I'll send you packing early before you take the Chuunin Exam." Sasuke says in a calm manner still keeping his emotions in check. He knew he could beat everyone of them just by looking at them, literally.

"Keep talking or I'll have to cut your tongue out. Chatty children need to learn some manners."

Syukumei claps her hands twice to end this senseless argument.

"Kuma, save it in two days," Syukumei gives him a serious look then direct her attention back at Sasuke. "I don't like doing unnecessary things. Let's go."

The six Genin began to walk away from Sasuke, Sakura and Nezumi, heading towards the Konoha Administration Office. Sasuke stares at Syukumei realizing right away they all seem to listen to her which makes him wonder how skilled she is. He then looked at Sakura who had an angered look on her face as Sasuke was staring to long at that girl.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her, still unfamiliar with female emotions.

"Nothing!" Sakura shifts her eyes to the right, cross her arms in anger and pout her mouth; jealous that she couldn't even get Sasuke to recognize her like that and he's been back for nine months.

Sasuke just ignores her attitude then walks away. Cracking a smile, he kind felt a little excited that this Chuunin Exam won't be boring after all.

"I wonder why Syukumei is actually really here." Nezumi mumbles under her breath. She shrugs her shoulder giving up on thinking and follows Sasuke.

In the distance Fuchicho was setting on top of a building watching the whole interaction between Sasuke and her kids. She smirks as this Chuunin Exam will be entertaining as she looked at Syukumei. Fushicho heard somebody poof in smoke behind her.

"I knew she wasn't going to be interested in him." Fuchicho says to her younger brother Toroi.

"She is a Hayashi after all. The only reason why she is participating this year is because of _him_. Maybe you should warn him about her?" He tells her knowing how powerful that clan is in Jishin.

Fushicho sees Naruto running towards Sasuke, Sakura and Nezumi in his loud greeting manner.

"Don't worry, he'll be ok. If I told him he'll probably forget anyway. So how is the security situation dealing with the outer perimeter of Konoha?" She asked her brother concentrating on her true goal of why Tsunade asked for her.

"We have planted the seals in certain places to void off any intruders, but if that doesn't work, we established rotations in Chuunin and Jounin teams. We should be in the clear when the Chuunin Exam begins. I don't think anybody would be unwise to enter in Konoha uninvited." Toroi gives her his progress report then shifts his eyes outside the walls of Konoha.

"Tell that to the Akatsuki." She focused her attention on Naruto.

* * *

Outside Konoha forest, that separates Fire Country and Rice Country, a man dressed in a black cloak stitched with red clouds, move some leaves off of a tree. On the bark of the tree, a green symbol glows to the reaction from his powerful chakra that was emitted out of his body. He placed his hand forward as nothing was there at first, but as his hand moved further inwards; a green barrier appears stopping his hand that gave off a little jolt inside his body. He pulled it back and smirks, liking that tingly feeling inside his body. 

"It seems they gotten smarter this time around," The white hair man said known by his fellow Akatsuki comrades as Hidan. "No doubt by that woman. This may cause us a delay."

"Where only here to observe. He wants to wait for the Ueda clan to move first." Kakuzu said to his traveling friend, if you can say that.

"It's been nine months and the demon clan hasn't attempted to go after the boy!" Hidan complains how boring this has become. "Like I told him before, I'm not putting my entire life into this group if I don't get what I want. He has the girl, why doesn't he use her!?"

"Because of the woman you're interested in. When she leaves Konoha our orders is to kill her. Besides, her head will fetch a pretty price from her so called allied villages. Her bounty is the highest I ever had on my list. This would cut our finical problems in half." Kakuzu explains mixed with anticipation in his voice.

"Then the waiting will be over after nearly a year. Hehe!" A devilish smile forms across Hidan face. He will claim another pawn in his ritual just like he claimed that man that chopped off his head, a couple months before. If _he_ didn't call him back, he would have loved to watch that man die his miserable death, along with his Konoha buddies. However, he knew Tori former protector/former sensei will make up for that lost.

* * *

"How far is this place?" Kiba asked feeling tired like they have been traveling forever to reach Oushiza village. 

"Why are you tired? You're riding on Akamaru." Shino points out keeping his eyes on the road.

Kiba smiled, rubbing his head sheepishly. He looked at his two teammates that have been practically walking the entire time. Kiba thought if they wanted a ride they could have asked. It's always the best to have backup when traveling far places.

On a tree above them, Yoake was closely eyeing Team 8 to make sure they weren't ambush when getting to the village. He especially kept his eyes on Hinata as animal instinct kick in to watch out for any intruders.

"There it is. Oushiza village." Hinata points out in front of them.

Kiba reared his eyes up and was surprised at the architectural structure of the village. It was a rather small rich looking village as they saw villagers walking in the streets going about there day. Nothing looked more exquisite then the small farm gardens that surrounded outside of the village.

"Wow it really looks beautiful here." Hinata says admiring the gardens.

"It seems their cargo is not hurting them that much in source of income for the village." Kiba stated trying to figure out where all their money is coming from.

Hinata looked to her right seeing the Teutoberg Forest in the distance. From the distance they were at, the forest had an unsettling vibe that made Hinata unsure about this mission. Something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it. When she was little visiting Jishin, the forest was calm and peaceful from the outside. Now she could feel that the forest was angry.

Hinata shook it off in her mind of maybe she was being too paranoid. A bird chirps behind her as she turns around seeing Yoake. She suspiciously looked at it thinking she seen that bird somewhere. It was an uncommon bird judging by the feathers but its black eyes crept her out as they were staring at her.

"Hinata come on!" Kiba yelled down the roadway clearly leaving her behind.

"Coming!" Hinata runs over to them but reared her eyes back where the bird was, however it was gone. She shrugs it off and caught up to her teammates heading inside Oushiza village entrance.

Red eyes in the distance, concealed deep within the forest, spotted Team 8 heading into the village. A person jumps out of the forest, wearing a boar's fur to disguise his scent, races off into the forest at a high speed.

Five minutes later a cave appeared in the distance as lights were seen inside of it. He stopped in front of the cave, scan the area making sure he was not followed and walk inside.

Further in, a group of men dressed in black cloaks, face painted like tribal warriors, were sitting around a fire sharpening their weapons, preparing themselves for an attack. A six foot five, built man who looked like the leader of the warriors, was sitting on a rock with his eyes closed, seeming like he was meditating. The man that came back from scouting bows down in front of him on one knee.

"Hiroshi-sama, three Konoha shinobi are making their way to Oushiza village. I also overheard that a cargo will be transported in two days to the village from Edo harbor." He says giving his report.

"Nice job Akira," Hiroshi says, "In two days we will attack. We will split up into two teams, one from the rear and one when they cross the bridge. I and two others will wait in ambush at the bridge to deal with the Konoha ninjas. It's time to send a message of those who try to make a profit from our forest without our permission."

Hiroshi finally opens his eyes appearing in red, angered of what Oushiza is doing and will put a stop to this, if he have to sacrifice his life to do it.

* * *

Chuunin Exam is on its way and no Tori appearance yet. She will be in later chapters so don't get angry. So there seems to be a motive behind the attacks on Oushiza. Team 8 got there work cut off for them. Hidan and Kakuzu making there appearance again. It seems last arc, Fuchicho reputation left its mark on Hidan and that he couldn't fight her then because of Itachi's interference. This time around there is nothing in the way to stop them from fighting her. 

Next Chapter: Chuunin Exam First Test, Team 7 Disqualified?


	3. Chuunin Exam, Team 7 Disqualified?

Sorry about the delay with the story but been working to many hours and I got a PS3 so thats all I have to say on time wise. Guilty yes on that. Thanks for the reviews and the story will continue.

* * *

Chapter 3-Chuunin Exam First Test, Team 7 Disqualified?

"Yatta! Chuunin Exam is today. Will breeze by these tests to get to the final in no time." Naruto says in high spirit, finally going to lose his Genin rank.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Nezumi were walking into the administration building where the Chuunin Exam will be conducted. Already a group of Genins are coming to the entrance door of the first exam.

"Naruto don't get ahead of yourself. Strength is not enough. You must have strategy as well. Don't rush into things like you normally do." Sakura tells him because that is what the judges will be looking for to becoming a Chuunin rank ninja.

"I know Sakura-chan. I'm surprised you're worried about me like this." Naruto says with a grin as she was still showing affection towards him. He reminded himself that she wasn't Sasuke's just yet.

Sakura quickly punches him on the head to knock some sense into him.

"Unlike you I have my Chuunin rank so I won't be there to back you up," Sakura calms herself down then glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke was tying to conceal his wondering eyes but he was searching for something. However, Sakura knew he was looking for those Jishin Genins.

_I don't understand why I am so uneasy about this. _Sakura thought. _Sasuke-kun can take care of himself and Naruto too. Though I never seen Nezumi in battle or training, I know they will protect her. But those guys looked really scary and they weren't afraid to go up against Sasuke-kun. And that girl…_A mental image of Syukumei comes to Sakura mind_…I know there something more to her._

"Don't worry Sakura-oneechan. Nezumi will protect both Oniisans." Nezumi said with a smile.

Sakura smiled at her, hoping they won't run into those guys on the second test if there not disqualified in the first test. That Ibiki was still hard on her when she took the test for the second time.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we cooked up a full proof plan for the first test. Hehe!" Naruto says like a secret whisper in Sakura's ear.

Sakura kind of jumped back because that startled her a little bit. She was about to punch him again but saw Fushicho when they reached the door for the first exam. Fushicho was leaning on the wall like she was waiting for somebody.

"Fuchicho-sensei?" Sakura said confused why she was here as this caught Sasuke attention.

Fuchicho gives them a small wave and a smile.

"How come you're here?" Naruto looked at her then it turned into a smile. "Wishing us the best?"

"Sure, something like that," She responded back as Nezumi knew right away she was up to something sneaky. "Well I wish you the best….Especially you Naruto."

Naruto smiled even brighter feeling much better she complimented him first and not Sasuke. Sasuke just ignores the attention Naruto getting recently by her. He was more concerned what the Jishin Genin was going to do in this exam. Obviously Fushicho felt extremely confident in the group she hand picked to take the Chuunin Exam. She walk towards them and placed her hand on Nezumi shoulder.

"Do your best Nezumi, ok," Fushicho says as Nezumi nods her head. "Besides I have money riding on you to win the Chuunin Exam." She starts to smile sheepishly and gives her a wink.

_Should have known_. They all thought giving her a sulking look, knowing there was a catch why she insisted on making Nezumi be in the Chuunin Exam this year. It's probably the reason how she convinced Tsunade to play right into her trap. Anything that have to deal with gambling, the Godaime was all for it.

"Come on Sakura, medical duty not fun…but somebody has to do it." Fuchicho walk pass the group with her hand behind her head, thinking why she agreed to pick kids for the Chuunin Exam this year anyway.

"Good luck you guys. You better become Chuunins this time. You don't want to take orders from me all the time now do you?" She gives them a wink and follows the Jishin Jounin down the hallway. Naruto and Sasuke give her a smirk, determined then ever to pass this test quickly.

"Ok! Let's go." Naruto says feeling more anxious then his other teammates and opens the doors to the entrance to the Chuunin Exam to take the first test.

* * *

In the exam room there were over a hundred Genins lingering around on tables and chairs waiting for the test to get started. It certainly had the feel of the first Chuunin Exam they took Naruto and Sasuke thought, but they felt more confident they could pass with flying colors this time. 

"Wow sure a lot of people taking the exams this time," Naruto looked around seeing some of the Genins looking at him with evil eyes. "Hehe! Don't worry Nezumi, these guys may all look scary but there not as good as me."

Naruto continues smiling then notice he didn't hear a word from his little friend. Naruto look behind him finding her gone. He shouts out in a panic of where she went so quickly. Sasuke wondered the same thing how she disappeared in less then a minute and the test didn't even start.

"That's a cool Satori Hammer. Did you hand craft it yourself?" Nezumi said to a physically fit, husky built eighteen year old teenage boy that was talking to his teammates. Judging by his forehead protector he was from Iwa village.

Naruto and Sasuke jaw drop in shock what Nezumi was doing. She wasn't suppose to socialize with these people, especially people that look like they can eat her for lunch.

The teenage boy looked down finding a small child at his feet, admiring his huge hammer that requires three shinobis to lift it up. Nezumi smiles as the boy gave her a smile back.

"I'm surprised kid you recognize craftsmanship at your age," He tells her. "How do you know about this special weapon?"

"I met an old man who specializes in making weapons like these. He's from the Howato clan, who has the ability to control these special weapons." She tells him happily to meet somebody able to control a weapon like his.

"You mean Doju. He's one of our special weapon masters in our clan. I like you kid, my name is Howato Keitaro. What's your name?" He asked her.

"Yamagata Nezumi." Nezumi says proudly.

His other team members looked at each other, wondering why a Yamagata is wearing a Konoha headband and not Jishin. They defiantly were not surprised about her age entering the Chuunin Exam. The clan is very powerful and well known in Earth country. Nezumi sees the odd looks on their faces and heard whispers in the room elsewhere too.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked them curious.

"Uh-No kid, where just surprised you come from that clan that's all. I hope you do your best, ok." Keitaro tells her giving her confidences.

"You too." Nezumi says back completely forgetting the odd looks from before.

"That kid loves making friends," Kuma says in the front of the room watching Nezumi talk to the Howato boy. "She sure is strange alright. She doesn't even realize that he maybe the one that attacks her in the second test, that's if her team pass the first test."

"They will. But I don't think we should anger the girl." Sakoto tells him.

"What is Sakoto talking about now? I wish she would just give us just a simple phrase that made sense." A boy says named Keiji one of the Jishin Genins, lied back on a chair thinking this Chuunin Exam better be worth his time. He thought he would have been better on a mission collecting his earnings than been here. Keiji was basically a money man and didn't like it when things toyed around achieving is number one goal in life. To be rich.

Washi gave Sakoto an eye knowing she knows something about that little girl. If he asked her again she would just change her words into more difficult saying to understand. She reminded him of a soothsayer, just talking gibberish that you must figure out what their words mean. He admits he does get headaches sometimes.

"I wish they hurry up this exam, I'm getting bored just looking at these guys and not fighting them," Another girl says with an anxious grin on her face going by the name Nariko. "Hey Syukumei-chan you listening." She didn't hear a word from her as her eyes were occupied elsewhere. _I wonder what she's staring at._

Nariko follows Syukumei eyes and saw her looking at a yellow hair boy standing next to the Uchiha that was scolding Nezumi about something.

"Now I see," A smirk forms on Nariko face. "Syukumei-chan interested in what she sees. Hehe! This Chuunin Exam will be very interesting how it plays out."

"Hanabi is that them?" A boy, age nine said to the young Hyuuga looking at the Jishin Genin. He knew Hanabi had more information on Jishin Genins as she was her team's ticket to passing the Chuunin Exam, first and second test.

"Yes." Hanabi says looking in another direction at Naruto and Nezumi, seeing the oldest Genin in Jishin was focused on Naruto. "The first test won't be a problem. It's the second test we need to be concerned about."

Both the boys on her team nod their heads in agreement.

In the distance in the dark corner of the exam room nine Iwa Genins were also watching the Jishin Genin with devious eyes. Though Jishin and Iwa are kind of distance cousin villages, they knew what to expect in this exam better then anybody and how the Jishin Genins operate. All Iwa Genins know they are their biggest rivals and taking their team down will give them much respect in Iwa village among their peers. One of the Iwa boys smirks in anticipation licking his lips like a snake.

A loud explosion was heard from behind the Genins as Ibiki and his crew arises from the smoke, finally making their entrance.

"Everybody quiet and sit down! Exam one is now beginning!" Ibiki yells out, grabbing the Genins attention quickly to get this test going. "My name is Morino Ibiki, I am chief proctor in the first test. My rules are absolute and if you don't like them then the other proctors can nicely show you the door in a polite in orderly fashion. "

All the proctors grin at the Genins hoping to have some fun today with these rugrats.

"Turn in you written applications and take one of these seating assignment cards and report to that seat. When everybody is seated a written test will be issued." Ibiki looked towards the back at Naruto, Sasuke, Nezumi and also at the Jishin Genins. _So their taking the exam this time too… interesting._ "One more thing to you kids that already token the tests before, this time I assure you the last question to the test will be different then before."

_This guy never changes._ Naruto thought with a weary look on his face. _I wonder if he's directing that comment towards us. _

_Wow!_ Nezumi eyes light up like the fourth of july. _This guy got some cool scares on his face. He can be a cool bodyguard_.

Sasuke looked down at Nezumi excited reaction. _I should have known this guy wouldn't be able to scare Nezumi. Starting to think nothing does._

Naruto gets closer to Sasuke in Nezumi while standing in line to receive their seating cards.

"Alright you guys remember the plan." Naruto says in a whisper.

"You don't have to tell us. It's you that needs to remember Naruto." Sasuke replies back taunting Naruto's memorization skills is near a seven year old child.

"Sure, sure." Naruto says ignoring Sasuke comment and smiles. _This guy won't fool us this time taking this exam._ Naruto gives a greedy grin when accepting his seating card.

All the Genins take their seats and receive their written exams. The proctors take their seats, holding their clipboards to catch anybody cheating. Sasuke picks up his pencil and feel eyes already watching him. He then looked around and sees Ino giving him a wink and a smile. Sasuke looked surprised to see Ino as one of the proctors but didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He gives her a smirk back just in case to play this in his favor.

_Sasuke smiled at me?_ Ino thought surprised and blushed with excitement. _I know I'm not suppose to play favors but I'll make sure Sasuke pass this test. Heh heh!_

"Hello Ino-oneechan." Nezumi says sitting right at the end of the alley in front of Ino and the rest of the protectors.

"Nezumi?" Ino looked surprised wondering why she was here. "Wait your taking the Chuunin Exam too?"

"Of course. I'm in Sasuke-oniisan and Naruto-oniisan team. I'm hoping to do my best for them." Nezumi gives one of Lee's thumbs up and a smile.

Ino really didn't think Nezumi was qualified to take the exam at her age, but gives her a smile to not make her feel nervous.

"Do your best Nezumi." Ino gives her confidence as Nezumi nods her head to her response.

Sitting behind Nezumi, Hanabi was overhearing her conversation with Ino. She gives her a stern look, probably having the same question like everybody else how she pass the qualification test to take the Chuunin Exam or the ninja academy for that matter. She grips her pencil in anger of Konoha becoming too soft.

Ibiki taps his calk on the blackboard to get everybody attention.

"There are a few rules you kids need to remember when taking the test as I write them on the board and their will be no questions, so listen up!" Ibiki says. He takes his white chalk and start writing on the board. "Rule number one! Each one of you will start out with ten points. The test has ten questions, each worth one point. For each question you get wrong, we subtract a point from you."

He finishes writing the rules on the board but continues to explain the rule to the Genins participates.

_How much is this guy going to keep talking? Let us take this stupid test already and get on with the fighting part._ Kuma thought in annoyance looking at Ibiki then at Sasuke, giving him an evil eye from his comment two days ago.

_It seems the rules are the same as before. Perfect._ Sasuke thought then rear his eyes at Kuma watching him and give a crude look back, hating that guy for calling him a kid.

_I could be collecting money from a mission right now._ Keiji thought looking out the window, watching a dollar sign in the formation of the clouds and smiles. Part of this was constructed by his imagination.

"This should be fun with all these rules going around."

Naruto looks up and turn to his right seeing Syukumei sitting right next to him as she keeps her eyes on Ibiki.

"Oh yeah…I guess," Naruto blushes by this girls beauty as she kind of reminded him of somebody he once knew. "But I heard them all before so it's no big deal."

"Then the first test for you was a breeze right?" Syukumei says finally looking at him and smile that made Naruto turn red.

"W-Well…" Naruto gets flashback of how he almost got disqualified on the first test and was a state of panic the whole entire time of his teammates was going to kill him if he screwed up.

"Something like that," He smiles at her rubbing his head sheepishly. "But if you don't panic then you will be fine."

"I guess your right." Syukumei replies with a grin on her face then focus her attention back at Ibiki.

"Last thing…If any individual loses all ten points, that person's entire team, no matter how the other team members are doing…Will be disqualified!!" Ibiki finish the rules looking directly at Syukumei, for having the balls to talk when he was talking, giving her eyes to watch herself.

Syukumei saw the tension in Ibiki eyes and smiles at him. _This guy is truly something I say. _

"You have one hour. Starting….NOW!" Ibiki shouts out starting the first test.

"Good Luck." Syukumei says to Naruto.

"You too." Naruto says back with a little blush again.

Naruto, Sasuke and Nezumi look at their test reviewing the questions…and there it was. They all smiled at the same time.

_This is perfect. The same questions just like on the paper._ Naruto greatly smiles at the questions, thinking this time the table have turned.

_Lucky us._ Sasuke thought with a smirk on his face. _Now we don't actually have to strain ourselves to cheat. If they do decided to change the test a little at the end and that last question, we all will at least have correct answers to precede forward, even Nezumi._

Ino sees all three of them smiling in which she thought was odd, especially Naruto and Nezumi to be smiling at the questions of the test too. They were still difficult when she took the Chuunin Exam again.

_I wonder._ Ino looked at the curious expression on Ibiki face too noticing their reactions as well.

**Flashback**

_**Two days Before the Exam **_

"When are they going to get here?" Naruto says whining, standing on the bridge where Team 7 usually meets. He was hunched over the bridge watching the fishes swim down the stream while throwing a rock into the water to make them scatter. Naruto hears footsteps coming his way seeing Sasuke strolling late when he was the one that scheduled the time.

"Hey, you're late!" Naruto shouts at him.

"Yeah well…I had to check out something first." Sasuke says with his hands inside his short pockets, ignoring Naruto loud outburst. Sasuke thought about telling Naruto of his encounter with the Genin from Jishin but held back for some reason, probably not to worry him. Naruto has a neck for blowing things out of proportion.

"Where's Nezumi?" Naruto asked curious.

"She said she would be here." Sasuke answered.

"Nezumi. I hope she didn't forget where to meet us." Naruto says while folding his arms. Nezumi did this numerous times as she reminded him of Kakashi, showing up late when he told them to come early for training and meetings.

"Yo!"

Naruto hops back surprised seeing Nezumi standing on top of the bridge next to him without him even sensing her presence.

"When you get here?" Naruto asked.

"Just right now," Nezumi answered back in high spirit. "But look-look what I got!" She pulls out a paper and hands it to Naruto as he examines it.

"What is it?" Naruto gives her a dunce look.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see what Naruto was looking at. He eyes widen in shock and snatch the paper from him.

"Hey I was looking at that!" Naruto yelled at him for taking without asking.

"Nezumi where did you get this!?" Sasuke asked quickly while looking over the paper.

"What are you getting rowdy for?" Naruto asked still not understanding what this paper is.

"I found it. Heh Heh!" Nezumi smiles rubbing her head sheepishly.

"I don't get it what is it?" Naruto asked again hating when he doesn't receive answers.

"Naruto, these are the questions and answers for the first test for the Chuunin Exam." Sasuke says looking at the date seeing this is the legit.

Naruto eyes pop out. "Really!?"

"Nezumi how you get this?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well," Nezumi start to explain. "I was walking towards Hokage-obachan office as she wanted to talk to me about something. I saw one of the proctors for the Chuunin Exam carrying piles of papers. One paper slipped out of the pile but he didn't notice and kept on walking. I happened to be their and picked it up. I remembered Oniisan say there was a written test in the first exam and had hard questions that would give problems for even a high level Jounin to solve it. So I knew this had to be it. Though it didn't have any answers on it first but I asked Fushicho-onceehan the answers."

"She gave them to you without saying anything about obtaining the test?" Sasuke asked.

Nezumi nods her head. "Yep. I actually just asked her the questions and since she's good with tactical strategies, these where easy questions for her. I never told her why I was asking the questions. She thought I was just being a kid." Nezumi smiles at him.

Sasuke looked over the test thinking these answers seem logical when it's explained. Naruto start laughing and hugs Nezumi.

"Nice job Nezumi. You're so smart and sneaky at the same time, like a true ninja. I mean it's not like where cheating because were going to cheat anyway. So were just getting a head start." Naruto says greedy, rubbing his hands together like an evil villain.

"Well it can't break us either way. If this is the test then we can pass to the next test without any problems. If not then we cheat another way." Sasuke shrugs and sighs. "Now all we have to do is remember the answers."

Naruto nod his head in agreement. _Hehe! Chuunin Exam, this is going to be a piece of cake._

**Flashback ends**

Sasuke looked at his paper and start writing the answers down followed by Naruto and Nezumi. Syukumei looks at the questions and eyes a male proctor who is watching her, seeing him wink at her. This told her he has his eyes on her if she cheats.

_So they want us to cheat. How ironic._ Syukumei thought. 'Hey guys, this play right in our favor don't you think?'

'You got that right. To bad we can speak to each other telepathically.' Kuma says.

'This test is nothing.' Washi says with a grin on his face.

'Sakoto, you're good at finding people who have good skills. Which people can we copy from?' Nikato asked her.

Sakoto puts her two fingers to her face to focus her chakra. Underneath her white badges her eyes glow red as they scan the room quickly. To her, five Genins are surrounded by black aura, especially one that surprisingly caught her eye which was Nezumi.

_What the hell is wrong with my reading?_ Sakoto looked in Nezumi direction as she was writing on her paper and humming at the same time with a nice little tone. _Could they be wrong?_

'Sakoto what you got?' Nikato ask her quickly to hurry up.

'Four in the room that seems to have high possibility to answer the questions, no less decoys set up by the chief proctor himself. One in front of you Syukumei, one to the east direction in front of the Uchica, one in the middle underneath the mirrors positioned above us and the last one in front of you Washi.'

'Well it doesn't matter who these guys are as long as we get the answers. That is the whole point of this test, right.' Kuma said annoyed about this test already.

'That's for sure.' Syukumei says then took a glance at Naruto's paper. Her eyes widen of the answers he was putting down and they look logical to be right because that's what she was going to put for the first answer.

_Is this kid actually smart? No it can't be. He doing some type of trick just like us. But…._Syukumei takes a quick glance at Sasuke and Nezumi seeing them writing away. _Something is off. Even Nezumi is not frightened of this game of gathering information. _Sayukumei looked at the clock seeing forty-five minutes left_. No time to ponder at the idea, I have to make sure these answers are at least right to get points for the others._

Syukumei begins writing her answers down alongside her teammates as well. Twenty minutes into the test, Nezumi puts her pencil down finish answering the questions then place her head down on the table. Ino looks at her curiously.

_Has Nezumi given up?_ Ino then looked at Sasuke then at Naruto doing the same thing. _What the hell is going on? There is no way they finished their test nearly the same time, especially Naruto of all people. Did they plan this ahead of time or are they simply putting their chances on the last question? This is extremely odd._ Ino gives an evil glare to the person behind Hanabi.

A kunai hits a desk where a young boy from the Hidden Mist Village, having a shock expression on his face.

"Number 44, you cheated five times, number 55 and number 70 your team is disqualified." Ino says with a bold voice.

"What! I didn't cheat! You're seeing things little girl!" He shouts out in his defense.

Another proctor quickly flashes in front of him, giving him a mighty punch to the stomach. It almost knocked the Genin out completely.

"You heard the lady, your disqualified no questions asked. We make the rules remember. Get your team and go." The young proctor tells him with a grin on his face towards Ino.

_Wow he didn't have to go that far._ Ino thought being a little shaken herself by that guy's speed but gives him a small smile for stepping in like that.

"Number 27, 66 and 13, your gone." One of the proctor's says.

"Number 80, 88 and 90, get walking." Another proctor says right after.

"I didn't cheat! This is ridiculous!" Another Genin shouts out but was elbowed in the chest to shut his mouth as they escorted him out personally.

Sasuke open one eye and laughs at the idea of these proctors never change but felt much better that he doesn't have to go insane finding answers. He hoped Ibiki doesn't become cute at the end and pull a fast one on them.

_Though I feel bad about cheating in the beginning but we were going to cheat anyway. Hehe! Besides, a ninja must learn to gather information at any means necessary._ Naruto smiles but then checked on the girl next to him as she was sleeping. He took a quick glance at her paper and saw a few of her answers quickly. His eyes widen because they were the same answers as his, even the harder questions.

_Is she really that smart?_ Naruto thought but then heard pen tapping on a clipboard. One of the male proctors gives him a smirk. Naruto slaps himself in the head of his foolish curiosity.

Sasuke was watching Naruto from across the room with an angry look. _Naruto you dobe. Are you trying to disqualify us?! Leave it up to him to ruin a perfectly good plan. We may not get a sweet chance like this next time if were disqualified._

Hanabi glances around the room seeing her team already using methods to cheat secretly. She then directly eyes Nezumi how she and her team have been done before everybody in this exam.

_Humph._ Hanabi raises her finger to her face. _BYAKUGAN!_ She sees right through Nezumi body to see her answers. She would of chosen somebody else to cheat off of but Nezumi to her was calm this entire ordeal. Hanabi eyes widen seeing the algorithms of the questions she have done.

_Could this be?_ Hanabi then looked at Naruto and uses her chakra to enlarge her Byakugan to see through his body to see his paper. _They have the same excite answers, meaning these answers Nezumi have are real then._ Hanabi look towards the clock seeing only a couple of minutes left before the last question to be given out. _No choice. Then I will have to copy it._

Hanabi quickly copies Nezumi answers to her paper hurrying for the time runs out. Ibiki searches the room hearing the proctors still disqualifying teams by calling their teammates numbers out.

_The trash is getting smaller and smaller._ Ibiki thought then looked at Naruto, who was freaking out last time he took the Chuunin Exam, was actually calm this time. _I wonder have this boy improved that much or has he cheated so well that other proctors nor I have seen him cheat not once?_ He looked at the clock watching the hand coming to the forty-five minute mark. _Good the time has come. Let's see what he will do on the last question._

"Alright times up! Get ready for the tenth question." Ibiki shouts out to get their attention.

All the Genins finally look up at him, stopping their writing to hear the last test as Naruto and Sasuke hope all their cheating will advance them to the next test.

"Before we get to the last question, I'm adding one more new rule," Ibiki continues to explain. "This rule is absolute. You must choose to either accept or reject going through with the tenth question when I tell it too you." Commotion was heard in the background of this last question. "If you reject the question then you will lose your entire points immediately and fail, along with your teammates as well."

"What kind of crap is that?" One Genin says furious about this guy the entire time taking this test.

"This is ludicrous! Who's going to reject the question given those circumstances?!" Another Genin shouts outranged.

"Then having I as your chief proctor is not your day is it!? Here is the question." Ibiki says in a threatening voice to the Genins to quiet their loud outbursts.

_Here it goes._ Naruto looks on to hear it as well as Sasuke and Nezumi.

"If you accept to go through with the question fully, you will be force to fight among one another to pass the first test to advance forward, which means the possibility of fighting your own teammates is pretty high. But if that teammate can't fight anymore then he/she is disqualified and will stay a Genin for the rest of his/her life, forbidden to take the test again. You can still reject on taking the test question fully by raising your hand and wait another six months to take the Chuunin Exam again."

Naruto eyes widen. _What kind of question is that!?_ Naruto thought to himself then looked back at Sasuke then Nezumi. _If I accept the last question, they will make me fight and possibly go up against Nezmui._ He grips his paper, never second guessing to hurt Nezumi in this exam. _But then I would have to wait another six months to take the Chuunin Exams again, after all that preparation of cheating. That chance may not come again. Damn it!_ He angrily eyes Ibiki to try to see if this was a trick.

_This guy, so he did change it at the end._ Sasuke looked at Naruto then Nezumi. _Whatever answer we choose where screwed big time. Judging by the other Genin faces, they look like they will do anything to become Chuunins. Naruto and I won't be able to help Nezumi if we agree on taking the question and the high possibility that we will be her opponent. That bastard. It's like he deliberately knew about Nezumi and used her innocents against us. _

Frustration builds up in Sasuke as he breaks his pencil in half. But then his eyes widen seeing a hand raise in the air that he thought wouldn't even put it up.

"Then I withdraw from accepting the last question." Syukumei says directly eyeing Ibiki in the eyes without regret in her decision. "If this questions means going up against our teammates, as you get a kick out of watching us tear each other apart, then count me out. Without your teammates on the second test then what's the point of advancing forward. Unlike others I'm not eager to become a Chuunin, not at the sake of my comrades to be stripped from having an opportunity of taking the exams next time. Becoming a Chuunin maybe more to others to achieve that rank by putting their life on the line…But betraying your teammates and hurting them to achieve it is another thing that is considered a disgrace in my book. So I withdraw from fully taking your foolish question."

Naruto looks at Syukumei with a smile on his face then puts up his hand up as well without hesitating this time to not accept the question.

"I guess the girl has spoken. I guess will see you in six months then." Naruto says with a grin on his face laughing at the idea of blowing his sweet chance.

Naruto thought he will just have to try harder next time taking the Chuunin Exam. He reared back at Sasuke already seeing his hand up and Nezumi too. They both gave him a smirk.

Ino was surprised of what was happening but happy at the same time of their decision Sasuke and Naruto took for probably the safety of Nezumi.

_Well their goes us._ Kuma thought and then raises his hand.

_Girls are too soft to be ninjas and this proves it. This is perfect on are part if there disqualified._ One of the Iwa Genins grins.

"I withdraw too." Keitaro also says giving Syukumei a grin knowing something is up in her decision.

Syukumei and the rest of Jishin Shinobis got up followed by Team 7, Hanabi's team, Keitaro team and other applicants as well walking towards the door.

A smirk comes across Ibiki face as well as the other proctors of Syukumei statement. _These kids have grown much more then I thought._

"Does anybody else not want to go fully through with the tenth question?" He asked a few remaining Genins still seated.

"We can take anything you dish out at us?" One of the Genins on the Iwa team shouts out as other Genins still in their seats were in an agreement with him.

"Well then, so I see. Hey all you kids about to leave stop!" Ibiki says out loud as they all look at him with a questionable look. "All you kids still sitting down are….DISQUILIFIED!"

"WHAT!" One of the Iwa Genins shout out, the same Genin that said girls are too soft.

"What kind of trick is this?! We accepted your challenge, even knowing the consequences!" Another Iwa Genin says.

"Shut up!" Ibiki barks back. "Any shinobi values his own selfishness over his friends lives is utter crap and should not be granted a Chuunin rank. The kids that stood up knew the consequences too but they valued other lives and feelings then their own personal gain. In another words they...," Ibiki takes a deep breath then grins. "Pass."

"You mean we actually pass!?" Naruto shouts out with a bright smile.

Ibiki gives them all a smile. "Proctors, get these other disgraceful piglets out of my site."

"Humph. No problem sir." One proctor that manhandled the Genin talking back to Ino cracks his knuckles.

"Yahoo!" Naruto shouts out.

"We did it." Nezumi says celebrating with Naruto jumping up and down.

_Nice job Sasuke, Naruto and Nezumi. You come a long way._ Ino smiles at them.

Sasuke smirk then looked at Syukumei. "You knew didn't you?"

Syukumei looks at Sasuke with a grin. "Of course he was bluffing. Besides, high level officials from different villages are coming to watch the Chuunin Exam this time. How can Konoha make money if the true entertainment has already been disqualified in the first test? It was a win-win situation for us. I kind of hope you guys would picked up on it. It would have been disappointing if you guys didn't raise your hand."

"I guess you can say that. Surprised you saw through his trick before I did. But then again I would of raised my hand anyway with your speech or not." Sasuke compliments her then looked at Nezumi's face of how truly happy she was, something he took away nine months ago of losing the one cherished person in the world to her.

_So that girl thought about the outcome on a political scale and knew I was bluffing about disqualifying them. Very interesting. Jishin Genins never surprise me of what their capable of and no other village I wouldn't want behind me in battle._ Ibiki thought of his recent experience of going on missions with them. _Twenty teams still left. Not bad this time._

A crash was heard through the window as Naruto and Sasuke already knew who it was. A banner was stretched out saying "Newly Arrived Second Chief Examiner Officer Mitarashi Anko"

Ibiki prayed she would stop this act of hers. It's very unlady like he thought.

"Don't celebrate yet. Your second proctor is here for the second test…Mitarahi Anko!!" Anko yells out loud in high spirit and energy.

_This lady never changes either._ Naruto gives the woman a sulking look as everybody kept quiet of this woman's overdone performance.

"How cold." Ino said watching the woman.

Anko quickly saw Naruto, Sasuke and Jishin Genins all still here. She grins with excitement. Jishin Genins always gave her a nice show in the second test.

"Twenty teams?" Anko looked at Ibiki who just shrug. "Don't worry those number will be cut in half trust me." She gives them all a grin. "Follow me and the second test will start!"

"It will be cut in half alright." Kuma and the Jishin Genins start to smirk at one another, resembling devil children fixed on their prey.

Sasuke stared at them out the corner of his eyes and got an awful feeling about this. _Why do I get the feeling, the actual test is just beginning._

* * *

First test is done and now on to the second test. I added a twist in the first test and the next test will be a shocker for Naruto and Sasuke of what Jishin Genin does to their enemies. No Tori yet but she will be in it soon. 

Next Chapter: Lambs and Wolves!


	4. Lambs and Wolves

Thanks for the reviews. I did a chapter cover page for chapter 4 located on my profile. It's the last picture. I hope you like. It won't let me put the actually website for some reason. I'm going to do that for all my chapters like in Naruto Manga.

* * *

Chapter 4-Lambs and Wolves!

The fog was fairly thick outside the harbor of Edo. Four shipment boats were on the dock ready for unloading. The dock crew was from three different villages that were already out unloading the cargo onto wooden wagons, prepared to take back to their village. One of the dock crew was from Oushiza companied by Team 8, who was waiting for the cargo to be loaded.

"Be careful with the new shipment. We can't afford for the crates to be broken!" A man named Gouga says on top of another eight foot high crate from the ground, looking up above at the cargo being unloaded off a ship.

"This is boring. No wonder why they get attacked because they practically give their enemy all the time in the world to devise a plan." Kiba says leaning on Akamaru as his white dog was lying down on the ground in boredom. Akamaru just barks at his comment thinking he was right as he looked around getting an unsettling feeling in his gut. His animal instinct was telling him there was something about to happen on this escort mission.

"Kiba, there moving as fast as they can. Please be patient." Hinata said having a worried feeling too like Akamaru of this mysterious fog that appeared out of the blue.

"Sure, sure," Kiba shrugs it off but look above him. Although he couldn't see through the dense fog, he knew daylight was running out for them. "We need to hurry this up and get back to the village," He looked to his left. "That Tetu-what you call it forest looks creeper every time I look at it."

"Hinata, is their any people live in that forest?" Shino asked her watching the forest from a distance, thinking the enemy must have some affiliation with the forest. He also felt that the head villager of Oushiza was keeping something a secret from them, another thing that made him on edge about this mission.

Hinata thought about his question unsure of a clan living in the forest. If they were, the higher shinobis in Konoha didn't want anybody to know.

"No not really." Hinata finally responded back.

"Like it matters," Kiba said in his cocky attitude. "Where here so the shipment will be smooth sailing. Right Akamaru?" He gives him a grin as his large white dog barks back in agreement.

"Hey I thought you guys were protecting our cargo. Stop yapping and come on!" Gouga shouts out at them. The cargo was already finished loading onto the wagons ready to head back to Oushiza as they were about to leave Team 8 behind.

"Hmph. This guy. So annoying." An evil glare glances at Gouga as Kiba hated that guy's attitude since he met him.

A fly lands on Shino finger as his eyes wonder in the distance looking at a tree almost unseen by the dense fog. _So I see_.

* * *

"This forest doesn't look scary." Nezumi says near the main entrance gate to the Forest of Death. 

The twenty team that passed the first test was standing at the two gates of the deadly forest. Among them, the group concealing themselves in the back was Jishin Genins as they were scoping out the competition that was still left in the test. Kuma already had his sites on Sasuke as Sasuke had his arms folded waiting for the test to commence.

"That cocky bastard, we should kill him first thinking he's high and mighty because of that curse mark." Kuma mumbles under his breath but a devilish grin forms on his face after, licking his lips in anticipation of the next test. _Soul stealing is my specialty._ _Heh Heh!_

"Kuma," Syukumei calls his name grabbing his attention. "We are here to give the people coming to watch us see a show…demonstrate our village power. Keeping the best alive will show our neighboring countries to watch where they attack next time, even if they are our allied nations. Just because were allies doesn't mean they won't attack us."

Syukumei eyes glance towards Sakoto. "Sakoto tell us who should proceed to the third test."

Sakoto nods her head to her command and puts her index finger between her eyes to concentrate her chakra. Hidden behind her bandages her eyes glow red.

Sasuke felt a rush of chakra in the air as his left arm start to react all of sudden. He grabbed hold of it and quickly scans the area of why it was reacting.

"So it seems this curse mark knows something I don't know," Sasuke gazed his eyes towards the Jishin Genins watching their emotionless expressions as they were watching him in return like a hawk. _I hate there eyes._

Anko takes her place in front of the Genins and clear her throat.

"The second test will be taken place in the The Forest of Death. But before we begin," She pulls out a pill of papers from inside her jacket and then show one piece of paper to the young Genins. "You must sign a consent form…," She smiles at them. "To hold us not responsible if you die."

"Why is she smiling about that?" Hanabi said not liking this woman's personality. Her two team members also watch the overjoyed woman and agreed with Hanabi's comment.

"Before you sign them I will explain the rules about the second test." Anko hands the papers to Hanabi as she takes one and passes them around.

"The second test is a survival test. The Forest of Death is surrounded by forty-four lock gates were each team will have a gate to start from. You will be placed with one scroll," Anko shows them. "A Heaven or Earth scroll. To finish the second test you must acquire both scrolls by the end of the fifth day and bring it to the Tower located in the middle of the forest. Ten teams will have the Earth scroll and the other ten will have Heaven scroll. Like I said before the number of teams will be cut in half."

_Five days…_ Hanabi eyed the Jishin Genins…_Will be lucky to survive the first night._

"This is a survival test meaning any ninja arts can be used," Anko continues. "That's why you're signing the consent forms because you may die or probably will die in this test. This test is to show how well you can transfer classified documents without looking inside of them. But…" Anko gives a serious look. "…If you open the scrolls…Let's just say you will fall easy prey to the hungry animals in the forest."

All the Genins give her a shock look except for Naruto and Sasuke who smirks, already understanding the rules of the test and the consequences if one decides to open the scrolls.

"Without further ado, I will explain the rules much clearer so you can not be disqualified during the exam," Anko says, "If you fail to reach the Tower in time, without having a three member cell and without both scrolls…You are disqualified. Same goes with death or sever injury in the team. No team is permitted to leave the forest when the time is up and I will repeat again…Do Not Open The Scrolls. Don't do those things and you will proceed to the third test. Now let's get this started. Each team will go to the booth and hand in their consent forms for a scroll. Choose a gate you want and wait for the test to commence."

Naruto smiles and start to laugh.

"Don't worry Nezumi, with us here this test is a piece of cake. Heh Heh!" Naruto doesn't here a word from the little Yamagata. He turns around not seeing her anywhere with a confused expression, scratching his head where she went.

_Where she go this time?_ Sasuke asked himself looking around for her too.

"This forest is not that scary? I've seen worse." Nezumi says with her hands behind her head, relaxed.

Naruto and Sasuke mouth drop in shock talking to the Jishin Genins again.

"Nezumi, what team are you really on!" Naruto clinches his teeth together with frustration but pause when he caught the eyes of Syukumei from his overreaction. She gives him a smile as Naruto blush. _She's smiling at me?_

"That boy doesn't know what's about to happen. Better hope he can run as fast as a wolf." Anko smiles.

Team 7 finally grabs their scroll and start at gate 22 as the other Genins do the same thing, picking their own gates to start from.

"Yosh!" Naruto cracks his knuckles of can't wait for the second test to begin. "Flying colors all the way!"

_Naruto gets excited too much but I can see why and I can't help myself as well._ Sasuke thought and eyes his left arm as the curse mark was concealed under his dark blue jacket. He can tell it was reacting to his excitement. The Genins from Jishin village really caught his interest and hope he runs into them.

"Finally the game begins." Kuma says smiling with Washi and Sakoto as his original team members starting at gate 15.

"These kids have no idea!" Nikato grins devilishly as her blood starts to boil. Syukumei and Narashi were behind her eyeing the forest, less blood thirsty as she was.

Anko looked at her watch as it says 3pm. "Alright. The second part of the Chuunin Exam will begin…NOW!!"

The chains were cut off the gates by the proctors and the Genins race off in the forest quickly, anxious for the fight that awaits them.

Naruto, Sasuke and Nezumi runs through the forest not wasting anytime to find the Heaven scroll they need to pass the second test.

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls his name to get his attention being in front of the team. "We have to find the scroll we need and get to the Tower as quickly as possible. No time for play."

"I already understand that but…" Naruto smiles, "Something about this test is getting me excited. It's hard to ignore it."

"Sasuke's right," Nezumi says in a calm voice as her different color grey and green eyes focused into the distance in the forest. "We have to find the scroll we need and hurry towards the Tower. If we linger too much…Fangs of wolves will find us."

Naruto and Sasuke give her an odd look of never hearing Nezumi speak in an intellectual way. It was as if it wasn't her speaking at all. And it kind of scared them. Nezumi turned to look at them seeing their baffled expression and gives them her normal cheerful smile.

"But getting the scroll will be easy for us. Hehe!" Nezumi gave a peace sign as her voice turned back to her original talking voice.

"Yep!" Naruto says back already forgetting that awkward moment.

Sasuke kept his eye on Nezumi thinking of her last words. Something hits him.

_**Flashback**_

"Nezumi will not join." Naruto protest.

Fuchicho gives them a little chuckle and touches Naruto's left cheek as Naruto was stuck in a seductive trace by her brown eyes.

"Your so cute Naruto, Nezumi is their so the wolves won't eat you," Fuchicho started to walk out leaving Naruto dumbfounded and waves goodbye to them. "Later boys."

---

"If we linger too much…Fangs of wolves will find us." Nezumi says.

_**Flashback ends**_

_Now I see._ Sasuke thought. _That woman…I couldn't put my finger on it before but Nezumi is here to play a role for us to pass the second test. If my hunches are correct, staying away from the Jishin Shinobis is our best option. Though I want to fight them, but for Nezumi's safety, it's best to find the Heaven scroll and run to the Tower. Something is going to happen._

* * *

Rushing through the forest, Hanabi and her team was wasting no time either to acquire the scroll they need. Although Hanabi was more on edge then her other team members of not liking this situation at all. 

"Akio, Kuri, we must hurry before nightfall to acquire the Earth scroll," Hanabi says, "Because of our young age, we are their biggest target."

"Process of elimination, right?" Akio tells her.

"Yes. Let's hope the other nineteen teams will keep them occupied right after we snatch one of the scrolls." Hanabi tells them jumping off of a tree and change direction to go another way.

* * *

On a bench outside the Administration office, Fushicho was eating a rice ball admiring the clouds. Just watching the continuous moving clouds made outside peaceful to her as she smiled. She chuckled to herself remembering Tori constant daydreaming and the reason she scolded her for it. 

Fushicho heard a noise behind her that put her on alert to attack. She smelled the air then relaxed her body.

"Sakura, how is the test going for Naruto and the others?" Fuchicho said not even looking away of what she was admiring.

Sakura rubs the back of her head sheepishly trying to play the quiet game on her which she knew was impossible to do. She was a high level Jounin in Jishin after all. Their sense of smell is very good.

"Pretty well actually," Sakura tells her in a polite manner of always feeling like she must talk this way with her. Fushicho may not appear to give off the authority figure to others but Sakura felt she had to be on her best manner in front of her, like Tsunade. The Jounin kind of reminded Sakura of having Nezumi and Tori's personality mixed together. She was energetic like Nezumi and did bizarre things, but had Tori's calm and wise mother figure.

Sakura walked around the bench and sat next to her. Instead of Sakura normal clothing, she was wearing the Medic-nin uniform as well as Fuchicho. They both were on nurse duty or baby sick duty as Fushicho put it.

"All three of them actually made it out of the first test and into the second test from what Ino told me. It was kind of weird how they pass the first test. Even Naruto wasn't panicking this time." Sakura told her thinking that Sasuke must have planned a way for the team to pass the first test with little effort.

"I thought so. Nezumi is one sneaky little girl I say," Fuchicho grins. Sakura gives a clueless look.

"Never mind, by this time the second test already started by now. Well…" Fushicho gets up and takes a long stretch like a cat, cracking a few bones in her body. "Enough waiting around for something to happen. I'm going to go see what your Hokage is doing. Maybe I can win some money." She smiles and started to walk away.

"Money?" Sakura thought. Though she never witness Tsunade gambling addiction, Shizune told her she can become a totally different person when money is on the table.

"Oh Sakura," Fuchihco calls her as the pink hair kunoichi looked at her. "Fushigi-sama wanted to have a word with you. You two do have a contract. Have fun." Fuchicho disappears in a puff of smoke.

"I wonder why she wants me now." Sakura told herself then slouches over with a weary look on her face. "This woman is going to be the death of me. Me and my big mouth on accepting her deal." Sakura sighs. _Why me?_

* * *

In the Forest of Death, Syukumei lands on a branch eyeing her surrounding as she notice it was quiet. A little too quiet hearing the noise level from the animals were not as noisy as it should be at this day of time. 

She felt somebody was watching her movements. She smirked and disappeared in a blink of an eye. The person in the distance, who was watching her, eyes widen.

"You're late Kuma." Syukumei says. Kuma turns around and shrugs his shoulder catching him off guard. Washi and Sakoto appeared behind her. A second later Nikato, Narashi appeared on another tree. They all grin at one another as if they were about to face off.

"Washi, Nikato prepare the Jutsu." Syukumei ordered them.

They nod their heads to their commanding officer. They both took out one scroll and place it on the ground. They unravel having small black character signs on them. By doing quick hand seals they slam their hands on their scroll.

"Release." Washi and Nikato say in unison. Two black large sized painting brushes came out as both the young Genins held them under their arm. It was pretty hard to carry one by the size of them but the young Genins managed. Wasting no time they started to draw character symbols on the ground opposite of one another in black ink.

Syukumei looked at her wristwatch seeing thirty minutes has passed in the exam as it was peace and quiet in the forest. She was surprised she did not run into any hostels along the way, wondering if these Genins taking the test were scared of them. Unfortunately that was about to change.

"Sakoto," Syukumei walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck gently, wondering what her little sister was doing. Though they were sisters in terms of there Kekkei Genkai but they come from different families in Jishin of their true abilities kept in silence from other villagers. They were still feared even in Jishin where most monsters live.

Syukumei could already sense Sakoto eagerness to start the spell. Though Sakoto had few emotions to show, Syukumei always knew when Sakoto blood has awaken inside of her.

"It's time to start." Syukumei looked behind her seeing the three circle Nikato and Wash set up was done and they were already in the circle, followed by Narashi as well. They were all sitting Indian style putting their hand together making different seal signs in the Chinese Zodic, Dog, Tiger, Boar, and Roster. Sakoto nodded her head ready to join the others.

"But I want them alive…ok," Syukemei says in almost a whispering voice. "Though she is representing a different village, I still have an obligation to protect her. I owe _her_ that much."

"For some reason…I feel it too." Sakoto explains her feelings that made her heart beat faster for some odd reason. "But why do I feel this why? I do not understand. Since that incident happen nine months ago I've seen things I'm not suppose to see with these eyes."

"Don't worry. Nor do I have a question to your answer but I have a feeling it will be explained soon, when _she_ comes back." Syukemei says with a grin. "But now…is the time to have some fun. Yes, let's enjoy our fun with these children. Heh Heh Heh." A sinister devilish grin forms on her face as her eyes glow red.

* * *

In the forest of death the trees started to sway back and fourth, causing the morning sky to darken so sudden. The Iwa team lead by Keitaro immediately stopped, sensing the forest was off balance. But that was not all. Something was wrong and Keitaro knew it. 

"Keitaro w-what is it?" One of his teammates asked nervously sensing it too.

Keitaro scanned the area cautiously, watching, listening for an ambush set by an enemy that they just fell into.

"I'm not sure but…all the animals….are staring at us." Keitaro tells them.

His teammate eyes widen in shock and looked around the forest. The birds, rabbits, squirrels, small snakes and even the insets were watching them like they were possessed by an evil unknown force.

"W-What the hell is wrong with them!?" The other boy said shaking and brings out a kunai in defense.

"Haru calm down. If you panic…" Keitaro quickly stop and looked at the ground feeling a rumble below his feet.

The ground started to shake like an earthquake as the ground started cracking, as if something was breaking itself through the harden surface ground.

"W-What the hell!" Haru says trying to keep his balance.

Bursting from the ground a large snake colored in yellow and black appeared knocking the young boys towards the ground.

Keitaro shakes his head from being thrown by the snake beast but sees a massive shadow hovering above his body. His trembled body felt large breath of air breathing on his neck that made the tiny hairs on his neck stand straight up.

Slowly turning around, his eyes widen in horror. It was the largest snake he had ever seen. The snake towered over him 20 feet tall as it golden yellow eyes was directed right at him.

_That thing is huge!_ Keitaro thought frozen to move his body as well as his teammates.

A black distorted image started to form on top of the snake's head. Keitaro eyes widen seeing it was a Jishin Genin, Syukumei, with her arms folded watching the rats she caught in her trap. She grins and pointed at them.

"Kill them." She command the large snake as the image of her disappears again by fading back into the snake's skin.

The snake bobbles his head around slowly stalking its prey and hisses at the three young boys.

"W-What is going…on!?" Haru says as his whole body was petrified to move.

The large snake's mouth open, showing his vicious fangs with saliva dripping down from them, and charge himself at the young boys, full speed as their eyes widen in shock.

* * *

Naruto was looking around the forest taking a small break before they head out. He was wondering where all the Genins was at. Last time he took the test everybody was ready to kill them just minutes into the test. Naruto eyes notice four jet black crows were watching him from the distance. He thought it was strange the behavior they were showing. The only time he saw big crows like that was around dead corpse. Naruto quickly backtracks towards Nezumi, hoping those crows weren't waiting for him to die. Now that he thought about it, the forest started to look much spookier when the sky started to turn dark. He thought it was odd for night time to come so early. 

"What is going on?" Baffled, Naruto looked around but saw Nezumi eyes focused in the distance of the forest. _Does she know something I don't?_

In an instant screams were heard in the forest all around them, sounding like their humans were being tortured.

_W-What…_Naruto heart started to pound rapidly as if it was about to burst out of his chest. His body was shaking tremendously by the screams that rung in his ears. _W-Why are they screaming?!_

The screams were echoing in every direction in the forest as Naruto thought they sounded like all the Genins were under attack at once.

"Stop it!" Naruto covered his ears to stop the screaming, but the screams were not disappearing as each second pass the noise grew louder. Nezumi was aware of the screams but was not in a state of panic like her older brother. Naruto was wondering why she wasn't as petrified as him of the horrible screams.

"Naruto!" Sasuke runs towards him carrying a water jug as he was fetching water for the team on their quick break.

"Sasuke." Naruto looked in his direction.

"What is going on?!" Sasuke said and looked around the forest franticly.

"Do you hear them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied. _If this is an illusion to scare us, I will see through it. Sharingan!_

The Uchiha blood start to awake as his onyx eyes turn red with three semi colons seeing through the forest, trying to pick up any charka signature. A shocked expression fell on his face of what he discovered.

"This is no illusion. There's nobody around us." He said narrowing his focus in the east direction, hearing the most screams coming from there. It was the same direction Nezumi was staring at.

"Damn it." Naruto looked around and stands in front of Nezumi to protect her.

"It's because they are weak," Naruto and Sasuke look at Nezumi. "It's because they say they are not worthy to pass this exam and are now being killed off." A mental image of Keitaro badly hurt passed through Nezumi's mind. Without second guessing Nezumi runs off to where she thinks his location was at.

"Hey Nezumi! Where you going!" Naruto yells and runs after her.

_Shit._ Sasuke follows both of them, not wanting to go in that direction. His curse mark was telling him to head the other way, away from the danger that awaited them.

* * *

Three male proctors where outside of the forest of Death, in shock of hearing all the screams coming from within the forest, nearly the same time. 

"What was that?" One of the male proctors says looking at Anko for an answer.

Anko smirk. "It's the sound of eliminating your competition. Right Fushicho-san?" Anko looked out the corner of her eyes seeing the Jishin Jounin sitting on a rock, eyes focused on the forest as well.

The three proctors looked in her direction surprised of neither of them sensed her presence.

"Anko…You wanted to see a show right?" Fushicho looks at her with a grin. "My kids never let your expectations down now have they."

Fushicho started to chuckle of how everything is turning out. _Though the second exam takes five days to complete, it will be done in less then two hours. A bloodbath. I love these kids. They even have the abilities to join the Shinigami in the future._

* * *

Blood spills out of Keitaro mouth as he touched his chest, trying to put pressure on his flesh wound done by a sword. He was sitting at the base of a tree to hold himself up from his lack of strength, still holding his Satori Hammer. He reared his eyes up slowly at the black snake staring at him, like a rat caught in his trap. 

_T-Those bastards…t-tricked us. Shit._ Keitaro thought puking up blood through his fingers to try to pull himself together. _So this is when you face death. Damn it. What a disgrace, a Howato being killed by a snake. My old man must be laughing at him in his grave._

Yellow orbs of the snake targets his prey as Keitaro was sited in them. He sways back and forth like a predator playing with his food then quickly charge.

Keitaro starts to chuckle and closes his eyes waiting for his death of nothing he can do.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

A powerful blue blast of concentrated chakra hits the snake dead in the middle of his head, causing a large blast to form sending the snake back. A strong and large tree stopped the snake movement, destroying the natural elements around him from the powerful attack.

Keitaro opens his eyes quickly and sees the back of Naruto. His eyes widen of the unconscious snake twenty meters from them followed by a trail from that powerful blast imprinted into the ground.

_A-Amazing._ Keitaro looked at Naruto's powerful attack wondering is he really a Genin.

Soon, Sasuke and Nezumi landed next to him, as Sasuke stood next to Naruto to attack the snake. However, his eyes widen looking at the distinguish coloring of the snake.

_What is ohitsujiza doing in the Forest of Death?_ Sasuke had a stunned look on his face. Sasuke knew his snakes being trained by Orochimaru and an Ohitsujiza was a far way from home which means a lot of chakra must be produced to call upon it.

"T-These guys are from the second exam." Naruto stepped back seeing bodies all spread out in the surrounding area. He couldn't figure out if they were unconscious or dead. Judging by the kunais, senbons, windmill shuriken and shurikens thrown everywhere it looked like a bloody battle field. It was no way a snake did all this, he thought.

"What the hell happen here? Why is most of the Genins in the second exam all here?!" Naruto clenches his teeth in anger knowing some type of Jutsu did this horrible act.

"Keitaro-oniisan you shouldn't move." Nezumi says watching him pull himself up. Keitaro gives her a smile and coughs up blood at the same time.

"Why…are you helping me, kid? This is none of your concern." Keitaro says not saying he wasn't happy in seeing her team to save him at the brink of death.

Nezumi digs in her backpack and takes out a green bottle, no less medicine to help out his wounds.

"Keitaro-oniisan is Nezumi oniisan. It's my duty to protect you." Nezumi says placing the medicine on his deep cuts on his face.

Keitaro started to laugh a little, never seeing a child like her before. She was kind to him and they just met. She was even calling him his brother regardless if they were in competition with one another to fight to the death.

The green medicine that was placed on his skin started to sting a little but he looked at his hand where Nezumi placed it and it was starting to heal quickly, as the pain wasn't hurting him that much.

_What kind medicine is this? This couldn't have come from Konoha. This must be from Jishin._ Keitaro thought watching his wounds heal rapidly.

"Thanks kid…for helping me." Keitaro said feeling a little better but still had the wound on his chest.

The black snake poof into smoke as this relieved Naruto and Sasuke. They both look at Keitaro on the ground having numerous questions of what is going on and why almost every Genin in the Chuunin Exam was here.

"Hey big guy what happened here?" Naruto asked wanting answers.

"You should leave the forest while you still have the chance. Before they target you too." Keitaro says eyeing the ground still shaken up of what happened.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked still not explaining why most of the Genins are almost half dead or is dead.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you kid." Keitaro looked at Nezumi as she had a sadden face feeling guilty because if she was still in Jishin, she would help use this Jutsu on them too.

"It's ok," He told her of this was not her fault. "I knew this was a possibility that this was going to happen. It's how they operate. At first it was a Genjutsu, somehow probing the minds of other Genins to come to one spot and fight each other. They will make you see your worst nightmare. When your in a frighten state, you attack anything that moves, even your own teammates without you noticing it. Then they go for the final blow by summing animals to finish the job. This eliminates any pre-trail matches to advance them to the finals. However, they do leave the worthy opponents to face them in the finals because this proves to other villages how powerful their village is when they win."

Sasuke looked around then he just realized something was off that didn't make any sense to him. Why would the Jishin Genins leave the strong opponents alive and not the weaker ones?

_**Flashback **_

"But if he said she is ready then she is ready….And besides she…," Tsuande directed her attention behind both the teenage boys. "Vouch for her too."

"Well boys sorry to say this time around the Chuunin Exam have become a tad bit harder then you expect." Fushico said walking over to Tsuande front desk.

"Jishin Genins are the highest rank village of becoming Chuunins when participating in the Chuunin Exam, Naruto," Sasuke informs him.

"Your so cute Naruto, Nezumi is their so the wolves won't eat you," Fuchicho starts to walk out of the office leaving Naruto dumbfounded and waves goodbye to them. "Later boys."

--

"Syukumei-oneechan is participating in the Chuunin Exam?" Nezumi asked curiously.

"Yes I decided this Chuunin Exam will be special to be in this year. Normally I would blow it off but it's just too hard to resist who will be in it." She gives Nezumi a joyful smile.

--

Syukumei looked at Sasuke with a grin. "Of course he was bluffing. Besides, high level officials from different villages are coming to watch the Chuunin Exam this time. How can Konoha make money if the true entertainment has already been disqualified in the first test?"

_**Flashback ends**_

_Now it makes sense now._ Sasuke thought looking at the Genins on the ground then at Nezumi. _That woman knew this was going to happen so she made sure Nezumi was on our team. Like she said Nezumi here so the wolves won't eat us. She was referring to her Jishin Genins. Because of Nezumi affiliation with that girl she would let us…no allow us to pass the second test. _

Sasuke reared his eyes at Keitaro then looked at his curse arm concealed under his jacket sensing it was telling him something before this all started.

_But like he said this…whatever Jutsu they used was to bring fear to other villages…it's the same with us._ Sasuke thought. _They allowed us to see their power instead. But to pull off this type of Jutsu require a tremendous amount of chakra to cover large distances. That's why they made sure there is no pre-matches because their chakra will be exhausted, making them at a higher risk of being disqualified, blowing their chances becoming Chuunins. I honestly didn't think they were capable of doing this. Now I see why they call the people in that village demons._

Naruto angrily looked at the wounded Genins on the ground.

"Those bastards!" He slapped his fist and hand together for payback for this. "Just wait to we get to the finals. I'm going to show them." In Naruto book fighting unfair like this was wrong and cowardly.

"Then I guess…" Keitaro digs in his back pouch and pulls out his scroll. "You will need this to pass."

"It's the Heaven scroll!" Naruto said surprised wondering why he was giving it to them.

"Why are you giving us your scroll?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Who said I was handing the scroll towards you specifically. I can care less about you two passing the exam." Keitaro says in a smart attitude towards them.

Naruto and Sasuke give him a scowling look, thinking is this guy really badly hurt so they can punch him for that comment. Keitaro gave the scroll to Nezumi as she takes it without second guessing why. She knew why judging by his condition and his teammates as well.

"I owe it to her. I would presume that you guys followed her here. Just like a Yamagata to know what is going on around them. If she didn't act, I would have been dead and I thank you…Nezumi," Keitaro give her a smile. "So take this and leave the forest as soon as possible or they may change their mind ok."

Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything because they knew it would be more painful for him to know he was not going to pass the Chuunin Exam.

"Then we will do our best Oniisan." Nezumi says with a small smile on her face as Naruto agreed to it too.

"Will you be ok?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, thanks to the medicine I'm feeling kind of better. Now you should go. Just because you got the Heaven scroll doesn't mean other teams that are still lingering around won't take it. I'll do my best to aid to these guys."

Naruto didn't want to leave Keitaro by himself, but he could take care of himself and aid the others until help arrives from outside officials. Naruto turns around with a determine look on his face to make those Jishin Genins pay for this.

"Nezumi, Sasuke, let's go." Naruto says in a serious voice as they run in the direction towards the tower.

Keitaro take the medicine Nezumi gave him and place it on his chest wound as it started to heal already.

"Wow this works fast. I wonder what's in this green stuff anyway." He says and slowly gets up to aid his other teammates.

In the distance red eyes appear on a tree as a camouflaged invisible image of Syukumei appear watching the whole conversation between Keitaro and Team 7.

'So this test is almost over already. How are the teams that have the other scrolls?' Syukumei asked telepathy to her teammates.

'Another team has finally captured their own scroll besides that Uchiha Team.' Washi responded back.

'Good. The numbers are already cut down. Now it's time to head to the tower.' Syukumei tells them.

'Roger!' They all responded to her commend.

_The finals should be interesting._ Syukumei lick her lips in anticipation of her blood awakening inside of her. _I will make sure he becomes my opponent._

* * *

Jishin is pretty scary shinobis and that's way they travel in a pack. It seems Syukumei have made her move bringing her closer to her opponent. Next chapter is nothing but action as Team 8 heads back to Oushiza with the cargo. Still no Tori but next chapter she will be in it. 

Next Chapter: Truth in Power


	5. Truth In Power

Thanks for the reviews as always. And I finally got a chapter out. It's a long one to keep you guys fine until next two weeks. Also I have a chapter cover done. It is Yamagata Fushicho. I hope you like it. The picture is on my profile the last one.

* * *

Chapter 5- Truth in Power

In a forest, two white wolves were searching a river to fetch some fish for dinner before the sunset. Most of the large fish where easy to catch then the small ones as they tired to focus their attention on them. Accompanied by these two wolves, an Akatsuki member Tobi was searching the river as well, trying to catch some dinner too. However, his success was not as good as the wolves. He looked at the wolves as they were racking up fish in a pile near the edge of the river, while he only had two worthless fish. Tobi was furious trying to show him up. White steam started to come out of his head as he pulled up his sleeves and dug his hands into the cold water forcefully.

"I'm going to get me a fish." Tobi told himself feeling like he had to prove his abilities to her all the time. He looked further into the river spotting a large shadow swimming under the water. He smiled under his orange swirled mask then leaps into the water creating a large splash. This grabbed the two wolves' attention as the Aktasuki was not resurfacing from the water. They look oddly at each other of this guy's free spirit.

"Haha! I got one! And mine is bigger then all the ones you got put together!" Tobi yells out capturing a huge seven foot bright silver fish, raising it above his head as the fish was squirming in his hand. If Tobi could show the expression of sticking out his tongue he would show it towards the brother wolves.

"He acts just like that kid." Kawa said to his younger brother Ogawa as he sighed.

Tobi run above the water using his chakra and towards a tree where two people were sitting under the shade away from the sun rays.

"See I told you I can get dinner." He showed a girl the fish as it was still moving in his hand but he had a firm grip on it to not escape. With no response he realized her eyes were closed. "Tori-sama?"

Two Sharingan eyes gazed down at his master watching her sleep peacefully on his shoulder. He was enjoying his peaceful nap along side her until Tobi came over to disturb them. However he couldn't get angry with him…but annoyed yes.

"She's sleeping right now." Itachi told him calmly to not awaken Tori..

"Man, I wanted her to see what I caught." Tobi said sadden that she never seen him accomplish good deeds for her.

"Tobi-san it's time to prepare dinner." The Sharingan user told him.

"Ok." Tobi walked away to prepare a fire.

Itachi watched the peaceful young Jinchuuriki as she had her long hair out that was covering her face. Actually he thought having her hair down was a distraction on their part because men have a tendency to gossip every time they passed small villages. The recent one they passed was Oushiza but luckily Tori had on her bamboo hat to cover most of her face. If she didn't wear it, most likely somebody would have recognized her being so close to Jishin village.

Itachi was about to move a strain of hair from Tori's face so it wouldn't disturb her sleep but he heard her squirm around that made him stop. She yawns for a few second, rubbing her right eye then continues her slumber. Itachi tilts his head towards the sky watching a hawk fly pass them.

_I wonder why you made us stop here._ Itachi looked back at Tori remembering her previous words.

**Flashback**

_1 week ago_

Standing on top of a cliff Itachi, Kisame, Tori and Tobi was watching the Oushiza village from a distance. Itachi glanced to his left where Tori was looking in the west direction near a waterfall.

"I think we should stop here for a bit." Tori said in a calm tone.

"But your father said we should head back immediately." Tobi said unsure why the pit stop all of a sudden.

"Don't worry Tobi-san. My father won't get mad. But…I don't know…I think we should rest here. Something is going to happen." Tori replied back. A breeze blew her hair in her face as she pulled it back away from the direction she was staring at.

Tobi scratched his spiky black hair, hard to understand Tori, he thought. He shrugged his shoulders and just does what she says. Itachi reared his eyes at her to figure out what she meant by those words.

**Flashback ends**

_Something is going to happen?_ Itachi thought repeating Tori's words then looked at Kisame in the distance being on guard duty holding his Samehada over his shoulder.

* * *

Two wagons were being pulled by two huge oxen down the roadway as guards were escorting the cargo being on alert. The heavy fog for some strange apparent reason became thicker in the past thirty minutes making vision difficult to see. However, Hinata was able to stare them in the right direction using her Byakugan as she was leading the group. Shino was in the middle of the cargo as Kiba was behind them. Kiba sniffs the air, scanning the area cautiously as they were close to reaching the bridge in ten minutes. 

Akarmru smelled the air and growls sensing danger close by.

"I already know boy. Where being watched," Kiba said in a low voice to not panic the others. _But their concealing their scent so well I can't pen point their exact location. Now I see why others shinobis had a hard time with them. Damn it._

Shino stare in the forest as one of his bugs' lands on his shoulder. _So you're having a hard time seeing them too. There going to be making there move soon._ He directs his attention towards Hinata, feeling unsure of putting her in the frontline.

Through the thick mist, the Ueda clan could see the cargo team clearly by using their heighten eyesight. Six Uedas were behind the cargo in the distance while four others where near a cliff above the road waiting at the bridge. Hiroshi and two other men where hiding under the bridge, holding on by their chakra waiting for the time to happen. Hiroshi eyes wonder to his left and saw the cargo heading towards their direction. He put up two fingers signaling two minutes until attack as others from a distance nod their heads.

With the wind blowing in their direction Kiba nose sniffs the air again then rears his eyes to the left. He grins in anticipation as they were about to step onto the bridge.

Hinata takes a step on the wooden bridge but halts her movements. Her eyes scan the bridge as the bridge for some reason was full of thin line chakra thread underneath it.

"What the-" Hinata follows the chakra thread underneath the ground and seeing it traveling up the mountain behind them. Inside the mountain explosive tags were placed inside. "It's a trap!"

Hiroshi does quick hands seals and activates the seals as they explode, blowing up a portion of the mountain top to come tumbling down on the cargo. Oushiza guards take cover behind the cargo for shelter using their arms as a shield from the falling debris. The two oxen that were transporting the cargo immediately were submerged under the large boulders that fallen from the mountain killing them instantly.

"Damn them bastards!" Kiba quickly turns his attentions on Hinata location being right under the blast. "Hinata!"

Kiba was about to aid his comrade but turns around. Sharp weapons were coming his way, as if being shot out of a cannon from the share speed. In quick reaction Kiba takes out his kunai in defense and start swapping away the sharp weapons. However, he hears whizzing noises coming to his left. More weapons come his way at a fast pace that made him unable to defend against both attacks at once.

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu!" Shino uses his bugs to forms a protective wall vortex around Kiba's body from the throwing weapons. Each weapon was deflected as Kiba looked to his right and saw Shino standing next to him.

"There trying to confuse our senses." Kiba scanned the area quickly still not seeing the enemy.

"There dividing us up," Shino look in Hinata direction and sees a shadow speeding right for her. His eyes widen. _So fast!_ "Hinata behind you!"

Hinata heeds Shino words and turn around seeing a sword aimed right for her chest.

_Their fast!!_ Hinata eyes widen to slow to defend herself. With precise timing, Akamaru head butts her attacker and sends him hitting the mountain wall to the side of them.

"Akamaru." Hinata looked happy as he barks back then direct his attention to the four men that appeared in front of them.

"Nice job Akamaru!" Kiba says then puts his hands together. "It time to show these guys who there playing with. Tsuu-"

"Kiba stop." Shino orders him. Kiba give him a scolding look of interrupting his Taijutsu attack. "Hokage-sama said to retreat if we encounter with them. We should do exactly what she says."

"Easier said then done." Kiba says and look on the bridge as Hiroshi and two other men where blocking their escape back to the village.

Shino also look towards the bridge and seeing the Ueda clan members, but Shino was shock by their eyes, their red eyes. "Can these people be the demon clan?"

"Demon clan?" A clueless look came on Kiba face.

"Kiba we must retreat now!" Shino shouts not wanting anymore trouble by going up against this clan.

"Attack!" Hiroshi yells giving the command as his men charged towards them.

"Shit." Shino takes out his kunai but look behind him of six more men with the same red eyes come charging out of the fog, weapons in their hands ready to strike the first person in their way.

"What the hell! We pay you Konoha shinobis to fight and your just standing there." Gouga yells deflecting six shuriken quickly.

A fuming look comes over Kiba face of that guy insulting them. "I hate that guy! Akamaru let's go!"

"Not so fast kid!" Hiroshi puts his hands together and slaps them on the ground. "Daton: Hand Gravel Fists no Jutsu!"

The ground began to shake under Kiba, Shino and Gouga feet as a large amount of dirt uprooted from the ground like a submerged tidal wave. Kiba shouted for Shino and Gouga to move quickly distancing themselves from whatever was coming up from the ground.

Two large hands compacted by molded dirt was formed as they were ten meters in height and width, hovering fifteen feet above the ground . Hiroshi began to smile as he was using his own hands to control the Jutsu. Kiba and Gouga dot white eyes and jaw drop of the massive hands floating in midair.

_This guy's chakra._ Shino looked at Hiroshi.

"Catch!" Hiroshi punches his right fist in the air, as the right hand charged towards the cargo. Kiba and the others quickly dodged his attack. The cargo boxes were destroyed on impact. White rice and beans spilled all over the ground, shattering the cargo wagons themselves to pieces.

"Now the other hand!" Hiroshi punches his left fist in the air as the left levitating hand charged towards Kiba and the others again.

"Damn this guy!" Kiba put his hands together but paused.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A high blazing fire blast was shot in Kiba direction, performed by Akira as this was to stop his attack before he attack Hiroshi.

"So fast!" Kiba eyes widen being caught off guard.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" A jet of powerful water counter attacks Akira fire attack that made Kiba cover his eyes when the attacks collided with one another, as his attack also intercepted Hiroshi attack, crumbling the molded dirt. Water spread across the battle field like a quick shower of rain.

With stun eyes, Kiba looked to his right to see Gouga to perform a high rank Jutsu like that.

"Just like the Hokage from Konoha to send little children to help us. Get you're A game on little boy." Gouga grinned holding a kunai and charged at Akira. Akira blocked it with his kunai as now Gouga became his opponent to fight going blow for blow, equal in match.

Kiba was annoyed Gouga calling him a little boy. However, Kiba look in the distance at Hinata facing her own opponents. _Hinata._

"I'll show him. Akamaru, let's finish these guys off." Kiba shouts out. Akamaru barks at him landing next to him.

"Kiba don't do anything reckless!" Shino yelled but kept his eyes on the two enemies he was fighting at the same time.

"Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge!" Kiba and Akamaru transformed into a furious twenty foot Two-Headed Wolf. The towering beast looked down upon the five men that were staring at him in amazement as drool was coming out of its mouth that made a puddle of saliva on the ground.

"A-A monster!" One of the attacker's shouts out with widened eyes.

"Garouga!" Kiba and Akamaru created a super spin and charges at the enemies causing the ground to tremble like an earthquake.

"Move before that attack kills you!" Akira shouts towards his comrades still kunai to kunai with Gouga.

"Worry about yourself boy." Gouga said giving a mighty kick to Akira chest quickly.

It was too late as the five men were hit by the powerful attack and flew in different places in the forest while some flew off the cliff into the cannon below them. Kiba uses his claws sliding on the ground to stop his built up momentum before he fell off the cliff as well. He had to be cautious of using his attacks on this little bit of passage way or he might meet his end. The two-headed wolf angered eyes looked at the other attackers with a killing intention that made them step back.

_This kid is from the Inuzuka Clan._ Hiroshi thought looking at the big beast attacking his man. _One beast deserves another._ Hiroshi nods his hand at a man named Yutaka, standing next to him with his face painted in white with blue line, looking more of a ritual shaman.

Yutaka bits his thumb, does hand seals and place his right hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

In a large puff of smoke a larger silver white and black colored fur wolf appear towering thirty feet high, much bigger then Kiba and Akamaru. On top of his head Yutaka was standing on it looking at Kiba and Akamaru transformed state. The wolf's eyes opened as if awaken out of his slumber from hundreds of years, as his yellow eyes narrowed in on the two headed wolf. He growled showing his sharp fangs ready to eat some live meat.

_This is not good._ Shino looked at Kiba as he knew he could not keep up that form for long and if he somehow takes out the wolf, he would be useless in combat after. This is why Shino hated when Kiba goes ahead of himself to show off his power.

"Yutaka, why have you summoned me here?" The wolf said to the man who summoned him looking over the situation.

"Yokohama, they tend to hurt the Teutoberg Forest that mother have left us to protect. They side with the humans who use our forest for their profit. As a knight of the Ueda clan, it is our duty to destroy who hurts our forest." Yutaka explains to his wolf brother in a calm voice.

The wolf yellow eyes focus back on Kiba and the others.

"Then we shall destroy them. Humans that attack our forest…mean DEATH!!" Yokohama charged towards Kiba and Akamaru, eyes full of hatred to destroy all humans who soil their forest with their greed.

_What a huge wolf! This explains it. They are from that clan…the Ueda clan._ Shino quickly throws three kunais with explosive tags attached on them before Yokohama could hit Kiba. The Teutoberg Forest god quickly sees it and dodges the attack as they exploded causing a cloud of dust to fill the area.

_This is our chance to run._ "Kiba let's go before that wolf attacks us!" Shino shouts out but was stunned of the large growl he heard in the dust seeing two glowing yellow eyes.

"Ninpou: Spreading Wind Current!" Yokohama sucks in a lot of air as his chest enlarge then excels causing a strong whirlwind that blew the smoke immediately away. This powerful attack made it difficult to hold on to the ground as Kiba and Akamaru clenched their claws into the ground to hold on. The rest of the men that was with the transportation cargo blew off the cliff screaming all the way down hitting the rapid water.

_What a powerful attack! This is the power of the Ueda clan when provoked._ Gouga covered his eyes of the debris flying everywhere using his chakra to station himself on the ground.

Yokohama sees the two-headed wolf lean on the ground losing his balance.

_An opening._ Yokohama charges at the beast with quick speed.

Kiba looked up caught completely off guard. _I can't perform the Garouga! I must defend myself!_ Kiba and Akamaru tuck their head down in defense waiting for the attack.

"Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" A large chakra barrier was created before Kiba and Akamaru, quickly deflecting Yokohama head on collision attack, sending him backwards fifteen meters that actually threw Yutaka off the silver wolf's head and into the ground.

Kiba and Akamaru slowly open their eyes seeing the backside of their savior. Long raven hair, purple and cream jack and purple pants, standing in a fighting stance, the Juuken ready for battle.

_Hinata!_ Kiba looked surprised to see her. All this time he was worried about protecting her and she ended up protecting him. A little smile came on his face, still remembering defenseless Hinata, but he knew over the years she became a force to be reckoned with.

"Kiba, Akamaru are you ok." Hinata asked with her white eyes directly on Yokohama. A large puff of smoke separated Kiba and Akamaru back in their normal form. Kiba held onto his chest in a little pain after using that Jutsu for too long.

"Where ok." Kiba said and stands up slowly along with Akamaru.

_A Hyuuga. Now it's getting interesting. None of my men is equipped to handle a Hyuuga who can put up a defensive barrier like that._ Hiroshi eyes glow red and sees the black aurora around Hinata. He grins. _But she will die regardless because death wants her soul. He has plans to use her for his own needs. However, the girl had to been in contact with a Ueda or a demon god to strike his interest._

Yokohama gets up slowly shaky his head of that attack and looked in the direction who struck him down. His eyes widen to see a young girl eyeing him with killing intentions if he doesn't leave them alone. _That girl could she be…_

"Yokohama-sama are you ok?" Yutaka asked standing beside him pulling out his kunai in defense.

"Yes," Yokohama responded back but his eyes directed back at Hinata. _No doubt about it. It is that little girl I saw ten years back with Tori-sama. If I attack this girl Okami will scold me for killing the child. Then it is settled then. In order to protect mother Konoha must not know she is still alive, especially that boy. I can smell Kyuubi scent all over her._

"Yutaka," Yokohama says, "My presents of interfering with this battle are done. You should be able to handle a little girl and her friends by now."

Hiroshi and Yutaka looked at their trusted wolf suspiciously for him to leave to early in the battle. This was not like him when the forest was in danger. Yokohama puff into smoke and returned where he came from.

Hiroshi flashed a few meters in front of Hinata and stared into her eyes. He could see it. The untapped potential she has inside of her. Unfortunately he would have to end her life before she awakens it.

"To push the wolf god Yokohama back like that, I'm impressed little girl and coming from the Hyuuga clan. No wonder." Hiroshi said and formed a fighting stance similar to the Juukan but both hands were glowing with black chakra.

_He knows about the Hyuuga clan? Those red eyes. I think I seen them before._ Hinata thought but still held her ground to not be spooked by his size and powerful chakra she could see inside his body. But she was a little shocked that his chakra was abnormal, instead of blue it was black.

"Akira and Yutaka handle her friends. I will deal with the girl." Hiroshi quickly charge at Hinata.

A body flashed in front of Hinata to protect her.

"Not so fast!" Gouga yells and performs hand seals.

"To slow!" Akira quickly does a spinning kick straight to his face that sent him flying into the bottom of the mountain making an imprint of his body when he collided.

Team 8 was in shock from that powerful attack that left them all off guard for a second.

"Gouga!" Kiba shouts out.

"You have no time to worry about others!" Yutaka quickly punches Kiba in the stomach and then kicks him in the face that sent him soaring a couple meters onto the ground, like a rock skipping the water.

Akamaru tried to bite the middle of the enemy's body but Yutaka super speed dodges it quickly. He does a spins to land a powerful heel kick on top of the over grown dog's skull that smashed his head into the ground causing a crater.

_Their speed and strength have increased. Their more powerful to deal with._ Shino thought watching Kiba and Akamaru been token out so quickly. Shino sees Hiroshi heading towards Hinata. Shino puts his hands together and performs hand seals.

"Ninpou: Insect Bullet Projectiles!" Shino bugs descend from his body and form in front of him like a shield. In an instance a group of bugs confined together fire from the shield in Hiroshi direction like bullets.

Hiroshi quickly sees the attack and dodged them as the attack penetrates the ground. However, this slow movement in attack from Shino made Hiroshi not intimated as he still headed for his true opponent, the Hyuuga heiress.

_Damn this guy!_ Shino was about to perform another Jutsu but Hiroshi disappears in thin air. With wide eyes, Shino scanned the area quickly of where he went.

_Where did he..._Hinata reared to her right to see a fist come right at her face. A powerful punch landed on Hinata's cheek in no defense to stop it. Her body felt the weight of his attack and fell twenty meters away from her original position. Hinata felt her body was about to fall off near cliff and takes out her kunai stabbing it into the ground to slow her body down.

Near the edge, her body finally stopped as Hinata looked down to see the violent water a hundred feet below.

_Hinata!_ Shino quickly looked in front of him seeing Hiroshi extending his arm back about to attack. _Shit!_

"Ninpou: Soul Paralyze Embodiment!" Hiroshi right arm burns a bigther black chakra around his hand as it quickly hits Shino in the chest full force. Shino body was thrown clearly towards the rocky mountain behind from the powerful pressure from that attack.

_Now he will not interfere._ Hiroshi said to himself but he looked twice at Shino's body as he saw a swarm of tiny little army behind him. _Bugs?_

Shino slowly got up from Hiroshi's attack as his bugs took must of the collision damage for him.

_So I see the bugs' absorbed the attack. But it doesn't matter._ Hiroshi grinned.

"That attack of his. How powerful. To use Kage Bunshin at that speed." Shino holds his ribs as two of them were broken. Blood started to trickle down his mouth. "I have to stop this guy. Hinata will be killed for sure if he goes after her."

Shino wiped his mouth with his thumb and does hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jut-" Shino eyes widen halting the Jutsu he was about to perform. _What the…My body._

The Aburame body froze like a stone statue then fell to the ground. It felt like his body was being constrained somehow. However he did not see any wires holding his body down, he thought.

"Can't move your body," Hiroshi smiles. "That attack I landed on you not only knocks people out but it also paralyzes your spiritual energy to react to your chakra."

"Spiritual energy?" Shino struggles to look up as his breathing was abnormal for some reason as he was taking shorter breaths.

"Yes," Hiroshi explains. "In order for a person to function it needs the conjunction of the mind, body and soul. What I aimed for was not your mind or body but your soul that connects to your spiritual energy or ones life force inside your body. Normal human eyes can not see the flow of this energy or the Byakugan which focus on the internal chakra coils system. My eyes can see ones life force clear as day. I just use my chakra to disrupt your life force and paralyzed your body completely. Now just stay put why I finish your friend first then come back to finish you off."

Hiroshi disappears leaving Shino immobile as he tried to struggle to move.

Hinata pits out blood from her mouth as she stood up slowly. Upon getting up, her eyes widen in shocked of the man that was standing in front of her. Black chakra flowed on Hiroshi hands again, watching the little Hyuuga struggling to hold herself up. Hinata tried not to show fear but she couldn't hold it back any longer. This guy was going to kill her. Those red eyes where demon eyes that she felt a cold chill shoot up her spin. It was cold as ice…like death.

* * *

Fifteen minutes away racing through the forest the Genjutsu Jounin Kurenai was almost to her destination to reach Oushiza village. A sudden shock hit her seeing an image of Hinata flash in her mind. She suddenly stopped on a tree and looked forward confused of not liking whatever that was. It was the same feeling when Asuma was killed. 

_Hinata._ Kurenai held onto her heart hoping this premonition was a lie and nothing bad happened to her. She clenched her fist telling herself she had to hurry.

"Kurenai why have you stopped." Gai asked her and standing behind him was Kakashi.

Kurenai shook her head to not worry them. "Nothing…Let's go."

Gai and Kakashi looked at each other oddly then raced off behind her. Kakashi gazed in the distance seeing a darken cloud near the Teutoberg Forest.

_This feeling is like the last time nine months ago._ Kakashi lifted up his headband activating his Sharingan to get a closer look and he saw it. Dark energy. _We need to hurry quickly._

* * *

Hiroshi cold eyes stared directly into Hinata as she started to back up. Hinata took a step back but her right foot hit the end of the cliff. She looked behind her at the high cliff then back at Hiroshi feeling a little dazed from the height of it. She wasn't afraid of heights but this guy started to convince her mind she was, of the endless cliff that was going to be her grave. 

"Why-Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking the Oushiza village?" Hinata asked to hinder her execution a little longer to come up with a plan.

Hiroshi stopped his movement and lowered is hand. "To kill those who use the forest for their own personal gain in life."

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked him having a feeling this entire mission was not told to them by the Oushiza elders themselves.

"Fine. Hinagiku is a special plant that is created in the Teutoberg Forest near the new borders of the Oushiza village. This plant has a male and a female flower with it. The male is a poison plant and the female is used for a cure if one is given this deadly poison. The Hinagiku is so deadly it can kill even an animal God. When other villages saw what this poison could do they immediately placed black market orders to have large amount of it supplied. The Oushiza village has been stripping the land bear making it a cash cow for their village. Like a handmade weapon this is another form of weapon that can be used against us if a war does break out. Actually to be honest this is an act of war to use the Hinagiku against us in general. A treaty was made between the Ueda clan and you humans. By this you are breaking that treaty. I tried to be nice by sending warnings to the village to stop what they were doing but they refuse. So I must send the word to destroy the village. That is our only option before further war breaks out." Hiroshi looked in the direction of the Oushiza village.

"If you destroy the village, you are sending out a message to other villages to react." Hinata said to his conclusion.

"Little girl what do you know about war. I have been in many wars and I know how they all end. This little village will not cause any war to break out because of what they are doing is illegal. The five powerful Shinobi villages will not test our power. Using the Hinagiku is proof enough they are afraid of us. We are not cowards and will kill those who destroy the forest because we are wolves that will fight to the bitter end." Hiroshi says in a cold manner of just rethinking what the Oushiza village actions was making him angry inside.

Hiroshi lift his right arm back up as black chakra was flowing through his hand again. "If I have to make an example out of you guys then so be it!"

Hiroshi throws a right punch at Hinata but with her quick thinking and stalling when she needed it, Hinata was able to calm herself. She produced chakra to her feet and leaps up high into the air like a frog and pushes off of a tree that was growing out of the cliff. She landed behind Hiroshi few meters away.

Hiroshi looked at the amateur move of this girl. However, he sees Hinata points to him as his ears pick up a sizzling nose behind him.

Hiroshi eyes widen and turn around to look on the ground. He saw two explosive tags about to ignite. _Shit!_ He puts his hands up in defense.

A large explosion hit the area in a ten meter radius as Hinata used her great controlling chakra abilities to push herself away from the blast site.

"Hiroshi-sama!" Akria yelled while blocking an attack from Gouga.

"Nice work Hinata." Kiba said fighting with Yutaka as Yutaka himself was concerned about Hiroshi.

Dust was settling around the area as Hinata looked unconvinced he was killed by that blast. Something inside of her told her to stay on alert. Though hearing his story she sympathized with him about what Oushiza village was doing was illegal but she needed to live to report this to the Hokage first.

Hinata hears rumbling below her as two hands grabbed her angles by surprised. _Below me!_

"Don't underestimate me little girl!" Hiroshi jumped up underneath the ground and uppercuts Hinata right in the chin that sent her soaring in the air. Using his chakra at his feet, Hiroshi boosts himself in the air taking out a kunai at the same time.

_No way!_ Hinata looked behind her of Hiroshi about to make his killing move. Hinata closed her eyes to concentrate on her internal chakra coils points. She unlocked two points, one at her left hip and left arm. _Release!_

With a powerful movement from her hip she does a forward flip in the air giving the ability to face her opponent and bringing her into an attacking position.

_What the! She moved her body in mid air!_ Hiroshi eyes widen of the level of strength Hinata has inside her.

Hinata right hand was glowing blue as gravity did the rest of providing the extra momentum to make her attack much stronger. _I will cut him in half!!_

Hiroshi in desperate attempt throws three kunai straight at her. Hinata deflects them quickly by slicing them in half charging start for Hiroshi directly.

"Eight Divination Palm, Slice Cutter Penetration!" The burning blue chakra on Hinata right hand grows, extending in length like a sword and directly hints Hiroshi right in the chest. It sent him back down to earth like a bullet.

His body hit the ground causing a large rumble in the ground as dust filled the air of the mighty attack Hinata landed on him.

Hinata lands back on the ground softly and hops back from the blast sight just in case. By her Byakugan she saw his body in the debris not moving at all.

_Hinata._ Shino looked up still paralyzed, surprised by Hinata movements as a shinobi. To be able to move in the air like she did takes a skilled shinobi to pull it off under that kind of pressure.

_Wow Hinata can become scary._ Kiba white eyes blinked twice shocked.

_I'm sure I got him this time._ Hinata looked on waiting for the dust to settle as she saw Hiroshi body impaled into the ground causing a ten meter crater around his body. His arm was detached from his body as blood was coming out of the wound tremendously. Hinata looked into his body of his chakra coming to a halt. _He's dead._

Though she felt bad he was dead but its kill or be killed as her father imprinted that word in her mind from his harsh teachings. Hinata reared her angered eyes at Akira and Yutaka giving off an indication as your next.

"That little girl is a monster." Akira said as Gouga was stunned himself. But Akira shock expression turned into a smirk.

Gouga looked at Akira oddly of what his deal. She just killed off his leader and he's still smiling like it was nothing.

_What a worthy opponent to go up against. Hiroshi-sama…its time to have some fun with these kids._ A large smile comes across Yutaka face.

_What is the deal with these guys?_ Kiba looked at Akamaru as he saw him looking in the distance where Hinata was and started to growl.

Hinata heart started to beat rapidly as the wind was beginning to pick up.

"Interesting."

Hinata heard a dark voice behind her. She slowly turned around seeing black liquid come out of Hiroshi wounds and healing himself quickly. Hinata eyes widen petrified to figure out what he is, but her Byakugan saw something hideous inside him. _A…monster._

"Hinata run away!" Kiba yells but she wasn't hearing his words.

_My legs…they won't move._ Sweat dripped down Hinata face. Her body was frozen, unable to counter attack or even think to defend herself.

Hiroshi face changed as his red demon eyes grew bigger in which resembled more of wolves' eyes.

In direct impulse Akamaru fully charge at Hiroshi body sensing that he was a threat to Hinata. Akamaru roared and jump in the air to attack.

"Foolish mutt." Hiroshi arms extends turning into black liquid and attach onto Akamaru chest. With a powerful swing, he knocks Akamaru back against the mountain like a head on train to train collision that made the rocks come crashing down on them from that sheer force. The ground began to shake from the falling debris as Hinata covered her head.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. In a second his eyes widen of Akamaru out cold, blooded up as he looked as if he was dead. Kiba could see the hand print mark on Akamaru chest where Hiroshi pushed him back and a burned hand print on his chest.

"So Hiroshi is showing his true nature after all." Akira said.

"What the hell is he?!" Gouga shouts out demanding answers.

Akira gives him a grin. "One of the few who has been blessed by mother's love."

_Blessed by mother's love?_ Gouga reared his eyes at Hiroshi then his eyes widen in shock when he saw it. _Okami curse mark. He's one of remaining protectors of Okami!_

Hinata coughed a little of the dust being inhaled into her lungs. She looked up feeling a little dizzy for some reason as she touched her head and saw blood on her hand. She assumed the falling rocks hit her in the head and she didn't even feel it, she thought. And that's when it hit her that everything around her stood still, frozen in time as she looked around seeing Kiba in a frozen position running towards her and Akira chasing after him.

_Kiba._ Hinata looked at Akamaru on the ground hurt pretty bad from that man's attack. _Akamaru._ Then everything turned white. Everything faded from existence as Hinata was left speechless.

"How much do you value your life?"

Hinata heard a voice but it sounded different from Hiroshi as she looked in front of her. She saw Hiroshi but his body was peeling off, like cracking dry clay and into a younger male form. Though Hinata didn't know who this young man was but he went by the name of Rasiden by others. He studied her as he was curious of the latent potential power she held in her.

"How much do I value my life? What do you mean? And where are we? Is this some Genjutsu?" Hinata asked demanding answers in a bold voice but at the same time wondering who this man was that presented himself to her. He started to walk towards her as Hinata moved back.

"Stop!" She tells him but he disregards her command. "I said stop. I'm warning you." Rasiden kept on walking towards her. "I-I will…I will"

He vanished from her site which left her puzzled of where he went. But a presence was felt behind her as she quickly turned around to find Rasiden inches away from her face. He was in close range as if to kiss her. However, Hinata's blood was rushing to her head when she stared into his red eyes. He leaned in becoming closer to her face that made Hinata blush or wanted to pass out of a guy this close to her. She felt like she was twelve years old again of her shyness around people especially boys or in this case a man. She thought he was going to kiss her but he moved to the side to say something into her right ear.

"How much do you value your life?" He says in a low voice that sent chills down Hinata spin, making her extremely nervous as her palms were sweating.

_Why does he keep asking me that?_ Hinata said to herself feeling awkward. She was trying to figure him out. He thought he wanted to kill her and yet he was talking about nonsense that she didn't know how to answer him. Of course yes she valued her life but she thought he was trying to trick her into something. She watched him out the corner of her eyes, wanting to know should she make her move and strike him while he's off guard.

Her thoughts paused as her eyes widen in shock. Blood spits out of her mouth as she slowly looked down at her right shoulder. A hand, his hand was struck straight through her chest. And to make it worse his hand was burning her inside as Hinata arm was sizzling of his penetration.

Hinata was in disbelief praying this was a Genjutsu and not reality. But it felt so real as her body was weakening every second. Her chakra was being sucked out as she saw it being pulled into his body where he struck her.

Hinata stared into his eyes as they were not glowing. His onyx eyes felt like they were frozen in time that went along with his emotionless but handsome face.

"If you value your life, you will do anything to keep it. Even if you make a deal with a demon, choose it wisely…because freedom will not be your choice anymore. Her will will be your will." Rasiden tells her as the Genjutsu dissolved, bringing them back to reality.

Hinata wanted her haunch to be wrong but what happened to her was indeed real. Rasiden hand was drilled through her right chest. But her body was moved from her original position as she was hovering over a cliff, watching the demon man in front of her sprouted black featured wings like a fallen angel attached to his back.

It was now starting. The life force from her body was slowly leaving her. All Hinata could see at this point was a blur as her heartbeat was slowing down. She felt cold as it was harder to breathe.

_S-So tired. Kiba…Shino…I'm sorry._ Her Byakugan slowly resided back as she closed her eyes completely.

Mouth wide open, Kiba and Shino couldn't believe their eyes. Was this happening?

Rasiden released his hand from Hinata body still holding on to her by his right hand…and then let go, to the rapid water hundred feet below them. Rasiden watched the Hyuuga helpless body fall all the way down and then hit the harsh rapid waters that swallowed her body up quickly like a hungry monster.

"HINATA!!" Kiba shouts in a desperate cry and runs to the cliff. His heart was thundering in his chest so loud this complicated his rational thought of what to do. He couldn't see her body resurface. Bodies resurface in the water right, he thought.

_Hinata!_ Kiba body was trembling of not believing what is happening. Time for him stopped that he couldn't protect her. He was suppose to be the leader of the team and couldn't protect her. He shook his head of she couldn't be dead. Hinata would still be alive. It was wishful thinking of seeing the huge hole he saw placed in her chest that a kunai could have been thrown through it.

He reared to his right and saw Rasiden land on the ground next to him. Rage built up in Kiba's heart as his body wanted to destroy him. Rasiden could sense his anger but pay no heed to it. He practically thought he did her a favor by killing her.

Kiba gripped his kunai and clenched his teeth. He was going to kill him. He was going to tear him apart limb by limb.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kiba charged at him with the killing intention of a furious insane dog that's gone wild.

"Kiba no he'll kill you too!" Shino yelled out still paralyzed on the ground cursing to himself of nothing he could do to stop him.

Shino words to stop his attack were not an option. Death wasn't even a factor anymore to him. His only train of thought was _kill._ He charged straight at Rasiden.

However, Rasiden calm composure was a clear indication that Kiba would be his next victim. But his death will be much quicker. With a quick swap of his hand, Rasiden back slapped Kiba like a child but that slap sent his body flying into the mountain next to his large white dog, causing a crater on impact.

Kiba fell to the ground from Rasiden monstrous strength. He wondered how powerful this guy's chakra was to be able to keeping fighting. It was as if he was playing with them the whole entire time thinking they could beat him.

Although, one would think that powerful blow would stop all Kiba's movements but he had a stubborn will to give up as Rasiden knew this. He saw Kiba standing on his two feet, breathing heavily, blood trickling down his mouth, holding his right arm as it was dislocated. Rasiden was amazed he was still standing and saw his killing eyes have not changed. Whatever it was, his strong will, Rasiden knew that girl meant more to him then just friendship.

"I'll kill you!" Kiba started to walk slowly towards the enemy, snarling at him like a crazy caged animal that has no hope for life over his own.

Rasiden slowly takes out his indestructible steel Katana attached to his back and aims it in front. A smirk comes on his face then gives a devilish grin of this boy's futile attacks. His sword extends fifteen feet like a long staff and pierced straight through Kiba left chest which pushed him back towards the mountain and pinning him there. The sword started to glow black as Kiba chakra was being suck out of his body.

_My…chakra. Damn it._ Kiba had one eye open trying to bare the pain clenching his teeth. He grabbed onto the sword but his hands were burning when he touched the sword. Quickly removing them he looked at the demon that was coming closer to him.

"I was going to forget about you and your friend over there but I mind as well kill you now and spare killing you later." Rasiden said about to pour his black chakra into the blade to take his soul for his keeping.

An arrow wiz past his face and hit the ground that halted his movements. He looked at the arrow recognizing it right away whom it was as he scanned the area quickly. His eyes glowed red and saw in a distance a dark figure.

_So I see. He was here the entire time. Fushicho, do you want me to spare these human lives._ Rasiden thought to himself then lets out a chuckle of her clinging onto humans like this. _You fool._ _You're just hindering their death to come…but I will stop. If they side with the villagers of Oushiza when we destroy the village, they are breaking the treaty and will be punished for their actions by death._

Rasiden withdraw his sword from Kiba's chest as it came back to normal.

"Hear my words human. Leave this village because she will not help you next time." Rasiden says and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

His hitch men does hand seals and disappear as well.

Kiba held onto his chest wound losing a lot of blood. He slides to the ground using the base of the mountain for back support to maintain his balance. He glanced over at Akamaru still out cold then looked at the edge of the cliff.

_H-i-nata._ Kiba closed his eyes as he finally passed out.

* * *

Cliff hanger. Is Hinata dead? What does Rasiden mean what he told Hinata? Oh yea a little bit of Tori, Itachi, Kisame and Tobi in the beginning. I hope I got Tobi personally correct like in the manga. He reminds me of Naruto energetic personality so that's what I was basing it off since we only see Tobi rarely in the manga. More of Tori in the next chapter and the fate of Oushiza village. Will the Ueda clan destroy it or can Konoha shinobis prevent it? 

Also Team 7 advance to the final round in the Chuunin Exam. Now Naruto and Sasuke have to figure out should they make Nezumi forfeit her match.

Next Chapter: Deal With the Devil


	6. Deal With the Devil

I got this chapter out early because today Naruto Shippuuden starts and I want to keep in a Naruto happy day. And pluse I felt motivated when I saw the raw for the first two epsiodes of the show. Just to let people know ahead of time. As the manga of Naruto keeps going I am going to try my best to put it in the story line of this arc. I just need to know when to do it. Just to give a heads up you will see Naruto new Jutsu in this arc much sooner now that I know what it can do. I also did a chapter cover. It has Hinata and Okami in the background. The picture is located on my profile.I hope you like.

* * *

Chapter Six: Deal With the Devil

Clearing her throat Godaime Hokage stood in front of twelve Genins that passed the second test, standing in four lines waiting for her speech. Behind the Hokage was their Jounin senseis as they look onward and proud their students have made it out alive of the second test. Though Kakashi was on another mission, Yamato took his place for Team 7 in his absence like he normally does.

Also among the Jounins was Nezumi Jounin sensei Jiro, showing his support that she made it this far. However he looked at his subordinate looking around the place not paying any attention to the Hokage. He only shook his head of that girl haven't learned anything over the exam. But it's what made him laugh of her curiosity.

Naruto looked to his right and eyed the Jishin Genins with an enraged look as they stared back at him sensing his anger towards them. Kuma smirked not caring what that boy thought about their actions. It's kill or be killed and that's how they play when their lives are on the line. Showing their power is how they stay alive.

Anko looked at the remaining teams that passed the second test and started to smirk. It started out with twenty teams and only four teams made it out alive, Team 7, both teams from Jishin and Hanabi's team. She knew this low numbers in teams had to be Jishin Genins doing. They never failed her to eliminate the large numbers so they wouldn't have to be bothered with preliminary matches. However, Anko knew how they operate quite well and already noticed Naruto's disapproval of their actions.

The Hokage stared in the direction of the Jishin Genins feeling a little awkward by their presence because she could smell the blood all the way where she was. She could tell they were a force to be reckoned with as a pack. Tsunade eyes direct behind her at Fushicho playing with her nails, not really interested in what is going on. She then looked back at the Genins and saw Nezumi showing the same behavior of not paying attention as well.

_Yamagata women are all the same._ Tsunade sighs never understanding their behavior because even Tori did the same thing when they were briefly traveling together.

_But…_Tsunade looked at Naruto angered reaction as the Jishin Genins were evil eyeing him back like it was going to be a show down right then and there if she wasn't present. _Something must have happened in the Forest of Death for Naruto to become this angry with the whole unit from Jishin. He must have seen what they can do to their opponents. That boy should be lucky they choose him to be worthy enough to face them in the finals. Naruto don't push yourself…especially you._

"Now Hokage-sama herself will explain about the third exam! Listen up and take every word she says to heart!" Anko says. She turned and bowed her head in respect. "Hokage-sama, their all yours."

"Thank you." Tsunade looked at the Genins as they all pay attention to her presence. "Let me congratulate you Genins for making it this far in the Chuunin Exam. You are representing your village with honor and prestige of your courage and capabilities. The Chunnin Exam tested your mind, body and will power for future events that you will face on your missions. Without further ado lets talk about the position you are at in the Chuunin Exam. With the team already cut down in perfect numbers everybody today will exceed to the finals."

_She makes it sound like it's a good thing that everybody advances to the finals._ Hanabi eyes wonder to her right and look at Syukumei watching her stand firm and bold. _I hope I don't go up against that girl in my first match._

Hanabi knew the leader of the group is always the strongest out of all of them. When she first laid eyes on Syukumei she felt her hidden chakra that she tried to suppress from others.

"The finals will take place in four days." Tsunade says.

"In four days?" Naruto asked her puzzled raising his hand.

"Yes. We have sent word to other countries of when the exam will begin. This will give you plenty of time to get rested up and fresh to show us what you got. The Chuunin Exam may come out with one winner but that winner necessarily may not become a Chuunin rank. The Chuunin finals will show us what you are made of! So I will advice you bring you're A game!" Tsuande says in a serious loud voice reminding them the finals will be a totally different ball game.

"Now everybody line up and chose a paper from this box." Anko told them carrying a white box in her hand. Everybody follows her command and form one line in a row.

Team 7 was first followed by Hanabi team and the two Jishin teams. Each of them picked a paper in the box as Naruto unfolds it saying nine.

Ibiki comes around with a clipboard and a pen in his right hand. "Ok starting from left, each read their number off to me on the paper."

"9" Naruto says.

"5" Sasuke says.

"1" Nezumi says.

"3"Hanabi says.

"7" Akio says.

"2" Kuri says.

"10" Syukumei says.

"8" Nikato says.

"11" Narashi says.

"6" Kuma says.

"12" Washi says.

"4" Sakoto says.

"Good. These numbers you have chosen will show us who your next opponent will be." Tsunade says as Ibiki shows them who they will be matching up with.

They all looked shock of who they will be pairing off with as Fushicho started to smile of Syukumei just got her long lasting wish. Couldn't have been more perfect how this exam will turn out in the finals.

Nezumi saw her name being the first match then looked at Kuri, as he smirked at his opponent.

_Talk about a cake walk._ Kuri thought with a cocky attitude.

_Second match huh._ Hanabi looked at Sakoto. However, Sakoto wasn't even interested on who she was fighting, this actually pissed Hanabi off of the nerve of her.

_I get that chatty Uchiha off the bat, interesting._ Kuma saw Sasuke giving him a smirk.

_Good thing I'm not in the same block as Sakoto or Syukumei._ Nikato said staring at the little boy Akio she has to face in the first round and give him a wink. _What a little cutie to play with._

_I face her?_ Naruto looked to his right surprised to see Syukumei was his opponent. She just reared her eyes at him without any emotion.

_At least I have Narashi as my first opponent._ Washi watched Syukumei reaction towards Naruto how this entire Chuunin Exam is going to be on their match pacifically.

"Now that you know who your opponent is…rest up and plan your strategy cautiously. Any questions before we end this?" Tsuande looked around before she begins again with no objections. "Then you are all dismissed until four days."

_My first round is that girl._ Naruto swallows not sure if he could take a girl out that he kind of liked. _But…_Naruto remembers Keitaro and the other Genins bloody bodies on the ground in the second exam. _Though she maybe a girl but…_Syukumei finally gives Naruto a kind smile…_and also cute._ Naruto face turned to mush but shakes his head to not be distracted. _Must focus. Have to win._

"Naruto, Naruto," Sasuke tries to get his attention but the stunned Genin focus was on Syukumei. "Naruto!" Naruto finally looked at him as Sasuke talk in a low tone of voice. "We should make Nezumi forfeit her match."

Naruto gave him a surprised look then watched Nezumi as her attention was on Syukumei and not on her own opponent.

"Make her forfeit her match?" He answered back not liking the feeling of Sasuke's words.

"Nezumi will get hurt if she stays in the finals. That boy…" Sasuke looked into Kuri eyes and see the seriousness of winning his match. "He will hurt her and most likely badly too. She does not have a mental mind to hurt or even kill her opponent."

"I know but…" Naurto glanced at Nezumi then sees her smile at him. "Just four days then we will decide ok. I don't want to hurt her feelings right now."

Sasuke hated to be the bad guy with bad news, but he knew these Genins were no joke to play with when their lives and dreams were on the line. They had no time for cuteness to deal with.

"Fine." Sasuke finally agreed with Naruto coldly.

* * *

Heartbeat 

_Am I_

Heartbeat

_Am I alive?_

Heartbeat

_No_

Heartbeat

_So…cold_

Eyes flutter open, seeing darkness all around which made it difficult to see. A black image was seen in the background but it was a blur from the massive headache to see who it was.

"So powerful in a child with a pure soul." A dark demonic voice was heard that echoed in her head.

Hinata eyes widen as her body was in a petrified state. She couldn't move her body. She tilted whatever movement of her head and sees her hands binned into a tree as well as her body that looked like its metaphor together with her, like a bad experiment gone wrong.

"P-P-Please…L-Let me go." Hinata said in a terrified voice. She couldn't understand where she was but it was so cold that her body started to feel weak of lacking chakra.

"Such a pure soul she gave me to seek." The voice got closer as Hinata saw the blur image in front of her. Although, she was still unable to make out who was standing in front of her. She felt an ice cold hand touch her soft cheek. "But I have found you at last. Tell me how much do you value your life?"

Hinata finally pass out as the darken image started to absorb her spiritual energy.

The darken voice felt a presence behind him that he knew so well. He smirked as purple smoke came out of his mouth resembling steam coming out of a train. It's been a long time in reunion that this person would come to this world alone. He had to laugh at the irony in human souls.

* * *

"Hinata." 

"Hinata."

_Who's calling my name?_ Hinata thought still feeling weak hearing a little girl call her name.

"Hinata. Are you awake?"

Hinata heard a familiar voice from long ago…but smelt grass? Birds were singing in the background as she heard a stream of a river too.

Hinata opened her eyes finding herself face down on a patch of grass. It took her a few seconds to adjust to the bright sun shinning in the direction where she was looking at. Her eyes widen of recognizing exactly where she was. Hinata felt a warm hand touch her forehead.

"Hinata. Maybe I got to her too late?" The girl told herself.

Hinata blinked twice confused then looked up. Her eye widen in shock as she fully push her body up in a sitting position. But she was baffled, unsure whether she was dead or alive. However, looking at this girl's face she had to be dead…because she was dead. Although, the girl she thought was dead appeared in front of her as a seven year old.

"Hmmmm….Maybe Hinata not her name," The girl started thinking to herself out loud folding her arms ignoring Hinata's shocked expression. "Did he tell me the wrong name? I hope I didn't forget again," She sighs feeling depress. "No wonder they think I'm a burden."

"Tori?" Hinata said but touched her throat because she didn't sound like her usual voice. She looked down at her small hands finding herself in a Kimono dress, the ones she wore when she was six years old.

Tori looked at Hinata scratching her head then gave her a grin. "Hey you know my name?"

"Huh?" Hinata gave Tori a puzzled look figuring this Tori felt off to her. She actually reminded her of Nezumi's personality.

"Your name is Hinata right?" Tori asked her.

"Yes." Hinata said back unsure what is going on. Was she dead or in a twisted dream or was that darken image she saw earlier playing tricks with her mind. She was confused all down her check list of knowing if you're in a Genjutsu or not.

"Good then I found you. Your mind is pretty big," Tori said holding her hands out for Hinata to take it. "So come on."

"Come on?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. You want to sit on the ground all day?" Tori said with a kind smile.

Hinata just stared at her. The Tori she knew wasn't this…this happy. The little girl in front of her was talkative, high spirit and interacting with her. But she still had that same feeling whenever Hinata was around Tori. It was being safe and that she could achieve anything if she put her mind to it. Hinata never understood why Tori hung around her so much when she visited Konoha. Tori emotional state was like a rollercoaster, you couldn't figure her out one bit. It was why Hinata like her because everybody else saw her as a genius but she knew she wasn't perfect. She was just like her in a way, not perfect.

Hinata took Tori's hand and stood up as her outfit changed into the training outfit she wore when she trained with her father at a young age.

"Hinata?" Tori called her name again.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at her as Tori was seventeen years old. However, Hinata herself was still six years old. Hinata thought this time flux was pretty weird if this was a Genjutsu.

"How much do you value your life?" She asked her.

Hinata stood stunned by that phrase yet again. _Why does everybody kept asking me that?_

Hinata lets go of Tori's hand thinking this was a trick and started moving back but falls on a small rock of her heel hitting it. She hit the ground on her bottom, pretty hard she might add.

"Your trying to trick me into something." Hinata told her rubbing her bottom then stood back up in her Juuken form. However, she does wish she was older right now but things never go her way.

Tori shook her head signaling this was not a trick. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Hinata thought about it for a second then paused. It didn't hit her until now. "I can't remember."

"It's slowly starting," Tori said having the answer for Hinata. "The more you stay in this world you are forgetting the events in your life as your mind start to substitute this world as your reality."

"Is that why you're here? Am-Am I dead?" Hinata asked her not understanding anything of this. Was her only thought about death was Tori and she appeared in front of her to ease her pain to go to the other side. She hoped it was heaven where her mother was.

"Dead?" Tori looked at her puzzled unsure what the Hyuuga was thinking. "No, you are not dead. Not yet. The death god has sustained your life because he saw great interest in you. Though he will not tell me why but I think it's because you have a pure soul."

"A pure soul?" Hinata said hearing those words from the darken figure before.

"A pure soul is the greatest link to the living world and the dead. Powerful dead souls ride these links hoping to be revived again in unshelled corpse. However, the death god can use these pure souls, taint it to his liking as they become his Shinigami to bring him more powerful souls to devour and torture. This feeds his hunger and keeps him calm of not to cause a ruckus with the world above. Though this may sound inhuman to you…However he is not human and this keeps balance between the three worlds."

"B-But what does this have to do w-with me?" Hinata asked her.

"Though you have a pure soul…however to have one you must have darkness to settle in your heart as well." Tori replied.

"Darkness?"

"Yes this darkness must coexist with light in order for a person to function. Yin and Yang as you can call it. Though you have a powerful dark side to you of the hardship you faced in your life. If it was exploited in anyway you could become an invincible monster."

"Me, a invincible monster?" Hinata thought thinking their must be a mistake in his scrolls of death list because he must have the wrong Hyuuga. Then something just struck her. "W-Wait a minute. How would you know about my childhood if you couldn't even remember anything about me before?"

"Your right I don't. I'm just reading off what the death god told me." Tori gave her a smile showing a clipboard with her picture and information of her life on it.

Clueless was written all over Hinata face. One minute Tori's serious then the next she is happy. She must be in limbo land.

"Nevertheless," Tori grab her attention speaking seriously again. "If you want to live then take my hand or live under his rules. Unfortunately if you take my hand…then I must take something away in return."

"Take something away?" Hinata didn't like the sound of this. This made no sense to her. Was Tori a guardian angel to save her life or was this death trick to make a deal with him by fooling her consciousness.

"What I will take away will be your own free will." Tori concluded her sentence.

Hinata eyes widen of now remembering the guy that placed her here.

"_If you value your life, you will do anything to keep it. Even if you make a deal with a demon, choose it wisely…because freedom will not be your choice anymore. Her will will be your will." Rasiden tells her._

"My will?" Hinata voice turned to normal as she was sixteen years old again.

"Your will will become my will. As I will command you anyway I seem fit. To fight for me and to die for me regardless of what you think or believe," Tori shake her head and look at the ground. "I am sorry but that is your only safest option."

_My safest option? You mean become your slave._ Hinata looked at the ground of not sure what to do.

"If you don't take it…I am afraid Kiba and Shino will not make it once the destruction begins." Tori said hoping those two names will stop her hesitation.

"Destruction?" Hinata eyes widen now remembering Kiba and Shino.

"Yes. Destruction on Oushiza will commence soon and they will be killed in that fight."

"But what can I do. I can't beat that man." A mental image of Rasiden flash in Hinata's mind.

Tori extend her hand for her to take it. "Then I will give my power to you."

Hinata eyes widen seeing her hand start to glow black chakra. Her heartbeat was pounding of what to do. Whatever path she takes a cost will be given up in order for her to return to the living world.

_Kiba. Shino._ Hinata held her heart of it never failing her what path to choose as her hands were shaking. Then reared her eyes to the right and close them of what she was about to do. If this was a trick she didn't have a choice right now. She had to protect her teammates as they never given up on her. She sighed then looked up at the sky seeing it turning black and red of the false world that was placed upon her was decaying away.

Her hands stop shaking then looked directly into Tori's eyes. It was now that she made her decision. Hinata started to walk forward as this was her only choice. Tori or not…To save her teammates…She must make a deal with the devil to come back alive.

Hinata looked to her right of a darken image. The same image she saw before was watching her then smirked. Though she would stop but she couldn't. Not when it involves the people she cherished the most.

Hinata took her hand off her chest and slowly place it into Tori's palm. Tori gave Hinata a look then grabbed hold of her hand tightly that made Hinata squint in pain. It felt like she was breaking her arm.

Tori eyes widen as they turn yellowish gold. Powerful demonic black chakra started to spill out from her body. Black liquid proceeded to resurface above Tori's clothes. Hinata eyes widen of her body feeling extremely cold as it started making its way towards her. She wanted to let go but Tori wasn't budging then something hit her. Maybe this was a trick to make her think Kiba and Shino was going to die. She looked to her right of seeing a young man watching her with a devilish grin on his face bright as day in this darken world.

It dwelled on her that this was a trick. "This is a trick. Let me go!" She demanded but Tori grip was firm, impossible to break like a steal trap.

Tori brings a finger to her face as her chakra exploded out, swirling around them like in a tornado. Hinata closed her eyes of couldn't see anything. The black chakra dispersed and landed right on Hinata's right arm as if her arm became a black vortex. Hinata screamed in pain as her right arm felt like it was on fire. She kneeled down on one knee feeling weak in her body of the overwhelming pain. Seconds later, Hinata touched her chest with her free arm as she couldn't breathe properly of hyperventilating. Sweat was dripping down her face as her hair was sticking to her face irritating her. She would have moved her bangs from her eyes but her free hand was trying to calm down her heart.

"P-P-Please…stop." Hinata fumbled out of her mouth of the horrible pain.

Everything was becoming a haze as the ground was becoming a blur. The ground below her turned pitch black that made the pain stopped. Her eyes rear to the left as her entire surrounding turned black. A large breeze of air was felt behind her neck hearing a growl.

Hinata body stiffened. _W-What was…that?_

Slowly, very slowly the young Hyuuga lifted her head. What was looking at her was no ordinary monster. Not a cute monster like a python, frog or a slug but something that can only come from the dead of how hideous it looked.

Hinata eyed widen of her pupils enlarged of how massive it was.

"A pure soul." The demonic voice said that left Hinata speechless of this _thing_ can speak. It makes a horrible screaming noise that made Hinata covered her ears quickly not realizing she can use her right arm. The scream felt like somebody was sketching a blackboard with their nails. She reared her eyes up one last time as she saw it charging at her.

"Please…I…want…to live."

* * *

"Hinata!!" Kiba shouts out hand extended out before him as if he could see Hinata in so much pain. In a few seconds he realized he was staring as a cement ceiling. He smelled incense in the room noticing he was in a house and not still in the forest from the furniture around. 

Kiba felt a shot of pain in his chest as he pulled himself up from a bed he was in and grabbed it quickly to ease the pain. Touching his chest he noticed he was shirtless and white bandages took its place to cover up his naked upper body. Kiba looked to his left and saw Akamaru sleeping on the ground bandage up as well like a mummy more then him.

"Akamaru." Kiba pulled off the covers and hopped out of bed. However, he falls straight down like a tree being cut in the forest of his legs giving out. _What the!_ Kiba looked at his legs as they were not working right. A scary thought struck him…was he paralyzed? But he didn't care; Akamaru needed him by his side. If he had to drag himself over by his arms then so be it.

Rage still filled Kiba mind of what that guy did to them. He took them down like they were pestering flies in his way. But he had to get better to find Hinata. He knew she was alive…or what he kept telling himself. Telling himself that she was dead at this point would crush him so he thought positive.

"Kiba!" Kurenai shouted out and ran into the room to help her subordinate. "Don't over do it. You'll open your wounds back up again."

"I can do it myself!" Kiba cries out not wanting her to baby him. He already felt like the world was crashing down on him. His dog was hurt because he was reckless and too weak help Hinata.

"Kiba!" Kurenai saw him struggling to get to Akamaru. Unfortunately, she saw his eyes like a wounded dog stripped away of its pride.

Kiba screams in pain of his chest wound was hurting him like hell which stop him from crawling on the ground. The Inuzuka stopped his actions and looked to his left side in dismay to ashamed to look at his sensei at the moment.

"How long was I out?" He asked her in a calm voice.

"Four days." She said not touching him.

"And Hinata?" Kiba finally asked the question that would either make or break him.

"We…" Kurenai felt tears wallowing up as she wipes them away. "Did not find her. We searched for four days and her body may have been token down by the powerful current five miles down into Tetuoberg Forest. From what Shino have told me. She may already be dead…If….not from that fall, from that injury the enemy given her."

"No! She alive…I know it!" Kiba started to cry as he bangs his fist on the floor from his frustration and pain of his heart.

"I'm sorry…" Kurenai wiped away another tear as they started to fall uncontrollably. Like a mother would comfort a child she placed her hands on his back wishing none of this happened. Now she lost two people that she cared about in one year. "Kiba, you did your best."

Kakashi and Gai was leaning on the wall outside the room about to ask Kiba questions of what happened on the mission however decided not too. Kakashi knew all to well how it feels to lose teammates as he touched the left side of his forehead protector, where his Sharingan rest.

"Kakashi…her father…" Gai stopped his question.

"I know. Sending messenger bird would be wrong. One of them will tell him." He told him.

Gai mumbled under his breath that sounded like an 'ok' but felt something else was going to happen. Something bad the longer they stayed in Oushiza village.

* * *

Win dain a lotica In the 

En vai tu ri dark-

Si lo ta ness  
Fin dein a loluca The dragon  
en dragu a sei lain wakes.  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am The dragon awakens.

En riga-lint To a heart that is numbed with cold the dragon takes.

Win chent a lotica With you at  
En vai turi my side the  
Silota dragon sleeps.  
Fin dein a loluca On dragon  
Si katigura neuver wings your  
Floreria for chesti wishes will  
Si entina Leap.

_That song…I heard it before. _

The smell and cracking noises of a camp fire was heard in Hinata ears. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. The bright light from the fire was hurting her eyes like they haven't been open for days. She touched her head feeling that bruise mark when a rock hit her was gone. Quickly, Hinata snapped up moving the blanket that was keeping her warm. At the same time she touched her chest where Rasiden struck her. A clueless look fell upon her as it was gone like it never happened.

Snoring noises were heard as the young Hyuuga halted her actions. Hinata turned her head seeing a guy on the other side of the fire slouched over, having his left arm rested on his leg to keep his head up. He was sitting on a log seeming like he was to watch over her, because people don't sleep like that unless their on guard duty. But what caught her attention of this man's face having a face mask on of an orange swirl with a black hole like a whirlpool.

Hinata touched her body immediately thinking he done something freaky to her while she was sleeping. She froze and looked at her arm having a black weird mark on it. It resembled a tribal sign then any Justu symbol she seen.

_What is that?_ Hinata thought trying to rub it off her right arm but it wasn't smudging or nothing. She then looked up at the man in front of her hoping this wasn't permanent or she was going to kill him or her father was, thinking her recklessness got branded by a man. Just thinking about her father reaction Hinata kept rubbing it again and again to get it off.

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

_That song…Impossible._ Hinata told herself.

Fin dein a loluca  
en dragu a sei lain

Hinata stood fully up as the blanket slid off her body. She was so focused on the song that she did not even notice behind her in the dark, blood red eyes with three semi colons were watching her movements.

Hinata heart was pounding in her ears of thinking was this a dream or reality because the person singing this song couldn't be alive. She died nine months ago.

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

Reaching the entrance of the cave she saw a figure near the edge of the lake accompanied by two large white wolves as they all was looking up towards the sky at the full bright yellow moon.

Win chent a lotica  
En vai turi  
Silota

Hinata started walking towards the lake as if lured in by the beautiful singing voice. Around her, trees started to sway back and forth, glowing green from the reaction from the voice. Although, Hinata wasn't even aware or amazed about it only interested in the singing voice itself and what lied waiting for her.

Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver

Coming near the lake, nearing closer to the image in front of her….Hinata body froze, eyes widen of what she was seeing.

Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

"Tori?" Hinata said in a whisper that was picked up by Tori ears to hear. Tori looked a tad bit different then before because her hair was out. But her clothing was strange to Hinata as she were Akatsuki clothing. Only thing that was missing was her clock.

Tori stopped her song and slowly turned around towards the visitor behind her. Hinata stepped back thinking this was another dream. A kind smile watched Hinata nervousness around her. Kawa and Ogawa looked at Hinata but didn't get to defensive because she was one of them now.

"I see you're finally awake. I hope he didn't treat you too harshly?" Tori told her.

"He?" Hinata told her clueless. She couldn't figure out witch guy she was talking about. The guy that punched a hole through her chest or the guy that tried to steal her soul.

"Don't worry. You're safe now."

"Are we dead?" Hinata asked because this seem farfetched to her.

"No your alive…just like me." Tori said not understanding why she had a conclusion that she was dead, just like when she reached out to bring her soul back to her body.

"But that's impossible. Your dead. They said you were!" Hinata started to get frustrated with all these game being played on her mind. She didn't like it because in truth she missed having Tori around and that made her ball up her fist in anger. "Stop playing games! Stop pretending your Tori! She dead!"

A pair of arms quickly huge her to ease her mind. Hinata open her eyes seeing Tori that stop Hinata actions. Her eyes widen of what she was hearing…_A heartbeat._

Hinata felt that same feeling she always felt from Tori in her presence. She was safe and that nobody was going to hurt her like a protective big sister.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but it was the only way to save you. Please do not be angry with me. I saw you there in the river and for some reason I needed to help you." Tori told her, deeply sorry for her actions of taking something precious from her.

"You're…alive?" Hinata asked still in disbelief.

Tori release her seeing her nerves have calmed down. "Yes I am alive and you are too. Don't worry…I guess I have to protect you as well." She gave her a reassuring smile that made Hinata form a smile as well.

"Tori everybody will be happy that your alive…even…even Naruto-kun." Hinata happily told her.

Kawa and Ogawa eyes widen in shock of not wanting Tori to hear that boy's name.

"Naruto…who's that?" Tori asked her with a puzzled look on her face that Hinata truly started to believe that the Tori she meant in her dream was the same Tori, meaning maybe she develop amnesia.

Tori felt a pain in her head like somebody took a slug hammer towards it as she grabbed it of trying to remember about her past. She stumbled backwards of her body suddenly feeling weak.

"Tori-sama." Hinata shouted seeing her in pain but Hinata movement was immediately stopped.

Three figures flashed in front her that stopped Hinata actions quickly. Her body started to shake as she saw a Kunai directly under throat. Down a little lower was a huge sword in white bandage about to slice her body in half as she also felt a kunai poke her in the back about to cut into her clothing.

"Move and I slice you in half little girl." A blue shark man tells her in a deep serious voice.

"Itachi, Kisame, Tobi…aren't you being a little too protective?" Tori told all of them in a kind voice recovering from whatever that was causing her head to hurt. "You guys shouldn't attack your younger sister like that."

"Younger sister?" Tobi appeared behind the girl looking at mother confused as they lowered their weapons.

"Yes. She is my responsibility of her actions now. So please try not to kill her." Tori says rubbing her head of their over protectiveness.

Itachi walked over to Tori and took out a black clock just like what they were wearing and put it on her as Tori slides into her Akatsuki cloak.

"We should leave." Itachi says in a low voice making sure Hinata didn't hear him.

Tori nod her head to his decision of finally they should head back home. She missed her father and it's been a long month without seeing him. Tori eyed the young Hyuuga.

"Hinata you are free to do as you please. Your friends are probably worried about you. I enjoyed your company but I'm afraid you can not come where I am going as long as you carry that in your pocket." Tori tells her but Hinata felt there was something behind her meaning when she dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out her Konoha forehead protector.

Hinata looked at it then towards Tori. She was about to say something when she looked into Itachi's eyes and at his forehead protector. _The sharingan…and Konoha protector._ But his protector had a slash across it then she turned around to see Kisame protector too, the same way but from Hidden Mist Village.

_What is going on?_ Hinata stood their confused then saw feathers flying down in front of her. Her eyes started to feel heavy seeing Tori and Itachi in a blur. She leans back falling unconscious as Tobi caught her body.

Tori looked above, sensing somebody coming towards them. "Leave her here. Somebody will come for her in five minutes."

"Tori." Itachi called her name because he felt somebody coming too and with tremendous amount of chakra.

"Yes I know. Let's go." Tori says in disappears in a puff of smoke, along with Kisame, Itachi, Kawa and Ogawa too.

With his quick speed Tobi returned Hinata back into the cave and under the blanket. He felt that power coming towards him and had to admit he wished to face this person with this powerful chakra. But orders from Tori were not to be ignored. He does quick head seals and disappears.

* * *

Kurenai started to walk slowly outside of the building looking up at the moon seeing it was brighter then an hour ago. She shrugged thinking of a way to tell the head council of the Hyuuga clan that their heiress is dead. But Kurenai thought about it again remembering how her father didn't even care about if Hinata lived or died on a mission. Kurenai bangs her hand on the wood board holding up the house she was at of this matter was pissing her off. 

She heard movement behind her and turned around. Quickly, the Konoha Jounin took out her kunai sensing powerful chakra around that she didn't like at all. She walked slowly to the end of the porch of the house seeing a young man bending down on the ground carrying a bow and arrow on his back. A sword was attached going diagonal on his back as well that was equipped with his weapons. Kurenai thought his clothing was odd and knew he wasn't a villager from the Oushiza she seen these past few days.

"Hold it right there!"

The young man heard Kurenai voice and slowly stood up.

Kurenai stopped breathing, dropping her kunai on the ground, holding her hands to her mouth in disbelief.

The young man finally turned around and stared into Kurenai eyes. Kurenai stepped back seeing glowing red eyes like the moon when blood was spilled in battle.

"You're a…" She knew exactly what he was of the demon Ueda clan that lives in the Teutoberg Forest.

"Kurenai!" Kakashi yelled out seeing the invader as his Sharingan was already active.

"Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!" In a surprise attack Gai deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to the young man's right side towards his face. A quick hand catches his foot without dodging that powerful attack that shocked Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

"What!" Gai white eyes appeared as the person blocked his foot with ease.

_He blocked Gai kick without even flinching?!_ Kakashi looked in amazement of a young man who doesn't look older then twenty just stopped Gai's kick like it was nothing. Even he had to dodge it from the sheer power behind it.

Gai jumped back towards Kurenai side in his fighting pose ready for action but gave the young men a suspicious look of never having somebody block his kick like that before.

"Whatever you are doing, leave the girl and go." Kurenai says in a firm voice because it was the Ueda clan that put Hinata in this state. Quite frankly she wasn't sure this was a trap.

The young Ueda stared into Kurenai eyes emotionless and not even worried that he was standing in front of Konoha's best elite shinobis. He turned around as a strong gust of wind passed the area that made the three Jounins cover their eyes.

Seconds later the wind died down as they removed their arms from their face to see the Ueda was gone as if he was a figment of their imagination.

Kurenai rushed over to Hinata side and check her pulse if she was still alive.

_She's ok. Thank goodness._ Kurenai sighs relived that her cherished student is alive…and untouched? She looked curiously at Hinata's body of her wounds were healed. Although, her eyes caught something under her right sleeve which looked black. Curious, she slowly moves her sleeve up as Kureani body was stun in a state of shock.

_W-What the…This is…_Kureani eyes widen in confusion because how can she bare this mark if _she_ is dead.

"Kakashi!" Kureani looked towards Kakashi but saw his expression was in disbelief just like hers.

"What is it?" Gai came over to find out what the commotion was but stop his movements in shock to see it.

Kakashi could not understand or begin to understand what was happening. A genius as he was, he did not have an answer to explain what he was looking at. The demon mark just like Sasuke's mark was branded on Hinata's right arm.

_Tori?_

* * *

See Tori is back and to save Hinata in the nick of time. Like I said before Hinata will play a big role this time and became the connection of bringing Tori back into the story. Also the Chuunin Exam is coming to the finales and what is the deal of Syukumei wanting Naruto to be her opponent? Will Naruto and Sasuke make Nezumi forfeit her match? 

Next Chapter: The Master of Genjutsu!


	7. The Master of Genjutsu!

Sorry I haven't updated in a month and probably won't update again until next month. School's not fun anymore. So that why this chapter is extra long to keep you busy for a bit. I did a cover chapter like always. It is located in my profile. It's Kuma from Jishin. I like his look so I'm going to keep it. Enough talk on with the story.

* * *

Chapter seven: The Master of Genjutsu!

Two quick puffs of air landed on a sliver part of a forehead protector causing it to fog up. A soft tissue was wiping it clean giving it that special shiny look as an image of Nezumi face was shown through it. She grinned of her daily duty of doing any kind of work was done for the day. She hopped off of her bed admiring her work and tied her forehead protector around her head.

She was excited today. Today was the start of the finals in the Chuunin Exam. She wasn't excited about her match or even trying to win the Chuunin Exam for that matter. Today was the day Naruto and Syukumei was going to fight. Though Naruto was taking it calmly for the pass four days, Nezumi probably felt guilty of keeping information from him about Syukumei. However, Fushicho told her not speak of Syukumei status to Naruto. She told her Naruto will start to get nervous if he found out what level skill Syukumei was on. Nezumi had to admit she was right, Naruto tend to worry too much and confuse his judgment in battle.

The young Yamagata walked out her room singing her favorite song her older sister would sing to her. She headed into the living room which was small that directly connected to the kitchen with no wall to separate the two areas. Despite the fact that Naruto new apartment was still small, but at least the apartment had two rooms. Actually Fushicho was insisting Naruto get a bigger apartment as she would pay for the expenses. Being Naruto, he told her no. He could afford a place along with Nezumi without adult supervision just like he's been doing throughout his life. Naruto promised on a birthday wish he would take care of Nezumi and that's what he was going to do.

Nezumi took out a box of cereal located on the table because obviously nobody put it away yesterday. She lifted herself up to grab a bowl, spoon and then grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator. She checked the expiration date on it because Naruto had a tendency to leave milk to spoil. She didn't want to end up with a stomach ach. As the date was ok, Nezumi began to pour milk into the bowl.

In his room, Naruto was looking at himself in the mirror hearing Nezumi pour herself a bowl of cereal. He softly touched his forehead protector wondering why he was nervous. He felt this way last time he faced Neji in the first round. However, this wasn't the Chuunin Exam he took before. His first match was a girl and he didn't know how to go all out on a girl.

For the past four days thinking about the Chuunin Exam and preparing for it, it didn't dwell on him until last night, Syukuemi reminded him of Tori. It was strange to think of Tori all of a sudden since the incident nine months ago. He told himself he would move on because he was not helping Nezumi if he was depressed all the time. If Nezumi wasn't depressed, he had to try for her. But it did hurt once in awhile just thinking about her or just somebody saying her name.

A smile came on his face knowing she will be cheering him on in spirit. He was going to achieve the rank of Jounin just like he promised and then Hokage. But first he had to pass the Chuunin Exam first.

"Yosh." He gripped his hands; today he was going to be a Chunnin. He was sure of it. But there was one hurtle he had to face first before the finals.

**Flashback**

"We should make Nezumi forfeit her match." Sasuke tells Naruto.

Naruto gave him a surprised look.

"Make her forfeit her match?" He answered back.

"Nezumi will get hurt if she stays in the finals. That boy…" Sasuke looked into Kuri eyes and see his determination of winning his match. "He will hurt her and most likely badly too. She does not have a mental mind to hurt or even kill her opponent."

"I know but…" Naurto looked at Nezumi then sees her smile at him. "Just four days then we will decide ok. I don't want to hurt her feelings right now."

"Fine." Sasuke finally agrees with Naruto.

**Flashback Ends**

"Four days and I couldn't once bring the topic up. I should have never let her joined the team in the first place. She's not ready." Naruto told himself feeling depressed. His mind was made up of what he must do to protect her.

Naruto slowly walked outside his room and saw Nezumi eating her bowl of cereal cheerfully. He gave her a smile when the small Yamagata looked at him to not worry her.

"How come you're not as nervous like me, Nezumi?" Naruto asked her making a bowl of cereal too.

"Because, if I don't dwell over it now, I won't need to worry about it when the exam starts. I know what I can do and that's why I'm going to win my match with flying colors." Nezumi says smiling at her older brother.

"I guess your right." He replied back.

A knock was heard at the door. Naruto shouted out the door was open as Sakura comes in with her medic-nin uniform on.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was surprised to see her then gave her a sneaky look with a grin. She was here without Sasuke. "Come to wish me good luck in the test? Afraid I'm gonna beat Sasuke. Heh Heh!"

Sakura quickly punched him on the head of his stupidity that has no medic cure to fix.

"Don't be stupid Naruto! I was actually wondering have you seen him." Sakura said with concern on her face. She wanted to walk Naruto, Nezumi and him to the Chuunin Exam arena but nobody was home.

"Don't worry. He told me he was going to meet us there. He wanted to investigate about something." He shrugged his shoulder unsure why and did not care. Sasuke always did what he felt like.

Sakura had a worried look on her face and then had an image of Syukumei looking at her when they first met. Sakura started to get angry of hoping he didn't go see that girl. If he did she was going to kill him. Steam came out of Sakura head as she raised her hand up into a mighty fist, flames filling her eyes. For once she hated to have a Chuunin rank and wish to have her Genin rank still to knock the block off that Jishin Genin for trying to take her first love.

Naruto and Nezumi looked at her oddly asking themselves what her problem is.

* * *

A nice breeze was blowing through Konoha, sky clear as day, perfect for a blood battle. Sitting on top of a building that towered many of the apartment buildings in the area, Syukumei was admiring the view of the flowing clouds in the sky. It was a habit she picked up after her teammate passed away nine months ago. She never thought it was peaceful to listen to everything around, until one sits down and focus. At this very moment, she thought she was link to the earth itself as it was whispering to her. Whispering that evil was near. 

She reared her eyes behind her. She smirked then went back to gazing at the clouds.

"It's been thirty minutes and you are still watching me…Uchiha Sasuke." Syukumei said in a composed voice not one bit intimidated by his presence.

Leaning behind a wall that divided some distance between the Genins, Sasuke had his arms folded acting calm, not at all concerned that he was exposed.

"Are you spying on me yet again, Uchiha?" She told him moving her hair back that kept getting in her way from the wind blowing.

"I knew my hunches were correct. You knew I was following you. But knowing I was watching you, you have good insight of knowing where an enemy is."

The Jishin Genin shrugged her shoulders and points to her nose. "You may camouflage your sent but that curse mark on your arm can be smelled a mile away."

"So why didn't you say anything before and let me follow you around for four days?" Sasuke asked her.

Syukumei brings one of her leg to her chest and rest her chin, still gazing out in the distance of the Konoha village.

"Because I don't really care," She says, "But if I was in your position I would do the same. I would think the second exam left you with numerous questions of how we pulled off what we did. But if you think I was going to happily tell you that then your wrong. I don't need to explain my actions. It's kill or be killed and I surly will not die in an exam. I have too much to live for."

Syukumei yawns feeling tired and close her eyes as if she just went to sleep not even caring if Sasuke was there or not. Footsteps were coming closer to her as they stop right behind her.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Sasuke bluntly told her without holding it back of what his investigation had lead him to believe why she was here.

Syukumei opened her eyes and looked in front of her again, still in a tranquil state.

"Whatever gave you that impression that I wanted him?" She replied innocently.

"Hayashi Syukumei," Sasuke pounced her full name that started to draw his conclusion of why she wanted Naruto. "When I was with Orochimaru, your clan was on his list to watch out for because it's been around for five hundred years. I know what your clan does and that is why you presented yourself at the Chuunin Exam. Are you here to kill Naruto?"

"What if I say yes," Syukumei eyes behind her with a sinister smile. "Are you going to kill me? A girl….Little oh me."

Sasuke gave her a smirk liking this girl's attitude. She wasn't afraid of him, knowing he was an Uchiha or desire to fall for him like normal girls he encountered with. She was on a level of her own just like Tori. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad because if she was like Tori in strength then Naruto battle will not be a walk in a park. He really wished he had pick number nine out of the white box.

"You may think he is weak of the way he look but trust me, you won't get that luxury of even trying to defeat him so easily."

"Are you his protector?" She started to chuckle and then stands slowly up. "How cute. If I would have killed Naruto or binned his abilities forever to use Kyuubi's chakra, I would have came three years ago when you guys first took the exam."

Sasuke seriously gazed at her of this girl knew more information about them then he expected.

"Actually to be precise I would have had two Jinchuuriki to handle, right. That sand demon Gaara would have been very interesting to play with if I joined the Chuunin Exam then. However I decided not too."

Sasuke knew what kind of creature Gaara was and knew this girl is talking all big and tuff now.

"You were afraid weren't you? You saw what Gaara powers were and you didn't join, fearing that he might turn into that monster I saw years ago."

Syukumei chuckled at his accusations.

"Oh so wrong. I was waiting for them to at least become stronger to survive against me when they took the Chuunin exams again. Just looking at their abilities as they were in the past, I knew they would not be granted the rank Chuunin. Gaara was to cold hearted and thought about only himself. Naruto wasn't all that great in the brain department. Another chance would have presented itself to go up against one of them again and well…today that day has come. I do not care about becoming a Chuunin in this exam. They can keep me a Genin for all I care, more fun if people believe I'm weak."

Syukumei takes a deep breath. "Naruto will make this a special day for me. Heh Heh!"

Syukumei turned around and looked directly into Sasuke onyx eyes of seeing his aggressiveness towards her. She smirked loving the killing sensation in the air that made her blood awaken.

"And nobody will stand in my way." She said in a bold voice saying do not interfere with the battle or else.

To Sasuke it sounded more of a threat and thought this girl was something else. He gave her a smirk.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, Naruto, Sakura and Nezumi was heading towards the arena where the Chuunin Exam will commence. Sakura was yelling at Naruto not to take his fight to lightly as Naruto just told her not to worry about it. Sakura was going to hit him upside the head to get some sense into him but stopped her actions spotting Sasuke and Syukumei together.

Sakura eyes widen seeing Sasuke smiling, will not smiling but a smirk, staring at each other. Her body slowly came to a halt when she seen them together wondering, is this the reason why Sasuke been acting strange the past four days. Sakura hand started to shake feeling a chill go up her spin, realizing she was losing Sasuke everyday.

After saying one last word to Sasuke, Syukumei puff into white smoke.

Sasuke looked at his watch seeing it's almost showtime then looked below him seeing Naruto loud mouth ranting on about something. But then he saw Sakura dismay look watching him directly. Sakura head lowers, not wanting to look at him, enraged that somebody was stealing away her first love.

Unsure of her disapproving look, Sasuke disappears into smoke.

* * *

Playing with a lighter, on the lower levels of the Chuunin Exam arena, Fushicho was admiring the flames then watching it go back out again. She was leaning on the wall accompanied with four other medic-nin from Konoha on standby until the end of each match to aid to the contestant injuries. However, the Jishin Jounin mind was deep in thought of finding out what Yoake seen in Oushiza. But she was more concerned of what Rasiden was going to do to the village. 

However, it was shocking to Fushicho when she saw Okami mark on Hinata's arm. It would mean Tori finally appeared after nine months of silence. Fushicho would have been more surprised to this incident but she already knew one month after the big blast that she was alive. Though she didn't act on who had her. But the man controlling her….

"Fushicho-san, Fushicho-san?" Sakura called her name. She shakes her shoulder of seeing her in a daze, not responding.

Fushicho snapped out of her little dream world and looked directly at Sakura who was kind of worried.

"Oh sorry Sakura, I was thinking about something." She gave her a reassuring smile to not alarm her.

"Oh. The matches are about to begin in just a few minutes. Nezumi is the first match," Sakura looked out the hallway that lend outside to the arena. "I hope she doesn't get hurt."

Fushicho lights up her lighter again then flips the cap back on it in a whip like matter.

"Don't worry. She will win this match. She is a Yamagata after all." Fushicho told her with a smile. Sakura looked at her trying to form a smile; unfortunately she was still worried about her. Nezumi wasn't an aggressive child to fight and she knew it would be complicated for her to attack somebody. But not knowing what is going to happen, Sakura was anxious to watch her match more then Sasuke or Naruto.

On the other side of the corridors leading out into the arena, Naruto, Sasuke and Nezumi was waiting to go out, to follow the rest of the Genins. Sasuke gave Naruto a look to tell her to forfeit her match right now or he will say it for him. Naruto looked at Nezumi in front of her with a sadden face.

"We should hurry their leaving us." Nezumi says seeing her two teammates not moving as she was ahead of them by a few meters.

"Nezumi wait for a bit." Naruto says as she walked back towards him. "Nezumi I want….you…to," Nezumi gave him a clueless look of figuring out his hesitation. "We want….we want…"

"We want you to forfeit your match." Sasuke blurted out taking the job Naruto was suppose to do.

Nezumi eyed them both not understanding what they are talking about.

"Nezumi you are going to get hurt or even die out there. I hate to say it but forfeit your match. Your first opponent will not give you any mercy and we do not want to see you get hurt." Sasuke said.

"But…"

"I never agreed to this idea in the first place," Sasuke cuts Nezumi off. "But your cousin tricked us by allowing you on our team. You are too young to take it and do not have the necessary requirements to kill a person. I hate to be the bad guy in this but throw your match when it begins."

Nezumi knew what he was saying and had a feeling he was going to say it eventually during the exam. She just needed to know when. She then looked at Naruto trying not to look at her.

Nezumi gave them an out of the blue smile which surprised them. "Then my job is done."

"You're…job?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes," Nezumi says, "My job from the Hokage and Fushicho-oneechan was to get you to the finales. It was your decision if you wanted me to still fight. So to tell you the truth I didn't care from the beginning if I was participating in the finales or not. If you guys made it, that's what it really matters, right."

Nezumi turned around and look at the bright light shinning in at the end of the corridor.

"And besides," Nezumi touched her forehead protector of why she became a shinobi in the first place. "Oneechan would be proud of you if she was here."

Naruto and Sasuke just stare at her knowing she was talking about Tori. Sasuke glanced at Naruto seeing him watch the ground, hating when Nezumi talked about Tori like that. It reminded him that he was useless to protect her. But…

"We should hurry before were late." Nezumi grabbed Naruto's arm bringing him along as he was shouting at her to slow down.

Scratching her head above the arena, Tsunade was in her chair waiting for the finale exam to commence. She yawns how boring this way as Shizune gave her a scolding look of the way she is acting. This wasn't how a Hokage was supposed to be acting at a special event such as this. Tonton was in Shizune arms thinking her actions were pretty funny to him.

Shizune comes closer to her sensei's right ear. "Tsunade-sama, shouldn't you at least act like your interested in the exam. People will talk."

"I'm just waiting for the battle to start," She tells her rubbing her eye. "I would have more energy if my trusty apprentice would let me go to sleep early."

"Isn't sleeping got you into this situation in the first place?" She gave her a scowling look not to bring her sleep deprivation on her.

"So, so." Was Tsunade only comment about it waving her away. She then reared her eyes at the Jounin, toothpick biting Genma, who was about to start the match.

The crowd started cheer to see a show and an exciting one at that. Naruto looked around seeing more people in the stands then when he first took the exam. Scanning the crowd, his eyes widen of who was about to sit in the stands and next to the Hyuuga heir.

"Hayabusa-sama." Naruto said catching Nezumi attention as she looked in his direction. She saw her father in the audience. But rather to be excited to see him it was quite the opposite. She really didn't want to see him. She tried not to see it or block it from her mind about his actions towards her older sister about her death. However his harsh treatment towards her sister mad her feel angry and lucky she was living with Naruto.

"Is this seat taken?" Lord Hayabusa asked his old friend who was surprised to see him at the Chuunin Exam.

"N-No…not at all." Hiashi said to the Jishin king as he took the seat next to him.

"The Chuunin Exam is going to be lively this time. Congratulations on your daughter making it to the finals, Hiashi." He said in a firm voice.

"Thank you and yours too. Though they are both young, it would be interesting how they both do."

"Yes." Hayabusa stare at Nezumi. He would be surprised if she lasted the first thirty second into the final exam at all. "But I'm afraid my daughter will forfeit her match."

"Why do you say that?" Hiashi said surprised.

"Nezumi is a difficult child to understand, but given without a purpose to go forward into the finales there is no need for her to fight. She'll quit just to not make her teammates not worry about her. She doesn't care about rank like others, as long as her teammates succeed, then that what matters to her the most."

Hiashi was going to say something but decided not too. It appeared to him he understand his daughter very well. Quite frankly he thought he had the oddest daughters in the world.

* * *

Yawning by putting his hand over his mouth, Shikamaru slouches over in his chair lazily hoping the exam will begin. Sitting next to him was Ino who was giving him an angry look. 

"Shikamaru you could at least act interested. Where here to support Nezumi, Sasuke and Naruto in their match."

"Pfft. How troublesome." Shikamaru bored look knew Ino was here to look at Sasuke fight and that's it.

"May I seat here?"

Shikamaru eyes widen of that voice and here of all places. He slowly turned his head to the left to see a blond hair, four ponytail kunoichi that had more attitude then his mother. She gives him a kind smile.

"Temari." Shikamaru said and surprised to see her face painted brother as his attention was in the arena thinking they came just in time. "Kankurou. W-What are you two doing here?"

The two Jounins from the Sand village sit down as Temari was next to Shikamaru. She gave him a smile then back at the finale contestants that made it out of second exam. Brave souls she thought dealing with the Jishin Genins.

"To watch a good match of course and besides Nezumi is one of the finalists," Temari looked at the shortest person among the group. Every time she looked at the little Yamagata it reminded her of the one that would have loved to be here. Having her presence only felt right to Temari even if she had to drag her doll loving brother with her.

It was a no brainier to Shikamaru what she meant by that and left it like it was. He gave her a smile. "Then you're just in time. It's about to start."

Ino watched the interaction between the two and felt happy inside that people came to support Nezumi even if she win or lose. Just to make it to the finales at her age was surprising to her.

"Hmph. That little brat better win her match or were disowning her. We don't hang around with losers." Kankurou said out of the nowhere.

Furious, Ino punched Kankurou on top of the head. "DON'T BE AN IDIOT!!!"

* * *

Tsunade looked around of all the contestants and audience members are here. She stood up from her chair and looked down upon the rowdy crowd, excited of the contenders competing in this match. 

"Ladies, gentlemen and guests, thank you for gathering here in Konohagkure for the Chuunin selection exam!" Tsunade announces. "We will now begin the first match of the final round between twelve candidates who advanced in the second exam. Now it is time to sit back and enjoy the show. The Chuunin exams will begin!"

The crowd shouted out loud in a loud cheer as they all wait in anticipation of the battle that will begin.

Genma turned around to look at the finalists chewing his toothpick looking at two familiar faces. _The Uchiha and that Kyuubi kid again. Huh. What an interesting battle to watch then they go up against monsters just like themselves._

"Listen up all of you," He grabs there attention. "This is the last exam. There are no set rules. Any Jutsu can be used at your disposal. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat unless I determine that a clear winner had already been decided. I'll stop the match before anyone is killed but there are no grantees. Understood? Now let's get this party started. First match Yamagata Nezumi and Shibewi Kuri you two stay here. The rest will go to the waiting room outside the area!"

The two finalists stayed behind as Kuri was giving Nezumi an evil eye added with a smirk. Sasuke picked up on this little demon in the making of he wasn't going to get his chance to humiliate Nezumi in anyway. Naruto looked behind watching little Nezumi reaction staring back at Kuri and then a smile. Naruto smiled a bit then sadden again thinking was it right for her to make her forfeit.

_Tori. Why did you choose me?_ Naruto thought to himself of hating to make decisions like these.

Syukumei was the last one to walk pass Nezumi and stop in her tracks. She didn't look behind her but Nezumi had a felling to turn in her direction.

"Nezumi, try to go easy on the boy. You don't want us to come and stop the match now do you." Syukumei smirk and kept on walking.

Genma glance at Syukumei and thought something was off about her. _Stop the match. Pfft. What the hell is she talking about?_ He looked at Nezumi overjoyed personality. He even had his doubts of why she was in the finals in the first place.

The crowd was settling down waiting for the match to begin. Most of the people in the crowd started to laugh of Nezumi small size as she looked totally out of place. They thought no way this girl could be a Genin. They all had their money on who was going to win the match and it was Kuri.

Temari eyes wondered hearing the conversations from a few people. _Those idiots. The match will be over before they know it._

The other finalists made their way to the waiting room as they started to look down at the match about to begin.

Nikato stretched out thinking this was going to be a long day before her match comes. "This is going to be a quick match. I already know the victor before it begins. Sakoto you mine as well get ready in about five minutes."

Naruto looked at her angry that nobody believes that Nezumi was going to win in the first place. He could hear it in the crowd. It was the same atmosphere when he took the exam the first time. Nobody believed he could win against a genius like Neji and he did. A failure like him, last in the class proved all of them wrong.

"Nezumi! You better win kid!" Keitaro yelled out along with his teammates in the stands. Though they had Band-Aids on their face from the second exam but they cheered Nezumi on as this caught Naruto and Sasuke attention.

"You better win kid! Beat that kid up!" Haru yelled out.

Naruto looked back down at Nezumi of how stupid he is. He is no better then those people that doubted his abilities, to let another team, who only meet her two weeks ago, is cheering her on.

_Damn it._ Naruto clenched his hands of his stupidity.

**Flashback**

_**Nine months ago **_

At night Tori and Naruto was standing near a lake outside Kaiyo village, one of the five protecting villages of the Teutoberg forest in their swim suits celebrating Tori's birthday.

"I…hmm…Naruto, do you want to know what I wished for for my birthday," Tori looked at him serious.

Naruto eyes her of this being out of character for her.

"Naruto I wanted to ask you, if anything happened to me would you take care of Nezumi for me?" Naruto was caught off guard by Tori's wish. "I thought about it a lot and when I look at you your always happy, even happy in the most worst conditions. Nezumi and you are just the same and I want to keep her happy too."

"Tori."

"Can you promise me this?" Tori looked at him worried.

Naruto sees a troubled look on her face. He smiled to lighten her spirit and gave her a thumbs up. "Then it's a promise."

"Thank you Naruto." Tori smiled joyfully that he would accept her birthday wish.

**Flashback ends**

Naruto brings his right hand to his face and clench it how his scared actions of Nezumi getting hurt confused his judgment. He was no better then Hayabusa himself controlling Tori.

_Tori I'm not sure if this is what you would have done in my next decision but I will not be afraid of what happens. Where here because Nezumi got us here scott free without to many complications. I promised you on your birthday. And I will keep it._ Naruto looked down towards Genma about to start the mission.

"Now then match one begin!!" Genma yells out starting the match.

Kuri gave Nezumi a sinister smile. "I'll be a nice guy and allow you to quit your match. I don't like hitting girls younger then me. If you don't want to get humiliated then forfeit your match. I'm only saying this because you are Hanabi's friend."

Nezumi sighs of thinking is all little boys so cocky. That's why she doesn't like them now. They all think there badass but put one on one and their crying like babies calling their mommy. Nezumi didn't care if she faced him or not. It was for the best for his safety anyway.

She raised her hand that caused a commotion in the crowd that she was about to forfeit her match.

"I forf-"

"NEZUMI!!! Don't forfeit the match!!" Naruto yelled out the top of his lungs.

Sasuke gave him an angry look. "What the hell are you doing Naruto?!"

Nezumi turn her attention in Naruto direction shock.

Naruto pumps his fist in the air. "You better win! Don't let this kid scare you! Wolves of the forest don't quit!!"

Nezumi eyes widen of hearing those words from her older sister.

"What a loud mouth boy." Kuri eyes gazed towards Naruto in waiting room then he oddly looked at the Jishin Genins next to him with scary expressions on their face like he was a piece of meat.

"Naruto what the hell!! Are you trying to get Nezumi hurt or killed!" Sasuke yelled out towards him and was about to grab his collar.

"Sasuke, I was trusted Nezumi by Tori herself," Naruto eyes was focused on Nezumi while Sasuke was stunned to hear Naruto finally say Tori's name in quite some time. "If I keep her caged like a bird than I will be no better from her father. We are here because of her and I will let her finish it in her style."

Naruto smirk and look at Sasuke with a cheese smile. "Besides my money is riding on her anyway. Where running little low on money this month and rent is due soon."

Sasuke gives Naruto a sulking look of an idiot is always an idiot. Although what Naruto said was right. Controlling somebody's destiny can lead to destruction. Tori and his older brother were prim examples of caged birds. Sasuke for once did not want Nezumi to turn out like neither one of them.

"Fine." Sasuke finally said then crossed his arms and focus on the battle.

_Foolish fools. Nezumi will never be defeated. Those who look into her eyes will fall under her spell._ Syukumei licks her lips eyeing Nezumi of the hidden potential power inside of her.

"Yamagata, are you going to forfeit your match?" Genma asked.

"No." She said happily while lowering her hand. "Oniisan says no then I have no choice but to fight."

Nezumi eyes glance towards Kuri. "But you should." She directed her words towards Kuri that made him angry.

"Don't push it little girl. I was just being nice to you!"

"And so am I." She replied back to his comment cheerfully.

Kuri took out two kunais and held them in his right hand ready to attack.

Nezumi smiled back then put her hands in a rectangle as if she was capturing a picture in her site.

"Huh what kind of hand seal is that?" Kuri oddly look at her.

"What is that girl doing? Is she really going to fight or what?" Shikamaru said leaning over the railing in front of them lazily, trying to figure out what she is trying to pull off.

"This is stupid waiting. I'll just atta-" Kuri body froze of looking into the rectangle shape box by Nezumi hands.

'Foolish boy. Now your mind is under my control.'

'W-What the…' Kuri eyes widen stunned seeing a floating eye in the rectangle box. However this wasn't no ordinary eye, it was a demonic eye of a blood thirsty animal.

Kuri looked around noticing the area has changed into another dimension, resembling a barren wasteland. The world he was standing in resembled a waste land. Large bones of animals was submerged under the harden soil as the moon in the sky was red as a ruby.

_What is this? Where am I? No I'm still in the arena but stuck into a Genjutsu. Her Genjutsu. Damn it. When did she perform it?_ Kuri glanced forward but notice Nezumi wasn't there. _Where she disappear too?!_

"Yo!"

Kuri feels a horrifying presence near him. The young Genin eyed the crumbling ground seeing a shadow then looked above him. Nezumi was floating in the air but her feet was flat like if she was walking on the ground. But what surprised the boy were her eyes. Her eyes were red just like the bloody red moon.

"W-What the hell are you?!" Kuri shouted out unable to move his body still. His heart was pounding every second for some unknown reason. How could he be afraid of a little girl that's five years younger then him? It was absurd. He didn't want to accept it. He was going to break out of this Genjutsu.

Kuri bit down on his lip to wake himself up. He pressed harder as blood trickled down his mouth and dripping down on his clothes. Concentrating on pain…he stop as his eyes widen, puzzled and afraid all at once. _What the…Why can't I get out of this Genjutsu?_

"Because my power is far stronger than a normal boy such as you." A devilish smile forms on Nezumi face as if it wasn't her at all. She bends down in a squatting position and gazed directly into Kuri's eyes. "It's been awhile since anybody has played with me. Heh Heh Heh! Don't worry it won't hurt. Much."

Kuri body was trembling of death feeling inside his heart. He could feel another life form with tremendous power inside this hell where Nezumi brought him. It was a power he never felt before as it circulated around, making it difficult to pinpoint where it was coming from.

His eyes were locked into Nezumi demon eyes as he saw what was inside the dimension with them.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

In reality everybody was confused of what was happening. The finalists haven't moved in three minutes which made Genma concerned of what was happening. For a split second his eyes started to wonder around the area. 

_Where is this evil presence coming from?_ Genma thought then reared his eyes back at Nezumi. _It can't be. _The examiner then looked at the Hokage with the same clueless look as his. It was then he notice something was off. All the Jishin Genins had a sinister smile on their face, eyes locked onto the battle. He knew they were seeing something he was not and it scared him. Quite freakily their entire village scared him as even the backup guards from Jishin was eyeing the arena.

"I don't get it. What is going on?" Naruto said scratching his head puzzled.

Eying out the corner of his eyes, Sasuke watched the Jishin Genin expressions. _Something is happening and only they know about it. But…_Sasuke grabbed his arm reacting for unknown reason. _This curse senses powerful chakra near by. What is Nezumi doing?_

Then Sasuke finally caught on what Nezumi was performing as he looked at her fighting stance, as if you can call it that. _I get it. That hand signs is just a distraction. Sharingin!_

The Uchiha blood awakens as he saw blue chakra emitting from Nezumi body that was unseen by the naked eye. Sasuke eyes widen. _A Genjutsu!_

Genma heard footsteps moving then looked out the corner of his eyes. Nezumi was walking towards her opponent as Kuri looked in a daze and discombobulated. Kuri eyes were in a glass state of not reacting to Nezumi walking towards him.

"What the hell are you doing Kuri?! Attack her!" Akio yelled at his paralyzed teammate.

Hanabi just looked on, wondering what is going on. She knew Kuri could have easily won the match. _What the hell was he thinking?_

"Why is that kid not fighting back?" Sakura asked the Jishin Jounin clueless like everybody else.

Fushicho smirks. "Those who eye the blood red moon will lose their mind in the pits of hell."

"Huh?" Question marks were placed all around Sakura's head of what the hell was she talking about. However, she didn't like the smirk on Fushicho face. It reminded her of the devil snake Orochimaru.

Nezumi stopped inches away from Kuri's body. The boy's eyes were directed forward like nobody was home as Nezumi sticks out her hand near Kuri nose, palm up. White dust was seen as she gently blows it right in front of her opponent nose for him to inhale it.

With one flick of touching Kuri's body, it falls straight back like a tree was being cut in the forest, and it's the ground.

Everybody eyes widen in the audience as it was quiet. Whispers were everywhere of trying to figure out was that boy dead.

Fairly surprised like the rest, Genma walk over and touched Kuri neck to make sure he was still alive. _So I see, he's just asleep. Sleeping powder._

The examiner gets up then points in Nezumi direction. "Yamagata Nezumi is the winner of the first match."

"WHAT!!!" Everybody said out loud.

"What the hell is going on?" A man says in the crowd.

"How did that little girl win?" Another group of people say.

Horishi eyed Hayabusa wondering the same question.

"Nezumi only shows her true shinobi skills when her team is in trouble. She doesn't show boat them to others like children her age. It will break the Genjutsu placed upon them. She's what we call in our village, a Silent Black Horse." Hayabusa said to Horishi.

Horishi looked back at Nezumi. _A silent black horse? Hayabusa, how many are your children are monsters. To have this kind of level thinking at a young age, it's scary to think how skillful she will be when she gets to Hanabi's age right now._

"She won?" Naruto says dumbfounded. "She won. She won! Nezumi nice job!!!"

Naruto jumps off the waiting area and into the arena, running towards Nezumi.

"I knew she was going to win. Foolish child, he should of forfeit his match." Nikato stated yawing again of being tired.

"Hanabi, how did Kuri lose? He just got owned by your little friend" Akio asked his white eyed teammate.

"I'm not sure. Must be a Genjutsu she used on him. Probably that weird hand sign she used in the beginning." Hanabi said in a calm voice of not worrying about her abilities. Genjutsus don't work on the Byakugan. So when she beat her opponent she will beat that Yamagata.

Syakumei eyed down at the little Hyuuga feeling a sense of jealously against Nezumi. She just smirked as she needed to worry about her own match which is next.

"Sakoto. Let me enjoy your battle." Syakumei said to her little sister.

"Yes."

"How did Nezumi win that match, Temari?" Ino asked watching Naruto congratulate Nezumi.

"All I know it was a Genjutsu. Just like I knew she was going to win her match from the beginning. It's a Genjutsu that she rarely uses that nobody has escaped it yet. That is why nobody has been able to touch her in battle." Temari replied but always wondered how much chakra Nezumi had to use to produce such a powerful Genjutsu.

Leaning on the railing, Shikamaru had his eyes on Nezumi knowing there was more to that Genjutsu. But he was surprised how Nezumi was perfectly calm throughout the battle and caught Kuri in her trap. _Interesting kid._

_Nezumi won her match just like Fushicho said._ Tsunade looked at Fushicho watching the Konoha nurse transport Kuri unconscious body towards the infirmary. Fushicho gives her a thumbs up and Tsunade gave her a thumbs up back.

_Whatever that little girl pulled it worked!_ Tsunade rubs her hands together like an evil greedy villain. _Money. Money. Money. That little girl will pay half my debt off by today. Lucky me!! BWAHAHHAHAH!!!_

"I don't like Tsunade-sama face!" Shinzuni had a frighten face hugging Tonton. Tonton attention was in the arena directly at Nezumi sensing powerful unusual chakra coming from her. The medic-nin pats the pink pig on the head. "What's the matter Tonton?"

"Sasuke-oniisan, Sasuke-oniisan I won!" Nezumi said running towards him. She paused in front of him and gave him a peace sign of her victory.

Although Sasuke had many questions on the Genjutsu Nezumi used but he would allow her to enjoy in her victory. "Nice job Nezumi. I'm proud of you."

She gave him a big cheese smile.

"Next match Hyuuga Hanabi and Minamoto Sakoto please step forward." Genma said as both finalists was already inside the arena and facing each other.

Hirashi was in the crowd watching, nervous for his daughter to have to go up against a Jishin Genin. But he wanted his daughter abilities to be tested by the best, to see if she had the ability to carry the Hyuuga bloodline.

"Ready begin!" Genma said giving the signal and step back.

Hanabi hop back a few meters and then activate her Byakugan. She got into her Juuken stance ready for action. Sakoto was not intimidated going up against a Hyuuga. She had a full knowledge of what the Byakugan can do and smiled about it to Hanabi face.

"You won't be smiling by the end of this match." Hanabi said tired of walking on egg shells around her and the Jishin Genins.

"Hmph," Sakoto looked at Hanabi. "Compared to your sister, you're nothing more than a little pampered kitten seeking approval from daddy. You're not worth my time or effort."

"What the hell you say!" Hanabi growled back comparing her to her sister and weak at that.

"Come if you can." Sakoto said egging her on.

"I will!" Hanabi charges at her opponent not wasting anytime as Sakoto stood their waiting for her to attack.

"Show me a red moon Sakoto." A devilish grin forms on Syukuemi face as she licks her lips of fresh blood is about to spill.

* * *

Wow. Nezumi advance forward to the next round and Hanabi better watch her temper or it could be her doom. But how does Sakoto knows Hanabi's past? Next chapter Hanabi vs. Sakoto and Sasuke vs. Kuma. And finally Hinata wakes up from her slumber. What will Kakashi, Gai, and Kuneari do about Tori being alive? 

Next Chapter: The Red Moon


	8. The Red Moon

Sorry for not updating for nearly three months. Just blame the school and I didn't do a cover page for this chapter. It's in the works but it is not ready yet. I will have two cover pages for the next chapter. But since Team 8 is finally being mention in the current manga I just had to get this chapter out.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Red Moon**

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta   
Fin dein a loluca   
en dragu a sei lain   
Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

Win chent a lotica  
En vai turi  
Silota  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

Win chent a loticaEn vai turiSilotaFin dein a lolucaSi katigura neuverFloreria for chestiSi entina 

'_Tori…Tori is that you?'_

Slowly opening her eyes, Hinata gazed at a beautiful blue sky, realizing she was lying down on her back. She raised her right arm in the air to block out the sunlight that was shinning brightly in her eyes. Placing her hand back down, she heard a splash hitting the surface.

The Hyuuga eyes shifted down noticing she was lying on clear blue water, seeing a fish swim past her. Hinata lift herself up and eyed her surrounding. There was no land in site but…

"The Ocean?" Hinata eyes widen of the breathtaking beauty, smiling like a child that received a birthday present.

She has never seen the ocean before. She saw pictures of the ocean in her text books when she was in the ninja academy but never feeling this type of sensation. It was the most beautiful site she ever seen.

"Do you like to see more of the ocean?"

Hinata paused hearing an unfamiliar male voice behind her as she quickly turned around. She took a step back as her eyes widen startled.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked the visitor standing near her with his left hand inside his pant pocket.

The young man was in his early twenties, raven hair, onyx eyes that resembled black orbs as his focus was gazing out into the ocean. He wore a long black trench coat with navy blue shirt and pant that came to his ankles. Bandages filled the rest of the surface of his legs that touched his ninja shoes. Like Hinata, he was also enjoying the wonderful scenery too.

Hearing Hinata question, his body started to pulse as if finally coming alive from a long slumber.

"To kill everybody who opposes us." The young man tells Hinata with a devilish grin.

Hinata blink her eyes as he flashed in front of her with swift grace of speed. She quickly looked in front of the little gap that was between them was now diminished. Her heart was pounding by this man's presence. Though he looked normal but Hinata could feel it, the evil presence within him. A monstrous power she could not see as her body felt cold again, like she was in hell all over.

The man gazed down at the young girl in front of him, examining her head to toe. He smirks, thinking not bad of her female physique.

"Such a pure soul." He said in a demonic voice. His hand touched Hinata's right cheek as she squint her eyes desperately trying to wake herself up.

* * *

Hinata eyes forcefully open, breathing heavily, staring at a cement ceiling. Oddly about this ceiling it had written character symbols on it in a language she never seen before. Her eyes rear to her left to see a familiar face. 

Kiba was sitting in a chair near the door, sleeping with his arms folded. Drool came down his mouth accompanied with a happy expression, singling he was having a pleasant dream.

"Heh Heh, Hinata." A large grin comes on Kiba face as he was blushing crazy.

Hinata looked at him strangely of why he was calling her name out while he was dreaming. However, Hinata didn't want to think too much about it because she was just happy he was still alive. Speaking of alive…Hinata pushed her upper body up from the bed and viewed her arm quickly. The black mark she saw before, wishing it was all a dream, was still there.

'_It wasn't a dream.'_ Hinata grabbed her arm rubbing over the curse mark then looked at Kiba. '_Then Tori…Tori…is alive! But why? Why would she not come back with me?_'

Hinata didn't need to look around the room to see if Tori was present or not. Her intuition knew she wasn't even in the vicinity of the Oushiza territory anymore. Not understanding how, Hinata felt like she acquired a six sense to feel Tori's presence.

'_Tori.'_

**Flashback**

"Hinata you are free to do as you please. Your friends are probably worried about you. I enjoyed your company but I'm afraid you can not come where I am going as long as you carry that in your pocket." Tori tells her but Hinata felt there was something behind her meaning when she dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out her Konoha forehead protector.

Hinata looked at it then towards Tori. She was about to say something when she looked into Itachi's eyes and at his forehead protector. '_The sharingan…and Konoha protector.'_ But his protector had a slash across it then she turned around to see Kisame protector too, the same way but from Hidden Mist Village.

**Flashback ends**

'_Why didn't she come back? And why was she with those men?'_ Hinata looked outside at the lively morning. The sky was crystal clear as a nice breeze of wind came into the room in the open window, brining the smell of sunflowers. It felt like a normal peaceful day. Everything seemed perfect but she felt like it was disingenuous of what is about to happen.

'_I have to tell the others that the village will be under attack.'_ Hinata got out of bed then heard the door open. Who came through was her sensei with a surprised look that she was awake.

"Hinata!" Kurenai said and saw Hinata about to walk towards her. Shock, Kurenai eyes directed at the floor as Hinata was oblivious of what was placed there, a three circle Demon Containment Seal. "Hinata watch your feet!"

Hinata took another step outside of the containment seal and gave Kurenai a clueless look of why she commanded her to stop. This eventually woke up the sleeping Kiba. Kurenai looked at Hinata standing completely outside of the containment seal.

'_Wait a minute. Why didn't the seal activate when she step outside of it?'_ Kurenai thought still speechless. Now she was puzzled. '_When the seal was placed on the Uchiha it immediately reacted.'_ She was now doubting was this Okami's curse mark or not.

"Hinata!" Kiba stood straight up then felt something wet on the bottom of his lip. He quickly wiped off his drool with embarrassment and snapped back at the Hyuuga. Kiba walked over to her, anxious to hug her or something because he thought he lost her. He stopped in front of her then looked at the ground.

"Hey how come that seal thing didn't react?" Kiba looked at his sensei confused.

"Seal? What seal are you guys talking about?" Hinata asked baffled as Kiba pointed to towards the wooden floor. She looked at it then eyed her sensei for questions but she was hugging her which quickly surprised her.

"It doesn't matter, you're safe." Kurenai said as tears was wallowing up in her eyes but she fought them back. Although Hinata could hear it in her voice that she was really worried about her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them." Hinata said as Kurenai released her. Kurenai looked behind her not even noticing Shino came into the room then they heard large thumping noises. A large bark shouted that echoed in the small room. Akamaru barged into the room with a joyful expression as he started to jump around Hinata, dancing and licking her face.

"Akamaru that tickles, stop it!" Hinata said rubbing his head of missing him too.

"Akamaru stop hounding her! You're not small anymore." Kiba said trying to settle down his dog's jubilant reaction to see Hinata. However, it was strange. Kiba noticed sense Hinata was back Akamaru was acting this way the entire time wanting to see her. It was the reason why he kept the door closed in the beginning.

"Hinata I'm glade you are ok." Shino says. "I should have done better as the team leader."

"It's ok Shino. Where alive and that's what's matter right. Thank you for your concern." Hinata said in a polite manner smiling at him.

Kiba gives Shino an irritated look. '_There he goes again! Always acting like he's the leader of the team and taking the glory. I wanted to say that to Hinata first!'_ Kiba sighed then felt a pain in the right side of his chest where Rasiden sword stabbed him. He grabs it cursing that bastard was going to pay if he saw him again.

Hinata became aware of his shoulder wound. "Kiba are you ok?"

He smiled at her to not worry her. "Sure…just a scratch. Nothing to worry about."

Hinata was going to say something else but saw Gai and Kakashi staring at her like a hawk which sent chills down her spin. When those two were not arguing in the same room or Gai mostly, then it was serious situation. Kurenai eyed the two Jounins.

"Kiba, Shino, can you step out of the room for a bit. We need to talk to Hinata alone." Kurenai commanded them.

"Why? I want to hear..." Kiba says but was pulled from the collar by Shino to come on, followed by Akamaru. "Hey bug boy let me go NOW!!"

"So annoying." Shino mumbles to himself walking out of the room.

Gai and Kakashi walk into the room as the one eyed ninja closed the door behind him. Hinata looked around the room nervous of not liking when three Jounins are in the room alone with her. Normally that mean big trouble and trouble is what she tries to avoid.

Kurenai pulled a chair over, the same chair Kiba was sitting on, and then told Hinata to seat. She did exactly what she said but felt like she was in an interrogation room. The only thing was missing was the beaming lamp light that would be blinding her to look forward.

"Hinata we need to ask you some questions of what happen on the mission." Kurenai said.

"Ok." Hinata replied looking at her then glanced out the corner of her eye at Kakashi. He was directly staring at her arm which was odd of him to do. He was always dossal man and paid no attention body parts of a person. This added to her assumption that this was serious when he was staring her down like a dog.

"Hinata how did you get that mark on your arm?" Kurenai asked her student knowing she felt awkward. However, asking her questions was a necessary if this _girl_ was alive.

"This mark," Hinata looked at her right arm. For some reason she didn't want to tell them. She was frightened; if she did they would do something to Tori. What scared her most was why she was acting this way. They were her friends, comrades and would never harm her or Tori. "I don't know. I woke up and it was there."

Hinata couldn't believe she lied. She lied to three Jounins as their eyes knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Hinata," Kurenai bend down on one knee to look into her eyes. The three Jounins knew what was going on but she needed her student to not be frightened by there presences and tell them what she saw. "Though you are a Chuunin and should not now about this for all sorts of reason. Unfortunately if we don't tell you then your life could be in greater danger then we think. That mark on your arm is a unique mark and it is only given by one demon or in this case a Bijuu…Okami the Eight Tail Wolf Demon."

"Okami?" Hinata said then had an image of Tori eyes glowing yellow. '_Was that power Tori had inside of her…Okami?_'

"The Bijuu that lives inside a child…Yamagata Tori from Jishin village," Kurenai watched Hinata reaction seeing her freeze up and grab her arm slowly. Just her reaction she knew she found the question to her answer without her telling it to them.

"However," She continues. "She was claimed dead nine months ago in a battle. Judging by this mark on your arm it would appear that she is alive. It is our duty to bring her back to Konoha so no farther harm is done to her. So if you know anything of where she said she was headed…"

In Hinata's mind Kurenai started to phase out like a distorted TV losing its signal when her sensei began her second sentence. She only heard that song in her head, the song Tori always sung. She couldn't understand why but the nervousness inside her disappeared. Then she realized she was standing on top of a cliff admiring an unknown forest below her. It looked so beautiful where her position was, like a hidden forest kept secret in the depth of the larger forest surrounding it.

She hears a crunching noise then looked to her left noticing another person was sitting down next to her. It was the same man that she saw earlier in her dreams. But this time he was in a laid back matter eating…potato chips?

"Uhh…W-Where are we?" Hinata asked wanting to know why was she daydreaming while being debriefed on her mission.

He pops a few potato chips in his mouth and smirked, loving Hinata's questions. "I don't know you tell me. You called me here."

"Huh?" She gave him a clueless look. The world her mind imaged started to be distorted again as somebody was calling her name.

"Hinata, Hinata." Kureani says to get her attention. Hinata snapped out of her daydream then looked up embarrassed as her face turn red. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. Yes. Ha Ha Ha!" Hinata tried to cover up what just happened by rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

The three Jounins give her an odd look unsure where here mind drifted off too.

"Hinata?" Kurenai tried grabbing her attention again.

"I'm sorry but Kurenai-sensei I don't know really. I was fighting the enemy but then I lost consciousness and I woke up here," Giving her sensei a serious look. It was her best judgment to not tell them in her opinion. Though they were her friends but something told her not to tell the truth and keep it a secret of the men she was traveling with, especially the Uchiha.

"But if Tori was still alive, wouldn't she come back with me?" Hinata asked her sensei with a cheerful expression changing her attitude.

'_What is up with her?'_ Kurenai oddly looked at her student.' _One minute she was nervous and the next she have this happy expression on her. Not the fact that Tori was her friend but she's taking the news pretty calmly. She's not one bit concerned about the curse mark around her…arm?'_ Kuearni eyes widen in shock.

"Hey what happened to that curse mark on your arm?!" Gai asked surprised with white eyes.

Hinata looked at her arm as the mark disappeared. '_What the…Where it go?'_

"Ok then," Kakashi said with a joyful smile. He walked over to Hinata to make her look him into his eye. He lifted up his forehead protector showing his sharingan. It immediately took its effect on her as he put her to sleep.

Kureani and Gai white eyes look at Kakashi's actions.

"Kakashi what you do that for?!" Kurenai loudly told him not liking him using that eye on her student as she held Hinata's body up to not fall on the ground.

"Are you crazy?! You still have no manners for little girls!" Gai loudly protest with Kurenai.

"Well she answered our questions so it didn't matter if we went on with this any longer. It's best if she acquire more rest." Kakashi said happily.

"What are you talking about she didn't answer anything." Gai shouted out loud.

Kurenai put Hinata back into her bed and pulled the covers over her body to make sure she doesn't get cold. "Then it would mean she is alive, am I right Kakashi?"

Gai gave his teammate a bewildered look, of them not telling him something.

"It would appear that Hinata doesn't trust us or she could be influenced by the curse mark to not tell us. Either way," Kakahsi pulled down his headband to conceal the sharingan. "She is alive. I'm not sure what is going on here but the Hokage would want to know this information right away. And tell her to send a team of twelve shinobis right away."

"Why a twelve men team Kakashi? If she's still in the area we can track her down." Gai asked hating when Kakashi goes off and does whatever he feels like it.

"No that will be my job. I need you two to stay here and finish the mission. If I find anything I will send a messenger." Kakashi bits down own his thumb, does hand seals and place his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Five of Kakashi's-nin dogs appeared from smoke, looking in different directions, waiting for his command. But they all felt a presence near them that couldn't be ignored as they all started to sniff around Hinata.

"Hey watch it!" Kurenai said as one went between her legs to get towards Hinata's body.

"Just like I thought. The scent is fresh and they can't ignore it just like Akamaru. It's all around her which means I can track her." Kakashi assured them.

Pakkun looked up at Kakashi. "Why do I sense that girl Kakashi?"

"We need you to find her quickly." Kakashi said giving Pakkun an expression to hold off on the rest of the details as the little dog caught on quickly.

"Fine. Let's go" Pakkun told the others as they rushed out the window landing on the ground softly and rushing towards the eastward direction with quick shinobi speed.

Kakashi hops out the window to follow them as Kurenai and Gai watched him from the window.

Kakashi was near Pakkun side as he looked at him running through the forest.

"Kakashi the smell of Okami is strong through the air which means she is not that far off. But I smelled another smell too, all two familiar Kakashi."

"I know Pakkun. That why I need to see with my own eyes without any interruptions." Kakashi eyes wondered in the distance. '_Are you also still alive Uchiha…Itachi.'

* * *

_

**Konoha Chuunin Exam Arena **

"Ready begin!" Genma said giving the signal and step back.

Hanabi hop back a few meters and then activate her Byakugan. She got into her Juuken stance ready for action. Sakoto was not intimidated going up against a Hyuuga. She had full knowledge of what the Byakugan can do and smirked about it to Hanabi face to taunt her.

"You won't be smiling by the end of today." Hanabi said tired of walking on egg shells around her and her teammates.

"Hmph," Sakoto looked at Hanabi. "Compared to your sister, your no more then a little pampered kitten seeking approval from daddy. You're not worth my time or effort."

"What the hell you say!" Hanabi growled back comparing herself to her sister and weak at that.

"Come if you can." Sakoto said egging her on.

"I will!" Hanabi charges at her opponent as Sakoto stood their waiting for her attack.

Hanabi charged in with a palm straight towards Sakoto heart not wasting any time to attack her vital part of the body. Sakoto smirk as the attack landed right on target pushing Sakoto back a few meters. She hit the ground violently as she skidded on the ground, landing on her side facing the opposite direction so Hanabi couldn't see her face.

Hanabi looked at her as knew she was all talk watching her body finally come to a stand still. "It would appear your all ready down. Examiner, call the match. If she gets back up I will disable her permanently."

'_Pfft_.' Genma chewed his toothpick of thinking is all these Hyuugas this stuck up but maybe she was right. That little girl wasn't getting up.

"Alright!! Just one punch and she's down for the count." Akio said looking at Hanabi brilliance in fighting.

"I guess all little boys are stupid after all." Nikato said with a smirk when Akio turned around to look at her.

"What you say?!" Akio gave her an angered look pointing that comment at him.

Nikato flash in front of him which surprised the young boy by her quick speed. She tilted his head up to make him look directly into her eyes. Memorized by her light brown chestnut eyes, Akio body was paralyzed to move.

"You're so cute." She told him enjoying herself with her prey that she will face real soon. She gave him an evil smile and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Nikato." Syukumei said to stop whatever actions she was going to do next.

"I know…Always ruining my fun Syukumei-chan." Nikato said and walked back over to her team.

Akio snapped out of his daze and wiped away the kiss she gave him, hating girls kissing him without his permission. It reminded him of his mother kisses.

"Watch the battle and you see Hanabi true skills." He mumbled then looked back at the battle. '_But that girl is already down for the count. I guess she advances on…W-What the!'_

Hanabi was looking at the proctor but saw a figure moving out the corner of her eye. Her eyes widen in shock.

Sakoto was standing up looking directly at the surprised Hyuuga. "Is that the famous Juuken style? It's funny. Like I said your power is near a kitten."

"It seems you want to be killed. Fine I gave you an easy way out but I will not be responsible of what happens to you." Hanabi said boldly and stand in her Juuken style.

"Those who hold themselves up to a high degree selfishly above others only fate is failure." Sakoto tells her.

Hanabi give her a clueless look of what is she blabbering on about. The Jishin Genin looked at the trees in the arena hearing ghost whispering all around her. Even in the wind sounded like it was talking to her.

Hanabi glanced at the trees Sakoto was admiring and then back at her trying to figure out what this girl was trying to pull.

"The trees, there beautiful aren't they."

"Are you going to talk the entire time or fight?" Hanabi said tired of these delays.

Sakoto arm points in the direction of the tree as her hands where crunched in as if about to crush a rock with her bare hands. Her eyes glow red under her bandages activating her blood limit, the demon Ueda clan.

A cold chill ran down Hanabi spin as if the simulated forest around her started to give off dreadful vibes. Hanabi second looked at the tree closer to her. She saw something coming out of it and heading straight for her.

"What the!" Tree branches started to come straight at her with quick speed, as each tree branch was carved like knives. Hanabi jumps backwards by doing back flips and twisting and turning in the area to dodge the tree branches from hitting her.

Sakoto stopped her attack as she back Hanabi to the wall of the arena.

"What…it as if the tree came to life itself." Ino said looking surprised as the rest of the audience.

'_What kind of jutsu is that girl using to be able to manipulate the natural environment?'_ Hiashi thought baffled and stunned at the same time. This was only going to turn into an ugly battle for Hanabi as she pushed her all the way back against the wall. Hyuugas are short combat fighters. Their Juuken can not attack opponent that far. He wondered when Hanabi hit her, was she testing her abilities.

'_This child reminds me of myself. She utilizes the wood element just like me but hers is different. This battle has already been decided.'_ Yamato thought seating in the stands next to the Nezumi sensei, Jiro curiously watching the battle.

"Crap," Hanabi says looking over her situation quickly. "She pushed me near the wall. I have no choice but to fight her long distance. I have to be cautious on where I move or she will make that tree come after me again. I'm not sure what jutsu she's using but I must stop it somehow to get close enough for combat."

Hanabi takes out her kunai and then an expulsive tag, wrapping it around her weapon. Next she takes out a wire string placing it in the loop of the kunai.

Sakoto wasn't worried what she was doing. She had an idea but already claimed this battle hers no matter what she does.

Hanabi charged towards her. Sakoto smirked thinking what a fool to charge a frontal attack. Sakoto put her hands together in the sign of tiger as the ground began to shake. Uprooting from the ground a large tree branch began to emerge in front of Sakoto's body like a protective shield. With just the command of her chakra, the branch charge towards Hanabi to hinder her movements.

Hanabi throws her kunai straight at the branch as it was deflected easily.

"Foolish child." Sakoto said in a calm voice.

Hanabi smirk and draws the kunai back towards her with the string she attached. She swings it bringing it to the side of the branch. Sakoto oddly look at her attempt of attack but soon her eyes widen. The kunai exploded on impact hitting the tree branch. Sakoto put her arms up to cover her face from the debris as dust filled the air making it hard to see.

Sakoto eyes widen seeing a second kunai emerge out of the smoke itches away from her body. But what caught her eyes was an expulsive tag was on it too. She hopped back quickly to avoid it coming closer to her but it exploded knocking her further back. Sakoto uses her feet to stop her body on the ground while still using her arms as a shield from the pressure from the blast.

Eyes frustrated, Sakoto look ahead finding her target. '_Almost close!_ '

Sakoto feels a presence behind her and turns around seeing Hanabi in an attack formation closing that distance between them in just two quick attacks.

Unfortunately, Sakoto was at a disadvantage of where her position to counterattack her quick enough. Hanabi uses her Juuken attack by focusing her chakra to her finger tips as she starts to attack Sakoto with numerous hits on her body, damaging her circular system. With her finishing move, Hanabi karate chops Sakoto right in the throat, hitting an inner chakra coils system pathway that brings oxygen to her brain. This powerful attack pushes the Jishin genin back onto the ground a couple meters from Hanabi position from the share force.

Hanabi start breathing heavily of making her use more chakra then needed to make it behind Sakoto in time.

"Wow that little Hyuuga girl not bad. She got behind that other girl in perfect time for her opponent to not counterattack. Serves her right, egging on a Hyuuga like that." Kankurou said eyeing Sakoto body, not moving on the ground.

Temari keeps quiet and focused her attention of the battle knowing something is not right. '_Minamoto Sakoto…where have I heard that family name before._'

'_Very good Hanabi. You calculated your attack with precise precision. I knew you wouldn't be intimidated by this girl's abilities. So you are ready to take the walk of becoming the next Hyuuga heir.'_ Hiashi thought smiling of his daughter soon to be victory. He knew that last attack would have most likely or nearly cut off the girl's breathing. Oxygen that cannot connect to the brain can lead to death.

Genma comes over to inspect Sakoto's body to see if she is able to proceed with the battle. Unable to see any movement he looks towards Hanabi.

A devilish grin forms on Syukumei face as Hanabi was better then she expected and knew the fun was really about to begin.

"Hyuuga Han…" Genma stop talking and hears a sinister laughing voice echoing around the arena that really freaked him out. This immediately directed his attention towards Sakoto body. Sakoto head turns around in hundred eighty degree like a posses doll having a delighted killing smile on her face. "What-the-hell…"

Hanabi eyes widen in shock of trying to figure out what is she. No way was she normal going poltergeist on her.

Sakoto body turns into wood and stands up. Her head turns back around to match her body alignment and gives Hanabi an evil grin. The wooden body gets down on all four legs as it morphs into a deformed looking wolf. It looked as if it was molded by dead trees as decay was showing all over its body of the dented holes. Small slimy light tan color midgets started to seep out of the holes and spill on the ground.

"What the hell did she transform into?!" Naruto said puzzled and disgusted at the same time.

'_What is that girl?'_ Sasuke looked to his right and eyed Syukumei sinister smirk. He lift his left arm up and grabs it of the curse mark reacting. Looking closely at the creature with his sharingan eyes, he saw a ghostly hidden force inside of it. '_What is that?'_

The demonic wolf demon growls at Hanabi showing its fangs, hungry like a lion stalking its prey.

One glance into its yellow eyes, Hanabi felt she was stuck in a trance. A trance of fear as she thought she could see it. Her death as her heartbeat was beating faster about to burst out of her chest. She never saw such horrible eyes before. She wanted them to stop looking at her. She wanted to run away.

"What the matter little girl? Afraid to see what I look like. He He He!!" The wood demon licks its lips deliciously. "Here child let me devour your flesh. You do not need it now do you. And while I'm at it I'll devour your soul and use your body as my new host. HA HA HA!!"

The wolf arched it head up and opened its mouth. A loud howl escaped its mouth as if howling at the moon, making the ground tremble. The howl shook the stadium like an earthquake. People were screaming trying to hold onto the seats they were in.

"What the hell is this girl trying to do…bring the whole place down!!" Tsunade said grabbing onto her chair wondering what kind of power is this for a child to possess at eleven.

Genma covered his eyes from the loud noise being the closest to the action.

Six large tree branches emerge from the ground around the demon wolf like tentacles attached to an octopus, towering fifteen feet high. It was as if a demon was below them waiting to eat whoever body come tumbling down below for it to eat.

'_What is that?!'_ Hanabi eyes widen in shock.

The demon eyes of the wooden wolf homes in on Hanabi's body as if a bullseye was placed on her. With the demon eyes widen, the branches charge towards her from its command.

Summoning enough courage, Hanabi moved her body quickly to dodge one branch and then two. The young Hyuuga looked up and saw one about to come crashing down on her as she dodges it quickly. Each attack shook the stadium from their powerful impact on the ground, causing the arena fill up with dust. Hinata covered her eyes to better see her opponent but sees a branch come speeding behind her. It quickly takes the shape of a human hand and grabs her body vigorously. The wooden hand pushes her back, slamming her body against the wall of the arena causing the wall to crack from the sheer power of it.

Hanabi pits up blood from her mouth as her body was aching in pain. Her body was pinned to the wall suspended up from the ground ten feet high.

Silence filled the arena as everybody was stunned. There eyes were intensively focused on the battle that they didn't know how to make of it. One thing for sure, some of the people didn't think an eleven year old child had this type of power.

The wolf demon tiled its head of how cute the little kitten she was, trapped in its clutches for him to give the final blow.

Another branch emerges from the ground below the wolf's feet as he uses it to move across the arena near Hanabi position.

The demon stopped in front of the little Hyuuga rugged body as she was still coughing up blood from her mouth. Hanabi tried to move her body or at least her hands to gain a little freedom but the tree had a firm grip, taking away any movement.

"So young to have." The demon wolf smirked. The hand started pressing against Hanabi body as it was crushing her like a trash compactor. A scream came out of her mouth of the excruciating pain.

"Kaibutsu, calm yourself." Hanabi heard a voice in front of her as she struggled to lift her head up. An image emerges from the branch as the wolf demon looked to the side of him. He saw his master Sakoto and gave a smirk as she finally came out of hiding.

"Pfft. You always had a habit of taking the thrill out of my fun." He tells her then looked at Hanabi with the desire to consume her body and make her apart of him. "I want her body."

"Perhaps."

Genma looked above watching the action and gets an array feeling about this. That wolf demon had vicious eyes that wanted to kill the prey in front of him. The match was already decided. He had to call it off before it gets out of hand.

"However…" Sakoto eyes reared into the waiting room and saw the stern look in Nezumi eyes. It was enough to get the picture of what would happen if this battle was to end horrible. "This Chuunin Exam is boring and fighting was not what I wanted to do."

"Are you kidding me? Where is your since of honor to kill your enemies that look down upon you?!" Kaibutsu asked angrily raising his voice. He didn't hear an answer from her and sighed of disappointment. '_Kids.'_

"Hey little girl the battle..." Genma stop and sees Sakoto hand raise in the air.

"I forfeit my match."

"WHAT!!!" Everybody in the arena shouted out as they were in shock, even her Jishin team was surprised as well.

Fushicho immediately smack herself on the head and shakes it of Sakoto actions. She sure was an odd child she always thought.

"Huh?" Genma looked at the girl oddly at a lost of words himself.

"I forfeit my match. Continuing this battle was a waste of my time and proceeding forward would only make me angry." Sakoto said of knowing this was true. She may not control herself revealing her true powers to everybody.

Genma just chew his toothpick eyeing this little demon in front on him. '_Cocky little girl isn't she.'_

Sakoto tree branches started to dissolve back into the ground like quicksand as well as Kaibutsu. The Jishin Genin lands on the ground softly as Hanabi body falls to the ground making a loud thump on impact.

It hurt like hell as the Hyuuga grabs her right side of her ribs, feeling like they been broken or already are from being crushed.

"She forfeit her match just when she was about to win. What a confusing child. Hey Shikamaru she reminds me of you." Kankurou said towards him of his match with Temari.

Shikamaru focused was on Sakoto on why she forfeited her match. Yeah he did the same thing but that was because he's a lazy person. He wanted to know what her reason was. Something wasn't adding up to him about this Genin.

"Why did that girl forfeit her match? And what was that she conjured up?" Shizune asked looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade was hard at thought with her finger tapping her chair. "Let's just say it was best for her to forfeit her match." Shizune give her sensei a confused look. "She did her job and disabled her opponent but didn't get to anxious into the battle to finish the girl off even if Genma was going to stop the match anyway. Just like I said at the end of the second exam, these Genins true goal was to show there village power and she accomplished that. Whether she won or not was already decided by her. This child already has Chuunin or possible Jounin level skills and she is only eleven years old. I wonder."

"The second round Hyuuga Hanabi wins." Genma finally announced.

Hirashi was standing up in his seat shock what he saw in that little girl. His Byakugan saw a separate entity inside that was mixing with the girl's chakra itself turning it purplish black. '_A demon.'_

Sakoto casually walk out of the arena leaving Hanabi puzzled of her actions as she tried to push up her body, in a sitting position. Her legs were still weak of supporting herself up as she saw Sakura with a medical kit bag around her arm coming towards her.

Coming to the waiting room where the others are, Sakoto walk in. They all were silent even Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha gave that girl a suspicious look of not liking the chakra she was giving off earlier.

"Why you quit like that you were wining you idiot!" Narashi yelled at her because to tell the truth he had money riding on her back at home of who would win the Chuunin exam and she just blew it for him, two thousand yen down the tubes.

Sakoto ignores his out cry and walks next to Syukumei. She had no desire to win the Chuunin exam in the first place only to see her older sister abilities in battle. Syukumei pats her on the head with an approving look, nice job.

"That's why girls are the most confusing creatures on the plant." Narashi mumbled under his breath, folding his arms in disapproval.

"Sasuke," Naruto call his name in a low tone of voice. "What is she?"

"Something." It was the Uchiha only answer about the issue. He thought Syukumei was the most powerful person in the Jishin Genin group but now he wasn't so sure. Was all the Jishin Genin really monsters, he thought.

* * *

With all the commotion died down it was time to start the next match. Genma looked at the two boys merciful eyes staring upon one another, ready to get this going. 

"Third match Kuma vs. Uchiha Sasuke." Genma said chewing his toothpick and eyed the boys one last time. "Begin!!"

"Try not to bore me little kid." Kuma said with a cocky attitude.

"Fine I will end it quick. I have no time to deal with trash. This match will be over less then one minute." Sasuke taunts him back.

"He He He! Will see." Kuma takes off his camouflage scroll attached to his back and placed it on the ground making a thump when he dropped it. "I hope the rumors about you aren't true that you're the weakest Uchiha alive. I wished your brother was still alive. He He He!"

Angrily eying Kuma, Sasuke was surprised he knew about his brother's death as his sharingan was fully activated. "Watch your mouth of who you're speaking too."

'_Very good Kuma. Bring out his weakness by exploiting it and this battle is good as yours.'_ Syukumei reared her eyes at Naruto watching his pure blue eyes on the battle. She smirk of their battle will begin soon and she will enjoy every last minute of it too.

* * *

Crazy Chuunin Exam I say. It's confirmed that Tori is alive even though Hinata did not give them a straight answer. Now Kakashi is in hot pursuit of finding her? What will happen when he does? 

Sneak preview in next chapter, Kuma vs Sasuke. How will Kuma go up against a powerful Sharingan user? Nikato vs Akio and then the start of Naruto vs Syukumei match. Action pack all the way down.

**Next Chapter: Konoha's Whirlwind vs. Jishin's Juggernaut **


	9. Whirlwind vs Juggernaut

Sorry for the long wait but here it is. I will try to get the next chapter out by the end of this month.

* * *

_Previously on Naruto_

"Third match Kuma vs Uchiha Sasuke." Genma said chewing his toothpick and eyed the boys one last time. "Begin!!"

"He He He! Will see." Kuma takes off his camouflage scroll attached to his back and placed it beside him making a thump on the ground. "I hope the rumors about you aren't true that you're the weakest Uchiha alive. I wished your brother was still alive. He He He!"

Angrily eying Kuma, Sasuke was surprised he knew about his brother death as his sharingan was fully activated. "Watch your mouth of who you're speaking too."

**

* * *

****Chapter Nine: Konoha's Whirlwind vs Jishin's Juggernaut**

"Sasuke! You better beat this guy if you want to fight me!" Naruto yelled out.

Out the corner of his eye, Sasuke eyed Naruto of his annoyance as usual. However, the Uchiha eyes drifted towards Nezumi and was stunned by her position. Nezumi finger was pointed toward the sky as she gave him a smile.

Syukumei looked at the pint size Genin knowing all to well what that meant and thought Nezumi sometimes ruined her fun. She was just like her sister, to kind for her own good.

Sasuke eyes reared above him and gazed upon the blue sky seeing a hawk flying above the arena. For that split second Sasuke forgot Kuma remarks as his mind was at ease again. He couldn't let the past affect him anymore and control his future.

"Hey what the hell are you looking at?" Kuma asked Sasuke, irritated.

"You really don't know when to shut up." Sasuke eyes were still fixed on the sky watching the hawk escape his distance. '_Thank you Nezumi.'_ Sasuke reared his eyes back down towards his opponent. "Enough talk. I won't even lift a finger to even defeat you."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Kuma blinked his eyes twice then closed them completely. "Now I will show you my power."

Sasuke suspiciously eyed Kuma as he didn't open his eyes again.

"Is this guy crazy, he's going to fight Sasuke blindly?" Ino said confused.

"It would appear that way," Shikamaru said thinking their is more to this guy that meets the eye. "The only way to fully not be drawn into the sharingan Genjutsu or Doujutsu is to not stare at his eyes. This guy, as you could see, was prepared to take down an Uchiha from the beginning."

Shikamaru rubs his chin like an old man still baffled how he going to fight handicap.

Ino was worried for Sasuke a minute ago but remembered what an Uchiha can do."Go Sasuke! Beat this guy to a pulp!" She yelled out. Shikamaru cover his ears in annoyance of her always being this loud.

Kuma smirked then placed his scroll on the ground as it rolled out seeing the characters markings on it. Sasuke eyes him suspiciously unsure of his actions. The Jishin Genin does quick hand seals and placed his hands on the scroll.

"Heaven Eyes Mirror no Jutsu." The wind started to become stale as if the noise in the arena was sucked out leaving it with silence. Sasuke stared at his opponent wondering what he was doing. From the looks of it nothing was happening. Then the Uchiha eyes focused on the scrolls itself as it was emitting off blue chakra.

Surprised, numerous black crows started to emerge from the scroll like out of a painting and headed towards the Uchiha. Sasuke shielded his eyes to block them unsure what kind of Jutsu this was. However, he just noticed the large crows were going around him of not intentionally trying to attack him.

The black crows perched themselves on four trees in the arena. Crowing out loud in sync with one another, they stared down at the Uchiha.

Baffled, Sasuke stared into one of the crow's black orb eyes. They gave him chills down his spin then turn his attention back on his opponent. Stunned, Sasuke didn't even sense it happen.

'_When the hell he moved?!'_ Sasuke felt a presence closing in on him from behind. Kuma flashed as his hand glowed blue. With quick reflexes Sasuke put his hands up in defense to block his punch.

"Foolish boy! God of Fist!!" Kuma hand that glowed with chakra grew ten fold like a drilling machine spinning to dig a hole in the earth's crest.

'_Shit!'_ Sasuke eyes widen as the chakra was eight feet high surrounding Kuma entire body.

One thrust, the jutsu landed directly on point causing a loud explosion in the arena. The attack knocked Sasuke back fifteen meters hitting the wall and breaking it on impact.

A cloud of dust trail was seen from the attack as the people in the stadium began to feel the aftershock. The stadium started to shake like an earthquake as dust started to fall from the ceiling becoming more unstable from Sakoto and Hanabi's match before. The audience eyes widen in disbelief from the enormous power from that jutsu.

'_What power!' _Genma thought covering his eyes being up close and personal.

Sitting in the corridor looking at the battle, Sakura eyes was in shock catching a glimpse of Sasuke body impacting the wall with force. To tell the truth if Tori didn't train her vision better she wouldn't of caught what was happening.

The debris started to settle down as onlookers wanted to know what happened. Did the Uchiha survived?

Kuma could fell it, that presence. Unlike others he didn't need his eyes to open to confirm it.

Holding his hands out, electricity started to surge from Sasuke's body and directly into his hands. His breathing was irregular from using his chakra that quickly and would have caused more damage to his body if he didn't. Orochimaru training was starting to come in handy right now. He honestly didn't think he had to pull it out on this guy.

His sharingan focused on Kuma. To him this guy was not normal just like the rest of his freaky friends.

'_Quick defense. Nice one Uchiha Sasuke. You survived one of Kuma deadly attack, his ultra-destructive power punch. Now how are you going to counter back? Or well you rely on the curse mark on your arm. I would really like to see it in action, Sasuke.'_ Syukumei thought watching the battle closely.

"Interesting he survived. Oh well." Kuma said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal he stopped his punch. Although, ordinary shinobis would be dead from that punch, but Sasuke is an Uchiha after all. Kuma grinned, feeling the excitement surge through his body.

Bamboozled, Naruto was in shock of Kuma's attack. "Wow…that guy is strong."

Sasuke stared ahead then looked at the crows in the trees making a ruckus. The Uchiha then gazed back at Kuma of cursing himself to stay focus. They were the reason why he wasn't paying attention before. Fully aware of Kuma abilities, Sasuke had to be cautious of his next move. He also had to take into account that Jishin shinobis are known for their superior Taijutsu.

The Uchiha calm his body down, shaking his hands then gripping them to stop the numbness from using his lighting jutsu. He cracked his neck and started to walk forward getting ready for battle.

"Good, I knew Sasuke wouldn't get hurt." Sakura was watching Sasuke moving closer towards his opponent with confident.

"Not bad. You actually made me use an A-class jutsu. I hope that's not all you got." Sasuke taunts Kuma liking this competition.

"Don't worry. Theirs more to come." Kuma reassured him getting in his fighting stance.

"Then I hope SO!!" With quick speed as if he was flashing, Sasuke attacks right back at Kuma.

Kuma saw it, Sasuke's chakra. The Jishin Genin quickly counter attacks Sasuke punch with his as their fist clash with one another. Each blow producing pockets of wind from the powerful force behind each attack.

Eyes astonished of the two young Genins, Genma knew this was going to be an all out war from these two kids.

* * *

Racing through the forest looking in the distance, Kakashi was thinking of the curse mark placed on Hinata's arm. Though he tried to act casual about the situation before, however he thought they should seal the curse mark. Unfortunately, it required Fushigi abilities to seal it. It was not an ordinary curse mark that anybody could seal it. But the true question Kakashi was thinking was how Naruto, Sasuke, Nezumi and Fushicho would take the news once his assumptions were correct. Knowing that Tori is alive, it was becoming a problem the more he thought into it. 

Naruto and Nezumi would be happy that she was alive. Though Sasuke would become unstable again if he knew Itachi was alive too. Kakashi knew the one person that would lighten her day would be Fushicho herself. Tori meant more to her then he actually thought.

**Flashback**

_**Nine months ago **_

_**Three days after the big explosion outside the village of Jishin village**_

Entering a room, Kakashi had one hand in his pocket looking onward of the presumed lifeless Fushicho lying in her bed. She resembled a comatose patient as her eyes were staring at the ceiling. Three days after Tori's death, Fushicho has been none responsive to anybody. Unfortunately, Kakashi needed her right now to help Sasuke with the curse mark on his arm. They manage to sedate him but they couldn't do that much longer as his body was rejecting the drugs they were inducing him.

The copy ninja walked over to her bed and then gazed outside the window of the once beautiful sky have turn dark and bleak for the past three days. Kakaski thought the ghostly stories he heard about the village did fit the picture at this moment. A ghost town which made him feel uneasy as the Tetuberg forest felt like it was howling in the wind.

"Have the gods of the forest in that much anger?" Kakashi reared his eye back down at the woman he knew sense he was six years old. He felt like he failed her for ignoring the signs that Tori was on the brink of ending it all when she meant Itachi again. He may even believe Tori planned killing herself from the beginning when she saw Itachi on her seventeenth birthday.

Kakashi placed his hand on top of Fushicho head thinking maybe he should tell her of his true feelings before it was too late. Second guessing it being Kakashi, he thought maybe next time. He was still a coward to say it and wished his charm worked on her to confess first about her love for him. He smirked about the idea how crazy it may sound because Fushicho was a more stubborn person then he was. The copy ninja paused as he felt a hand grip his.

"Kakashi trying to take advantage of me while I'm weak, I'm surprised."

"Fushicho." He said astonished.

Fushicho blanked her dried eyes while pulling her body up in a sitting position. She rubbed them, hurting really badly.

"Fushicho are you ok?" He asked her still surprised she's awaken.

"Sure," She told him in a normal tone of voice that put Kakashi on edge of the pain she was holding back from him. "Unfortunately I didn't think it would take me that long to find her though, from doing that jutsu."

"A jutsu?" Kakashi thought confused.

"Of course. Why else would I be in a comatose state for days on end. I knew about Sasuke situation and I had to call her." Fushicho pointed to the ceiling that left Kakashi baffled.

A black vortex appeared in the ceiling, hearing a voice screaming as it was coming louder every second it was open. Kakashi step back of wondering what its purpose was. A person fell out of the vortex and harshly landed on the ground, causing a loud thump.

Kakashi eye widen. "Fushigi-sama!"

The old women landed on her bottom painfully as she rubbed it. "That disrespectful little ingrate…Using God's Gate like that on me with no warning!" She mumbled to herself in anger.

Fushigi picked herself up and stood on her two feet. She sticks out her right hand in the air as her cane fall out of the black vortex and into her hand. Seconds later, it closed up leaving Kakashi with a dumbfounded look of what that jutsu was.

"Hope your trip went smoothly Fushigi-sama." Fushicho said smugly.

Fushigi growled at her. "Don't get cute you little worm! Every time I see you you are more arrogant then before!"

Fushicho scratched her head saying so what. However, Fushigi saw something that was truly unusual for Fushicho to make anybody see.

"So Fushicho finally found yourself a husband?" The old woman smiled smugly imitating Fushicho expression before.

"Finally found your future husband?" Fushicho oddly eyed her then look in the direction where her eyes were gazing upon. Her face turn red as Kakashi was still holding her hand that she forgot about. Fushicho and Kakashi quickly separate their hands in embarrassment as they both were blushing. "Old lady….you're-you're getting the wrong impression. Where not together! Besides its on."

"So you say." Fushigi chuckled.

'_Why she say it like that?'_ Kakashi inside felt depressed. Guess confessing his love would have to wait. A long wait from that comment, maybe the next two years.

"So," Fushigi becomes serious. "Where is the boy?"

"In the other room," Kakashi told her. She turned around to head to his room. "W-Wait…What are you going to do to him?"

Fushigi heard his screams echoing throughout the hospital. "To stop his screaming. Children these days are such crybabies."

Kakashi followed the old woman interested to see what she was going to do but quickly glanced back towards Fushicho holding her right arm tightly. Kakashi turned around watching her move out of her bed slowly.

"Are you okay?" He curiously asked, unusual for Fushicho to be in pain.

"I'm okay. Just the after affects from using too much chakra from calling Fushigi-sama here." She gave him a little smile to ease his worries.

Kakashi started to walk back. "Are you sure?" He paused. He couldn't see it but another presence was surrounding her body.

"Kakashi I need your assistance." Fushigi called his name outside the room.

"Kakashi I'm fine. I just need to rest. Hurry up for Sasuke's sake."

"Okay." He finally said and walk out of the room already knowing she was hiding something from him.

**Flashback Ends**

Kakashi stopped his movements rethinking that event, seeing Fushicho grab her right arm then Sasuke and Hinata doing the same thing. Maybe just a rear coincidence but Fushicho have spent more time with Tori then anybody else.

'_Could it be possible…'_

"Kakashi, why you stop?" Pakkun asked him further ahead from his position.

Kakashi snapped back to reality. "Sorry let's go."

* * *

Two boys around the age of seven were running through the streets of a village. It was crowded outside as the two boys weaving through the people like little mice in a maze. 

One boy with raven spiky hair, wearing a red shirt and black shorts was running in front of his friend.

"Wait up! You're running to fast!" The other boy yelled with all white hair, light blue eyes, wearing a dark navy blue shirt with white short pants.

"You're to slow!" He shouted back looking behind him grinning. Suddenly, that grin was smashed in as he ran into somebody without looking in front of him and felled to the ground.

"Ouch!" He rubs his rear then becomes frustrated. "Hey watch were you're….." He stopped in mid yelling, even though it was his fault but was stunned by a beautiful young girl looking at him.

"Hey I told you don't ru-" The other boy halted, light blue eyes widen in shock.

A kind smile looked at the boy on the ground as a hand was held out for him to take it.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Tori asked the boy. Tori didn't have her Akatsuki cloak on as she wore the under garments, having a brown strapped bag placed diagonal across her upper body.

The young boy took her hand but his eyes were still focused on her, still in shock.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

The other boy bumped his friend for staring and snapped him out of his daze.

"Yes sorry. I should have watched were I was going." The black spiky hair boy told her.

"That's okay. Well be careful next time?" She kindly smiled at them and started to walk away.

"W-Will do that." He scratched his head for filling like a dork.

"That's why I said don't run because you may run into interesting people." The white hair boy told him seriously.

"Kai she didn't remember us. What if she never does?"

He paused and looked at his friend. "Tala we should go."

Tala nodded his head to his command.

* * *

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames twelve feet high, directly at Kuma. 

"Hmph. This kid." Kuma does lighten quick hand seals that blurred together doing it so fast. His hand was position in a tiger sign. "Suiton: Suijinheki!"

Kuma blows a jet blast of water from his mouth as it hits Sasuke fire attack, colliding and causing the arena to shake from the blast.

Genma holds his arms in the air of the debris flying everywhere, trying to hold his balance on the ground. "Damn these kids are really going at it. But…" As the dust settle, Genma could see Kuma in a fighting stance. "That kid is better then I expected to go up against an Uchiha. Though this is interesting, however their destroying the arena with them."

"A water attack this time," Sasuke watched Kuma carefully. '_This guy is good in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Every time I try to attack he counter attacks it with an equal attack. Every time I use my speed he can match it and predict my movements. But how…how can a person not use his eyes can be so accurate. Since I can't use my Genjutsu on him, he practically made me equal in power just like him. So somebody has been telling him about the sharingan to be this prepared in battle against me. I have a funny feeling it was Fushicho-san. That woman, I should congratulate her after this is done. She does make things interesting for me.'_

Sasuke grabbed his left arm of the curse mark that the old woman sealed. It was reacting to his excitement in battle and that was not a good sign. If he used the curse mark or it acted on its own the match would immediately be stopped. Unlike Orchimaru's curse mark this Okami's mark was ten times more dangerous. Anything could happen or bring anything from the dead to this physical plain.

"Wow that guy is really good." Naruto thought witnessing this powerful match. He really mastered the technique Tori were showing Sakura and him to go up against a sharingan user.

**Flashback **

"You're kidding right?" Naruto rubbed his head in disbelief eyeing Tori.

Tori stand in front of Naurto and Sakura with two blindfolds in her hands. They both look at her insane of hoping they think Tori was giving them those blindfolds for something else.

"No I'm not kidding Naruto," Tori says, "All the time you're not going to be able to relay on your eyes. You need to relay on your other senses as well, which is going to be your greatest defense against a sharingan user. Once you look into there eyes they already have you trapped. But now you are ready to learn the techniques that I was going to use on them in combat."

"You mean you would have fought them with your eyes closed?" Sakura said surprised and impressed at the same time.

"Yes," Tori responded calmly. "I don't need my eyes to see my opponent. Everybody gives off chakra Sakura and I can focus my other senses of sensing that chakra and project an image in my mind of that person and his or her surroundings. You see an illusion need all five senses to fool its opponent but if ones block, especially the eyes, then it doesn't work."

Naruto felt confident he was going to master this technique in no time.

"This is not an easy task to accomplish Naruto," Tori continue as he gave her a clueless look. "Most Shinobis today can't do this nor Kage too. It takes many years to force your mind and body to focus on your target with your eyes closed. Not the fact to use proper jutsu to counter your opponents attacks at the same time. Some it may take nearly there whole life to master this skill."

"Then how are we going to do this less then a month." Naruto started to panic.

Tori gave Naruto a serious look. "Because just a little can save your life in the worst circumstances and that's what this lesson is for."

**Flashback Ends**

"To actually see this technique in action is amazing." Naruto clenched his fist, feeling that this boy is able to perform a jutsu that is near a Kage level skill.

'_So let's turn this up a notch. I must hinder his movements.'_ Sasuke pulled out a small summoning scroll from his back pouch behind him. He quickly unrolls it in midair. "Release!"

In a puff of smoke, quickly grabbing with his right hand, his famous Kusanagi appeared. Without wasting anytime Sasuke charged at Kuma with quick speed. Kuma noticed quickly what this sword can do as he jumped back, stepping away from Sasuke's charge.

"Don't you try it! Chirdori White Saber!!" Lightening forms in his left hand and quickly extends forming a lightening blade directed at Kuma.

"Shit!" With precise accuracy Kuma dodged to the right to stare clearly from that dangerous attack. Kuma knew if it's like his Chirdori normal attack it will pierce through his chest.

Quickly appearing to his right side in a flash, Sasuke's draws back his sword also surround by blue lightening.

'_So fast.'_ Kuma quickly opened his left eye unable to see the attack with his eyes closed. Sasuke quickly sees this but felt something fly pass his ear as his Kusanagi inches closer to Kuma's chest.

A large explosion erupts on impact, causing a cloud of dust and smoke to form. It raises twenty meters high in the sky. The arena tremors as dust from the ceiling from above the audience started fall on them from the stadium getting a good workout today.

"What are these two kids?" Jiro asked himself covering his eyes from the smoke.

"What happen?! Did Sasuke get him?!" Sakura said covering her eyes from the dust too.

Fushicho looked on, squinting her eyes from the dust thinking this match of Kuma have impressed her. '_But did Kuma…'_

Dust began to settle as Genma adjusted his eyes to see clearly. As it became more apparent, two images appeared. Sasuke Kusanagi sword was fully thrust to its target but upon impact something stopped it.

'_What the hell is that?!'_ Sasuke's eyes widen of darken lightening was emitting off of a dragon looking large sword, having a white cloth wrapped around Kuma left arm. Sasuke pushed himself away giving him some distance. He was in shock that it stopped his sword which means it wasn't ordinary.

"Nice try kid. You almost had me with that combination." Kuma said bringing his sword across his chest in defense. "However my Gyakusatsu basically deflected your Chirdori attack that you combined with your sword. Anything you throw at me will be deflected as this is my ultimate defensive shield against enemies' attacks. Lucky for you I cannot bring out its full power or I would destroy this arena and everything in a half a mile radius."

'_What! A half a mile!'_ Sasuke looked at his sword as black lightening was not only surrounding it but also circulating in its master's body as well. '_What kind of power is this?_'

"Your sword is no match for mine." Kuma swirls it and bring it to his face diagonally, prepared to attack his target.

"Black lightening…this kid is something else. He's basically the opposite of Sasuke." Shikamaru thought being sucked into the battle like the audience how amazing this fight is turning out.

"Though Kuma called out his Gyakusatsu, I'm afraid he won't be able to use it." Syukumei stated.

"What do you mean? Kuma's about to win." Washi said rooting for Kuma to win the match.

Without saying another word, Syukumai pointed to the battlefield as Washi and the others Jishin Genins look as well.

Kuma hears an evil chuckle from Sasuke. The Jishin Genin grabbed his sword tighter. "What's so funny?"

"You haven't realized it have you. I congratulate you on making this battle quite interesting and admire your Gyakusatsu," Sasuke says as he applauded him. "However, for you it's checkmate." Sasuke eyes enlarge as the three semi colons in both his eyes started to whirl.

"Huh!" Kuma saw the chakra from Sasuke's body disappear. '_What the hell!'_ Kuma looked around as everything turned pitch black. It was like his guide of chakra which was his blueprint to see the arena was lost, even in the environment.

'_I-Impossible!'_ Kuma quickly opened his eyes looking around as the environment changed into nothingness. The Jishin Genin started to panic. "How…When!"

Kuma eyes widen as something hit his body in several different places as blood spilled down his mouth. The frighten Genin slowly looked down at his body as multiple of Kusanagi stabbed him all over his body. Kuma tried to move but his body became numb, losing feeling throughout his muscles.

Sasuke appeared in front of him with his deadly red eyes like a true demon.

"H-H-How…" Kuma try to produce words out his extremely dry mouth.

"Your last attack, you opened your left eye and in that second I caught you with my sharingan. While we were fighting I noticed something was off how you completely counter all my attacks. You never slipped up and had precise accuracy. It didn't fully strike me until I got a glimpse of the black crow that flew past me that came to your aid on that last attack. So that summoning from your scroll before….the crows were your eyes the whole entire time. You saw what they saw giving you multiple vision on the battlefield."

"So, you are an Uchiha after all." Kuma started to chuckle and coughing up blood at the same time. He gives Sasuke an evil grin. "You piece of shit! Be happy you beat me in a controlled setting or I would have taken your soul already with my Gyakusatsu! Fucking Konoha rules! No wonder this village is for the weak shits like you!"

Sasuke eyes become serious of this guy don't know when to quit. Instead of becoming afraid he was joking about, as he heard an evil chuckle. It reminded him of Orochimaru's laughs and he couldn't stand it.

"If we were under different circumstances…it would be the other way around, as I would have taken your soul." Sasuke eyes widen as his sharingan started to swirl and change its shape.

Kuma eyes widen in a frighten state. "AAAHHHHH!!"

* * *

A sword dropped to the ground as Kuma eyes were wide open. He fell to his knees looking up into the sky in a dazed state, and then falls to the ground completely. His body lied lifeless. 

"W-What happened?"

"Hey man, is he dead?"

Commotion stirred up in the crowd as they all wanted to know what happen.

Genma looked at Kuma motionless body as he was not getting up. "Uchiha Sasuke is the winner of the third round."

"Alright, Sasuke-kun!!" Ino yelled out loud cheering joyfully.

"Hey Ino lower the dismal!" Shikamaru covered his ears of her loudness.

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke won!"

"Hey, what happened?!" Narashi asked with surprised eyes. One minute Sasuke and Kuma was equally match and then Kuma just killed over (Not literally killed over he is still breathing).

"Syukumei." Nikato looked towards her leader for answers.

"Kuma birds couldn't capture the speed of Sasuke for a second. When they didn't, Kuma had to use his left eye to dodge the attack and call upon his sword. Just by him opening his eye, just a little, he was captured by Sasuke's sharingan. For that matter he was trapped in Sasuke's control."

"Shit, that bastard. He's lucky Kuma couldn't use his true abilities." Washi said disappointed that they must use half of their power in this exam.

'_Couldn't use his true abilities?'_ Naruto watched Syukumei out the corner of his eye. He wondered how she came to that conclusion even before Sasuke could use the sharingan fully. Even he didn't notice until it was over.

'_This Chuunin Exam is starting to become very interesting. I thought I was going to sleep through it but with Jishin Genins here, that's not an option.'_ Tsunade thought practically smiling about how the results are turning out.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Nikato said with her hands inside her pant pocket and kicked Akio out of the waiting room.

He screamed all the way down the arena as everybody looked at Nikato insanely. She was already beating up on her opponent before the match started.

Akio grabbed his head. "Hey are you insane!!" '_Girls are the worse creatures in the world.'_ Akio eyes widen as Nikato was not in the waiting room anymore. He heart skipped a beat as she was standing next to him in a calm manner; eyes gazed upon the opposite direction waiting for the battle to commence.

'_When did she move?'_ Akio asked himself.

"Sasuke-oniisan!" Nezumi yelled out as he comes back to the team. "We both advance to round two!"

Sasuke patted Nezumi on the head. "Thanks Nezumi, for helping me in the beginning."

"That's my job." She gave him a thumbs up smiling.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto. "So it leaves only you Naruto. Better hope you can win."

"Hmph. Don't worry about me. I'll win for sure. Just don't get scared of how much I improved over time." Naruto smiled arrogant as ever.

Sasuke smirked then looks back down at the arena. '_You better hope so Naruto. After this match is over then yours is next. If Kuma speed was incredible then the leader of the Jishin Genins must be equal as well.'_

**Flashback **

"Hayashi Syukumei," Sasuke pounced her full name that started to draw his conclusion of why she wanted Naruto. "When I was with Orochimaru your clan was on his list to watch out for because it's been around for five hundred years. I know what your clan does and that is why you presented yourself at the Chuunin Exam. Are you here to kill Naruto?"

"What if I say yes," Syukumei eyes behind her with a sinister smile. "Are you going to kill me? Naruto will make this a special day for me. Heh Heh!"

Syukumei turned around and looked directly into Sasuke onyx eyes of seeing his aggressiveness towards her. She smirked loving the killing sensation in the air that made her blood awaken.

"And nobody will stand in my way." She said in a bold voice saying do not interfere with the battle or else.

**Flashback Ends**

Sasuke looked at Syukuemi out the corner of his eyes as she was watching him also. '_That girl's is hiding something.'_

"Fourth match Akio vs Nikato. Begin!" Genma step back.

Akio takes out a kunai. "Well it's finally come. Now I get to beat…." Akio eyes widen feeling a presence behind him. In a split second his body became totally paralyzed to move as a gush of wind blows his body forward to the ground.

"Instructor the match is over." Nikato said calmly with her hands still inside her pants pocket.

Genma eyes widen in shock as he didn't even see Nikato move to attack the boy.

"The match is already over!" Naruto looked on wondering what, when, how.

'_What the hell is going on? I thought Kuma was fast in speed but…she even faster. I didn't even see her move. Crap.'_ Sasuke looked bewildered.

"Fushicho-san, what did she do?" Sakura asked the Jishin Jounin that had a smirk on her face.

"Speed."

"Speed?" Sakura replied back puzzled.

'_Nikato must be anxious and tired of waiting. That's to be expected from Jishin's Speed Demon White Wolf.'_ Fushicho smiled. '_Now the next match will be interesting.'_

"Nikato wins the fourth match." Genma announced unsure how she pulled that off.

Nikato swiftly and gently landed in the waiting room next to Syukumei. She looked at her leader with a sinister smile. "Time to have fun."

Syukumei smiled as well as the rest of the Jishin Genins. The time has come to see their leader in action. It was the reason why they came to the Chuunin Exam, to see a monster awaken.

"Will the next contestants come fourth?" Genma announced looking into the waiting room.

Naruto and Syukumei started to walk out along side one another, not saying a word as Naruto kept eyeing his opponent. The Jishin Genin knew she had plenty time to look at him when the fight begin.

The crowd started to get loud waiting for the next match to start as this day turned out to be exciting for them. It was the best Chuunin exam most of them have ever seen all their lives and probably the only time too.

"The fifth match, finally. Will she go fourth with the plan?" A girl said with ruby red hair with a calm expression on her face.

"Master." Another man said with light blue hair.

"Don't worry Sado, if she doesn't kill him. My black sword will. Akuma have been waiting for nine long months to kill that boy." A devilish grin formed on her face as her eyes glow red.

"The fifth match Uzumaki Naruto vs Hayashi Syukumei. Begin!" Genma yelled out.

* * *

A lot of things were happening in this chapter. And the mystery guests in the crowd at the end of the chapter; can you guess who they are? If you read the first arc then you would know who those two are. I won't say it yet. 

Battles, Battles, Battles. Next chapter Naruto vs Syukumei and the real reason why she wants to fight Naruto.

**Next Chapter: Black Wings**


	10. Black Wings

Finally another chapter in one month. This could mean the next chapter is around the corner. Enjoy.

* * *

_Previously on Naruto _

"Will the next contestants come fourth?" Genma announced looking into the waiting room.

The crowded started to get loud waiting for the next match to commence as this day turned out to be exciting for them. It is the best battle that most of them have seen all their lives, and probably the only time too.

"The fifth match, finally. Will she go fourth with the plan?" A girl said with ruby red hair.

"Master." Another man said with light blue hair.

"Don't worry Sado, if she doesn't kill him. My black sword will." A devilish grin formed on her face as her eyes glow red.

"The fifth match Uzumaki Naruto vs Hayashi Syukumei. Begin!" Genma yelled out.

**

* * *

**

"Finally the match I been waiting for." Fushicho looked onward inside the corridor watching the Genin staring at each other. Standing near her, Sakura was worried about her teammate's safety.

Two sharingan eyes were activated, not wanting to miss any part of this match. Incase Naruto lost; he would have to go against the leader of the Jishin Genins. "Naruto…do not take this girl for granted or she will destroy you."

Shifting her eyes to the right, the Hokage noticed something abnormal as she looked into the crowd. Every one of the Jishin shinobis was carefully watching the match. In which case she realized the little girl facing Naruto was more then meets the eye.

Smiling brightly at his opponent, Naruto was excited it was his turn to fight. Since Sasuke and Nezumi won their match, he had to claim victory in his. Just looking at Syukumei, he knew it would be a piece of cake. He's grown in strength and speed since Tori trained him, and now it was time to show it.

"Naruto," Syukumei says in a sweet voice and brought her finger to her face, making her look more seductive like out of a porn magazine. "Let's do our best. Okay."

Naruto face turned to mush, feeling butterflies in his stomach trapped in her beauty. "Yes, yes let's have a nice battle. I'll try to go easy on you."

Inside, as if hosting another entity inside of her, Syukumei had a sinister grin. _'That boy's dumber then I thought. I'll crush him in less then two minutes. Heh, heh, heh!'_

"That idiot! Being fooled by her looks! He hasn't changed at all!" Sakura growled, as Naruto already was sucked into his opponent's game. Sakura scowling eyes snapped towards Fushicho thinking this girl acts just like her. Fushicho knew Sakura was looking at her as she gave her smile. '_These Jishin women are all the same. The only one that was saved was Nezumi.'_

"Then let the best Genin win. Okay." Syukumei said smiling at him. She sticks her right hand out, showing to have a friendly competition.

"Okay." Naruto said and shook her hand.

Eyes widen, muscles and bones being forced upon one another, Naruto was clenching his teeth feeling tremendous amount of pain. His hand was being crushed as if being slammed by a hundred pound anvil. Naruto face squint trying not to scream. Syukumei powerful grip made the high spirit boy bend down on one knee to put him in his place where he stood upon facing her.

"Naruto," Syukuemi said sternly. "A weak boy like you is not even worth dieing for. Show me what she has taught you."

Syukumei gripped her left fist and arched it back. She summons up her strength and power punch Naruto right in the chest.

Saliva coming out his mouth, Naruto's body flies across the field 20 meters, going through the large wall of the arena. The incredible impact created a ten foot hole concealing Naruto underneath the debris. His only body part that was showing was his legs as the rest was covered under the bricks.

Everybody jaw drop as it was quiet throughout the arena. Genma mouth was wide open as his toothpick was hanging on his mouth loosely by his dry lips.

Bewildered, Tsunade look down upon the arena amazed by this girl's strength. She wondered could that little girl be a Genin.

"Is that all you have…Naruto." Syukumei said boldly.

The debris that has fallen on Naruto's body started to move. This caught Syukumei attention. The sixteen year old boy emerged from the debris but quickly felled to the ground, throwing up his cereal he had for breakfast.

"Wow, I felt that punch all the way from here?!" Ino said holding her stomach.

"That girl's strength is amazing. Temari, haven't we seen her before?" Kankurou asked his sister.

She thought about it for a minute then remembered being in Tori's room on her desk. It was Tori in a picture with her three cell team and Syukumei was one of them. "Now that you mention it, I have. Hayashi Syukumei was in Tori-san team…which means the person that trained this girl would be Fushicho-san."

"W-What! You mean she was trained by that woman! But why is she still a Genin?" Kankurou asked his sister surprised that somebody trained by Fushicho was not already Jounin within four years or less.

"That I am not sure why," Temari said. "But her clan is one of the oldest and powerful in Jishin, ranging over five hundred years old. They call that clan the Demon Collectors."

"The Demon Collectors?" Shikamaru asked curious.

"Yes, I only know a little information on them while I was in Jishin. They say they collect and use ancient demons for their own purposes, whether in battle or to seal their powers from harming others. But one thing for sure, taking down a beast such as these, they truly become Hayashi warriors that will be remembered in history in their clan. Shikamaru, can you think why she is here?" Temari eyed him.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto knowing what lies within his body by Tsunade and mission reports from Kakashi. "So she's that kind of girl."

"What-What kind of girl?" Ino really wanted to know, clueless what they were talking about.

Lifting himself up from the ground, Naruto shook his head from his ears still ringing like a bomb just went off next to him. The Jinchuuriki looked up wiping the blood from his mouth and stared into Syukumei eyes. He gave her a smirk and started to chuckle.

"I was just testing your strength with that one because I already knew you had to be the strongest in your group, just by the way they all listen to you. So now the real battle will start. So get ready!" Naruto get in his fighting pose.

"Naruto had me worried. Let's go Naruto!" Sakura yelled cheering him on.

'_Hmph, he really wants to die. So I will bring him to hell much sooner then he thinks.'_ Syukumei smirked.

'_I need to stay clear of her punches. If I didn't receive that training from Tori, I would have already been down for the count.'_ Naruto remembered Sasuke's battle with Kuma charging in with his Chidori White Saber. '_I got it. I have to spilt her focus.'_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created ten clones of himself as they stand in three rows in front of him.

Taking out of their pouch, each of Naruto's clones quickly hurls four shurikens directly at their target. The Jishin Genin stood there not moving from his attack.

Naruto eyes widen as each shuriken phased right through her body as if she was ghost. "What the-! They went right through her. How did she do that?"

Naruto get serious as his clones throw four more shurikens to expose her jutsu. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" From his four shurikens he created triple the amount of physical clone copies, resembling a wave of weapons headed straight for Syukumei.

Without even attempting to move from the numerous shurikens, Syukumei once again stood there in a clam state. Inches away from the multiple weapons, Syukumei disappeared in a blink of an eye.

'_Where she go!?'_ Naruto looked left, right, and up, desperately trying to find her.

"Naruto," Syukumei said as the Jinchuuriki eyes widen in shock. She appeared inches behind him facing the opposite direction. "Is this all you can do?"

'_How did she…'_ Naruto thought as his heart was pounding in his ear, nervous and started to become afraid from not seeing her jutsu.

Slowly raising her left arm, the Jishin Genin snapped her finger. Naruto shadow clones quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"All this time of training, is this the only level you have achieved, Naruto." Syukumei said calmly. "I guess you really are dead last. Tori wasted her efforts on trying to make you achieve a false dream…to become Hokage. You're nothing more then a weak child who can do nothing without the aid of that demon inside of you."

Naruto quickly looked at her wondering how she knew about Kyuubi and Tori.

"Nobody in this village told you that you're still a laughing stock." She continued taunting him. "They will never make you become Hokage. Failures are always failures."

Naruto clenched his fist in anger of this girl's words. "I will become Hokage. I promised somebody I will reach that goal no matter what because it is my dream."

"Naruto…do you even know why Kage are needed in this world?" Syukumei asked him.

"To protect the village and the people they hold dear to them. That is who is granted Kage of their village" Naruto answered.

Syukumei closed her eyes for fifteen seconds then opened them again from the false lies this boys have been spoon fed. "So, you're saying Gaara that was chosen as Kazkage holds true to this principle, even though everybody feared his power. You are so naïve."

"What?"

"Those who become Kage of their village are merely puppets by the politicians who truly govern the land. A weapon and nothing more. Your job is to kill and slay monsters for the so called glory of your village. All false lies even though the people in the village itself are suffering." She gazed upon the leader of Jishin village in the stands sitting next to the heir of the Hyuugas. It made her stomach sick of hating that man beyond recognition for making her friend take her own life.

"What are you getting at?"

Syukumei looked directly into Naruto sky blue eyes. "If Tori were alive, knowing what she was and the danger she brings, would you kill her or would you give up your dream and stand by her?"

Naruto eyed her, wondering why she was asking him this. "Tori would want me to become Hokage. She trained me so I could become closer to my dream. If she was alive, she would say that."

"So that is your answer," Syukumei closed her eyes and inhaled. She quickly flashed them open again with a deadly serious look. "Then you are no better then the people in this village. Sacrificing and using others to gain happiness which is truly false. You truly are a child that knows nothing. I will have no regrets of what I must do to protect the one I cherish the most."

"Huh?" Naruto gave her a puzzled look. Her words to him were like a three hundred piece puzzle that he couldn't put together in one day.

Syukumei quickly disappeared from Naruto's site. Phasing back into existence, she appeared in front of him and landed a powerful punch to his chest, hearing cracking noises in his body. The powerful blow pushed her target back as Naruto body skidded on the ground, like a rag doll, and landing fifteen meters away from Syukumei position.

Wasting no time, Syukumei quickly charged towards the fallen boy as the Jinchuuriki felt her coming towards him. He looked up.

"Lighting Uppercut!!" Syukumei right fist circulated with lighting and uppercuts Naruto form the chest up. His ragged body was forced into the air upon impact.

'_Dam it!'_ Naruto eyes widen, feeling like his not falling back to the ground like a normal person would. He felt like time has slowed down for him.

"What's the matter Naruto? Can't keep up?" Syukumei said taunting him as her voice echoed around him like a ghost.

'_W-What's going on? How is she slowing down time?'_ He thought, frightened.

"I'm not slowing down time, Naruto. Your body is to slow to react to my movements. Now I will show you my speed." Syukumei landed continuous punches on Naruto body at lightening speed like hitting a speed bag. Naruto tried to block the attack but his movements were to slow to even stop one fist.

'_Shit. I can't see her…Tori.'_ Naruto felt the last punch as it knock him back to the ground like a comet, forming a crater on impact. The mighty collision towards the ground filled the arena with dust. Thirty punches landed on Naruto in less then ten seconds as he could feel the pain burning through his body.

Silence filled the stadium as everybody was stunned. They weren't surprised that Naruto was being hurt by a girl, but they were astonished because they couldn't see fast enough of what was happening to him. Even the Hokage was puzzled, along with her apprentice.

Bewildered, Sasuke couldn't see what was happening to Naruto in the ten second that past with his Sharingan. It was as if Naruto was being hit by thin air.

'_Theirs no way he can beat somebody like her! Naruto, your eyes can't see something that fast.'_ Sasuke looked at Nezumi with concerned eyes, as she already knew Naruto could not defeat her.

Sakura saw Naruto badly beaten body on the ground. '_She's so fast. How can she be so fast?!_ _Naruto.'_ She feared for this worst for her teammate.

Fushicho watched, curious how Naruto will respond. However she knew that Syukumei attack is not so easily to brush off. Right now this battle is one sided and may stay like that if Naruto doesn't do something.

Naruto tried to move his body but the pain was too agonizing for him to bear. It's as if gravity has betrayed him just like time. He cursed at his immobilized body wishing something to move.

A brown hawk was flying in the sky as it was headed towards the sun. Naruto squinted his eyes of the blinding sun that harmed his eyes. '_I can't see her. How can I land any type of attack if she can dodge the attack faster then sound?_'

"So…are you going to give up, Naruto."

Naruto eyes widen in shock. '_Tori!'_

**Flashback**

Breathing heavily on the ground trying to catch his breath, Naruto eyes were watching the blue sky. Sweat dripped down his face from the intense workout he was under lately. His eyes tried to block out the sun's rays as they were doing murder on his flesh from the overwhelming heat.

"So…are you going to give up, Naruto."

"I…I…I can't see you," Naruto said trying to catch his breath. "You're…too fast. My eyes are to slow to keep up with your speed."

Tori thought about it for a second. "I guess your right. After nearly three months of training, you can't see me at all blindfolded or not. You can't think all that well neither in heated situations so you are at a disadvantage all around. It amazes me how you made it this far as a Shinobi." She mumbled to herself.

Naruto gave her a sulking look. '_She's always thinking of me stupid and useless all the time. My ego just dropped hundred points.'_

Tori slapped her fist and palm together joyfully getting an idea. "I got it, you'll just cheat."

Naruto lifted his body up from the ground and into a sitting position. "Just cheat?"

"Yes. I should have seen it sooner. Will just use him," Tori said and pointed towards his stomach as Naurto looked confused. "Naruto, make Kyuubi give you his vision and speed like he's been doing before."

"Kyuubi?"

"Yes. My speed is far beyond your years Naruto, probably decades, but Kyuubi is way stronger then me so he can see my movements. Seeing my movements and letting him give you his speed just alone will keep you in control of your body. It's time for you to make a compromise with him."

"Compromise, how am I going to do that? I can't use Kyuubi powers efficiently and I lose control too easily." Naruto assured her.

"That's because you allow him too. If you come to an agreement, he won't feel the urge to take over your body and make you lose control. Just like me…Ahem…I mean somebody I know can do it." Tori said avoiding Naruto stare as she almost slipped out about Okami resting inside of herself.

"Compromise huh? But wait, I thought the idea of training is to not rely on his powers?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but people cheat in battle all the time, so it's ok for you to pull out your secret weapon when you need it. But not all the time. If I had more time with you I could teach you how. Unfortunately time is not on our side. So you would have to figure it out on your own. Better make it good." She gave him a smile.

**Flashback Ends**

'_Compromise?'_ Naruto thought to himself. '_I have to try. But that guy hasn't been cooperating with me since nine months ago. However, if I don't try, this girl is going to crush me. Here goes nothing.'_

Naruto closed his eyes to concentrate his mind, to bring him to the beast prison that _he_ has been for sixteen years. He felt a warm breeze blow in front of him. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the seal containing his alter ego locked away.

"Hey fox, it's time for you to wake up!" Naruto shouted out in a demanding voice. Kyuubi doesn't listen to him, as if deliberately ignoring him. Naruto started to get irritated. "Hey you stupid fox, I said it time to wake up!"

In the black darkness in the background, Kyuubi right eye quickly opened staring at the rowdy teenage boy. The fox beast turned to look at his foolish Jinchuuriki as he showed his large fangs at him.

"Why are you bothering me…you worthless boy?" Kyuubi asked in a grumpy mood.

"I need you to lend me your speed and sight."

"Speed and sight?" Kyuubi paused of his specific order which was a first. "Ha Ha Ha! Are you kidding me? Now you're asking for my power when you can't even beat a girl. You are a worthless child. HA HA HA HA!!"

Naruto clenched his teeth in anger of him mocking him. He hated to be humiliated, especially by him. "Stop laughing you blasted fox. I'm offering a compromise!"

Kyuubi kept laughing but an image of Syukumei flashed through his mind staring directly into his eyes. '_Those eyes….Now I see. They finally came to kill me. But what is their purpose this time.'_

Staring at a forest on top of a cliff, a beautiful young woman was enjoying a breeze that was blowing through. Pulling her hair back she turned around and looked at the young handsome man watching her. She smiled and place out her hand for him to take it. The young man eyes widen in surprise.

'_Fukushu!'_

"Hey you are ignoring me again!" Naruto shouted out, frustrated.

"SILENCE!" He yelled at the egger boy. Kyuubi thought over Naruto's proposal still thinking of that image from Fukushu. It meant something and he had to find out. "Fine…I will grant you a compromise. You will be able to use my powers at will to a certain degree. Until the favor can be return to me."

"A favor?"

"Do you accept or not?" Kyuubi quickly replied back to his question.

Naruto felt nervous when he responded back abrasively. "I will."

"Then it is settled. Use it well!"

Red bubbling chakra seeped out of Kyuubi's cage and came closer to the Jinchuuriki like a parasite needing a host to live. Blue eyes widen and change reddish yellow as his body was becoming consumed by red chakra. He closed his eyes feeling the pain of his musels was being contracted. It was as if his entire body was being transformed to become accustomed to the enormous power the fox beast was giving him.

'_I will...'_ A bright white light surrounded the blonde hair boy. He could hear footsteps approaching him as he lad on his back. _'I will…I will win!'_ Naruto opened his eyes which he saw a kind smile of his awakening.

"So, you finally understand." Naruto smirked as he heard Tori's voice. Her finger pointed towards the sky just like Nezumi calm Sasuke down during his battle. "Do your best Naruto? Those who aim for their dreams will become a mighty hurricane."

Syukumei eyes gazed upon the once finished Konoha Genin. Red charka started to surge through his body, as wind started to pick up. It was now she took him serious since he called upon the beast powers within him.

Naruto stood up and clenched his fist together feeling this new power that he never felt before. His body felt awaken feeling like he could control the Kyuubi's powers at this level which would be three tails. _'Now I see Tori. This is what a compromise can do. Full cooperation with the Bijuu without them fighting for control over your body.'_

Naruto smirked at Syukumei. He had a fighting chance to beat her this time around. It was round two and he was going to win this match.

"Going to win this match now are you?" Syukumei told Naruto. It surprised the confused Jinchuuriki that she knew what he was thinking. It also made him on edge that she wasn't afraid of his increase in chakra. "Then let's see."

Syukumei quickly flashed in front of Naruto with quick speed. However, this time her body was moving in a speed Naruto could see her. Although her body was moving at quick speed, but her chakra was causing blue light to emit off her body.

'_I can see…I can see her now!'_ Naruto caught Syukumei fist that was aimed at his face as a gushed of wind surrounded them from the enormous chakra buildup from the attack. The Jishin Genin was impressed that he seen through her jutsu.

Sasuke eyes widen in shock. "He caught her punch. Was it a fluke?"

"He caught it." Sakura looked stunned that Naruto was able to see her speed. It was faster then the speed Tori were using against them during their training.

Fushicho grinned that Naruto finally found an answer towards Syukumei's deadly speed and power attack. Like Syukumei, Fushicho could see the power surging through Naruto's entire body. _'Now the tables are turned. It won't go your way for now on Syukumei. Now you are going up against a powerful Jinchuuriki.'_

Quickly, Syukumei flashed behind Naruto and does a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Naruto quickly sees the blue light and stopped her attack once again with his bare hands.

'_What the-? He stopped two of my attacks with his bare hands. A normal opponent hands would have been crushed from that tremendous amount of pressure…but his are not affected.'_ Syukumei flashed away from Naruto to give herself some room to come up with a different approach to the situation.

Naruto smiled. He snapped his fingers and pointed towards the baffled Jishin Juggernaut. "I can see you now. Now I will show you what a future Hokage can do."

Nikato started to bust out laughing of the boy's over confident attitude. "This little boy thinks he's actually doing something. He must be a poor strategist, egging on Syukumei like this. He better watch himself, right Sakoto." She gave her a devilish grin. The once emotionless little girl covered in bandages around her face was actually smiling.

Sasuke looked towards the talkative girl, curious. He had to admit, Sakoto smiling did disturbed him even worse then Nikato sinister grin.

'_I guess it's time to clip this boy's wings.'_ Syukumei dung into her black pouch attached to her pants and took out a kunai. This wasn't any normal kunai. Character symbols were placed around it and a seal placed at the bottom of the sharp knife. The Jishin Genin put her index and middle finger between her eyes. _'Release.'_

The little white paper sizzled off as a black substances was at the end of the kunai.

'_What the hell is she doing?'_ Sasuke thought eyeing the kunai in Syukumei possession.

The red demon girl in the audience started to chuckle to herself. She knew all too well what that dagger was because she was the one that gave it to her.

'_Time for him to die for taking her away from me. Uzumaki Naruto.'_ Deadly red eyes gazed upon the boy she wanted dead for interfering with her battles in the past.

**Flashback**

_**Two months ago**_

Slithering through the forest down a small cliff, a large Ohitsujiza was making its way towards his master. Frighten eyes from the other animals near him ran for cover when the twenty foot long snake went past them. They really prayed it wasn't hungry, or they would be done for. With its massive size in body even the birds in the tall trees were an easy meal for this giant.

Moving a piece of wood with a stick from a camp fire, Syukumei made sure the fire would keep continuing to burn throughout the night. Sakoto was in her navy blue sleeping bag watching the stars in the sky as Kuma was sound asleep in his red sleeping bag. Attracted by the fire, the giant Ohitsujiza quietly proceeded forward towards the young Jishin Genins.

"Sakoto go to sleep. We must complete our mission tomorrow by dawn. If this keeps on going I might have to kill the missing-nins for the trouble their causing us to find them."

"You're losing your patients Oneechan." Sakoto told her, still admiring the stars in the nightly sky. "You shouldn't get discouraged from these inferiors objects in our way. Once we are done this meaningless task, we can start our real mission."

Syukumei placed out her hand as the sneakily Ohitsujiza that was approaching the camp fire, large head went under his master hands. She petted him as his v shape tongue came out in satisfaction.

"Don't worry. Mother will come back to us." Syukumei eyes wondered in the distance in the deepen forest, seeing two pairs of red demon eyes glowing in the distance. She stood up as she gave the signal to Ohitsujiza to stay with the others while she investigated the dark aura surrounding the area. Although she noticed them two days ago in this quiet village they settled upon, but she didn't actually think they would show themselves this visible to her. It was suicide to challenge her in her emotional state. When she becomes enraged, the hungry power within her wants to destroy everything in its path.

Walking further into the forest, the red demon eyes started to become clearer as they were eyes of a ruby hair girl and a young handsome man. The wondering Jishin Genin was calm, not afraid of meeting two Udea clan members like other spineless villagers in the world.

"Why are you here, Ueda Tsuki and Sado?" Syukumei asked her unwanted guest. She recognized Tsuki being the S-Ranked missing-nin from her village, the Hidden Mist village. She heard from Tori the name of the man she was traveling.

"Interesting," Syukumei said. "You are not with your shark friend. The man with the large sword."

Tsuki smirked of Syukumei highly knowledge of her. "He left me awhile back to join another organization. That's what older brothers do. They have a tendency to leave their siblings for quest for power." She joked about the Akatsuki taking her beloved brother away and the reason why she didn't want to join them in the first place. They were all just pawns for the true person that was controlling the whole operation. One thing she hated in this world is being treated like a pawn. She demonstrated that power when she slathered the entire council of the Iwa village using her as a pawn to kill Tori of their fear of Okami's power.

"Why are you here?" Syukumei asked not liking to be in their presence for to long. For all she knew it could be a trap.

"You're not going to kill me?" Tsuki replied back.

"You are not my target to kill right now. I can care less why your village wants to kill you." The unsympathetic Jishin juggernaut said.

"Hmph. Though I am a criminal, you will let me go and allow me to harm other innocent people."

"Innocent people. Hmph. Don't compare them to me. Please leave before I consider you my enemy right now." Syukumei turned around and headed back towards the camp.

"So I see. You hate that boy so much don't you?" Tsuki asked her, figuring out Syukumei reasons for keeping her alive. Syukumei wanted her to kill the boy for her.

Syukumei halted and eyed behind her while clenching her fist together. She felt frustrated that her friend would give her life stupidly to an unworthy boy such as him.

"Though we may be enemies to their eyes," Tsuki said referring to the village they represent or in Tsuki case use to represent. "However, we share the same enemy. The boy will destroy everything if we allow that monster near Tori again. You already know what happened before and now she is in the grasp of the Akatsuki. I'm not sure what they have plans for her but I won't allow them to manipulate her for too long. Unless they plan to destroy the five powerful shinobi villages then I am all for it. War doesn't hurt anybody." She smirked, chuckling inside about her sickly comment.

"You are making me angry right now. And if I get angry then she will get angry." Syukumei said boldly.

Tsuki eyes shifted behind her and saw Sakoto with a kunai in her hand. Her emotionless expression gave Tsuki a chill up her spin. A child giving her this sensation; Tsuki knew she was like her. A Ueda.

"So I see. I'm not here for a fight…for once." Tsuki took out a kunai with seal attached to the bottom and character marking all around it. "But I will give you a present." She tossed the kunai towards Syukumei. The Jishin Genin caught it, puzzled why Tsuki the red eye demon would give her anything. "I got a message from a bird that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki will be participating in the Chuunin Exams that are taking place in Konoha in two months. If you want to save the one you want to protect, all you have to do is cut him."

"Poison." Syukumei said already analyzing the kunai seal.

"Indeed you are smart." Tsuki smirked. "I would kill him myself with it but unfortunately Konoha doesn't like me. Actually, Jishin Genins are taking part in the exam this year which means security will be difficult to entire. Your sensei will see to it. However, if this was in a normal battle then his death would be fair game."

Syukumei eyed the deadly kunai. The markings started to glow black that made her think twice about using it. "Where is the antidote?"

"Huh?"

"This is poison we are dealing with. It would be stupid to not have the antidote." Syukumei said not taking any chances if she mistakenly cut herself.

"You won't need it."

"When facing a Jinchuuriki you must expect the impossible. Tori trained him for a reason. I will not underestimate him like others have in the past. I am going to ask again before I say the deal is off, where is the antidote?" Syukumei said in a serious tone not liking to repeat herself.

Tsuki stared at the Jishin Genin knowing this girl could get the job done. She is a Hayashi after all. _'Tori, once we kill the boy…we will meet again. Then we can resume are battle without any interruptions.' _She grinned.

**Flashback ends**

Syukumei held the kunai in her hand. It was time for the plan to commence. She will kill the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, one way or another.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: Naruto's Death **


	11. Info Box

These are the characters in my story from first arc to second arc. I hope this help who the people I mention if you forget from the first arc. I will update this more as I go along and how the characters progress.

Akio  
**Name Meaning:** Bright man  
**Hidden Village:** Konha (Hidden Leaf Village)  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 11  
**Team Members: **Hyuuga Hanabi and Shibewi Kuri  
**Notable Features: **Currently participating in Chuunin Exam.

Fukushu  
**Name Meaning:** Revenge  
**Hidden**** Village:** Teutoberg Forest  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 800  
**Notable Features:** Is Tori split personality who was portrayed by Okami herself, extremely dangerous in combat when having too much fun.

Haruno Sakura  
**Hidden Village:** Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village)  
**Rank:** Chuunin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 16  
**Notable Features:** Have crush on Sasuke, Former student of Tori.

Hyuuga Hanabi  
**Hidden Village:** Konha (Hidden Leaf Village)  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 11  
**Team Members: **Akio and Shibewi Kuri  
**Notable Features:** Currently participating in Chuunin Exam

Hyuuga Hinata  
**Hidden Village:** Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village)  
**Rank:** Chuunin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 16  
**Jutsu:** Eight Divination Palm Slice Cutter Penetration  
**Notable Features:** Cursed mark of Okami or Tori herself.

Kuma  
**Name Meaning:** Bear  
**Hidden Village:** Jishin (Hidden Forest Village)  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 15  
**Eyes Color:** Grey  
**Hair Color:** Dark navy blue  
**Notable Features: **Genjutsu master, dragon sword Gyakusatsu, doesn't like Sasuke, Currently participating in Chuunin Exam.

Minamoto Satoko  
**Name Meaning:** Wise Child  
**Hidden Village:** Jishin (Hidden Forest Village)  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 11  
**Notable Features:** Secretly have Ueda blood limit, Bandages around her face to cover her eyes, talk weird most times. Currently participating in Chuunin Exam.

Okami  
**Name Meaning: **Wolf  
**Hidden Village:** Forest Village  
**Status:** Active  
**Class:** Demon  
**Type:** Wolf  
**Imbued Within:** Yamagata Tori  
**Notable Features: **Eight Tail Demon Wolf, Loves to sleep and kill.

Sado  
**Rank:** Jounin (Missing-nin)  
**Status:** Active  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Hair Color:** Blue  
**Notable Features:** Obeys Tsuki commands, Dislikes Kisame, Two Volkoth fighting axe

Sakamoto Tala  
**Name Meaning:** Unsure  
**Hidden Village:** Jishin (Hidden Forest Village)  
**Rank:** Jounin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 17  
**Eye Color:** Grey  
**Hair Color:** Black spiky hair  
**Jounin Master:** Yamagata Tori  
**Former Team Members: **Yoshino Kai, Sentoryu Megami  
**Notable Features:** Argues with Kai and Naruto.  
**Academy**** Grad Age:** 12  
**Chuunin Exam Age:** 12  
**Jounin Exam Age:** 15

Sentoryu Megami  
**Name Meaning:** Sentoryu- Fighting war dragon, Megami- Goddess  
**Hidden**** Village:** Jishin ( Hidden Forest Village)  
**Rank:** Jounin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 17  
**Eye Color:** Brown  
**Hair Color:** Black hair with blue frosted tips  
**Jounin Master:** Yamagata Tori  
**Former Team Members: **Yoshino Kai, Sakamoto Tala  
**Notable Features:** Thinks Fushicho always planning something devious  
**Academy Grad Age:**12  
**Chuunin Exam Age:** 12  
**Jounin Exam Age:** 15

Shogunate Washi  
**Name Meaning:** Washi- Eagle, from a tree's name  
**Hidden Village:** Jishin (Hidden Forest Village)  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 15  
**Eyes Color:** Brown  
**Hair Color:** Green  
**Team Members:** Kuma, Minamoto Sakoto  
Notable Features: Currently participating in Chuunin Exam.

Shibewi Kuri  
**Hidden Village:** Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village)  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 11  
**Eyes Color:** Grey  
**Hair Color:** Black blue  
**Team Members:** Akio and Hyuuga Hanabi  
**Notable Features:** Currently participating in Chuunin Exam.

Uchiha Sasuke  
**Hidden Village:** Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village)  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 16  
**Eye Color:** black  
**Hair Color:** Raven  
**Notable Features:** Cursed mark of Okami. Currently participating in Chuunin Exam.

Ueda Fushigi  
**Name Meaning:** Wonder  
**Hidden Village:** Teutoberg Forest  
**Status:** Active  
**Eye Color:** Grey  
**Hair Color:** White  
**Age:** 70  
**Notable Features:** Have art and craft shop in Konoha and elder of one of the villages in the Teutoberg Forest. Made a deal with Sakura.

Ueda Tsuki  
**Name Meaning:** Moon  
**Hidden Village:** Mist Village  
**Status:** Active  
**Rank:** Jounin (Missing-nin)  
**Age:** 17  
**Eye Color:** Red  
**Hair Color:** Ruby red  
**Jutsu:** First Gate Open, Iron Wind Strike  
**Notable Features:** Loves to kill, calls Kisame brother, wants to kill Naruto so Okami will love her, S-Ranked Criminal, Akuma the man that sealed inside of her Black sword and one of Okami's loyal subjects hundreds of years ago.  
**Academy Grad Age:** 6  
**Chuunin Exam Age:** 7  
**Jounin Exam Age:** 14

Uzumaki Naruto  
**Hidden Village:** Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village)  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 16  
**Notable Features:** Have a crush on Tori, is Nezumi legal guardian, Former student of Tori, will do anything to get rid of his Genin rank, Kyuubi Container.

Yamagata Fushicho  
**Name Meaning:** Yamagata- mountain field, Fushicho- Phoenix  
**Hidden**** Village:** Jishin ( Hidden Forest Village)  
**Rank:** Jounin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 30  
**Eye Color:** Brown  
**Hair Color:** Blonde frizzy hair  
**Jounin Master:** Unknown  
**Trained Students: **Yamagata Tori, other two unknown  
**Jutsu:** Feather Dance Bison  
**Notable Features:** Show off her body to make man weak over her, The Goddess of the Heaven, Kakashi rival  
**Academy Grad Age:** 5  
**Chuunin Exam Age:** 6  
**Jounin Exam Age:** 12

Yamagata Hayabusa  
**Name Meaning:** Yamagata- mountain field, Hayabusa- Falcon  
**Hidden**** Village:** Jishin ( Hidden Forest Village)  
**Rank:** Jounin near Kage level  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 51  
**Eye Color:** Grey  
**Hair Color:** White  
**Notable Features: **Ruler of Jishin, Tori, Ryu and Usagi father, husband of Yoshika, fear Okami powers, argues with Tori disobeying him, will give leadership of Jishin to Ryu.

Yamagata Nezumi  
**Name Meaning:** Yamagata- Mountain field, Nezumi- Rat  
**Hidden**** Village:** Jishin ( Hidden Forest Village)  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 6  
**Eye Color:** Left eye: Green, Right eye: Grey  
**Hair Color:** Jet Black  
**Jounin Master:** Jiro  
**Team members:** unknown  
**Notable Features:** Travels with Tori everywhere, calls everybody brother and sister, bright smile all day. In second arc is a Genin of Konoha and helps Naruto and Sasuke become Chunnin rank. She is under the care of Naruto  
**Academy Grad Age:** 6  
**Chuunin Exam Age:** 6

Yamagata Tori  
**Name Meaning:** Yamagata- mountain field, Tori- Bird  
**Hidden**** Village:** Jishin ( Hidden Forest Village)  
**Rank:** Jounin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 17  
**Eye Color:** Brown  
**Hair Color:** Jet Black  
**Jounin Master:** Yamagata Fushicho  
**Trained Students: **Sakamoto Tala, Yoshino Kai, Sentoryu Megami  
**Jutsu:** Tornado Vortex, Tornado Vortex Multiply, Diminutional Rift no Jutsu  
**Notable Features:** Argues with her split personality Fukushu, The Lucky Angel, princess of Jishin, feelings for Naruto, Daydreams, Uchiha Itachi former Student, Kai future husband arranged marriage, Container for the Okami Eight Tail Demon Wolf. In second arc lose her memories in a battle against Itachi and Kisame. She is now a member with the Akatsuki.  
**Academy Grad Age:** 7  
**Chuunin Exam Age:** 9  
**Jounin Exam Age:** 12

Yoshino Kai  
**Name Meaning: **Unsure  
**Hidden Village:** Jishin (Hidden Forest Village)  
**Rank:** Jounin  
**Status:** Active  
**Age:** 17  
**Eye Color:** Light Blue  
**Hair Color:** White  
**Jounin Master:** Yamagata Tori  
**Former Team Members: **Sakamoto Tala, Sentoryu Megami  
**Notable Features:** Argues with Tala and Naruto. Is future husband to Tori.  
**Academy Grad Age:**12  
**Chuunin Exam Age:** 12  
**Jounin Exam Age:** 15


	12. Naruto's Death

_Previously on Naruto_

"I'm not here for a fight…for once." Tsuki takes out a kunai with seal attached to the bottom and character marking all around it. "But I will give you a present. I got a message from a bird that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki will be participating in the Chuunin Exams that are taking place in Konoha this year. If you want to save the one you want to protect, all you have to do is cut him."

"Poison." Syukumei said.

Tsuki smirked. "I would kill him myself with it but unfortunately Konoha doesn't like me. Actually, Jishin Genins are taking part in the exam which means security will be difficult to entire. Your master will see to it. However, if this was in a normal battle then his death would be fair game."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Naruto's Death**

The Jishin Genin tossed the kunai in the air as Naruto was ready for her attack. She does quick hand seals.

"Doton: Continuous Fissure Overload!" Syukumei yelled. The ground began to shake as a large crack in the ground started to break towards the baffled Jinchuuriki. The sheer power of the jutsu created an earthquake of a magnitude of 7.8.

"She's c-creating an earthquake." Naruto tried to balance himself on the ground by using his chakra, unfortunately that was futile as he fell on the ground.

The ground started to rupture as it became uneven and uplifting in the air. It was as if a monster was bursting out of the ground that people could not see. The stadium ceiling started to crack from the pressure below. People in the stadium began to scream, covering their heads from the dust and tiny rock falling from the ceiling.

"Fushicho! What the hell is she doing?" Another Jishin shinobi asked the calm Jounin. Fushicho arms were folded, eyes watching the battle. He came closer to his leader trying to keep his balance on the ground. "Hey Fushicho!"

Sakura kept her balance on the floor as the ceiling started to fall peace by peace. The medic-nin covered her head from the falling debris while trying to make sure the papers didn't fall off the desk next to her.

"Calm yourself Yoroi. Everything is fine." She finally replied to her younger brother. Fushicho quickly grabbed Sakura collar and yanked her back towards her. Sakura was about to yell at her but her white eyes appeared when a large brick fell where her position was before, crushing the desk on impact.

Naruto started to slide from his position when the ground started to give way. "Hey, hey! You're destroying the arena!" He yelled out to make Syukumei cease her attack.

A few seconds later the tremors stopped. Naruto looked up and saw the ground he was on completely uprooted resembling a large crew ship about to sink into the ocean, nose forward. The Jinchuuriki looked around seeing that the arena was demolished beyond recognition. It reminded him of Sakura or Tsunade's mighty punches hitting the earth's surface but worse.

Then it hit Naruto as why she used this type of jutsu on him, though it didn't harm him. Naruto eyes widen as the large uprooted ground was blocking his view from his opponent. He quickly moved around to see if Syukumei was still in her position. He stopped as the Jishin Genin didn't move an inch, even with all the tremors happening before. At this point Naruto was puzzled. Was it a distraction or not?

He heard a whizzing noise underneath him. He quickly looked below as Syukumei was about to kick him in the chest. Shocked, he quickly grabbed her foot. He felt a presence to his south, north and east direction. Three clones from Syukumei were heading in his direction.

Naruto looked forward seeing a smirk on Syukumei face sitting in the distance. It was a distraction after all, he thought. However, with his new strength in speed and superior hand eye coordination he could stop the attack. Naruto low kicks the clone he stopped before and does three back flips to distance himself. In a snap decision, he hurls shurikens to give him more time to plant his feet to move again. The clones quickly dodge them by flashing.

"Two can play this game. Kage…" Naruto eyes widen as one of the clones started to glow bright white directly in front of him. _'A trap!'_

A large explosion erupted like a bomb as it expanded into ten meters. Sasuke was in shock thinking did she get him. He couldn't tell because it happened too fast for his Sharingan to see.

Nezumi already knew the winner of this match was going to be, and it wasn't Naruto. Syukumei was only using twenty percent of her power towards him and Naruto was having a difficult time already. The pint size Genin was regretting that she never told Naruto about Syukumei abilities. _'Naruto-oniisan.'_

The smoke from the explosion started to clear. The crowd wanted to know did it land on contact. Their eyes were sucked into this match they didn't know how it was going to end. They were more surprised Naruto could with stand this girl's powerful attacks.

Syukumei didn't need her eyes to tell if the energetic boy was dead or not. His chakra was like a burning fire that could be smelled a mile away. Her eyes shifted a few meters away from his current position. She saw Naruto holding his chest as blood was coming down his face and left arm. His breathing was irregular as the clone bomb made contact but his speed saved him at the last half of second for it to fully consume his body.

"To close. Way to close." Naruto looked at Syukumei in the distance and realized why she distorted the surrounding, which was to hide her clones. He quickly looked at his opponent wondering was it a clone or actually her. That thought worried him because she was free to attack him at anytime. At this point he was a sitting duck.

Feeling started to regain in Naurto's arm again as it was feeling better. The cuts and scares on his face started to heal quickly. He smiled, realizing that his body was self healing itself. The contract he made with Kyuubi was coming into play. He could use this to his advantage.

A hand springs up from the ground and grabbed onto Naruto ankle. He looked down, surprised, and then looked ahead as his opponent in the distance was gone. He cursed to himself as the clone broke from the ground and latched onto him from behind like a leech. The clone had a firm grip around Naruto's body as she slipped both arms underneath his armpits and locked his hands behind his neck, pushing Naruto's head forward against his chest.

Naruto eyes widen as he saw a wave of kunais and shurikens coming his way a lighting speed. He tried to move but it was no use. Thinking fast, he dropped to his feet and does a half-roll bringing the Syukumei clone with him. The kunais hit the clone directly in the back acting like Naruto's shield while the rest of the weapons landed on the ground around him.

"Nice try. He He!" Naruto smirked thinking he just dodge death again.

"Clever indeed."

Stunned, Naruto realized the body that was still covering him wasn't disappearing. But there wasn't any blood coming from the clone either. Was he losing it, he thought.

A kunai comes down upon him as Syukumei quickly cut his shoulder. Naruto clenched his teeth to hold back the pain and pushed the girl off of him with force. The push from him knocked the kunai from Syukumei hand landing on the ground. Naruto rolled to the left and quickly got up in his fighting stance.

Slowly standing up, Syukumei brushed the weapons that hit her body like they were pestering flies. They fell off hitting the ground without any blood on the sharp blades.

'_What the hell? The weapons hit her body, and yet she is unaffected.'_ Sasuke thought puzzled.

"I don't understand. How?" Naruto was baffled. He wondered was she even human.

The Jishin Genin eyed the bewildered Jinchuuriki as he held on to his shoulder wound. "When you harden the body, it can withstand any weapons being thrown at you. Thanks to my earth elemental jutsu. But it was my plan from the beginning."

"What? You were willing to sacrifice yourself to kill me?"

"You have it all wrong." She pointed towards Naruto's wound on his arm. "I did it just for that. Everything else was just a distraction. Even from my first attack when I actually hit you, when your eyes weren't use to my speed, I quickly hid myself under the ground. I placed a medium to take my place to battle you."

"I was fighting a medium?" Naruto was fooled from the beginning. He wondered why, all this for a little cut on his arm did not comprehend.

"A medium is a dead puppet that was once a living soul that I extracted from a human. It can take any shape or form, even chakra abilities or jutsus to even its scent the person carry. It is a perfect replica of the real thing and it doesn't disappear like a clone does." Syukumei explained.

'_A dead puppet.'_ Sasuke was starting to put the pieces together. While Naruto was wasting his chakra she barely even used hers. He wondered was that her true plan. His theory didn't add up to the purpose of taking down somebody like Naruto.

"However," Syukumei continued to explain. "That was just the first part of my plan. The second part of my plan was you to draw out Kyuubi's powers for the effect to happen much quicker."

"The effects?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"The kunai I cut you with earlier…was filled with poison." She finally told him.

Naruto eyes widen as he looked at his arm completely healed.

"From your quick recovery abilities the poison is already entered your blood stream affecting your muscles as your body will start to become heavy. Then it will affect your cardiac system manly around your heart. You will feel breathing becoming impossible as your movement will then come to a complete halt like a stone statue. After the poison is done with your heart it will travel throughout your body until all the cells in your body is completely destroyed. That's what makes this poison unique. It's more like a virus then a normal poison, which makes it impossible to cure. If you were a normal person the poison would have taken effect already and you would be dead in three minutes. But since you are a Jinchuuriki, you only have five minutes before your body becomes completely numb and then your heart entirely stop altogether. The more you use Kyuubi's powers the shorter the time you have. And also, if you somehow win this match or I forfeit, it takes a full week for you to be able to move your body again." Sykumei said, and grinned.

Naruto gave her a surprised look as she got him if he wins the match as her last laugh.

"As your friend said before, checkmate." Syukumei glanced at the irritated Uchiha as if gloating that she could end this battle anytime she felt like it. Sasuke knew she didn't care about the Chuunin Exam from the beginning, which made her more dangerous then the people trying to win the Exam.

"That kid's done for. He better quit before he ends up dead. I knew it was something strange about that dagger she pulled out. It was filled with poison." Kankuro said being specialized in poison tactics.

"Unfortunately, you don't know Naruto to well." Shikamaru smirked knowing Naruto's will to never give up.

Naruto started to chuckle that made Syukumei oddly stare at him. "Five minutes huh," He smirked. "I'll take you down in four minutes. I may not win this match but neither will you. If you can not win the match then you make sure you take them down with you. That's what wolves do, right. Ha Ha."

Syukumei gave him a stern look. Though he knew the dangerous circumstances he was in, yet he still wanted to fight, all for an exam. She wondered if her assumptions about him earlier were wrong. The will to fight on his face made her rethink why Tori chose Naruto to take care of Nezumi.

"That idiot wants to die. I'm starting to like him." Nikato said impressed that Naruto is willing to still battle.

'_Naruto you idiot.'_ Sasuke thought of his stupidity.

"Sakura," said Fushicho concerned about Naruto's safety and wondering where Syukumei got that kunai from. The pink haired Chuunin looked at her superior. "Get the bed prepared right now. We may only have minutes before Nauto's body start to collapse."

"What?" Sakura was confused and scared from the serious tone from her voice.

"Don't ask questions just listen," She gave the puzzled girl a scroll from her pouch thinking she didn't have to perform any drastic medical procedure today. Unfortunately, she knew Syukumei would pull something like this. Her name in the Shinigami squad was after all, The Poison Black Serpent. "I want Yoroi and you to quickly place the markings on this scroll around the bed. Do it right now!"

Sakura held the scroll in her hand as Fushicho eyes were focused on the battle. She wondered if Naruto was going to be okay as she glanced at him about to start his attack on Syukumei.

"Come on kid. Let's go." Yoroi commanded the worried girl. Sakura nodded and followed him down the corridors at a quickened pace.

"Hokage-sama," Shizune looked at her sensei. "We should stop the match right now. If what that girl said he true, Naruto will die in the matter of minutes."

There was a pause as it was no answer from her master. Tsunade was in deep thought thinking what to do. Yes she cared about Naruto like a little brother but…if she stopped the match he will hate her for it. It surprised her that he was so determine to take her down with him. However, could he achieve it in less than four minutes?

"Hokage-sama?" Shizune desperately tried to get an answer from her sensei.

"Shizune, by now Fushicho is already making preparations of the outcome of this battle. If Naruto can not beat her in less than four minutes she will intervene and stop the match herself. This is what she told me before the Chuunin Exam started. If one of her students steps out of line, she would intervene. Shizune go to the infirmary. She will need you there." Tsunade explained the situation to her worried subordinate.

Shizune put TonTon down and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled out and rushed towards Syukumei at lightening speed. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He created ten clones of himself and quickly attacked his target, fighting her in hand to hand combat.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing." Sasuke said getting frustrated by Naruto's carelessness. He is shorting his time limit. He looked down at the medical corridor seeing Fushicho with an inscribed note in her hand. He knew this was serious as his sharingan could she Naruto's large red chakra starting to slow down. _'Shit. It is already affecting him.'_

Syukumei quickly disposed of Naruto's clones making his actual self attack her. Running through her mind she was surprised that he was still fighting her. Why, she wondered. What was he actually trying to prove? She remembered what he said earlier in the fight as she blocked his punch with her fist. Her eyes widen as the power from that punch started to hurt her hands. She wondered was the poison actually working on him. Was his body immune to the poison and she didn't know about it? If he was, she was going to seriously kill Tsuki when she saw her again.

Naruto quickly threw six kunais all attached with explosive notes on them.

Syukumei saw the weapons coming towards her but then felt another presence behind her. _'I see.'_ "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Syukumei blow a stream of fire which erupted into a large sphere of flames directly at Nauto's kunais. On impact the explosive tags ignite and cause a large explosion. The Jishin Genin quickly jumped away from the impact.

"Such fireworks," said Tsuki admiring the battle. "Now I see what you are doing Syukumei. You're making the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki use up his chakra much faster." She smiled devilishly.

A large dust cloud surrounded Syukumei position making her unable to see around her. She sniffed the air as her eyes glanced behind her.

"Oodama Rasengan!" A large sphere of concentrated chakra, created by Naruto and his clone, landed directly onto Syukumei chest. The energy ball grew in height as it blew Syukumei body back towards the wall of the arena. It created an imprint from the height of the attack on the wall, creating dust from the debris around the destroyed arena.

"Did he get her?!" Temari was surprised Naruto actually land an attack on his opponent.

As the dust started to fade away, Syukumei body was still lying on the ground nonmoving. Breathing heavily, Naruto was looking on wondering did he actually get her. In a split second, he felt a server pain near his heart as he quickly grabbed his chest. He bent down on one knee, starting to lose feeling in both his leg muscles.

'_It hurts. My body is starting to fail me. Shit.'_ Naruto clenched his teeth of the unbearable pain he's was feeling in his heart. Unfortunately, his luck was about to turn for the worse. In the distance, Syukumei body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A clone." In shock, Naruto was puzzled when she substituted a clone in her place. He then realized his vision was failing him as well.

Flashing in front of Naruto like a ghost, Syukuemi was in ready position to attack the startled boy. Nartuo quickly takes out a kunai in defense. The Jishin Juggernaut quickly punched the surprised boy right in the face with sheer force. Before Naruto was hit back, he slashed Syukuemi on the cheek with the end of his kuani. Naruto body flew backwards, skidding on the ground fifteen meters away from his previous position.

Naruto chocked up blood from his mouth from that attack as he was still was on the ground. He quickly grabbed his heart from the agonizing pain that was causing complications for him to catch a full breath. It felt like he was drowning underwater as his body screamed for oxygen.

Syukumei gazed upon the foolish boy but touched her right cheek from the small cut. A little bit of blood started to spill as she quickly placed her hand over it and healed it with her chakra. _'So he's already becoming immobile. Two minutes have passed and he's already suffering this much pain.'_

Syukumei thought, maybe her time was off about him dieing in five minutes. That was her calculations if he used up his chakra according to her plan. Actually he would have lasted fifteen minutes if he just gave up when he had a chance. But telling him the truth wouldn't have made him burn his charka quicker for the poison to work faster.

Syukumei looked at Genma a few meters away from the battle. "Call the match." She told him.

Genma chewed his toothpick looking at Naruto in sever pain. Maybe he should call the match for Naruto's safety. There was no way he was going to win this match. "Then I have no choice. This match…" Surprised he saw the badly beaten Naruto was standing up as his eyes were directed towards Syukumei.

"He He." Naruto smirked at Syukumei, blood coming down his mouth. "Confident you can't take me down." He told as if taunting her while holding onto his chest.

'_Naruto.'_ The Uchiha was stunned that his teammate was still moving. His eyes showed him this battle was coming to an end. _'Just like I thought. You can't beat her.'_

"I will…I will b-become H-Hokage." Struggling to speak, Naruto took a slow step forward, feeling his body becoming extremely heavy.

Syukuemi looked into the determined eyes of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. She couldn't understand why he was trying this hard. He knew by know he couldn't win this match, and she didn't even use most of her strength. What was he trying to prove?

Slowly, Naruto placed his hands together. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." In a puff of smoke only one clone appeared next to him. However, by calling his clone which is spreading the poison much faster, he grabbed his heart. He clenched his teeth in pain. Though he was in this much pain, he didn't want to give up.

"I use to think like you when I had nobody." said Naruto as he caught Syukumei attention off guard by his words. "I was feared and alone because of what I had inside of me. They laughed at me when I wanted to become a Hokage. However, when I was recognized by my friends and those who doubted me in the village, it was then that I finally realized what a Hokage was born to be. Hokage is a person that would sacrifice themselves for the village because they have people that they cherish the must. Maybe it is true that they kill people like me…but it is because they do not want the person they cherish the must to disappear. You said before that you want to protect the one you cherish by killing me. I'm not sure what you mean by that…in a way you are just like me."

Syukumei was shocked by his words.

"You see I have to become Hokage…because somebody entrusted someone special to me and I can not fail her…" He stuck out his right hand as his clone was forming his famous signature move, the Rasengan. Naruto looked into the calm Syukumei as he didn't like people to underestimate him. "That is why I will take you down!"

The puzzled Jishin Genin looked at Nezumi as he was going to become Hokage to protect her, even if it cost him his life. Though he doesn't even know what she truly is, what lies within her body like him. _'What…a foolish boy.'_

**Flashback**

"Why are you even wasting your time on training that boy?" Syukumei walked over to the young girl sitting down on a roof, watching Naruto playing with Nezumi in the court yard of Yamagata estate. The Jounin doesn't say anything to her friend as if ignoring her question. Syukumei sit down next to the girl and exhaled. "You're not falling for the boy, are you Tori?"

Calm and not reacting like most girls liking at boy, Tori wanted to know did Fushicho asked her this question about her decision in training Naruto. "Nezumi's very happy." She watched the people she cherished having a nice time and wished she was more around for it.

Though Syukumei wasn't happy for Nezumi finding a foolish child to play with, but the way Tori said her answer it worried her. It was if she was about to say goodbye to her little sister. Syukumei didn't want her to go and knew what was causing these thoughts. Tori was almost eighteen years old and whatever plan she conjured up before next year, it wasn't good.

"What are you thinking Syukumei?" Tori asked her friend out of the blue.

"It's just that…why do you allow that man to do this to you?" She told her, signifying her father as she hated him. The only reason she didn't slice his head off was because of Tori feelings.

"It doesn't matter in the end, as long as she is happy." Tori said eyeing her younger sister. "Naruto will be perfect."

Frustrated by Tori's answer, Syukumei grabbed her grey flak jacket. Tori did nothing, knowing how her friend's emotions was when she doesn't answer her questions correctly.

"What is with that answer?! Don't you care about your own self for once? For years I stood by and let him ignore you and I can't stand it." Syukumei let go of her jacket by giving her a little push. "If you never met that boy…things would have been different. I can see it on your face."

"No," Tori replied to her friend about her pervious question. "I'm happy that I can only give him something back. Something that I can't give to him when he gets older."

Syukumei touched her head getting a headache of her answer. She reminded her of younger sister, Sakoto. "And what is that?"

"To make him stronger," Tori smiled at her. "To become Hokage."

Syukumei gave her a clueless stare. _'To become…Hokage?'_

**Flashback Ends**

"Now I see." Syukumei watched the desperate boy charging towards her with concentrated ball of chakra in his right hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto pushed the blue orb towards his opponent.

Without any effort, Syukumei quickly took her right hand and smashed Naruto face into the ground like a fly being smacked by a net. The blue chakra in his right hand dissipated, as his face was in pain from being smashed.

The brutal Genin stared at the foolish blonde hair boy as she stepped back. The poison by this time had to almost run its course through his body. Now his body was almost paralyzed as this victory was hers in the matter of seconds.

Different color eyes looked down upon her older brother being hammered by the brute force from Syukumei monstrous strength. "Naruto-oniisan. Sasuke." She looked at the raven hair boy also concerned for his friend. He knew this was the end for him as his chakra was coming to an end shown by his sharingan. Without treatment quickly, he was going to die.

The audience was stunned to fathom what strength lid within that girl that destroyed the arena with her jutsu.

"Naruto didn't win." Ino said, concerned of his injured body being a medic-nin like Sakura.

Her lazy friend scratched his head thinking Naruto tried his best.

The ruby hair Ueda was chuckling that her prey was finally going to die. No medicine in Konoha could save him or sustain his body to find a cure. She had to love Syukumei, for her mission was completed. It would seem her love for Tori was far greater then even hers. To kill the boy Tori held so dare and the lover of Okami. All she could do was laugh about the situation.

"Call the match." Syukumei told Genma.

Genma looked at the nonmoving boy on the ground. Naruto resembled a broken doll as Genma wondered what level of skill this girl truly was on. It was clearly she was near a Jounin level. It actually bothered him that this monster came from the Jishin village and she didn't show her full capabilities yet.

"Victory-" Genma paused as he heard Naruto chuckled under his breath.

The Jishin Genin gazed upon her opponent wondering what he was laughing about.

Struggling, Naruto lifted his head up as it was the only thing he could move. The poison have finally token its toll on his body. He was done for.

"I…told you," Naruto struggled to utter words out of his mouth. "I will become H-Hokage. I guess its checkmate."

Syukumei eyes widen as her heart started to ache. She quickly grabbed it as it was hurting in pain. Her breathing became irregular all of a sudden. She bent down on one knee trying to bare the tremendous pain surging though her body. _'What the…what is going on? My body?'_ She looked at Naruto puzzled.

"What's going on?" Ino asked confused. The girl that was about to win was feeling sick. Shikamaru was surprised of what was happening too.

"What….did you do to me?" Syukumei demanded an answer from the boy lying on the ground.

"The same thing you did to me. By now the poison have ran its course much faster then mine. Isn't that what you said?" Naruto gave her a cracked smile.

'_That son of a…but when? When did he cut me?'_ Syukumei remembered her pervious attack when she punched him back. It was his kunai that cut her cheek, but what made it worse was when she healed the wound. _'The poison kunai dropped out of my hand when he pushed me off of him. He must have grabbed it. How could I been so stupid. He was just stalling time for it to take affect and I fell for it. Shit.'_ Her body hit the ground completely; face forward, unable to move.

'_Damn. I got careless. I don't have a large power source like him so it hit me out of the blue without any warning.'_ Her eyes stared at the ground trying to breathe much easier. Unfortunately, that was not working for her. Though she knew some thing like this might happen when they fought. She injected the antidote into her body before the battle. However, she thought she would recover like it was a common flu but she didn't expect the effects would be this serve on her body. Syukumei started to understand. This dangerous poison shouldn't be allowed into enemies' hand. She would after all kill Tsuki, if she decided to use it against Tori.

The fallen Jishin Genin smirked of how ironic being taken down by a boy like him. "If you can not win the match then you make sure you take them down with you. That's what wolves do, right." She repeated Naruto words from before. Those were the words all Jishin shinobis are told to do in battle if all else fails. Sacrificing oneself is an honor as they told them in the academy school.

'_Tori, I'm sorry.'_ Syukumei eyes closed as her body was commanding her to fall asleep.

Genma looked at both contestants as they were not getting up at all. "Fourth round, it is a draw."

The crowd started to get rowdy wondering how the Jishin Genin lost the match as some had bets on her. Even the Jishin Genins in the waiting room were surprised, shocked and outrange that their leader could fall to somebody like Naruto.

Naruto gazed upon the ground. He could hear his heartbeat slowing down. He heard a high pit scream in the background, as he thought somebody was calling his name. It was so fate that he couldn't figure out who it was. Then in a few seconds he heard nothing. It was dead silence. Naruto's body was telling him to sleep. At the moment it felt like a good thing to do as he closed his eyes.

"NARUTO!!"

* * *

Birds fly away from a pond as if frightened by predator coming near them. Eyes that were admiring them looked upon the sky wondering 'What was this feeling sensation?' If felt like her heart was crying. She grabbed her head felling dizzy. Her surrounding area stated to spin as she fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Two sharingan eyes quickly widen feeling his master was in trouble. Still in the city, Itachi jumped off of a building and on to another, playing leap frog, to quickly find Tori. He cursed to himself. He should have stayed with her from the beginning.

Wondering through the forest, without a clue what was happening; Tobi scratched his head trying to find someone he lost. "Tori!" He yelled out her name.

He thought to himself of this girl's wondering which was frustrating at times. At first, it was fun to play along with her because he was bored when the Akatsuki was non-operational. He went to places and saw incredible things he never saw in his life. Unfortunately, it was only enjoyable when he knew where she was. It wasn't humorous when he had to look for her. He cursed to himself that Itachi and Kisame was going to kill him. The mask man started to panic remembering their last reaction he lost her. Kisame almost sliced him to pieces with his Samahada. He felt a sickening feeling inside his stomach just thinking about it.

"Tori!" He shouted her name again more in a serious tone.

Stunned, Tobi body saw his young princess on the ground and not moving at all. He quickly ran over to her wondering who attacked her. When he thought about it again, he wondered how she lost. With her power, he thought that was impossible at this point.

He leaped next to her and bended down on one knee. "Tori…Tori wake up." He desperately tried to wake her as he heard moans from her mouth. Her eyes partly opened as she tried to crack a smile.

"Tobi." She said wearily, as her body felt weak.

"Tori are you ok. Do you need chakra?" He asked her as this was a good sign that she was alive and he wasn't going to be killed by her protectors. He placed his hand over her forehead as she was running a fever.

"So tired." Tori eyes closed as she fell unconscious once again.

Watching the helpless girl, Tobi picked her up in his arms wanting to know what was wrong with her. Some thing told him it wasn't a cold. It could have been from reviving the Hyuuga they left behind hours ago.

Spectators in the distance, Pakkun and Kakashi watched Tobi carry the weak Tori away. His theory was correct that she was actually alive. However, there was a calculation that he never saw coming. Though the Akatuski was suppose to capture all the Bijuu in the world, this Akatsuki was showing concerns for Tori's wellbeing. He couldn't understand. The best thing he could do was follow the orange mask man and figure out his plans with Tori before the Konoha shinobis arrived.

Now it was the other question that needed to be confirmed. Was Uchiha Itachi alive?

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: A Dream Wished to be Reality Part 1 **

Naruto and Tori finally meet and a long awaited kiss. Is it a dream or reality?


	13. A Dream Wished to be Reality Part 1

**Chapter 12: ****A Dream Wished to be Reality Part 1**

Hiding behind a tree, a baby warthog saw an unusual object lying down on the open field. Not knowing what it was, he wanted to investigate like he normally does before his mother comes and take him away. She was always snorting about predators and how they enjoy stupid pigs like him for adventuring off into the open. Unfortunately, this object was something new he never seen before. Besides it smelt like it wasn't dangerous.

Looking left and right as if about to cross the street, the baby warthog quickly run over to the object that he have been taken in with. Coming to his destination, he slowly walked over to it. Curious, he walked around it in a circle twice trying to figure out what it was. One thing for sure it was bigger them him in height and mass.

It made a loud noise when it started to breathe which annoyed him, and it was mumbling something. He thought maybe it was a lost creature of the forest. The warthog hopped on top of it. He was moving up and down each time the creature inhaled then exhaled. It was kind of fun for a minute until he heard flapping noises in the air. He knew what that meant, and that was danger.

Nervous, he scanned the area as he was backing up towards the top of the creatures face. He halted as the baby warthog felt his foot touch something mushy. He looked behind as he saw two sky blue eyes watching him confused.

The creature that was on the ground was no other then the Konoha number one rowdy shinobi, Unzamki Naruto. He yelled out loud as this startled the baby warthog. He swiftly ran towards the tree he came behind before, hiding from the young teenager.

Naruto felt dirt in his mouth from the warthog's hooves. He used he hands to wipe the icky feeling that entered his mouth. The energetic boy suddenly paused and looked around wondering why he was in the middle of a field.

"Where am I?" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Then he realized something. He quickly inspected his body as he touched his heart. He breathed in deeply then exhaled. A smiled came on his face as he gripped his hands into a fist. "I'm alive. HA HA HA!" He danced in a circle thinking he was a goner a few minutes ago. He does a cartwheel but slipped and fell on the grass.

"Ouch." Naruto rubbed his bottom but then saw the baby warthog he seen earlier was curiously watching him. It just struck him why was a warthog in Konoha unattended. Maybe it was wild, he thought. Never the less he had to figure out why the warthog was here.

"Hey baby pig…come here." The warthog quickly moved his head back not sure what Naruto was going to do to him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you." He smiled at the scared little animal.

The frighten baby warthog started to think. If it was a predator it would have eaten him in an instant. Playing nice was not a predator's forte unless it was in their belly after their meal. It was something about this strange creature that he wasn't a threat. Matter fact he thought he was brave to sleep in the open before, not even worried about getting eaten. Maybe he could use him, the baby warthog thought.

Slowly walking over to the spiky hair boy, the baby warthog sniffed the air smelling a beautiful scent. It sent tinkling feelings through his body that he never felt before. Though he was curious about the creature in front of him, although this sensation he couldn't ignore it. He started to run in the opposite direction where a forest lied nearly a few meters from him.

"Hey wait!" Naruto shouted out but then his noise smelt a pleasant smell. It reminded him of same smell he saw Tori surrounded by Scabiosa Caucasica Claire Greaves flowers in the Tetuberg forest several months ago. His heart started to pound faster then normal as he felt his body started to shake. He couldn't explain it but this sensation was coming from where the pig was running too. The only way he was going to find out was to follow the baby warthog.

Moving a loose strand from her face by placing it behind her ear, a young girl was sitting on a large rock that was placed sticking out above the pond it was stationed at. Having her legs rested near her chest and her arms on top of her legs, she felt depressed that once again she was lost. Every turn she took outside the forest; lead her back to this location. It's been going on for four days now and she really wanted to leave this place. She felt like she was in a maze as her senses have failed her. She wondered was she ever getting out this place.

The conclusion she came to while just sitting on this rock nearly all day was that this place was somebody's dream. And somehow she was stuck in the middle of it. How and why, she wasn't sure. She wanted to leave this place quickly before her subconscious-ness started to think this was reality. If only she knew who dream it was then she could find that person and tell him to wake up so she could leave.

She let go of her legs as they daggling into the pond water below her. Her shoes were already off her feet as they lay beside her. The girl grabbed her head thinking her plan was pointless. She was going to be in this forsaken forest forever.

"Why me." She told herself but heard wrestling from leaves ahead of her. She looked up puzzled.

Popping out of the bushes, it was a baby warthog. The girl was surprised that the warthog was the first animal she seen in this forest except for the birds in the sky, although they never land anywhere and the fish in the river. The warthog sniffed the air as the sent was defiantly in the area. As he sniffed some more he finally saw a creature in front of him. The body of the creature was the same form what he saw before but less mass. However this time he was attracted by the beauty of the creature. She was beautiful and her smell was so pleasant that he wanted to jump into the pond and swim towards her.

Before heading towards her, he heard a loud yelling noise above him. He looked above as he saw the spiky hair boy falling down the hill coming directly towards him. His piggy white eyes widen in shock.

A large noise was heard as Naruto ran a collision course right into the baby warthog. Landing on top of him, Naruto heavy body knocked the small animal unconscious. He held his head as he got up. While lifting himself up into a sitting position, the blonde haired boy looked down at his guide which was out cold. Puzzled, he poked his stomach of the little porky.

"Hey you okay?" He asked the animal but no response in return. He scratched his head then paused. His eyes widen feeling his body stiffened. It was like before as the smell of flowers was coming from this place. He heard water ripples behind him that startled him. Naruto was unsure whether to turn around or not. He was afraid that he maybe disappointed if he did turn around, and it wouldn't be what he expected. His mind had been playing tricks on him for awhile now, especially in his dreams. But, this feeling felt real to him.

Naruto slowly turned around as his heart was pounding in his ears like the base of a drum. His eyes widen in shock. Like a magical dream, Naruto saw her. The one he lost nine months ago.

"T-Tori."

Was it really her? Naruto body had a mind of its own. It was moving forward while his mind was in a state of shock, stepping into the sallow pond. The girl he lost without saying he loved her, was standing right in front of him. This sensation he was feeling felt so real like the first time he meet her in the market place of Crater City. None of his dreams felt like this before when Tori was in them. He wondered why now?

Tori stepped back not liking Naruto's expression. It looked like he wanted to do something to her which put her on edge. If he tried anything out of the ordinary, she was not going to show him any mercy, even if she had to activate her cursed bloodline. Tori took another step back as she felt the large rock she was sitting on behind her.

Naruto notice something. She wasn't surprised to see him but rather afraid as she kept backing away from him. Why? However, the closer he became towards her the more he acted on impulse. He wanted to say words out of his mouth but his vocal cords weren't producing any sound to tell her not to be afraid.

Finally coming towards her and to close for comfort, Tori spoke. "Are you the one controlling this dream?"

The hypnotized child, being lured in by Tori's beauty and Claire Greaves flower smell, Naruto didn't hear the question. Though he saw her lips move a voice didn't come out of her mouth. Her mouth was soft as Naruto remembered she was the only girl he actually kissed, if he could count the mouth to mouth resuscitation when she was dieing. To Naruto, that was his first girl kiss.

Tori saw the boy inches away from her face as her heart started to beat rapidly for some unknown reason. She couldn't explain it. He was just a boy that somehow their subconscious was crossed together, and now she was in his dream world uncontrolled by her. But this boy knew her name when he first spoke. She knew she heard her name come out of his mouth. How he knew it, unsure. How did he…then her mind went blink.

Shocked, surprised and completely off guard, she felt soft and warm lips placed upon hers. Tori eyes widen seeing the boy placing a kiss on her lips. His eyes were closed, to not see her shock expression. Thoughts were racing through her mind at lighting speed. Should she push him off or punch him…or hitting him sounded good to her. This boy just stole her first kiss. Wait, this was a dream. He didn't actually steal her first kiss. She yelled at herself of why his lips were still on hers.

Without her noticing it, her lips were starting to open to allow his tongue to gain access. Wait, she didn't tell them to do that. Did she? For some odd reason she was enjoying this kiss as if she has been waiting for him to do this for a long time. This had to stop before this went any further. Finally as she collected her thought into a single one, a decision was made about her out of control situation.

She quickly broke off the kiss before any more damage was done. The blonde hair boy that stole an unwanted kiss from the girl in front of him, eyes opened. It felt so real to him that he could feel her moist lips still on his. Apart of his body wanted more of the girl he once lost. If this was a dream, he didn't care what was going to happen.

However, his un-controlling hormones suddenly stopped as he saw a fist coming at his face. In a split second, Naruto felt a powerful hit strike his cheek. It felt as painful as the girl he faced in the Chuunin Exam. It hurt like hell. He wondered if this was a dream, why did it hurt so badly. Then Tori quickly arched her arm back again. She then punched Naruto in the chest that sent him skidding across the pond water and back on solid ground next to his pig friend that was still unconscious.

Tori clenched her teeth in anger as Naruto was out cold. Just her luck, she thought. Of all the dreams in the world to wonder in, why did she have to get stuck with a perverted boy?

* * *

Multiple footsteps hit a branch on a tree. Leaves fall down on the ground as a tiny grey squirrel saw dancing shadows among the tree tops. One of the shadows landed next to him as it was a Konoha shinobi noticeable from his bandana with the Konoha symbol on the steel plate. The frightened squirrel quickly ran into the bushes for cover thinking he was an enemy. The shinobi looked around having a radio communication device attached to his neck. 

The Konoha shinobi wore sunglasses as he tilted them up to get a better look of the area. Somebody was communicating on the radio communication device as he touched his neck onto his radio receiver.

"Ebisu, anything so far?" The person that was asking him was Ibiki, the top interrogator from Konoha.

"No, still clear in our area." He told him having six shinobis spread out around him observing the unknown territory which included Genma and Yamashiro Aoba.

Ibiki held onto his receiver placed on his green flak jacket. "Roger that. Prepare to proceed towards the target. Make sure it is as faint as possible. From Kakashi's report, we might be dealing with more then two Akatsuki members."

"Roger."

Ibiki looked in the distance of the darken forest. He had a bad feeling about this mission if they fail to capture there target.

Standing behind him was a six cell team as most of them were elite Jounins. Anko stepped forward to see their squad leader on edge. She knew when she was called on this S-rank mission; she might not see her next birthday. For some odd reason she touched the side of her neck where the heinous criminal and former sensei Orochimaru, placed the curse mark on her when she was young. If she has to in the last resort to save her comrades, fact that she despised seeing the mark everyday when she woke up in the morning, she would use it. To take down monsters she might have to become one, especially the queen of all monsters, Okami the Eight Tail Wolf Demon. The image of her yellow eyes was imprinted in her mind. It sent chills up her spin.

"Anko?" Raidou asked notable for his large scare on the left side of his face.

The once energetic Jounin had to swallow her fears and not think what might happen if she used the curse mark. She placed her hand by her side but her eyes were still in the distance of the forest. "Let's go."

Camouflage with the tree, a plant figure like a Venus fly trap appeared from below the Konoha platoon. The teeth of the plant open as it revealed the cunning scout from the Aktasuki. His head was painted white and black like the yin yang symbol, known as Zetsu. He smirked. He knew what lied in that direction where the uncertain Shinobis were heading, towards a monster more deceitful and destructive then him, the newly Akatsuki member, Yamagata Tori.

* * *

"AAHHH!!" The rowdy Naruto finally woke up. He pushed himself up from the ground holding onto his cheek, still feeling the pain from the first punch. He mumbled to himself wondering why Tori punched him. Now rethinking about it, why was the punch still hurting him if it was a dream? "I'm confused." 

"You should be, going around kissing girls like that," said Tori, still irritated of that unexpected kiss from before. "You're probably the town's pervert aren't you?"

Surprised, the blonde hair boy turned to his right to see the girl of his dream sitting on a large rock petting the sleepy baby warthog nested in her arms. They were in a damp cave as it was nighttime outside. They didn't need a fire for light because fireflies were on the walls and dancing in the air that kept the cave well lit.

"Eh…pervert?" Naruto gave her an odd look then put up his hands in defense. "I'm not a pervert. I was…I was…just…" He rubbed his head sheepishly. _'How am I going to explain this?'_

"Because you thought I was somebody else," said Tori stroking the chin of the warthog. "I'm still not sure how you know my name, but until I get out of here, do not try any of your perverted tricks again or I will do more then just knock you out."

Naruto quickly nodded his head like an obedient dog. But something struck him this entire time he was with her. "Tori, is this a dream?"

"Yes," She told him. "This is your subconscious that you have created."

Naruto felt depressed hearing the truth finally. It _was_ a dream as she was created by his imagination.

Tori saw his miserable expression. "The question I want to know is why?" She asked him.

"Huh?"

"Well, your mind has been forced into a dream state. When that normally happens, people escape reality by sealing their mind from the outside world, making their dreams into reality. In most cases, something tragic must happen to the person for this to occur. What were you doing before this happen, hmmm…?" Tori looked at him oddly. "What is your name anyway?"

"My name?" said Naruto confused. What dream world he created for Tori to forget his name. "Naruto, don't you remember?"

'_Naruto.'_ Tori thought about his name for a second. She heard his name from somewhere before. She repeated his name over and over as this sometimes jogged her memories. Unfortunately, her memories have not been working to her advantage lately. "Sorry, I don't remember."

Naruto quickly sat inches away from Tori which spooked her as he was invading her space again. "Wait, you can't remember who I am?"

"Why…am I supposed to remember you?" She said, still feeling nervous of his closeness. She hoped this wasn't a trick to pull a fast one on her again.

Surprised and shock, Naruto actually felt like she doesn't have any recognition of him. "Remember, you trained me and Sakura for three month…and we travel to different places together and we celebrated your birthday in Kaiyo village. Everybody was there and we had a great time. And then…" Naruto paused of seeing the large explosion that soon happened after her birthday that ended her life. A sicken feeling was felt in his heart that he couldn't do anything to save her.

"And then what?" Tori asked, gazing at him like a child hearing a bed time story that she never heard before.

Naruto looked at her innocent expression and didn't want to ruin this dream. If Tori didn't remember him, he was okay with it. Just talking to her like this made him happy again. "Never mind, I forget after that." He smiled at her. He learned one thing from Kakashi which was playing dumb when it came to the truth.

"You forgot?" Tori looked at him suspiciously knowing he was lying. At least her memory loss was the truth and thought he was insulting her for not continuing the story. Anyway, she thought his story was a lie and that he made it up. From what she remembered, she lived with her father all her life. The reason why she can't remember anything prior nine months ago was that she was in a horrible accident that caused her amnesia.

Still irritated at Naruto not finishing the story, Tori picked up a small stick as Naruto stepped away from her. She placed it on the ground and dragged it towards the other side of the cave horizontally. A dirt line was visible between him and her that confused the blonde hair boy. Tori tapped the line making sure his blue eyes were exactly looking towards it.

"I am going to sleep because I'm tried now. Do not cross this line or you'll be seeing stars beyond the blue sky when you wake up." Tori placed the stick beside her just incase she have to whack the perverted boy with it. She lied down on the ground then turned the opposite way form Naruto to not get any ideas from the chest down on her body. She surprisingly did all this while the baby warthog was still asleep in her arms. She used the fur of the pig to keep warm as the pig started to blush when he was next to her chest. The baby warthog opened one eye and grinned being this close to her. Quickly, he closed his eye again hearing the entire conversation between the two teenagers.

"Good night." Tori said.

Feeling like he offended her, Naruto told her good night as well and sleep on his side of the cave. He huddled his body together to keep warm then looked the other way. There was only one thing that bothered him as it gave him the creeps. He was facing the darken part of the cave which lend deeper inside to nowhere land. A ghostly whisper echoed in the darkness as he quivered in fear. Though he can take on monsters as big as a mountain, defeat evil villains much stronger then him, but one thing he can't shake his fear from…which were ghosts. He hated ghosts and this cave reminded him of a haunted castle. This is how it always started in a horror movie. They make ghostly noises then once the person falls asleep they cut and eat their guts until there is nothing left.

Just thinking about it, Naruto snapped up, blue eyes widen in fear. He wasn't going to be eaten, not in a place like this. He turned around about to cross the dirt line Tori made earlier which paused his actions. The frighten boy watch the girl next to him not having any problem falling asleep. Naruto tapped his head how stupid he feels. How could he be Hokage when he's afraid of ghosts?

Something caught his attention, noticing Tori's body was shivering. For a dream it sure felt real considering the weather. Without hesitating, he took off his orange and black jacket and placed it on the upper part of her body. Her body immediately accepted it as she cuddled more into the warmth of his jacket.

Naruto smirked as he sat next to her body, positioned towards the darken side of the cave. Just hearing her breathing was peaceful to him as his fears of ghosts completely left his mind. He felt like he could do anything by her side, just like the Tori in reality. If only this wasn't a dream he told himself again.

Quickly feeling sleep upon him, Naruto slowly closed his eyes watching the fireflies flying in the air near him, making a pattern with their green lights flickering off and on. He saw one land on his black shirt. He smiled as his eyes completely closed, finally falling asleep.

* * *

Standing on top of a roof, Itachi, Kisame and Tobi were watching a particular apartment building in the distance. The weather was windy at night as their Akatsuki cloaks were flapping in the wind. The nightly sky was filled with darken clouds looking like a thunderstorm was about to brew. A few drops of rain started to fall on them. Then, in a matter of seconds, numerous drops started to fall. Each of the Akatsuki members put their straw hats on their head for their body to not be drenched in the rain. 

Swiftly moving in the shadows in the town towards their target, a full platoon from Konoha Special Forces were moving in upon the apartment building the Akatsuki members were admiring before. Quickly putting his hand up, Kakashi halted the platoon to stop their movements. Each of the shinobi's determined eyes signaled they were prepared for battle as some of them already had their weapons drawn. Accompanied with Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai were ready to attack. If Kakashi's information was correct, Gai and Kurenai thought they would have to run into two formerly Akatsuki members they haven't met in a long time since they tried to take Naruto from Konoha the first time.

Examining the surrounding area on another building, Ibiki gave hand signals to Kakashi. Using their radio communication devices at this point would give away their position to their enemies. Moments away from acquiring their target, Kakashi nodded his head to Ibiki commend. The copy ninja put up one hand for the attack to commence. Each of the Konoha shinobis head for the room were Tori was kept.

Frustrated and furious of this foolish plan they thought up leaving Tori defenseless, Tobi angrily looked at the two men behind him. His emotions couldn't take it anymore as he took off towards the building were Tori was at. Annoyed, Kisame quickly flashed in front of Tobi to stop his pursuit.

"What are you doing?" The shark man asked him.

"We can't leave her there. You know what they will do to her, now that she is alive!" Tobi responded furiously.

Kisame smirked. "Interesting, coming from a man who's good at running away from battles."

"Then what are we doing?" The orange masked Akatsuki asked his comrade thinking they were doing the same thing.

"Following orders," Tobi looked behind him as Itachi appeared. "We are following are master's orders." The Uchiha said calmly.

"But you are her protectors," Tobi protested. "The Akatsuki leader told us to protect her with our lives. If he saw us running away like this, he would kill us."

Kisame chuckled and gripped the handle of his sword if he didn't stop being persistent he was going to kill him. "Do you think we follow his orders anymore? The only orders we follow is the kid's orders now, even he knows this."

"Tobi," said Itachi coolly. "Kisame and I were chosen by Tori to protect her from those that harm her. However, there was a reason why we came to this village in the first place and every other town and villages along the way. If our actions are shown here, our new allies will not live up to their arrangements they made with us. Tobi, the reason why we allowed you to come with us was because it was Tori's will. It is her will that protects you from us not killing you or others for that matter."

"Now is it starting to sink in," said Kisame sardonically. "The kid knew you would act like this and told us," He paused and chuckled for what he was about to say. "To protect you from doing something stupid…like charge in and start a war that has been in the works for a while now. Now is not the time for it to commence. We still need the necessary pieces."

"Tori understand our goals more than all of us and will make sure they are carried out for _him_. Now we should leave before the wind carries our scent towards them." Itachi instructed his teammates as his final word in the matter.

Tobi finally gave in but still didn't like the idea one bit. Quite frankly, since Itachi and Kisame came back from the Jishin battle nine months ago they haven't been acting right. He wondered why all the sudden true loyalty towards Tori, especially Kisame. He rarely cared or listened to anybody that was not on the same ideas with him.

The Akatsuki members quickly disappeared in the darken night.

Quietly, a foot landed on a wooden floor inside the apartment building as the other one followed. The one eyed sharingan user quickly surveillance the area finding the bedroom deserted. It could only mean one thing where their target was, in the living room. Kakashi reached for his kunai by his side and pulled it out of his holster, ready to strike at anytime. Silent like a cat, he stood next to the door entrance. He moved his kunai out the door. The sharp part of his kunai was used as a mirror to see inside the next room. He only saw one person in the room by themselves, and that person was their target. Tori.

From what he can tell through the reflection from his kunai, the female Jinchuuriki was asleep. Tori was sitting in a chair, head rested on a table wearing the navy blue undergarments of the Akatsuki uniform. Kakashi slowly walked out and into the room Tori was in. Cautiously still looking around to see if this was an ambush, the Konoha Jounin walked his was towards the sleeping beauty.

Now, it was conformed. This was actually Yamagata Tori. The enormous chakra she was giving off could only come from a Jinchuuriki. However, this was odd from Tori that she would be emitting a high level of chakra. It was the reason why they found her location so easily.

'_Could she have…'_ Kakashi paused as he saw Tori face squint about to wake up from her slumber. _'Shit!'_

Kakashi body froze in position. In an instance, his sharingin eye started to throb. His pulse quicken as if in a state of shock. _'My body…it won't move!'_ He saw Tori eyes about to open that frighten the Jounin, desperately hoping she would not wake up. If he had a beautiful voice to sing a lullaby he would do it in a heart beat to save his own ass.

Eyes still cloudy to see her surroundings, Tori lifted her head seeing the unknown character in her room. "Who are-"

A needle was quickly injected into her neck as Tori eyes widen in shock.

"Sshhhh…" Kunari whispered like a mother to make her child fall back asleep from a nightmare. The affective drug was working at a fast rate. In a few seconds, Tori was sound asleep again. Before her head hit the table, Kurenai caught it and put it safely back down.

"That was close," said Kurenai, relieved. She eyed the panic Kakashi that almost blew the entire operation. "Kakashi, are you trying to get us all killed?"

Kakashi shook his head. The fear he felt before was gone when Tori went back to sleep. He never felt the instinct to kill that large in his whole life. It was the first time Tori was the cause of it being around her from before.

"Kakashi." Kurenai called his name again to make sure he was okay looking in a state of shock before. Heck she would have been in shock too if the monster of all monsters slumber was disturbed by a little pest such as Kakashi.

"Sure. Thanks for coming when you did." He told her while placing his forehead protector over top of his sharingan eye.

Ibiki came through the front door once he heard the place was secure to enter. Four other shinobis as well as Anko entered the room too. They quickly recon the area to make sure the other Akatsuki members wouldn't ambush them.

Ibiki looked at the female Jinchuuriki asleep by the drug they injected into her. With that drug, in theory she should stay asleep until they reached Konoha. That part 'in theory', kept ringing in Ibiki mind, trying to change the words 'it should' just to ease his mind. If Tori woke up before they reached Konoha, the deaths would be unbearable.

"Though I am not complaining that she didn't cause a ruckus…this just seems a little bit off?" Ibiki asked thinking how easy this was.

"I noticed that myself," said Kakashi. "Did the other Akatsuki members know we were coming?"

"If they did, why would they leave her behind?" Anko asked poking Tori's cheek to see if she was the real deal and also out of boredom. Kurenai gave her a look to stop her childishness. The energetic snake Jounin shrugged her shoulders and walked towards Ibiki.

"Either it can be A, they probably don't know we are here and are coming back to extract her. Or B, they know we are here but haven't got here yet to get here," explained Ibiki. "Either way, I don't really want to find out. We have the main target and now it is time to retreat. We need her in a proper place for me to interrogate her, and us away from danger. We are moving out now." He ordered the Konoha platoon.

Kakashi walked over to Tori's body and lifted her up bridle style. He thought only he should deliver Tori to the others as he couldn't do it months before. Now the real problems were going to unfold when she returned back to Konoha.

'_Interesting.'_ A young man said as he pushed his glasses back up with his middle finger. He let the curtain slide back to not show his face to his old buddies from Konoha. His forehead protector had a music note on it as he was the subordinate of Orochimaru. Being across the next apartment building from Tori's room, the traitorous Kabuto smirked. Finally the Aktasuki was making their move by using their new member to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, he thought. It was time for them to make _their_ move.

* * *

Eyes flittered open, seeing the bright sun shinning in front of the cave. Tori lifted her head for a second then laid it back down feeling tried that she couldn't get out of this boy's dream. She mumbled to herself, saying she was going to be here for awhile. 

Tori felt something rubbing her breast. She wasn't surprised.

"Boken please stop." Tori said groggy. Her eyes look down as Boken was puzzled, and away from her body signaling it wasn't him.

Tori's stomach felt sick as she glanced down upon her chest. There was a hand groping her right breast. She slowly turned around to see a blonde hair boy smiling in his sleep behind her. His right arm was under hers as this granted him access to her chest.

Rage and anger built up inside of this little pervert touching her body. What made it worse was he was enjoying it. She wasn't going to even think what he was dreaming about. Something sexual, she thought. Tori couldn't take it anymore.

A loud scream echoed throughout the forest as the birds in the trees flew away. Boken quickly ran out of the cave and took cover behind a tree. He poked his head out frighten of the girl coming out of the cave.

Tori walked out with an enrage look on her face that animals made sure to run away. She mumbled under her breath calling the perverted boy names that would make a mother wash soap out of her month.

In the cave with four lumps on his head, Naruto look like a broken down bus. He was once again unconscious from Tori's brutal beatings. Luckily, people weren't around in his dream or they would have thought Tori and him were married from his war scares already inflicted upon him.

* * *

The plot thickens as the Akatsuki is on the move again. Also it seems that Orochiamru and Kabuto will be making their move as well. I hope you like the interaction between Tori and Naruto. 

**Next Chapter:** **Recollection**


	14. Recollection

Thanks for the reviews everybody, especially to my readers that been with me from the beginning this story started. I am going to be drawing some pictures again. Maybe when next chapter is up.

* * *

**Next Chapter:****Recollection**

Walking through an apartment building hallway, clear white eyes saw two Konoha shinobis on guard outside of a room. The way the men were standing on guard something important was inside the room. The curious Hyuuga wanted to know, and started to walk forward. She was surprised about herself to even consider walking towards the direction of the shinobis. This was not like her. She was braver then her normal self which would have coward away or ignored the situation for the higher rank shinobis to deal with.

Hinata walked towards the entrance door as neither guards asked for her clearance or why she was there. They stood their like statues, eyes snapped forward with no emotions on their face. She gulped, which was a big one, wondering what was going on. She looked inside the apartment, surprised and stunned that the best of Konoha Jounin was there, even her sensei and Kakashi. She quickly grabbed her curse mark as it flared up, being completely visible to see. The young Hyuuga wondered why?

When she stepped into the room, her question was answered. It was Tori being placed in Kakashi's arms.

'_Why…what happened?'_ Hinata asked herself. _'Tori.'_ The confused Hyuuga jogged towards her friend but phased through Kakashi and her like a ghost, and fell to the ground.

"What the-"

"She was captured because of you," A young man said simply. "Because of you, she couldn't sense them earlier. And because of you, she didn't have the heart to fight them. Your weakness got her captured."

Hinata eyed the raven haired man that she's been seeing in her dreams recently. He doesn't say his name but says he's here to destroy those that oppose them. Unfortunately, she couldn't think about his purpose or why he was here at this moment. She had to rescue Tori somehow. Hinata called Tori's name again and phased through Kakashi in the doorway of the apartment. However, this time she hit the wall on the other side. She touched her head feeling the pain. She wondered what kind of ghost was she if she only phase through people but not solid objects.

"You do try so hard at failing." The man behind her sarcastically said, amused by her worthless efforts.

Hinata looked behind her, disregarding his last comment to get to the real question that been plaguing her mind for the past week or so.

"Who are you? I-I want a straight answer." She demanded.

The man in front of her thought this little girl got more bit to her. He liked that.

"As you command." He said in an eloquent tone. "I am a Gunigatsu, a dead soul that lives in the underworld and feeds on living souls," Hinata stepped back not liking the part 'Feeds on living souls'. He noticed her reaction. "Do not be alarm. Luckily, you in this case are unique."

"Unique?" The puzzled girl asked him.

The scenery changed as they were in a misty darkened forest while the young man was leaning on tree in a casual manner. His arms were folded, calm as if already told this story to another person in shared a host with.

"Yes," He said. "Though there are many souls called different names in my world. But it is rare to be reborn inside a Rokugatsu."

"Rokugatsu?"

"A Rokugatsu is a pure soul that can with stand giving life back to a Gunigatsu," He continued. "A Gunigatsu is one of the most powerful dead souls in the underworld and only a Rokugatsu can sustain a Gunigatsu because our large amounts of energy that can coexist with one another without destroying each other. At first when I saw you I ignored you, even though a Rokugatsu only appear every hundred years, you didn't live up to my standards. But, when I saw who would be controlling you, then I thought it would be good entertainment. Being controlled by a Jinchuuriki is an honor." He grinned in a sinister way of how much destruction a Jinchuuriki can cause before they die.

"So I see," Hinata gazed at the ground feeling depressed. Out of everything he told her, the fact he is using her to come back to life, she was still worried about Tori. All she could think about was her safety or could it be guilt.

"Hinata," He grabbed the girl's attention once again. "The Jinchuuriki you are under is a special girl. Not many people can control Okami's powers, but she somehow can. It is our duty to fulfill her wishes when it is granted. That is a consequence when a Gunigatsu inherit a Rokugatsu. We must do the bidding of whoever brought them back to life until they are dead. That is why many Gunigatsu doesn't bother with lower level souls. They quickly end up back where they first started. Only Rokugatsu have the must powerful controllers and a chance to be reborn."

He walked over to the still confused Hyuuga. "Hinata, you must become stronger to be by Tori's side when the time comes. Or, I'm afraid Konoha will suffer the consequence when Kyuubi destroys it again."

Hinata eyes widen hearing 'Konoha and destroyed' together in one sentence. "K-Kyuubi?"

The young man turned around and started to walk away from the baffled girl. She wasn't ready to hear the true story of Kyuubi or her actions will side with the Jinchuuriki controlling the beast. Then his plans of being revived would be wasted by that boy's actions and her feelings still towards him.

"My name is…Nichibotsu."

His name was the last thing he said before he disappeared into the shadows of the forest. In a matter of seconds, a blast of wind comes towards Hinata's direction. She covered her face from the debris, still wanting more questions about this Kyuubi.

In a snap of a finger, her mind was staring at a ceiling, signaling she was back in her room. Her pallid eyes shifted towards the right finding her clothing on a desk folded nice and neat. She realized she was back in her hotel room. Lightly, she touched her head feeling slightly dizzy from wherever her mind went.

'_Nichibotsu'_ She repeated his name. It had a nice rang and curious who gave it to him. Was it his mother or father or maybe a relative. She also wondered why he was in the underworld to begin with. He had to have done something terrible to be there. She pictured his handsome face, then that funny image of him eating potato chips. She wondered was that one of his favorite foods.

She quickly turned to her side and blushed, thinking about him this way as if having a small crush. Three quick soft knocks to the head brought her back to reality. Whatever she was thinking she better throw it out the window. It would never work out in a hundred years. What would her father think? She quickly hopped up from her futon as she still had to confront her father about the curse mark on her arm. She forgot about it and it was two days before they reached Konoha. The disgrace eyes of her father sent chills down her body. She thought why fate was so cruel to her.

White eyes shifted towards the window seeing the sunrise. She wasn't going to get anymore rest once she said her father's name, and decided to take a shower and get ready for the long travel.

The depressed Hyuuga undressed herself and grabbed her towel lying down on a wooden chair next to her neatly folded clothing. About to walk into the bathroom, a sudden pain ripped through her arm as her curse mark flared up. It was clearly visible to the necked eyes as Hinata quickly grabbed it.

A powerful presence was in the room that made the air thick to breathe. The frighten Hyuuga looked left and right. Nobody was around her until she looked behind. Startled, she hopped back seeing the mysterious character named Ran, noticeable by her snowy white hair and red demon eyes. She was from the feared Ueda clan.

Nervous, Hinata quickly held onto her towel and looked at the unexpected guess. "W-W-What are you doing here?" She asked in a high whisper voice. She remembered that it was still early in the morning. If she screamed it could bring her more problems.

The young woman didn't say anything to her, only stared at the Hyuuga like an insect. Hinata gulped, standing in a presence of a powerful person, also unique even in her own clan.

"Hmmm…" Hinata tried to think of something else to say, but nothing came to mind. She cursed to herself feeling like an idiot. She looked around the room trying to ignore her continuous stare. It made her feel uncomfortable the more she continued her habit. "I…Er…while…"

"Just remember," Ran finally spoke, silkily. "The Oushiza village is your responsibility."

Hinata felt a sadden feeling when the Ueda woman reminded her of that deal, like telling her father she become a monster wasn't enough on her plate. Now, she had to tell him she was a guardian of a village. But she wasn't any normal guardian. She was the village's Angel of Death if they misbehaved.

**Flashback**

Panic, fear, and screams echoed throughout the night. Fire, bells clanging together, and weapons rattling made the citizens of Oushiza village run for cover. The village guards were scrambling around like ants, trying to fight a battle that was futile to begin with. Not only were they out match and out number fighting mysterious men in black clothing and cloaks, but they had to deal with fire upon the village, evacuate the villagers to safety and protecting the three head council members that govern the village. If the council members were assassinated then the village would truly be destroyed.

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru ran out of a house they were staying in the village, and stumbled upon an honest nest. The Oushiza village was in utter chaos.

"Damn it!" Kiba tried to figure out what to do first. With smoke burning his eyes it was making it difficult to see. "These bastards decided to attack after all!"

One of the attackers charged towards Kiba as the attacker eyes widen remembering him from before. Kiba was unaware and too focused on the fire. Four kunais hit the attacker in the back as he skidded past Kiba on the ground. Kiba eyes widen unsure where that guy came from, and apparently dead.

Kurenai landed next to her pupils. "Kiba, Shino." She said hastily.

"Sensei, what do we do?" Kiba asked quickly.

"Kiba, help Gai at the north gate. Try to hold them off as much as you can until the guards back you up." He nodded his head and rushed towards Gai with Akamaru by his side. "Shino…" Kurenai looked around the area and realized something. "Where's Hinata?"

Shino remembered she said she was going to the bathroom. However, thinking about it she said that ten minutes ago when all hell broke lose in the village. He rushed back into the house along with his sensei, and desperately searched the place for her. She was nowhere around. Kurenai wondered where she went, fearing for her safety.

Breathing heavily and running at top speed through the debris that was all over the streets, Hinata was desperately trying to look for somebody herself. Unlike Kiba vision, Hinata had an upper hand to see everything in a three hundred sixty degrees angle as her vision extended in a half a mile radius. With her Byakugan activated, she could see the large and wild beast heading for the main building. Her eyes reared down upon her curse mark that had came back on her arm.

For some odd reason, Hinata knew the plan Rasiden was about to execute, to kill the head council members. Something inside her knew she had to stop this or coming back to life wouldn't mean anything. If she didn't stop the source then Kiba and Shino will die trying to fight this battle. She had to try or die trying, again. Although her chance of being revived again for the second time was slim to none without Tori's interference.

The gallant and fearful fifteen foot white wolf swiftly rushed through the village. His daggered eyes had one target in mind, and it was to kill the council members. He became tired of their insubordination and doing anything they felt like towards his forest. Specific rules were given to the human to not trespass on their land. However, Oushiza villagers disregarded the treaty and his warnings by digging up the forest for their own profit. He didn't want it to come to this but they forced his hand. It was time to set an example.

Two guards saw the large wolf heading in their direction.

"He's heading this way!" One of the guards shouted. He drew his katana from his back in his fighting stance. Unfortunately, his worried comrade was too afraid to draw any weapons. The dreadful eyes of the wolf heading his way paralyzed his body. His eyes could see it, the black aura surrounding the demon as he blew through fire wood on the streets like they were nonexistent. How could he fight a monster that fire couldn't touch?

His partner looked at his frighten friend. "Miso! What are you…" Rasiden quickly silenced him with a quick strike to the chest with his powerful claws. The guard immediately was killed.

The other guard was in a state of shock to see his friend die so effortless. It wasn't long before Rasiden made the frighten man feel nothing at all. One quick jolt, large white fangs cling onto the guard's neck then twisted it, snapping his neck like a twig.

Quickly, four guards advanced towards the white wolf with their weapons drawn ready to attack. Rasiden deadly eyes narrowed in on the guards as they reminded him of cockroaches that seem to never die. Still lodge between his mighty fangs, blood pouring out of his mouth, the second guard carcass dangled loosely like a dog's chew toy. Rasiden threw the guard's body towards his comrades as it landed in-between them. Blood poured on the ground from the numerous teeth marks from the guard's body, like resembled punctured holes.

The frighten guards stepped back, tiptoeing around the blood pool made by their dead friend.

"A monster." One guard mumbled.

Hinata continued running through the village. She was almost towards the main building, just a few more minutes, she told herself. She immediately stopped, shocked as she saw the Oushiza guards brutally mutilated near the entrance to the council building. Her stomach felt sick as she swallowed her pit up from the horrific snitch in the air. It was stale and bitter; it felt like being in hell again.

Hinata heard screams ahead. She had no time to waste and hastily leaped over the dead guards and headed inside the building.

"We have to stop him from getting inside!" One guard yelled positioned behind a barricade with three other shinobis in front of the council door. He threw a black ball towards the giant beast heading their way. The ball exploded when it hit the wolf on contact.

Two elderly men and one woman felt the building shake as dust come down from the ceiling. They were frighten and scared that they had nowhere to go. They were trapped like rats waiting for the snake to have it supper. It was nothing they could do as their fate was decided. Today, they were going to die for their crimes.

A mid forties broad man, build to take down twenty shinobis, stepped in front of them and drew his mighty steel sword from his side. He resembled a knight then a shinobi as he was going to protect the three council members with his life.

Smoke still covered the destroyed hallway as the guards look onward. Did they get him? Was he dead? These questions ran through their minds hoping they got him with that explosive.

Jumping out of the smoke, a normal sized white wolf came charging at them with quick speed.

"Shit! He can change his size!" The guard that threw the exploding bomb yelled. He tried to draw his kunai but the white wolf lunged for his throat and ripped it with one mighty twist.

Rasiden quickly dispatched the confused and disorganized remaining guards in a matter of seconds.

The white wolf was panting heavily, finally making it to his target. He could hear them inside. The heartbeats of awaited dead souls were just beyond the door he was gazing upon.

His ears perked up seeing a kunai attached to an exploding tag fly past his face. It ignited causing a big explosion.

Using his clan's speed he flashed back towards the barricade he once was. His eyes burned with frustration. These persistent Oushiza guards were getting on his nerves. He was going to show no mercy whoever threw that kunai. His normal size returned back as he waited for the smoke to dissipate a little for him to attack.

He was stunned of what stood in front of the door as his jaw dropped. It was the Hyuuga girl he blew a hole through a week ago. However this time she wasn't the sacred little girl he faced before. Now seeing his presence she was calm as her kunai was by her side, and not in a defensive position. His sharp nose smelled the darken aura surrounding her right arm, the curse mark of Okami, the same curse mark that's branded across his chest. It was powerful, far more powerful and sinister then his. Judging by her white vein eyes, she didn't know how to use the beast powers yet. This gave him the upper hand in this battle still.

"Get out of my way or I will kill you." said Rasiden, ungraciously. His eyes glowed red never feeling this defensive in front of a girl who couldn't even touch him a week ago. The curse mark on her arm was putting him on edge. A part of him told him to destroy the young girl but his other side warned him of the consequences.

"Stop this now!" Hinata pleaded. "Your actions will only make the fighting worse. You're not solving anything by doing this."

"Get out of my way or I will kill you." He said again as his voice stayed the same tone as before. Rasiden wasn't the least bit interested what she had to say and quit frankly he didn't care.

"Please stop this…I don't want to fight you." Hinata tried to persuade him again. She actually didn't want to fight him even though he killed her. But she knew why he was doing this. His purpose was to protect something he cherished. How could she kill somebody who had that goal in mind? He wasn't a bad person like most of the shinobis she dealt with. They only thought about their greed and selfishness. Rasiden was trying to protect his home, the Teutoberg Forest. It is only natural for any person or animal to react when there land is being used wrongly. The real cooperate wasn't him but was the council members standing a few feet behind her. It sickened her that she had to defend them of their illegal actions that went against a treaty forged five hundred years ago.

"I know what they are doing is wrong…but you shouldn't make the people of the village suffer for their actions," said Hinata. "That's why…that's why you should stop this and spare them."

Raisden grew outranged that she sided with these fools. Okami picked a foolish child to give her powers too. Hinata was too humanized to see their way of life and it what's pissed him off even more. He charged towards her.

Hinata realized she couldn't stop him. She was too weak. Even with this curse mark on her arm and how dangerous it was, she was still the same Hinata. Nothing ever changes with her, and that it why she will not attack him. She looked up and smirked.

Stunned, Rasiden stopped inched away from the small girl's body. He showed his fangs and growled which sounded like a lions roar in frustration as he couldn't get around her. He banged his large paw on the ground cracking it on impact, acting like a rampaging Silverback not getting what he wants.

He eyed the young Hyuuga. So it was the other side of him that won after all. The curse mark on his chest wouldn't allow him to touch the girl as the beast inside of him told him to not awaken this girl's powers. He cursed to himself, so close to killing those bastards as he was being stopped by peace marker do-gooder. She just ruined his taste to kill any further, but he wouldn't leave her actions to go unnoticed. She will be punished for her interference.

"As you wish." said the white wolf. Hinata eyes widen. She was surprised he was going to stop his actions. "We will leave this village…however…we will do it unless you accept our terms."

"Terms?" Hinata asked. She knew what the word meant but she was unsure by the word 'Term' in his definition.

"Since you think this village is worthy of living, you will be its guardian," said Rasiden. Hinata gave him a confused look like 'Huh'. "As a guardian you must take in all counts of the village's actions after this point forward. We will not tolerate our land being defiled by their greed. If they want their village to not be destroyed or breathe in this world, they will stop their actions. The curse mark on your arm proves that you are one of us, which means you're an adult to understand their actions in battle. However, because you are one of us…if the Oushiza village wavers back to their old ways…it will be you who will destroy this village or suffer for their actions, which means your death."

Crap, another deal, Hinata thought. Her life just couldn't get anymore interesting. "W-W-Wait a minute, I never said anything-"

"We accept your proposal."

The doors behind her slowly opened. The three council members and their one guard walked out hearing everything. An elderly male about sixty, walked in front of all of them as being the head person in charge of the small village.

"We accept your proposal." said the old man again. He bent down on his hands and knees, bowing his head just like the rest, hoping he will take pity on them. "The girl will be our guardian as you command." Though, he didn't fancy the idea of a girl watching over them, but to save his village, what he thought didn't matter to the wolf beast in front of him.

"We apologize for our carelessness and greed. Please forgive us, wolf god." The old woman said.

"Then the terms are set. If you are to break it…or try to kill the girl, your village and those associated with you will be obliterated." Rasiden told them. They will not get a second chance if his hand is forced again.

The wolves yellow eyes directed towards the Hyuuga that stopped his actions. Only three people could calm him down in his anger, and now this little girl could do it.

While staring into Rasiden eyes, Hinata didn't even notice time just stopped as her surrounding became dark and bleak. Rasiden human form appeared in front of her. His face was emotionless, eyes piercing through her like a hawk. Hinata couldn't tell if he was calm or angry about ruining his plan to destroy Oushiza.

"W-What…is going on?" Hinata asked in a mere whisper. Though she stopped the raging white beast, but his human appearance still made her more nervous then his other form.

Ran appeared next to her partner she been with for hundred of years. She examined the confused young girl in front of her, surprise her mother would choose a child so young to be her protector.

"Her name is Ueda Ran," Rasiden said flatly. "She will watch over you and your actions. She will also remind you what must be done and your duties. You are young and stupid and need guidance like a child," Hinata gave him a sulking look by that last comment. "Neither the less, I am allowing her to help you when needed."

Rasiden turned around and opened up a black portal. "Learn your powers quickly or suffer the consequences if you haven't."

He then disappeared in the blacken hole followed by Ran.

**Flashback Ends**

Hinata remembered her contract with the Oushiza village like it was yesterday, though a week has already past. Puzzled, Hinata felt something touching her left breast. Eyes widen in shock as she saw Ran poking it with her finger like a curious child.

"Those are pretty big." Ran muttered, amazed a young girl her age already had bigger breast then hers.

Hinata shouted and moved back a few feet away from this woman curiosity. 'What the hell was she doing?' Hinata thought.

Kiba had a towel hanging over his shoulder about to have a nice steam bath before his journey, until he heard Hinata shout. Curious, thinking she saw a furry little critter in her room; he walked over to her door and knocked on it.

"Hinata, are you okay?" He asked hearing that she was already awake at this time in the morning. It wasn't even six o'clock yet.

Quickly behind the door, protecting it as if somebody was about to break in the room, Hinata had her back towards it. "N-N-Nothing is w-wrong. I-I'm okay." She said nervously as Ran was still in her room.

Ran tilted her head to the side wondering why Hinata was flushed and out of breath. Normal human behavior was odd to her.

"Okay then. Just remember to be ready by seven thirty." He reminded her.

"O-Okay." She said then heard his footsteps leave her front door. She relaxed thinking that was close. Then her eyes looked back at her visitor. She saw Ran smile unexpectedly. It was the first time Hinata saw her smile as it reminded her of a child's smile.

"Your powers will become greater then our older sister one day." Ran said out the blue. She then faded away like a ghost.

Hinata looked around, clueless where did she go. She sighed thinking she needed to get ready for hell day in two days. Maybe being the guardian of an entire village will derail her father's anger away that his daughter turned into an abomination. Highly unlikely she thought about again, and walked into the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Enjoying the breeze blowing through her window, Tsuande was eyeing the paper on her desk for an hour saying mission was successful from the platoon she dispatched a week ago. She wondered what she was going to do when Tori return to the village. Though this was kept a secret, and a high S-class mission, she didn't want to give anybody false hopes if they couldn't return her alive. What disturbed her was what Kakashi placed inside the message; the Akatsukis that were assumed dead was still alive. The pieces to this puzzle were in disarray that she couldn't figure out where to start. Why was Tori with the Akatsuki or how she survived the explosion nine months ago? Why didn't she contact anybody that she was okay? The Hokage had a lot of questions to ask her and she may have to go through an interrogation. But she couldn't do that in Naruto's presences or Sasuke, Nezumi and Sakura for that matter. Also it was the matter of telling Fushicho and her father that she was still alive.

She cursed to herself as she really had a big problem on her hand. It maybe the biggest since the Akatsuki attack the village a couple months ago. Tsunade tapped her head, thinking what to do. Times like these, she hated being Hokage.

A knock was heard on her door. Tsunade told them to come in as she slid Kakashi's mission paper under some report folders.

Sakura came into the room with some papers in her arm. "Hi, Hokage-sama." She said.

"Hay, Sakura." Tsunade said then sipped her tea on her desk acting like everything was normal.

The pink hair Chuunin placed papers on her desk. "Chuunin Exam results just like you wanted." Tsuande mumbled something like thank you which wasn't her normal self. Sakura knew something was on her mind because she wasn't drunk. "EH…are you okay Hokage-sama?"

Tsuande quickly stared at the bright Chuunin. She forgot Sakura was smart for her age. "Nothing." She waved her off to say she was okay.

"Oh." Sakura eyed the floor depressed. She was still worried about Naruto as Tsunade quickly picked up on it.

"Don't worry Sakura," She told her. "Naruto should wake up tomorrow…and when he does I have a surprise for him." The Hokage winked at the young girl.

Sakura spirit lifted a little hearing that news. She then smiled realizing what she was going to do today and wanted to tell the others the good news. "Okay then, see ya later."

Tsunade saw Sakura expression was a little bit more then Naruto's wellbeing. "Ahh, a date with Sasuke?" She smiled as Sakura blushed.

Sakura rubbed her head sheepishly. "I wish. We are just going to the market because Nezumi and I wanted to get Naruto something when he awakens." She bowed her head then exist the room in a happier tone then when she entered.

'_Young love.'_ Tsunade thought remembering her first boyfriend which was a gazillion years ago. But Sakura did give her a plan what to do with all of them.

* * *

Sasuke and Nezumi were on the practice field where Team Seven use to meet. There were kunais and shurikens laid out on the ground as some were hit on target plates. Sasuke looked at the weapons on the ground wondering was Nezumi even tiring to make an effort. Then his eyes ventured over to his little friend who was suppose to be practicing with him, but was sitting by a tree drinking juice from a plastic drink packet while reading a shinobi magazine. Her expression seemed she could care less about the training by the look on her face. 

Sasuke thought Nezumi habits of being lazy have gotten worse since she has been living with Naruto. What was he teaching her, he thought.

"Nezumi, you need to train to become stronger." He finally told her, hoping it will stay in her mind for more then a minute.

"Don't worry," said Nezumi turning a page in the magazine then sipping more of her juice that was dangling out of her mouth by her straw. "My strategy never failed me before when facing an enemy. Remember what happened to you oniisan."

The Uchiha scratched his head saying he was going to give up anyway so that didn't technically count. He sighed giving up, and then looked at the plates in various positions getting an idea.

"Nezumi, want to see something interesting?" Sasuke asked removing the kunais on the plates then repositioning another plate behind a rock.

Nezumi eyed him thinking, 'What was he doing?' Whatever it was, he caught her attention.

Sasuke took off his navy blue jacket and placed it on the ground to give him more movement. The curse mark on his left arm was covered by a black guard is wore from his old clothing when he was with Orochimaru. It concealed his curse mark which was still a secret among the villagers for his safety. People that migrated from Jishin to Konoha decades ago are still well aware of Okami's curse mark and what it can do without the wielders choice.

Sasuke digs his hand in his brown pouch and took out nine kunais. He placed them between his fingers. His eyes scanned the area slowly then took it all in of what he was about to pull off.

"Watch closely or you might miss it." Sasuke told her.

With one push off from his right foot he jumped into the air and quickly rotated his body to be upside down. He brought his arms across his chest, and then gathered the kunai in a flashy way. He quickly throw the kunai in different direction with his eyes closed then brought his last two kunais to hit another two kunais in the distance to send them in a different direction. He landed softly on the ground with ease. Each kunai hit the nine targets right in the middle, effortless.

Nezumi eyes light up like Christmas morning. "Cool!" She ran towards her older brother. She looked behind a rock where another target was as he even got that one. What precise time and accuracy that not even Tori showed her anything like it. "How you do that?"

Sasuke smirked knowing that would get her attention. It got his attention when his older brother did the same skill. "Timing, accuracy and patience will allow you to manipulate each weapon to head in any direction you want."

Nezumi quickly gathered all of the kunais off of the target plates with a smile on her face. Sasuke watched the eager child become anxious. He stepped back giving Nezumi room to try it herself. He doubted that she was going to successfully accomplish this advance trick. He thought he better get out the bandages.

Nezumi prepared her kunais in her hand with a determined look on her face. Sasuke was surprised Nezumi shown this expression on her face. She looked like an actual shinobi prepared for combat. The pint size shinobi leaped into the air. She twisted her body to make herself upside down. She started to quickly disburse the kunais in her hand, exactly like Sasuke expect for the last two kunais. She landed on the ground with ease like a cat. Almost all of the kunais hit its target except for the last one, the impossible one that made this trick unique. She missed the target behind the large rock as her kunai hit the ground.

Nezumi got irritated, thinking that she copied Sasuke's exact moves but somehow it didn't work. "Man I almost had it." She snapped her fingers together. She quickly acquired all of the kunais again to give it another try. She knew the first time wasn't going to be easy.

'_Impossible.'_ Sasuke's eyes widen, stunned and shocked that Nezumi almost completed the trick. When he tried numerous times when he was young, he wasn't even close hitting the target plates. Here, a six years old child was figuring out complicated concepts of performing the trick that a Chuunin would have trouble with. He wondered.

Nezumi preformed the trick again but still miss the last target. She yelled at the kunai to hit the plate as if it were a life form having a will of its own. Sasuke again was surprised that it wasn't a fluke from the first try. Now witnessing first hand what Nezumi could do, he understood Tsunade and her Jounin sensei's decision about her shinobi status. Because Nezumi didn't flaunt her skills around like he did when he was young, it was like she said; her tactics in battle will not fail.

Nezumi does Sasuke's trick again but still had that same flaw as the two pervious failed attempts.

"Get in the circle!" Nezumi yelled at her kunai. Sasuke was starting to see Nezumi childishness finally coming out like a spoiled brat.

But on the bright-side of this, Sasuke kind of felt needed to teach Nezumi something. He really felt happy about it and hope she doesn't understand the trick for awhile.

"Wow Nezumi, I didn't know you can do that." Sakura said with one hand placed on her hip. Not even she could do something like that. She gave the small child a smile.

"Neither did I, until a couple minutes ago." Nezumi said while placing the kunai in one hand and the target plate in the other, accessing how to put one and one together. She hit the plate and kunai together making sure this wasn't Sasuke's trick, but the kunai landed on the plate okay.

Sasuke grabbed his jacket off the ground and put it on. "Nezumi, will practice tomorrow, okay?" The little shinobi really didn't want to go until she figured out how the trick worked. She continued to stare at the plate and kunai wanting to know the secret.

"Nezumi." He called her name again with his hands inside his jacket pockets.

Nezumi dropped the object on the ground and ran towards them. For a second she paused, watching Sasuke and Sakura together waiting for her to come. Sakura hand her hand out for Nezumi to take it. Nezumi couldn't explain it, at that very moment in her life she felt warm and safe. She smiled and took Sakura's hand thinking the trick could wait.

* * *

The market in Konoha was busy in the afternoon. Children running through the street, while grownups were screaming at them to stopped their hooligan actions. Shop owners were trying their best to attract customers by putting up large signs or paying somebody to do ridiculous stunts. Some even put their employees in clown looking outfits when it's was eighty degrees outside. Everybody sure was in high spirit in Konoha. 

Nezumi was humming a nice tone while kicking a pebble on the ground. Sasuke was on her left and Sakura was on her right as they both held her hand. Sasuke protested at first but Nezumi was persistent. If anybody saw them they would have thought Nezumi was their child. Right when Sakura thought about it, some old lady said it whispering to her friend.

Sakura blushed as she eyed Sasuke. Unfortunately, he didn't hear it as his eyes was kept straight. In a long time, Sakura felt happy being with Sasuke. Him around her with this good aura surrounding him, it felt like the good old days.

In a quick second, that happiness crumbled to pieces seeing Ino and Tenten stepping out of a shop. Sakura stomach felt sick knowing what was about to happen. Sakura closed her eyes and clipped her boots three times saying 'There's no place like home.'

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino yelled her name in a devilish way seeing a nice picture.

Sakura cursed to herself wishing children fantasy was reality for once in her life. She opened her eyes and forced a smile. "Hey I-Ino."

"Ahh…Sakura," Ino quickly appeared next to her sneakily. "On a date?"

Sakura get frustrated. "Ino, don't you have somewhere to be, like not here."

"It's a free world Sakura," She moved a part of her hair away looking at Sasuke dreamingly. He was looking more handsome everyday. He wasn't Sakura's yet. "Hey Sa-su-ke-kun." She gave him a seductive look and winked her left eye.

A volcano exploded as Sakura eyes were burning with flames of destruction. Sakura charged right into Ino face. "Don't you have something better to do with your life Ino-pig!"

"What you call me with your big forehead!" She yelled back. They both started throwing insults at each other not caring who was around them while pushing their weight among one another.

Sasuke, Nezumi and Tenten took a step back from the dangerous girls in front of them. Nezumi gave them an odd look of why they are fighting like this all the time. It mostly happened when she was with Sasuke or his name was brought up in a conversation between them.

"Sasuke-oniisan," said Nezumi, and then pointed at the rowdy girls. "Am I going to grow up like them?"

Sasuke prayed she wouldn't then his headaches about talking about boys all day would grow bigger each year. If he made Nezumi focus on training then she may be saved by the girl genes inside of her.

* * *

Hitting a leg with his kunai, the white haired Akatsuki known as the ritual member of the group, Hidan, was sitting on a large rock in a sulking attitude. Around him, twenty dead shinobis from the Hidden Mist village were all spread out on the ground, resembling a massacre. Filling no remorse of his actions he kept one shinobi alive, binned to a tree by black threads unable to move. Hidan threw another kunai towards the shinobi hand as the shinobi tried to hold back his scream. Blood poured out of his wound as his breathing was becoming heavy. He was losing tremendous amount of blood by being Hidan's play toy. 

"Shit." He threw another kunai, this time aimed at his thigh. "I wished I faced that woman when I had a chance." He complained.

Kakuzu stabbed a shinboi still breathing on the ground in the back with his black tentacles, taking a shape of a sword. "Stop bickering, Hidan. It can't be helped considering how many shinobis she was traveling with."

"Who-cares, we took these guys down didn't we? It wasn't even a challenge." He threw another kunai at his play toy in the left knee cap, getting a scream out the imprisoned shinobi this time.

"Yes," said Kakuzu gruffly tried of his complaining. "But you can't put these fools on the same level as Jishin shinobis. Their village like us is were monsters are born, just like those children she was with," Kakuzu could remember their emotionless expression after the Chuunin Exam, disappointed about something. He remembered one child that he couldn't get out of his mind. Though they were far away from their position in the forest, the girl face in bandages, stared right in their direction. "We would have been killed."

"Afraid?" Hidan smirked sensing he was scared of little pampered children not even out of their diapers yet.

"No," He walked over to his detesting partner who he sometimes wished he could kill. "Planning a strategy against an opponent like her, one needs to be prepared. You didn't notice it did do?"

Hidan gave him a puzzled look. "Know what?"

"She knew we were outside Konoha borders before she entered Konoha itself. That's why she didn't feel frighten by our presence. I'm surprised she didn't contact the Hokage right away about us…but she didn't. Makes you wonder what she's thinking." Kakuzu explained his theory from the time being on the outer borders of Konoha.

"Now I see," Hidan started to feel excited again, and threw another kunai directly in-between the eyes of the shinobi's head, killing him instantly. "It's like she's giving us an invitation to fight her." He chuckled. "Jashin ritual has a special place for her." He grinned.

A distorted black image appeared in front of them as the leader of the Akatsuki was shown. "Kakuzu, Hidan," He said their name hastily. "Head back to Konoha as soon as possible."

"Konoha?" Hidan gave him an odd look, signaling they were just there.

"Tori have been captured by their shinobis. We quickly must get her back before damage is done on her."

"The kid huh…" Hidan looked at the blacken sky uninterested. "Are you telling me Kisame, Itachi and Tobi were killed by those weaklings?" He chuckled of the idea. Was the Akatsuki losing their edge, he wondered.

"This is not a laughing matter, Hidan," The leader told him but kept his calm composure. "Tori is the key success for our plan to commence. We have waited to long for the puzzle piece to be broken. However, it is brought to my attention that Tori is conducting a plan of her own and the reason why the others didn't fight the Konoha shinobis in Hinagiku village."

Hidan smiled already understanding that little girl's wicked ways. "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes. She will give the signal when to be extracted. You will be on standby but be faint about your actions, Hidan." The leader directed his comment towards him to not put Tori life in any more danger because of his killing actions. It was a clear indication as he looked around their surroundings. The leader holographic image disappeared.

Hidan stood up, dusting himself off on his cloak. "Think she'll kill the boy?" The immortal asked, cracking his neck in the process.

"Who knows?" Kakuzu grabbed his briefcase filled with money. "The way the leader says how dangerous he is…she might get the idea. But then that would betray his trust. The boy needs to be alive to extract the Bijuu…so torturing him is my best option."

"Then let us not be late for the party. Ha Ha." Hiden eyes widen being overjoyed.

Tomorrow was a great day for death, the immortal thought as the Akatsuki special monster have been finally dispatched. He kind of felt bad for Konoha from what he first handily seen from her powers.

* * *

I wanted to clear some things up before I continue the story. I had to finish off Team Eight mission and why it was important of the events that occurred at Oushiza. Just keep that in mind because Hinata, like I said before, will play a more active role in the second arc. 

I know Hidan and Kakuzu are dead already in the manga but this story was made up a long time before they became dead. So I am twisting the story around, as I have been doing so far, to make sure they play an important role as well. I'm not going to let them die the next chapter. It's not going to happen…well because I love the dead brothers as Kisame calls them. They will end up being somebody's secret weapon. Hint, Hint

The Leader name has been mentioned in the manga, but people aren't sure how to spell it yet. So I will give it more time to place it in my story which will finally bring in the blue hair Akatsuki as people are calling her. I hope by the time I mention her in the story, her name will be said.

I know your mad that their wasn't any Naruto and Tori interaction but keep scrolling down. Just look at the title. I thought it would be pointless to mention them in this chapter since I explained largely on the events in Oushiza. I hoped the interaction with Sasuke, Sakura and Nezumi kept you entertained as Sasuke realizing some odd things about Nezumi he didn't before. That is another key thing to keep in mind as future chapters' progress.

**English Knowledge**

Silverback- is a male gorilla.

**Japanese knowledge**

Futon- is a type of bed but used on the floor.

Thank you for reading and give nice reviews and your insight on how the story is progressing for you. That will encourage me to write more as ideas pour out of me. LOL.

**Next Chapter:****A Dream Wished to be Reality Part 2**


	15. A Dream Wished to be Reality Part 2

Sorry you guys, I've been working like a crazy girl. I hate it but somebody have to do it. Just for letting you guys wait so long the next chapter will be out tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter 14:****A Dream Wished to be Reality Part 2**

Slowly walking in the water, eyes watching the fish swim by like a hawk; Naruto was trying to catch breakfast. His orange pants were rolled up to his knee, while his jacket was next to Tori having on his black shirt. It made it easier for him to grab the slimly fish in the river. A grumble was heard from his stomach. He touched his belly wanting to eat something right away. The problem was he needed to catch it first.

Eyes reared behind him watching Tori near a fire she created. She placed some sticks in the fire so it wouldn't burn out. It's been going for an hour without anything to cook over it. Tori heard a grumble from her stomach as she placed her hand over it. She felt embarrassed that it was pretty loud that it surprised Boken. The last time she ate was the day before yesterday. The reason why she didn't think about eating anything was because of _him_. His perverted acts made her protect her body then consuming nutrition.

"I'm hungry," Tori gave a weary look of starvation. She was with a boy that couldn't catch anything. Something told her to acquire the food herself but oh no she had to listen to him.

"So hungry." Her eyes shifted towards Boken. So plumped, juicy and tender she told herself as her mouth watered.

Tori shook her head and slapped herself on the face to be brave and wait. It wasn't Boken felt she was stuck with a worthless boy. She plopped on the ground and touched her head getting a headache. She was starting to feel the effects of not having food in her stomach. She wondered why his dream felt so real and why he couldn't control it. Then maybe food could rain from the sky or grow from the ground, something to satisfy her hunger. Shumai with raman sounded so good to her right now.

Tori lied on the ground like a corpse.

"Why me." Tori really wanted to say it louder for Naruto to hurry up with the food. If they were married their kids including her would have been dead from starvation. She felt pity for whoever married him in the future.

Naruto clenched his fist in anger; the girl of his dreams was starving to death. What the heck kind of boyfriend he was going to be? He slapped his face to get his head into the game. His mission was to save Tori or die trying. With renewed strength he shouted out to catch as many fish as possible. He created five clones of himself to give him a better chance.

Tori eyes shifted towards Naruto wondering where his new strength come from. He could have been hiding food from her, she thought. She didn't trust him because this could be one of his perverted tricks. She would become too weak to feed herself making him to do it for her. In return she had to pay him back. Gods know what that would be. Tori told herself he would be eaten first before that happened.

"Hey! I got one!" Naruto yelled out and two of his other clones do the same thing.

A copy clone patted his other clone on the back saying nice job. Soon Naruto caught five fish, and they were nice plumped fish at that as they were brought to Tori to cook them.

Tori placed each fish on a stick over the fire as they took thirty minutes to cook. Naruto and she rubbed their hands together while licking their lips like hungry wolves.

"Food, food, food." Naruto couldn't wait as his eyes light up. He could smell the aroma through his nostrils which made his stomach give another growl saying feed me already.

Tori looked to her side watching Naruto's childish expression. He reminded her of Tobi now that she thought about it. She heard her stomach growl again. She then looked at the fishes in front of her, examining them as they were ready to eat. "Okay they're done."

Both the starving teenagers took one fish on a stick as Tori was the first one to bit into her fish. It was pretty good, being cook in the right amount of time. She wished she had some seasoning though. It would have made it better. Then she heard Naruto trying to get something out of his jacket.

"Tada!" Naruto had his secret season spice he uses for his home made ramon. He started to sprinkle some on his fish. Tori oddly looked at him of where he got that. Was her theory about him making stuff appear out of thin air true? Well whatever it came from it smelled good. "Here…put some on yours too, Tori. It will make it taste a hundred times before."

"Sure." She kindly said. He put some on her fish. Tori then took a bite out of her fish as it was much better in taste. "Wow it is pretty good." Naruto agreed as he tore into his. "Ramon seasoning right?"

"Yeah, how you know?" Naruto asked now already on his second fish.

"I like ramon. It's one of my favorite foods to eat." She told him.

Naruto nodded his head quickly. "Me too. Teuchi makes the best ramon for me at home."

Tori was amused by his immature ways as she giggled a little. "You have to take me there some day."

"Sure." He told her forgetting this was a dream and that would be impossible. However, that didn't stop him from enjoying himself. Watching Tori smile for him was all he needed.

After they were done their breakfast Naruto, Tori and Boken were walking on a trial in the forest. Naruto was in front with his hands behind his head humming a tone while Tori played tag along.

"Naruto, do you know where we're going?" Tori asked him.

"Not really," Naruto answered. "I figured if we just follow this path, something will turn up eventually."

"So I see," said Tori deep in thought. She figured that he couldn't feel the chakra at this distance. "Can I make a suggestion? How about we go up the mountain?" She pointed towards it.

"Huh?" Naruto didn't understand why.

"Large amount of chakra is coming from that direction. Seeing that you can't sense it, lets head for it. Then maybe we can leave this place." Tori explained.

Naruto hesitated for a minute then saw Tori smiling at him which was an immediate yes. "Okay."

* * *

Air blows out of Tori's mouth as she noticed the sudden drop in temperature. There was also an abnormal amount of moisture in the air the further they walked up the mountain. It wasn't rain as she looked at the heavy clouds covering the peak of the mountain. Tori sniffed the air again.

'_A snow storm?'_ Normally Tori wouldn't proceed forward, and see if the snow storm would die down before they approached it, but something was urging her to head onward. Could it be the vast amount of chakra, she wondered.

Boken gazed upon the girl holding him, sensing the same thing, although his alert system read danger. Tori noticed his concern as he was in her arms. She scratched his chin to tell him not to worry.

Eyes widen, Naruto could feel the large amount of chakra up ahead. It felt as if he sensed this type of chakra before. In fact he had a hunch whom it might be which was telling him not to press onward. If _he_ was up the mountain then _he_ would tell Tori everything. His heart couldn't take it right now.

Tori noticed Naruto stopped walking as she looked behind her. "What's the matter?"

"Maybe we shouldn't go up the mountain. It's probably nothing up there and then we have to travel all the way back down for nothing." said Naruto airily, trying to throw her off of his true reasons not going forward.

Tori suspiciously eyed him unsure what he was explaining to her. "But something is defiantly up the mountain. Boken and I can feel it. It could maybe be our only chance to escape this place. Maybe whatever is up there can help you awaken."

Naruto gave her a weary look being persistent that she was. "Tori, something is not right. Can't you feel it?"

"It's actually why I'm going. Something is up there wanting us to come?" Tori said frustrated by his fears while trying to keep her anger in check.

"But what if it's a trap?" Naruto pleaded to change her mind.

"I said I'm going!!" Tori shouted, finally losing her temper that silenced the boy. Boken quickly jumped out from Tori's arms feeling the killing intention from her. It frightened him to death as he stepped away from her.

"Stay here if you want. I'll go by myself. I don't need you." Tori said grudgingly.

The dark tone in her voice made Naruto feel, for the first time, terrified by her presence. He saw a dark aura around her that paralyzed his body, unable to speak by the dryness in his throat.

Tori continued to walk up the mountain leaving the speechless boy behind. Boken looked at Naruto who was standing still not following the angered girl. Though it was dangerous up ahead, the little warthog couldn't leave his friend alone as he started to follow Tori up the mountain.

* * *

Wind blowing at twenty miles per hour, heavy snow blinding vision to see in the distance, the weather had no mercy upon Tori as she walked further up the mountain. It was thirty degrees making the snow stay on the ground as it was already three feet deep to step over. Tori held onto Boken who was inside her shirt keeping him warm as he was keeping her warm by his fur and body heat.

Tori cursed to herself wishing she had her Akatsuki cloak with her. She only had on her blue under garments; luckily her sleeves came all the way down.

Boken heard Tori release a nasty cough. Her conditions were becoming worse the more she stayed out in the snowy weather.

Catching her eyes up ahead which gave her a sign of relief, Tori saw a cave in the mountain. Quickly she walked towards it, getting inside. She stomped her feet to release the snow from her shoes and pants, as she surveyed the little cave. It wasn't deep or nothing special like the one she was in before but it would have to do she told herself. Tori sat herself all the way in the back of the cave, away from the blizzard outside.

Still trying to keep Boken warm, Tori looked at her bare hand which couldn't stop shaking. She could see frost bit. This was not good. At this rate her body was going to give way from hypothermia. It was critical to reach the mountain top now or she would freeze to death. Boken shaken head signaling he was cold, looked at her.

"Just a f-few m-more miles up the m-mountain, Boken," said Tori stuttering from her shaking body. "Then we can g-get w-warm." She smiled at him. He nodded his head understanding her words. "Once this s-storm dies down then we c-can go ahead," Chestnut eyes looked at the continuing wind and harsh blowing snow outside the cave. "Once it dies down."

Waiting for an hour the storm haven't stopped or even slowed down. Tori thought it was a never ending snow storm. Feeling frustrated, she headed out of the cave. Right away she felt a blast from the snow hurting her cheeks. She looked up ahead trying to see in the distance, a passage way along side the mountain with a little walkway was coming up ahead. Already calculating the distance it would take to reach it, Tori put her head down and started walking.

Tori could sense the powerful chakra closer then ever. Her eyes looked up and saw the passage way going around the mountain on a curve. It had to be just around it. However, when she came to the beginning of the passageway then looked down the mountain, from the endless fall, she doubted her abilities. If she had proper clothing and gear then she would have done it in a heart beat. In her current statues, the possibility of falling off the mountain was sixty percent.

"Tori."

Quickly, Tori turned behind. She thought she heard somebody call her name but it was nobody there. The voice was faint like the whisper in the wind. She couldn't help wonder was her mind playing tricks on her. If that was the case then her body was failing her at a faster rate then she thought.

"Tori."

Tori snapped and looked ahead of her, hearing that voice again. Her eyes widen as she saw a darken figure at the edge of the mountain. She couldn't get a good view of who it was but his scent carried towards her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Naruto." She was confused and baffled how he made it up the mountain in front of her. The darken image moved behind the mountain around the curve as if luring her to follow him.

"Naruto!!" She shouted his name.

Unafraid of the thin path anymore, and with questions and confusion, she headed towards the small passage way. She didn't understand why he didn't come towards her. Maybe it wasn't him she thought again. The Naruto she knew for the short period of time being with him in this dream, he would have run towards her without a second thought. Although, he did leave her to go up the mountain alone, rethinking her theory. Tori didn't know what to believe beyond this point.

Tori hugged the mountain as much as possible the more she walked ahead. She wondered was her little path becoming smaller the more she walked ahead. Could things get any worse of her stroke of luck these past few days?

One step forward, a part of the edge of the passageway gives way. Her eyes widen as she quickly grabbed the edge of the passageway holding on for dear life. Her body dangled upon the depth of the mountain as the snow storm was not making it any better. What made things worse Boken was clawing the inside of her chest trying to hang on to not fall out her shirt. Panic and fear ran through her mind quickly figuring out what to do.

Without warning, the ledge she was hanging on gave way. She was falling down the mountain as Boken fell out her shirt above her. She quickly took out two kunais attached to a string. She only had one chance. She hurled the two kunais above her. Instead of hitting the mountain edge, it quickly wrapped around Boken body. With precise accuracy, Tori took out another kunai from within her shoe and threw it in the middle of one of the kunai's loop, penning Boken back a few inches above the passageway.

She smirked, still falling down the mountain as if not caring if she died. Her eyes widen as a quick flashback went through her mind of doing the same thing to Naruto hitting a darken cave wall.

'_What was…'_ Tori hit the edge of the mountain roughly on her back and tumbles violently down. A few seconds later her body stopped falling, landing on a small ledge on the side of the mountain, unconscious. There were numerous cuts and bruises on her face and hands, the parts that was visible to the necked eye. A large gash silenced straight down her eye, causing the white snow to be stained by red blood. However this wasn't good for Tori. Having open wounds in freezing weather was making her lose body heat.

Out of nowhere, a darken figure stood in front of her. This person's black cloak, flapping in the wind, covered their entire body and even their face. Only chestnut eyes were seen as they looked down upon the hopeless girl. The person bended down and placed its hand upon the girl's face. In an instance the wounds on Tori's face and hands started to be healed, and any part of her body that was harmed by her misfortunate fall.

In seconds the cuts and bruise on her body were completely healed.

The person heard somebody coming as they look above them. The wind blew violently as the person disappeared with the wind current like a ghost.

* * *

Heartbeat.

'_What's that sound?'_

Heartbeat.

'_So warm.'_

Heartbeat.

_Tori looked at him oddly. "What is your name anyway?"_

"_My name?" said Naruto confused. "Naruto, don't you remember?"_

"_Hey! I got one!" Naruto yelled out and two of his other clones do the same thing._

"_Tada!" Naruto had his season spice he uses for his ramon. He started to sprinkle some on his fish. Tori oddly looked at him of where he got that._

"_I like ramon. It's one of my favorite foods to eat." Tori told him._

_Naruto nodded his head quickly. "Me too. Teuchi makes the best ramon for me at home."_

_Tori giggled a little. "You have to take me there some day."_

"_Sure."_

Heartbeat.

'_Why am I thinking about that?'_ Tori thought never remembering about events this much before, especially a false dream. _'What is this feeling? I never felt this warm before.'_

Tori opened her eyes, still blurry at first until she adjusted her eyes looking at a wall. It resembled a cave which looked familiar to her. Her eyes widen knowing this place. It was the cave she took shelter in before.

'_How did I get here?'_ The baffled girl was about to get up until she felt arms embraced around her body, and a familiar orange and black jacket was around her. _'This is?!'_ Her eyes slowly turned around as she shifted her body position to eye the person next to her.

Asleep and peaceful, she saw the boy that she didn't think would come up the mountain with her in the beginning.

'_Naruto.' _She wondered how he found her. Was it really him she saw in the distance going up the mountain? There was no way he could have known she fell off the mountain even if it wasn't him.

Short breath of air breathed on her ponytail from above. Tori looked up seeing Boken grinning at her.

"Was it you?" said Tori, as the small warthog nodded to her answer. Grunting noises came from Naruto as Tori noticed, actually not really wanting to wake him up just yet. "Thank you." She whispered to her small little friend and felt guilty for almost getting him killed. Her curiosity could have ended them both. If that happened, she could have died in the real world as well. The body can't live without the mind.

Tori looked behind her still hearing the whipping wind from the snow storm that hasn't really died down even a little.

'_This storm is not letting up even the slightest.'_ Tori eyes looked in the distance of not seeing anything but powered white heavy snow. _'Is this Naruto's doing or somebody else? Either way, it's luring us towards the top of the mountain. I have to figure out why before I actually wake up.'_

"So soft."

Quickly, Tori get irritated as her fist was balled up in anger. Her eyes looked down on her chest. Naruto somehow migrated on top of her, letting his face rub happily on her chest like a pillow. Her image of Naruto being her knight in shining armor went out with the wind of the snow. He just couldn't keep his perverted hands to himself when he slept.

"AAAAhhh!!"

Holding his head in pain, Naruto was finally awake not understanding why Tori hit him. Scowling chestnut eyes looked the other way in annoyance.

"Sleep time is over," said Tori, gruffly. "Let's go." She commanded him as she began to walk out of the cave.

'_What she hit me for?'_ Naruto thought, still holding his wounded head. He gets up not questioning her orders and followed her out the cave. Boken gave the lost teenager a smirk then walked out the cave behind his wounded friend.

The horrid cold seeped right into his skin once Naruto left the cave. Tori still had his jacket on as he only had his black short sleeve shirt on. Hands quickly covered his bare-less arms as Naruto teeth started to chatter. Then he saw his jacket hanging in Tori arms. She still didn't look at him from his perverted actions before but she didn't want this journey to be stopped anymore if he caught a cold.

"You can still leave," said Tori. "You don't have to…"

"Who said I left you in the beginning?" Naruto said putting on his jacket then zipped it up. Tori gave him a bewildered look. "I was right behind you, but you travel faster than me." He smiled childishly at her.

She smirked then looked ahead of them. "We're almost there? Come on."

Naruto nodded his head. This time he wasn't letting her out of his site.

They both continued to walk onward. Reaching the top wasn't easy as they were still struggling against the current of the wind. But this time, Tori felt more energy in her body to move. She didn't feel this way before. Why all of a sudden? Her eyes looked behind her seeing Naruto covering his face from the snow. He saw her watching him then ginned acting like a macho boy as if the weather didn't faze him.

'_What an odd boy.'_ Tori then looked forward, having Boken in her arms. She secretly smiled accompanied by a blush.

They finally, after everything they been through, made it up the mountain. Both stunned, what they saw was nothing what they thought they were going to see. Also the snow finally died down as light snow started to shower the sky.

"A temple?" Naruto said puzzled.

The temple resembled an ancient Indian temple located in a deep forest so it could never be found. A hundred stairs towered up the temple entrance door as they were grouped in sections. It had eight fire monuments on both sides having a fox demon with nine tails below it, in a sitting position.

'_Kyuubi.'_ Naruto face was serious. He knew what lied within the temple and the reason why he was reluctant to come up the mountain. That fox was going to ruin everything. The teenage boy clenched his fist in anger.

"So beautiful," Astonished by the creation of the temple, Tori could feel the enormous chakra emitting from inside the temple. Her eyes light up, smiling in excitement. She never felt so much chakra before. Whatever this force was she had to meet it.

Naruto quickly noticed Tori's reaction, eyeing her out the corner of his eyes. He never saw Tori with a joyful expression such as this, and showing it for Kyuubi. He started to feel jealous that he could never bring this feeling out of Tori in reality or in his dreams. It started to make him think, was Tori attracted to Kyuubi or him when she was alive?

Tori started to run up the temple steps with new energy along with Boken sharing her enthusiasm. She noticed Naruto wasn't following as she ran backwards up the steps as if second nature doing this.

"Naruto!" She shouted. "Hurry up! You want to find out what's inside right! So come on!" She laughed like a child knowing something big was ahead and turned around heading up the temple stairs.

"Hmm." Naruto wasn't in his hyper active self right now. It was like Tori and he switched personalities. "Coming!" He rushed up the steps after her to not show his depression.

Tori ginned. _'Yosh! The answers are here. Naruto can wake up and I can go back to my own dreams and wait to be awakened. Mountains of food will be there and no more snow storms.'_

Tori reached the top eyeing two large doors, forty feet high. These giant doors look like doors that a village would have at their entrance. Curved onto the doors resembled a piece of art. A large furious fox beast was surrounded by a forest in a defensive stance showing its enormous size as if to warn off a predator.

"Amazing," said Tori awestruck by the artwork. The beast on the door reminded her of an animal she heard before. She thought about it for a second then quit, thinking it wasn't that important to remember anyway. She turned around as Naruto finally got up the steps. Her excitement quickly brought Naruto attention to the artwork. "See, amazing isn't it?"

Naruto took a deep breathe then exhaled from all those steps. He then looked up and saw what Tori was so captivated about. His eyes widen. The surroundings where Kyuubi was, its resemblance reminded him of Konoha's forest.

When Naruto stepped forward the large doors started to open causing a small tremor under their feet. Dust came down from on top of the twin doors as if they haven't been open in decades. Sky blue eyes were dazed at what was inside the temple. It looked like his dreams of seeing Kyuubi in his cage. Fire torches light up the large hallway in front of them as if somebody has been waiting for them to enter.

Wasting no time, Tori walked ahead feeling like she knows where to go in finding their answers. However, the use to be energetic Naruto wasn't so thrilled about this plan. He didn't like it before and he doesn't like it now.

Scanning the surroundings, Tori, Naruto and Boken were trying to find anything that would help them. Naruto eyed his right hand as it was shaking then clenched it to make it stop. He wondered why he was nervous or was it fear? Fear that Tori was going to disappear again by knowing the truth.

Immediately, Tori noticed Naruto reaction as he stopped walking. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Sorry Tori," said Naruto depressed. "The truth is I don't want to be here," He looked at his shaking hand. "I tried but…" A hand grabbed his trembling hand. Large blue eyes widen being surprised. He looked up to see Tori smiling face.

"Don't worry," Tori ginned. "Everything will be ok. Just follow me, okay?"

Naruto couldn't believe that her hand was touching his. Right away his body stopped trembling in fear as his mind was at ease but nervous still, feeling like butterflies were dancing inside his stomach.

"Now come on." She told him as he nodded his head.

They started to keep on walking down the hallway side by side; hands interlocked as if boyfriend and girlfriend. This was the first time Tori liked this holding hands like a couple. Normally she saw young couples in town and villages holding hands, but she always wanted to know how it felt. Now she could understand why they do it.

Wait, Tori thought. Does this mean she liked him more then a perverted boy? Tori blushed as she looked over towards Naruto. His eyes were looking forward. Shit. This was bad as Tori just realized her mind was starting to accept this dream as her reality. If she stayed here any longer she would start to believe it was. No wonder the weather was affecting her more then Naruto himself.

A click brought Tori to her senses as the floor below them gave way. Her eyes widen as they began to fall. Instead of falling straight down like most traps, this one was more like a tunnel tube. Tori was in front of Naruto as Boken was in front of Tori squealing as loud as he could. Tori tried to use her chakra to stop her quicken pace. Before she could fully stop herself, a bright white light blinded her. She quickly covered her eyes as it was burning her eyes to see forward.

Tori came out of the tunnel and landed on what appeared to be concrete floor. She saw sparkling white lights as she opened her eyes at first from that blinding light then opened her eyes completely. It was pitch black with not a light source in sight. Tori started to breathe heavily not liking the dark. Bad memories always started to surface when darkness was around.

"Naruto." She stepped forward but fell on the ground hearing a cling hit the floor which sounded like a spoon. She started to panic when she only heard her movements in the darken room. "Naruto!"

A torch appeared in front of her face as a familiar blonde hair boy was bending down, eye level.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a calm manner.

She started to smile when she saw his face not really caring where he obtained the torch. Naruto then smiled at her and offered his hand. She took it helping herself up from the ground.

They were in a small room filled with cooking materials, such as pots, pans and a stove. It was a kitchen. A dusty kitchen, not being used for awhile from the comb webs in the room.

Something struck Tori when Naurto hand was placed onto hers. It was…different. Tori senses were screaming at her of being on alert all of sudden. That only happened when danger was in the area. She never felt danger around Naruto this whole entire time.

Naruto noticed her hesitation as he placed his hand on a door knob. "What's wrong? He asked her.

Tori didn't understand what was going on. Just for now she was going to play along. "No, it's nothing. Let's go."

* * *

Touching his head from a headache, Naruto woke up in a small room. It was similar to Tori's room size but it had a torch on the wall lighting the room. His room looked like a jail cell as shackles were on the four square walls. Naruto eyes widen feeling a hand placed on his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked him in a soft voice.

For an odd reason Naruto felt different when Tori placed her hand on his head. He didn't feel a surge of energy in his body when she held his hand before. Also her scent has changed as well.

Tori walked to a door and placed her hand on the knob. "Are you coming?"

Naruto stood up thinking he was looking into things to much which was not his forte. He shrugged his shoulder and nodded his head.

* * *

Feeling her heart hurt like heartburn, Tori started to feel weak the more she was with Naruto. It was harder to breathe the more steps she took. She shook her head to snap herself out of it. It was a bad time to lose chakra as her hand touched the wall for support.

"Naruto, can you wait for a second?" Tori asked starting to wheeze as if having asthma.

"It's just a few feet away." Naruto told her calmly.

"O-Okay." Tori said holding her head feeling dizzy. She pushed herself to continue.

Naruto noticed her condition but ignored it, still walking on. He touched a door handle and opened it.

"It's just in here." Naruto said letting her walk in ahead of him.

Tori quickly examined the room filled with books unsure why they were here. The room looked more of a miniature library having a small desk, and four big bookshelves surrounding the room. The only source of light was a lantern placed on the desk. The room was neat and clean which was odd from the previous room they were in. This room looked like it has been used recently as papers; ink and a paint brush were on the desk.

Another headache was emerging again as Tori touched her head and tried to suppress it. "Naruto, why are we here?"

Suddenly, her eyes widen hearing a click behind her from the door being locked. Her headache went away as her heart started to pound in her chest, being frightened. She didn't turn around, to afraid too.

Naruto gave a devilish grin liking her frightened reaction. "Don't worry, everything is fine now. I will protect you."

His words sent chills up her spin not liking this cold atmosphere Naruto was giving off. Her hunches were correct about Naruto earlier, but failed to act on her actions. Now she was trapped.

Tori finally mustard up enough courage to speak. "Where's Naruto?"

"What are you talking about? I am Naruto." Naruto said in a furtive manner.

"You're lying." Tori said bluntly. Whoever this person was was trying to trick her. She hated to be played dumb with as she eyed behind her.

"But I am Naruto." He told her again. He started to walk towards her.

As he moved forward, Tori felt her vision becoming a fog. Everything started to blur. Her condition was turning for the worse as she looked at her hands. Blue chakra was leaving her body quickly and into the air.

'_What the hell?'_ Her eyes widen in fear. It was a bad sign. When she loses too much chakra she lose control of her body urges to fulfill it. It was the monster inside of her that she hated, the black wolf that was like a blood sucking vampire that she couldn't control when it needed its daily charka fuel.

Tori grabbed her chest over her heart, trying to hold back her urges as she was breathing heavily of the effects. However, the fake Naruto behind her was making it difficult to fight it as he was radiating off so much chakra her mouth started to water. This powerful chakra was the same chakra she was sensing this whole entire time heading towards the mountain. It was _him_.

She cursed to herself being set up from the beginning. She should have listened to Naruto in the first place. Now she was at the mercy of the man pretending to be Naruto but in someway it felt like Naruto. Confusion ran through her mind of what was really happening.

Unexpectedly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Tori's neck gently, which surprised Tori herself. He could feel her thirst for chakra which excited him. The monster behind that beautiful face started to emerge as this was the part he wanted to tame.

Naruto softly crest her cheek which excited Tori's body.

"Do you want my chakra, Tori?" He said in a dark toying mood.

Tori eyes glowed yellowish as her eyes shifted to her right. She saw the sneaky gin on Naruto's face as his eyes stared back at her seductively. Now she remembered that expression, seeing it before but ignored it when she first saw _him_. This was Naruto.

* * *

Confused who Tori is actually with yet? Good. Just remember the last sentence, and that Tori is in Naruto's dream.

**Next chapter:****A Dream Wished to be Reality Part 3**


	16. A Dream Wished to be Reality Part 3

_Previously on Naruto_

Naruto softly crest her cheek which excited Tori's body.

"Do you want my chakra, Tori?" He said in a dark toying mood.

Tori eyes glowed yellowish as her eyes shifted to her right. She saw the sneaky gin on Naruto's face as his eyes stared at back her seductively. Now she remembered that expression, seeing it before but ignored it when she first saw _him_. This was Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 15:****A Dream Wished to be Reality Part 3**

Tori knew it was wrong what this Naruto was offering. However, her body was telling her otherwise. It was pointless beyond this point as she closed her eyes summiting defeat. Naruto smirked devilishly as he was hers, doing more towards her then cresting her cheek. One of his hands moved down around her waist as he was kissing her neck.

Her body shuttered when he kissed her. It was odd when Tori realized she was enjoying him doing this to her. His touches were intoxicating that she didn't want him to pull away. For her reward for being a good girl she could feel his chakra seeping inside her.

* * *

Walking in a hallway for the past fifteen minutes, Naruto notice something was off from this picture eyeing Tori ahead of him. He suddenly stopped his pace coming to a four way intersection in the hallway. Blue eyes reared to the left as his nose picked up a familiar scent of flowers.

Stunned he looked forward noticing this smell didn't come from the Tori in front of him. It all started to make sense to him.

"You're not the real Tori, are you?" Naruto asked in a direct manner. When something was taken from him he didn't like people playing tricks with him, especially if it involved Tori.

Tori acted calm not overacting to his accusations. "What're you talking about? I am Tori?" The boy in front of her had serious eyes that made her chuckle inside.

"You can't be Tori. You don't carry the scent of the flowers I like to smell."

She smirked as she was impressed that he figured it out this fast. It normally took him a decade to figure something was wrong in the picture. "Interesting," Naruto gave her an odd look. "Why find the real Tori if you can't even save her. You're worthless and nothing happy will come from you."

Naruto clenched his teeth in anger as his fists were balled up. He wanted to know who this imposter was, then he could beat the crap out of him/her.

"My, my," She smirked at the furious teenager. "Why that type of expression…Naruto? Tori don't want you. Why would she want a weak boy such as yourself? The Naruto she wants right now is the one she desires the most."

Naruto eyes widen, confused and baffled by what she meant with _him_. "Where is she?!"

She paused and gave a devilish grin. "With you."

'_Shit.'_ Naruto quit asking questions with the fake Tori and headed in the direction where Tori's smell of flowers was coming from.

"Tori!!"

Yellowish eyes widen looking at the ceiling, hearing Naruto's voice call her name. The Naruto she was with was all over her. Tori's body was pushed up against the desk. He kissed her repeatedly up her neck then gave her a full kiss on her mouth. The Naruto in front of her wanted her and he didn't want to waste any more time expressing his feelings. This Naruto decided he was going to steal her away from _him_ and make her his.

"Tori!"

Tori heard his name again as it was louder this time. Her eyes turn back to chestnut brown as she was coming back to her senses.

"Stop it." She told the Naruto in front of her. She knew this was wrong as this Naruto was greedy, wanting, and selfish. Forgetting for a moment where she was at, she had to remember she was in Naruto's subconscious. Yes, she admitted she was attracted towards this Naruto but it was only lust.

The Naruto in front of her smirked as she finally understood who is actually was. However, though he loved her rejecting his affection, his male dominance wanted to overpower her to make her see things his way.

"I said stop it." Tori found the strength to push him off of her as she hopped off the desk. She started to head for the door but Naruto quickly grabbed her arm roughly pinned her to the corner of the wall. He over towered her while placing both arms on the wall giving her no escape. His sinister smirk made Tori coward in the corner for once by another boy's presence.

"I thought this was what you wanted, Tori." He told her while placing his head on her cheek. For her disobedience, he started taking away her chakra again. Although this time it was much quicker then before. Tori eyes became dossal, as her body became calm as if given a sedative. "See what happens when you over think things, Tori. Why can't you see I'm only here to protect you from all of them?" He inched forward as he was a few centimeters from her lips. "Don't worry, you will see things my way soon enough."

Naruto body halted. He felt a tremendous amount of chakra behind him more sinister then his own. This chakra was near the same level of Kyuubi. His eyes shifted behind him and saw someone he never seen before. However, this person did resemble Tori as if she could be her older sister.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked the uninvited visitor. She was messing up the mood between the girl he loved.

"Let her go." Fukushu said grudgingly. She didn't like the scene she stumbled upon as this boy was forcing himself on the child she was entrusted to watch over. He was taking advantage over Tori's weakness which was consuming chakra.

"What if I didn't?" He boldly told her. "Tori seem to be enjoying herself for once."

Tori body disappeared in front of him and reappeared in front of Fukushu, positioned horizontally. Her Jinchuuriki was floating in front of her, and in a sleeping state like sleeping beauty.

Fukushu eyed the cocky child in front of her. "Tori is not to be played with."

He turned around and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. To bad her black cloak covered most of her body; he thought thinking of perverted ideas. "Why are you interfering?"

"Tori may have told me to not interfere with her actions," said Fukushu, "But she never told me I couldn't interfere in her subconscious."

"You can't kill me or kill the other half of me." Naruto assured her. He knew he could control Tori in this dream but not this woman in front of him. Her overwhelming chakra had proven that.

"Little boy don't get comfortable around me," She told him thinking he can shot his mouth at her disrespectfully. "I can kill you at anytime. I only care for the Bijuu inside of you as I can extract him as well."

Naruto didn't like her comments as he got frustrated. He knew extracting Kyuubi means killing him in the process. "I can protect Tori! Not my other half."

The more he thought about his lighten half it made him sick to his stomach. He was jealous that Tori showed love for _him_.

Fukushu sensed his anger. "True, it was natural for Tori to be attracted towards you because you are Naruto's darkened half as you yarn for Tori's affection. However, Tori will not fall in love with you."

"What?" His eyes gave her a sneering look.

"Tori love belongs to the other Naruto. Your lighten half."

Naruto balls up his fist in anger, deadly eyes directed towards her. "Tori don't even remember!"

Fukushu paused as he had a point. "True, but memory is just half of the human body." Her ears heard the rushing footsteps of the lighten Naruto was coming near them. "This conversation is over."

"Wait a minute," Naruto felt she was going to take Tori away from him. So he had to relay on his backup plan. "If you take her, I will tell my other self everything about Tori."

"No," She told him simply. "And because of your arrogance I will awaken the Naruto in control of this body. To tell you the truth I would have allowed Tori to stay in this dream a little bit longer, but your selfishness of trying to make Tori free you forced me to stop this. Naruto will awaken from his slumber."

* * *

A hand reaching a door knob, the light Naruto opened the door. His eyes widen seeing Tori laying on the ground unconscious as nobody was in the room. He rushed over to her and bent down on one knee. Naruto lifted her upper body into his arms.

"Tori," He called her name but there was no response. "Tori, wake up." He shakes her a little, desperately trying to wake her up. His heart pounded faster the more she wasn't responding to him. Deja vu was happening all over again as his eyes widen in fear. He touched her cheek as tears were watering in his eyes.

"Naruto." She opened her eyes seeing his worried expression. "W-What happened?"

He smiled in delight. "I found you." He hugged her and started to cry. "Don't leave."

Shocked and unsure why he was crying, Tori wasn't sure how to respond to a situation like this. She wanted to comfort him as her arms slowly about to embrace him until they repealed back. It dwelled on her that she wasn't the Tori he loved. It was a mistake. This whole dream being with him was a mistake. Even if she tried to accept him, she couldn't give him what he wanted if they meet in the real world. Their worlds were so far apart from each other.

Tori looked at her right hand as it was disappearing as a bright white light surrounded her. "Naruto, you're finally waking up."

Those words made him embrace her even more. "I don't want too."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Naruto…sorry…and thank you."

"Tori."

* * *

Blue eyes widen, gazing a white ceiling above him. Naruto looked to his left as he realized he was in a hospital. He looked at both his arms feeling stiff as if not using them for awhile.

Breathing was heard in the room as Naruto shifted his eyes to the side. Nezumi was sleeping on a hospital bed next to him. By the way her body was positioned on the bed, she slept like a wild child. The covers were on the floor as the pillow was down by her feet. Her mouth was wide open as she was snoring.

Naruto smirked because she slept like him. He finally pulled himself in a sitting position in his bed. Though it was a dream still thinking about Tori, he felt depressed. If only the dream lasted a little longer, he thought.

'_Idiot.'_ Naruto looked at the curtains blowing in the wind from an open window. _'It was just a dream.'_ He told himself. Eyes watched the blue sky admiring the flowing clouds. It was a peaceful site to see. _'Besides, Tori wouldn't want me depressed again. Gotta become Hokage.'_ He clenched his hands together. _'Yosh!'_ He smirked as he hopped out of the bed in high spirit wearing ocean blue hospital garments.

He landed on his feet but felt them stiff as he fell on his bottom. _'Guess my body hasn't been moved in a while.'_ Naruto pushed himself up from the floor. He walked over to the window ceiling as a nice breeze came into the room. He watched the people walking on the streets going about their day. A thought just came to him, while gazing upon the villagers. However, it was soon interrupted.

"So you're finally awake, Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see Sakura give him a wave while Sasuke was standing next to her.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke." Naruto said brightly.

Sakura smiled at him first then felt annoyed a second later. "Naruto you should be careful next time you pull a stunt like that. You almost died…or should I say you did die."

"Huh?" He walked over towards his friends with a confused look. _'What do they mean I died?'_

Nezumi heard her older brother's voice talking in the background as her eyes open.

"Naruto-oniisan." She ran over to him, while much like a hop than a run, as she gave him a hug around his waist.

"Nezumi." He bent down to her level and patted her on the head. He ginned. "Sorry for worrying you like that."

She turned away from him in an angry mood with her arms folded, showing her childish. "You should be careful next time you…"

"Pull a stunt like that. You almost died…or should I say you did die." Naruto finished her sentence already hearing it from Sakura.

"Amazing!" Nezumi thought impressed. "How you know I was going to say that? Did you develop ESP while asleep?"

"I wish." He laughed as well as her.

"Oh I forgot," Nezumi started to dig in her pocket as Sakura walked over to her as well. Naruto looked at both of them oddly.

"Well, we figured we could give you something special when you woke up." Sakura said.

"Sakura and I thought about it a lot and…" Nezumi and Sakura pulled out a piece of paper each. It resembled a ticket one would see at the movies theaters. They both gave him a slap on the back as Naruto still didn't know what it was.

All of a sudden his blue ocean eyes widen, sparkling in delight. "This is the best gift ever. A whole month of free ramon at Ichiraku Ramen. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He danced around as his mouth watered. He hasn't tasted ramon in a while. He was going to use his gift right away. Before he could rush off a bottle of pills were in front of him, holding in Sasuke's hand.

"What's this?" He looked at them confused as the pills were glowing a lavender color. Naruto put his guard up thinking something fishy about Sasuke giving him a present.

"Stop acting like a child. It's for you." Sasuke placed them in Naruto's hand as his blue eyed friend was examining the bottle. Taking a closer look the bottle had six pills in total. "There Kimujo pills. Since you like getting yourself killed, these pills can heal your body in a manner of seconds before you die. Use them wisely because you can only find those one place in the world but humans are not allowed to go."

Sakura was surprised by what Sasuke said. She wondered where he got those pills. She only seen Tori's student Megami show her those pills before and she acquired them by going into the Teutoberg Forest.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said giving him a thumbs up.

"I see your spirits is already up, Naruto."

Everybody looked in the doorway seeing the Hokage with a calm expression. Accompanied with her was her apprentice Shizune, smiling at the young teenagers in front of her.

"Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said rubbing his head sheepishly. He knew he scared her most of all with her run of luck in the past.

"Well since everybody is giving out presents in such. I have a surprise as well, Naruto." Tsunade exhaled then continued. "From this day forward, I am here to say that Uzamaki Naruto is officially a Chuunin shinobi of Konoha."

"Seriously," Naruto ran up to Tsunade in excitement as if couldn't believe his ears.

"I wouldn't of said it if I wasn't serious. I not that mean." Tsuande said remembering pulling pranks on him which were hilarious in the past. She only did that to keep his spirit up.

"YATTA!!" Naruto jumped for joy. "I'm a Chunnin, I'm a Chuunin. I'm a Chuunin."

"That's good Naruto because Sasuke and Nezumi are Chunnin too," said Tsunade. "I'm proud that all of you guys passed. The judges were impressed with the Konoha Genins going up against the Jishin Genins. A very worth wild show they all thought. You had them on their toes the entire time."

Naruto eyed Sasuke knowing he would become Chuunin with ease…but Nezumi as well? "Nezumi a Chuunin?"

Nezumi gave him a smile and peace sign.

"Well she did win the Chunnin Exam after all and people were impressed by her skills. Her Genjutsu is very interesting I might say." The Hokage said.

"She won the exam!?" He shouted. His jaw dropped in shocked then looked at Sasuke, wondering who took him down.

"In the end it was Sasuke verses Nezumi." She told him.

Sasuke put his hands in his pants pockets. "I gave up because Nezumi was going to give up five seconds into the match."

"Yeah, he beat me to it." Nezumi smiled.

Naruto was thrilled about Sasuke and Nezumi becoming Chuunin, especially Nezumi. "Where's Kakashi-sensei? I want tell him about our good news."

"He's not back yet," Tsunade explained. "But he will be back soon on his mission." She saw Naruto depressed look knowing he wanted to tell Kakashi everything about what happened. "Speaking of missions, I have a mission for all of you. It is an B-rank mission."

They all give her an odd look, Sakura the most. She thought was it a good idea for Naruto being in the hospital almost a week, to be going on missions so soon. However, him needing more rest went out the window when she saw him jumping for joy like an energizer bunny.

"B-rank mission. Yatta!" Naruto clenched his fist with new surging energy through his entire body. He wanted to prove himself as a Chuunin right away.

* * *

The Konoha platoon was running through the forest heading back to Konoha. They were just a half a day away as Kakashi kept his eyes around his surroundings. It was strange that they didn't run into any resistant from the Akatsuki. It didn't add up. He eyed Tori suspiciously behind him being placed on his back.

Crimson eyes also watched the Jinchuuriki next to her. Something about Tori made her on edge.

"Kakashi," said Kurenai. "Is it safe to bring her back to Konoha?"

The copy ninja wasn't sure how to answer that himself. Yes, he had the same doubts like his friend but he wanted to return Tori to the others. Before he could answer, Ebisu gave his opinion on the subject.

"It doesn't matter how we feel about the situation," said Ebisu simply. "The Hokage wanted her back ASAP. The Hokage will examine the girl to find out the truth. She will know being around the girl more then anybody at Konoha."

Kurenai looked at Ebisu going ahead of them. "Kakashi," Kurenai said in a low voice. "Is it safe for her to be around Hinata or Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kakashi was deep in thought. It was another question plaguing his mind as well that he didn't have an answer. "I'm not sure."

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru were walking like zombies towards the entrance door to Konoha a few meters away. It was hot and humid as the ground near the door looked like invisible waves of fire in the distance. The clothing he was wearing was not making it better and he knew Akamaru had no choice but to dread the heat with all his white fur.

"Water," said Kiba wearily in a raspy voice. "I-I need water."

His bug friend was starting to get annoyed by Kiba's ridiculous antics. He told him to equipment more bottles of water before they left the town they were in before. Though he was hot himself in his long jacket but still keep his calm composure. Shino eyes shifted towards Hinata who was in control of herself as well. Then his eyes glanced down on her right arm where the curse mark was placed. What his sensei said to him before they separated, the girl that branded her was alive, it's been bothering him. Though he only saw her once in Konoha when Tori was with Naruto at the Konoha festival a couple months back, he really had no clue what type of person she was.

"Hey, finally back from your mission I see." Shinobu said in a lighten mood, waving at the young Chuunins. Sitting along side him was Mozuku as he tilted his glasses up to get a better view of the shinobis entering the village. Both Chuunin guards had a frighten look on their face when they saw Kiba's skeleton bone face looking like a dead corpse that was sucked out all the water in its body.

"Water." Kiba said pulling his hand out towards the men in desperate help.

Mozuku smirked saying it was usual hot weather in Konoha this past week. He pulled out a jug of water from under his guard both and placed it on the desk. "Here you can have…"

In a blink of an eye he saw Kiba chugging down the whole bottle of rich, purified water Mozuku obtained from the waterfalls deep in Konoha forest. Mozuku jaw dropped in shock as he was drinking up his best water.

Kiba licked his lips in delight feeling like a new man. "Thanks man you're the best." He placed the water back on the desk and started to walk away.

Mozuku felt like he was about to cry as he picked up the jog and shook it. "He almost drunk all of it…my precious water."

Shinobu started to chuckle patting his depressed friend on the back.

"Yosh!" said Kiba jubilantly, with his arms behind his head. "I can't wait until I tell my mother what happen on the mission. It's rare to go up against the Ueda clan and live to talk about it. We showed them, right Akamaru." He started to do air punches like a boxer hearing his best friend bark at his comment.

"You shouldn't brag about that." Shino muttered considering they almost died.

Kiba gave him a scowling look. "You're jealous that I did more than you." He snarled.

"It was Hinata who saved us, not you." Shino said still in his tranquil state, ignoring Kiba furious gaze.

"Ah Kiba…" Hinata then quite her voice seeing her friend about to take a swing at Shino. Then her attention turned in front of them as two shinobi guards appeared in front of Team 8.

"Hyuuga Hinata," One guard said named Tsuzumi standing at attention. He caught Kiba attention when he said Hinata's name. "Please come with us. The Hokage wants to see you at once."

"What for?" Kiba asked, suspicious of their actions.

"That is not your concern." Tsuzumi said bitterly back at the boy for questioning his orders.

"What you say?!" Kiba stared at him as if sizing him up, angry for him to be rude when just asking a question.

"Kiba it's ok." Hinata said while holding her right arm. She then started to walk with the guards towards the administration building. She herself was worried about what the Hokage was going to say about her situation.

Kiba cursed to himself knowing it was about the curse mark on her arm or the Hokage would have asked all of them to come. He clenched his fist in anger.

* * *

Shinobu, Mozuku and Tsuzumi are in Naruto anime so you didn't think I made these characters up. If you go to and look up their names you would remember them.

I hope I didn't confuse you much about who Tori was with in the book room. You guys were probably thinking Kyuubi but it was Naruto darker half that Naruto subconscious locked up inside himself. It was the same situation Tori was explaining to Hinata when they were in the underworld. That Hinata have a dark side far more powerful than her lighter half if she allowed it. It's basically human nature like the yin and yang symbol. Light and dark must exist in order to keep the balance inside the body.

**Next Chapter: The Hokage's decision**


	17. The Hokage’s decision

Thanks for thr reviews as always. A person named Dannex009 did a commission for my helping me finalize what Tori should look like. I like what he did and he is a good artist on Devianart. The picture is on my profile. It is Tori and Naruto. If you want him to do a commission for you and it's not that expensive I will leave his Deviantart website on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Hokage's decision**

The Anbu member known as Sai was in the Hokage's office speaking to Tsuande about the sequences of actions that were about to happen in Konoha. Coming in the office shortly after finishing up their discussion, was Kakashi's team, Nezumi and the Jounin senior Yamato. Naruto was surprised to see Sai in such a long time as the painting shinobi turned around to see him.

"Hey Sai, where you been? You missed the action at the Chuunin Exam." Naruto said happily feeling more proud about himself every time he says Chuunin in a sentence.

"Hi Naruto." Sai gave him a light smile. "Sorry, I was conducting business on a mission all that time. Congratulation on becoming Chuunin I heard."

Naurto smiled pointing to his forehead protector. "Thanks. Wasn't easy I say."

"Good you're all here." said Tsuande straightening herself better in her chair. "The mission I am giving you as I explained before will be a B-rank mission. It is an escort mission in the Hidden Grass Village of supplies that need to be sent to the Hidden Rain Village. They kindly asked us if we were to help them escort the cargo. However on their recent shipping bandits have been targeting the cargo to sell on the black market for themselves. The Grass Village been losing money from their shipments, and can affect future business with both villages. Our mission is to protect the shipment and find out whose doing this. Sai and Nezumi will be the support team tagging along with you guys."

Sai felt a slap hit him on the back as Nezumi was smiling at him, excited to be working with him. It would be her first time to see his artwork come to life. Sai gave the little girl an odd look thinking she was always weird to him.

Sasuke thought it was unusual to send six man cell on a B-rank mission. A four man cell can take care of the job. Then, in a split second, he sensed a strong aura in the air. It was powerful, far powerful then any Jounin shinobi to possess in the village besides Naruto and him. Could it be a Jishin shinobi near by or an Akatsuki? His abilities to sense chakra in far distances have been increased since he was branded the cruse mark by Okmai.

"_Relax."_ A young woman's voice said to him in his mind.

"_Relax,"_ Sasuke told her being familiar with this voice. _"How can I relax? Can't you sense it?"_

"_Don't bring attention to yourself boy," _said the woman leisurely. _"Relax your body and mind or your Hokage won't trust you to leave the village again. It is probably why six man cell is going on this little journey of yours. As long as Nezumi is in our site, then everything will be fine."_

The pink hair Chuunin saw Sasuke's eyes staring at Nezumi without blinking which made her think something was wrong with him.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura in a whisper. "Are you okay?"

Her soft voice snapped him out of his daydream then looked at Sakura. "I'm okay."

"As team leaders of this group…" Tsunade smirked as she looked at all of them. "Yamato and Naruto will act as team captains."

Sakura eyes whiten as Sasuke gave her a disturbed look by that plan. Naruto a leader, what was she thinking they both thought simultaneously.

"YATTA!! Team Captain." Naruto jumped for joy.

"Wait Hokage-sama," said Sakura objecting to this plan. "Was that a wise decision?"

Tsunade smirked. "Well, he has to learn someday about being a leader."

Naruto gloats, especially towards Sasuke as Tsuande was seeing his greatness after she seen the Chuunin Exam. Sasuke sighed as he could careless because in the end he would have to pick up the pieces after him anyway.

Tsunade cleared her throat while shuffling some papers around on her desk. She staked two yellow folders on one another then looked at Naruto.

"The teams will be split in three for better use on the mission. Naruto, Sakura and Sai will be one team as Yamato, Sasuke and Nezumi will be the other team." The Hokage told them.

Sakura smacked her head with her hand thinking she wasn't even with Sasuke. She hated this mission before it begun. She looked at her future husband as he had his expression of 'I don't care' look. She wondered why the Gods were tormenting her so much. How hard was it to be with him she wanted to scream out.

"Alright, let's get this party started. Let's go!" Naruto shouted out with renewed energy.

"You guys are dismissed." Tsuande said as they started to walk out of her office.

Once it was okay to talk, Shizune eyed the wooden door the team walked out of. She was worried about Naruto's safety as the Akatsuki was still hunting him down. "A team captain? Naruto is not ready to become one."

"I know," said Tsunade rubbing her temple. "But his mind is distracted in which we need him to be. We have more important things to worry about in just a couple of hours."

* * *

Truth or lie was what Hinata was contemplating being escorted personally to the Hokage's office. Apart of her wanted to tell the Hokage the truth about Tori, but the other half said it was too dangerous. She wasn't sure why, the Hokage was there to protect her and to be understandable in situations like these. 

Fear clouded her loyalty towards Konoha as she gazed upon the shinobi in front of her while the other one was behind her. Hinata could feel the disgrace coming from her father's eyes already and she didn't even see him yet.

Then her eyes widen seeing Naruto in the distance, walking away from the Hokage's office. In some strange reason she wanted to tell Naruto everything. It was odd she trusted Naruto then the Hokage telling information about Tori. Was it her feelings still towards him or was it that Tori could trust him before her amnesia and it was somehow affecting her?

While thinking those thoughts she didn't even sense somebody was standing right next to her. White eyes quickly snapped to her left as it was Nichibotsu walking along side of her. She was in shock that the two guards escorting her didn't even notice him as she tried to conceal her surprised expression from them.

"_What ever you are thinking, don't… or suffer the consequences by the Hokage."_ He told her.

Feeling hesitation, Hinata looked at Naruto then back at her personal demon inside her body. "How are you-"

"Later," said Nichibotsu seeing another spirit demon walking next to the Uchiha. "Just stay calm."

Going at it with another spirit demon at this time would cost his chance of being revived, Nichibotsu thought. He saw a person with a cloak covering there full body next to Sasuke, watching him like a hawk. Judging by the size and height, Nichibotsu knew it had to be a woman under that cloak.

However, both of them knew the situation and what they wanted from their masters, and just by eyeing one another they decided to play it safe.

Both spirit demons acted causal not saying a word to each other as they came closer to one another.

Breaking the tension in the air, Naruto was excited to see Hinata back from her mission. He rushed over to her wanting to tell her the good news.

"Hey Hinata, I see your back from your mission," The energetic teenager smiled at her. "Guess what, guess what?!"

Hinata stopped walking as well as the guards she was with. "H-Hey Naruto-kun." She said still nervous talking to him.

"I'm finally a Chuunin. Where's Kiba so I can gloat in his face?" Naruto said looking behind her wanting to see that dog boy. He also wanted to tell him he was the leader on his fist time being a Chuunin on a mission. He bet Kiba couldn't pull that off.

"That's great you made Chuunin, Naruto-kun." Hinata kindly smiled back trying not to seem on edge with Nichibotsu watching her actions.

"Miss, we need to go." said Tsuzumi pushing Hinata lightly along.

"Sorry Naruto. W-Will talk later." Hinata said then followed the two guards towards the Hokage's office.

Wanting to question what was going on; Naruto had to keep focus on his task that was given to him.

Onyx eyes suspiciously watched the Hyuuga walk pass him feeling that same dark aura he felt in the Hokage's office. Sasuke wondered was it coming from Hinata. As she went into the Hokage office, he shook his head thinking that was nonsense. When could, of all people Hinata, make him feel something as powerful as before. Impossible, he thought and chuckled inside as he followed the group down the hallway.

* * *

Packing extra kunais and scrolls into his brown backpack, Naruto was excited. All he could say in his mind was 'Chuunin and team leader'. This was a big step for him in a long time. He was going to show the Hokage that he was mature enough to accept dangerous missions such as these without the assistance of Kakashi or Tomato all the time. Now he was in-command to give out orders. 

Grabbing his forehead protector on his desk, Naruto placed it on his head, giving it a tight not. With a quick nod, his blue eyes looked upon himself in the mirror grinning. _'It's time.'_

Walking out of his room, Naruto saw Nezumi place her brown pouch attached to her back shorts. The little Shinobi was ready to go having her navy blue backpack on. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her head. Nezumi looked up at her older brother. For some reason he seemed happier before a week ago. It was like he actually stopped fake smiling in front of her and the old Naruto was back. It was strange to her.

"Nezumi, this is our first mission as Chuunin. Let's do our best." Naruto said giving her confident.

Little Nezumi gave him a thumbs up. "Okay."

Outside the entrance doors of the village, Sakura and the others were waiting for Naruto and Nezumi to appear. The pink hair kunoichi placed her black leather gloves on her hands ready for action. She's been anticipating a B-rank or higher for a while which means plenty of action. Also, she wanted to test out her new jutsu in battle she's been learning from Fushigi, hoping this will impress Sasuke.

Finally, after waiting for ten minutes the six man cell was ready to head out. Naruto was in front, always loud and ready.

"Let's go!!" Naruto yelled out in high spirit.

Silver eyes watched the flowing clouds in the sky as it seemed like a perfect day. However, to this Ueda being able to predict the weather, something powerful was heading towards Konoha as the wind had shifted. The old Ueda turned around with her cane in her hand looking at a little boy around the age of seven. The boy had dark long hair, placed in a ponytail while blacken eyes stared at her.

"Grandma Fushigi, I cleaned up the shop as ordered." The little boy said holding a broom in both his hands being too tall for him to hold with one.

Fushigi smiled at her grandson. "Well I guess we should be leaving Konoha now. Collect our things, Eiichi. We will be departing soon."

"I don't understand grandma," said Eiichi as his eyes glowed red activating his Kekkei Genkai, sensing the powerful chakra in the wind. "What we want to come will be here soon."

"Yes, but we will only get in the way of what is going to happen." She started to walk into her shop. "Come, come now…we must quickly pack our things. Your mother is waiting for you to come home anyway. We must not be late when she is making supper."

Eiichi looked one last time at the sky then followed his grandma inside the shop.

* * *

A camp fire was set up as Naruto and the others were getting ready for some sleep to continue there journey. If they planned out their time right they should reach Hidden Grass Village in less then two days. Yamato looked in the distance sensing the trees giving off a strange aura that was unusual. Could it be the girl the Hokage warned him about? 

"Come on! Win, Win, Win!" Naruto shouted out.

"Don't give up, he's dieing down!" Nezumi shouted back watching the ground.

Sakura grabbed her head wondering why they were so energetic at this time of night. She was trying to get some sleep in her sleeping bag but her loud and rowdy two teammates were making that impossible.

"Why are they so loud?" Sakura said rubbing her temple.

"It's pretty interesting." said Sai watching what his friends are so attracted towards. Sakura looked at the pale Anbu, as his eyes were concentrated on the spinning objects in front of him. "Who would have thought playing the game of Koma was kind of fascinating."

Naruto and Nezumi over zealous expression made Sakura start to watch the game as she was already out of her sleeping bag. Second thinking about it it was kind of entertaining to watch spinning tops going at it.

"It's time to meet your maker oniisan. Go Christmas! Blow him away! Blizzard Force Attack! Mwahahhaha!" Nezumi shouted and chuckled at the same time. Her white snowy spinning top charged towards Naruto's orange and black spinning top at full force.

"Not this time...Go Halloween! Show her no mercy! Pumpkin attack!" Naruto yelled back as their spinning tops clashed towards one another like sumo wrestlers trying gain the upper hand in a match.

Sakura eye twitched from the stupidity of the name they gave the spinning tops. Only Naruto and Nezumi, she thought. She started to realize it was scary that their both on the same shinobi level as she. She wondered was Konoha letting anybody become Chuunin these days.

Yamato smirked at the young group with him. They were sure full of life, especially Naruto. It's been awhile he seen him this happy.

Nezumi inhaled as her body stiffened. She could smell it. Her eyes slowing looked up and into the distance as if time was slowing down at that moment she felt in her heart.

Without looking at the match, her spinning top was knocked out of the circle they made in the dirt being the ring and hit a tree. It cracked on impact, straight through the middle.

"Yatta!" Naruto jumped for joy. "Finally my Halloween wins the match. Black and orange always wins in a match young grasshopper."

Naurto's voice brings Nezumi back to reality as she ran over to her top. "Hey you broke Christmas. Lucky hit," Nezumi ran over to her backpack taking out something. "Don't worry his brother is going to get you," She pulled out a beige color spinning top with two turkeys painted on each side. She wrapped her white string around it. "Meet your maker. Go Thanksgiving! Gobble attack!" She quickly released her top as Naruto did the same thing.

Sakura eye twitched hearing the new spinning tops name. She sighed thinking only Nezumi.

* * *

Snoring away as she was halfway on her bed, the Hokage started to chuckle while sleeping. She was dreaming about her famous game she loves to play which were the slot machines. She started to do the front crawl in her bed imaging she was swimming in a pool of money. Tsunade mumbled money repeatedly while smiling at the same time. 

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!"

The fifty year old woman grunted hearing her apprentice voice. "Shizune…It's not even daytime yet."

"Hokage-same wake up now!" Shizune desperately tried to wake her up.

Tsunade perked her head up while her eyes were still closed still mostly asleep. "It's still dark out…What?!" She yelled at her.

"Kakashi and the others are back." Shizune finally told her.

In shock, the Hokage quickly got out of her bed having on a white shirt and panties and quickly got dressed.

* * *

White pupils widen in shock, watching the ceiling above her room. An arm moved in her vision as the curse mark appeared, but it felt like it was alive when she heard a pulse. 

'_It's reacting.' _

"_Tori's here." _A voice said.

Hinata sat up in her bed and looked at Nichibotsu who was at the side of her bed on the floor. His arm rested on his knee while gazing upon her window watching the darken sky. Apart of him was excited to meet their new master who they must obey. He said her name in his mind again then quickly glanced back at Hinata's clueless expression. He surely couldn't complain about the predicament he was in. At least he was surrounded by beautiful girls then the ones he seen in the underworld.

* * *

Rushing in the hallway of the administrative building, Tsunade and Shizune was in a hurry to make it to their destination. The time has finally come to see if the person they brought back was actually real. Tsunade had to be cautious because this could be a trap and endanger the entire village. She was taking a big chance at this point. 

Racing around a corner both women saw Genma and Aoba standing outside the door on guard duty. Genma was chewing his toothpick seeing the Hokage approach them at a quicken pace.

Slowing down, Tsunade and Shizune approach the door where their secret package was kept. Tsunade gripped her hands from shaking as she was nervous. She couldn't explain why or was it the fact she could be disappointed if it wasn't her.

The Hokage walked in the room first then Shizune. Blocking their view was Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai. The room was actually a hospital room but a special room having character seals placed all around the room. This room was where they heal their enemies then interrogate them when there out of deaths reach. If their too hurt their useless to the interrogator for questioning.

The three Jounins saw the shock expression on their Hokage's face and stepped aside to let her get a better view of the person lying down on a bed still asleep.

"T-Tori." Her name escaped Tsunade mouth paralyzed to move forward. It was like she come back from the dead not changing one bit.

"It's really her." Shizune said in disbelief along with her sensei.

The calm and forceful looking man, Ibiki, stepped forward next to the Hokage while looking at Tori.

"The sleeping antidote you gave us worked well," said Ibiki. "She hasn't woken yet since the trip back. However something tells me they'll come for her. Something with this kind of power can not be ignored for so long."

"I know," said Tsunade fearing the worse if the Akatsuki come for her. "Increase the guards around the perimeter of the village and our borders just in case, also around this door as well. I want her watched constantly. Dismissed."

Ibiki nodded his head to her command and walked out of the room leaving the three Jounins with the Hokage.

Examining the teenage girl in front of her this entire time, Tsunade walked over to her bed. Brown eyes studied the girl's features carefully, seeing if their any noticeable scares on her face that wasn't there. Now it was time to confirm if it's actually Tori.

Gently, Tsuande placed her hand on Tori's forehead. Then her hand slid behind her head feeling the back of her skull under her hair. The three Jounins gave her a bizarre look wondering what she was doing. The Hokage's eyes widen feeling what she was trying to find, the permanent little crack, the size of adult's pinky finger, was engraved on Tori's skull. When she was young she examined her before of a head injury. Tori just told her she fell of a cliff when she was younger outside her village playing a game.

So the answer of this being Tori was confirmed. This was the real Tori. Tears suddenly started to wallow up as she grabbed her head to not show it. When she saw Naruto devastated by her death, it reminded her of Dan and Nawaki death in the past. Naruto, though tried to conceal it in front of Nezumi, cried in the konoha's forest alone and not be seen by others of his weakness. He wished everyday for her to come back and somehow his wish was granted. Though Tsunade wished her wishes would come true but she was happy that Naruto will get his second chance. But at what price must they pay.

Tori started to squirm in her bed as she exhaled still sound asleep.

"Heh Heh…more ramon." Tori said in her sleep as she smiled.

Tsunade looked at the teenage girl oddly. It was her first time hearing Tori speak in her sleep.

"Is something the matter, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Huh…no." She told her still curiously looking at Tori.

* * *

A fast shadow was moving in the trees tops quit like a cat. When the shadow landed on multiple branches through the forest, it was silent for human ears to hear without concentrating on the sound itself. However, a person of the Inuzuka clan with trained sharp hearing could pick up on the sound. 

Kiba was washing his jacket in a creek getting blood on it from his morning training. Akamaru was resting near him next to a tree until he heard a faint wheezing noise. He thought it was a fly so he ignored it, but Kiba looked up into the tree tops. That's when he saw a light blue color streaking through the forest at a high speed. A scent that followed it was familiar which surprised him why she was outside Konoha and unattended at this hour in the morning.

* * *

Naruto yawned starting to wake up. He wasn't a morning person but if they wanted to get to Grass Village they needed a good start. He squint his eyes from the rising sun then placed his hand over them to block it out completely.

"Naruto!!"

Sakura shouted out his name as Naruto quickly gets up thinking it was an attack. He saw her running towards her along side Yamato and Sai in a panic look.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing Sakura catch her breath.

"Nezumi's gone," She finally said. "We tried looking for her but we can't."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"I didn't even sense her leave the camp." Yamato said as he looked towards Konoha direction.

A gust of wind blew in their direction as Naruto smelt it, the scent of Scabiosa Caucasica Claire Greaves flowers in the direction from Konoha village. His body stiffened as he felt nervous in his stomach from this sensation. He only felt this when…but that was impossible. His surroundings became quiet hearing the large heart beat from Kyuubi reacting to the smell in the air. Naruto touched his stomach where the curse seal was as if he could see it reacting under his clothing.

Quickly, Naruto reached for his backpack. "I know where she is going…back to Konoha!" He started to run in that direction.

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura followed behind him.

"Hey, what about the mission!" Sai shouted out as both of them ignored them. He then saw Sasuke follow behind them.

"I guess the second mission was a failure," said Yamato. "Nezumi found out before all of them…Kids."

Sai looked at the wood jutsu user then back in the direction where his friends went.

* * *

Quickly rising out of her bed, Tori held onto her neck where the needle stabbed her. Though it didn't hurt her but did they have to jam it into her body that hard, she thought. 

Chestnut eyes studied the room, realizing she was in a hospital room. Interesting that they would put her here then in a prison or a more guarded terrain. It was just her in the room by herself which made Tori rethink about this village's trust in strangers.

She moved the covers from her bed then placed two bare feet on the cold floor. She stood up realizing she was wearing light blue hospital clothing. She sighed that they took her Akatasuki undergarments which means wasting time to find them later. But her first objective was to escape this room.

Walking towards the door she stopped, hearing two steady heartbeats outside. They weren't moving away from the door thinking they were guards. She smirked; using the front door would be too easy. Tori walked towards the window as it was sealed shut while also having character seals placed around it. She quickly examined the seal wondering what kind it was. She reached out her hand to touch the window but felt an electoral shock. She kept her hand there for a couple of seconds not being affected much by the surge of energy. Actually it kind of felt good as she was mixing it with her chaka to become food for her.

Though she did thought about just absorbing the electric field to free herself, but that would bring the attention of the guards at the door. She placed her hand back down to her side. One thing that surprised her about this village, they weren't stupid. She grinned and did quick hand seals.

Rushing up the steps, Nezumi could smell the scent become stronger as she went inside a door. Not seeing her for nine long months it had to be her. Her precious sister was finally back as she rushed down a hallway.

Cracking her neck from what's been happening lately, Tsuande yawned for Shizune interrupting her sleep. Technically she was running on three hours of sleep and wanting to get back to it to finish up the rest of the five hours.

"I should of past on becoming the Hokage." She yawned a second time but stopped seeing Nezumi running down the hallway. _'What the?'_ Her eyes widen as the little Chuunin was heading for Tori's room. _'Shit.'_ She ran after her as her plan was falling apart.

The two guards outside Tori's room saw Nezumi coming towards them. They were confused as she slides in front of them to slow her pace like a baseball player sliding to a base.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This room is off limits unless permitted by the Hokage." One guard said towards the pint size Chuunin.

"Get out of my way. My sister's in there." Nezumi said in a calm tone uninterested by the guards in front of her as she wasn't afraid to make them move if she have too.

"What's the problem?"

The three people looked at the Hokage as the two guards stood at attention.

"Hokage-sama," said the guard talking to Nezumi before. "This little girl was trying to enter the room without proper authorization."

"That's because my sister's in there," Nezumi raised her voice getting frustrated by these blocks in her way. She then looked at the Hokage. "You knew and that's why you wanted us out of the village."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuande asked, playing it off by acting casual. Then her eyes reared behind her seeing team Kakashi. She cursed to herself as the real trouble was about to begin. "Hey what the hell are you guys doing back here?"

Naruto ignored here as if she was nonexistent. Everything looked more like dream to him as everything faded away, only seeing the door. He stopped in front of it. He could feel Kyuubi's reaction. This was the room. He quickly opened the door and stepped into the room. Staggered, his mouth was wide open.

Tsunade and the other entered the room with blink expressions on their face.

"There's nobody here." Sakura said but saw Sasuke gripped his left arm trying to hold back the pulsing feeling inside his body.

"Where did she go?" The Hokage gave both of the guards an irritated look. "Find her!" She commanded them as they vanished.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Naruto demanded.

Tsuande rushed out the door not telling them anything. She had to find Tori quick before she escapes from the village.

* * *

Looking at the blue sky, Hinata wasn't sure why she was up this early in the morning. From what Nichibotsu told her last night she couldn't get any sleep at all. Was he lying to her? No he wouldn't, she thought. He wanted to meet her more then ever. 

She sighed as her life was getting complicated each day. She rehearsed the moments that happen in the pass two weeks. First, she died. Second, she was about to become death's puppet. Third, she came back to life and was placed with the curse mark on her arm. Fourth the attack on the Oushiza village and had to make another deal with the council members brought on by the man that killed her. Fifth, the Hokage told her to keep the curse on her arm a secret from her family, especially her father. Now with Tori in the village because of her weakness in battle, her father might know about the curse mark much faster then she thought. She was thinking of keeping it a secret for about…forever.

Hinata looked at the ground depressed thinking why her.

Out of the blue she felt her body being jerk as two hands grabbed her into a darken alley. Frighten, Hinata used her Juuken style launching a fist attack without even noticing who was attacking her. But her fist was captured being held tightly.

"Hinata it's me."

A girl's voice whispered to her as Hinata looked in front of her finally. Her mouth widen as Tori was staring at her.

"Do you always hit before you look?" Tori asked her still in a whisper voice.

"Tor…" Hinata was about to say her full name but Tori quickly placed her hand over her mouth. She didn't want her name to carry for somebody to hear it.

"I need to get out of here," said Tori looking behind her watching the people walk past the alley oblivious of their presence. "These people in this village are crazy. They keep staring at me."

"Why do you want to leave?" Hinata asked.

"Because I can't be here," Tori responded back. She eyed Hinata's body then grabbed for her jacket. "I need this."

"H-Hey!" said Hinata grabbing her jacket in embarrassment. "W-What are you d-doing?"

Fighting for her jacket for ten seconds, Hinata just gave it to her. But there was one problem; she only had her black shirt on. She was getting all types of looks from men when Tori and she were walking down the streets of Konoha. She looked at her breast wondering why they grow so big over the years. Hinata face was red with embarrassment wanting to die right now. However, Tori was covered by Hinata's jacket as she used her hoody to not be recognized.

Tori was observing the village and taking everything in. Though she couldn't explain why she did this sometimes but she was even counting how many steps she was taken. Her brain became a sponge while watching the roofs of the building.

"Where are the back exits out of Konoha?" Tori asked Hinata.

"There guarded even if we get there." She assured her.

"Then will un-guard them." Tori smirked about to hurry towards the direction of an exist but halted her movements. She sniffed the air of the aroma she smelled somewhere before. She slowly looked to her left and saw a raman shop. It was a small shop, nothing to fancy but a traditional walk in ramon shop. It was called Ichiraku Ramen. Though it was just a ramon shop, she keep telling herself, but she was unsure why she couldn't move from this spot.

"Are you okay Tori?" Hinata asked looking at the ramon shop, knowing this place all to well.

"Who runs this shop?" Tori asked out of curiosity.

"Eh...a man named Teuchi and his daughter Ayame." Hinata complied.

**Flashback**

"Sure." She kindly said. Naruto put some on her fish. Tori then took a bite out of her fish as it was much better. "Wow it is pretty good." Naruto agreed as he tore into his. "Ramon seasoning right?"

"Yeah, how you know?" Naruto asked now already on his second fish.

"I like ramon. It's one of my favorite foods to eat." She told him.

Naruto nodded his head quickly. "Me too. Teuchi makes the best ramon for me at home."

**Flashback Ends**

White eyes appeared in shock. Tori jaw dropped thinking impossible. That perverted boy lived in this village. In a panic, Tori quickly surveillance her surrounding area, seeing if the boy was around. She felt enemies coming towards her location and they were moving at a fast pace. She cursed to herself as they found her. Without thinking she makes a break for it running at top speed.

"Hey wait!" Hinata shouted. She ran after her but quickly stopped as Tori was extremely fast. About to activate her Byakugan, she heard movements above the buildings. Her eyes glanced above seeing Konoha shinobis running in Tori's direction like a flock of birds.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Tori was still wrapping her mind as to why the boy she meet in her dreams was here. This changed her plans. Quickly she had to think of another alternative if her plans go south. If she saw him, what was she going to say to him? How could she express herself in reality? Being in a dream Tori felt comfortable to talk to people but in reality she had to be cautious from too many ears to hear.

Lightly, causing few ripples in the water, Tori landed on a pond near a large tree growing out from the bottom of it. She was surrounded by a forest as she dodged her pursuers for now. She was confused as she wanted to know why. She hit the tree in front of her in frustration thinking if only she never met him. It was no other way around it. She had to kill him. This boy made her drop her guard and that weakness could not be shown to anybody, especially not to her father.

Thinking too much into the situation, Tori didn't feel it as her eyes widen. A powerful Jinchuuriki was standing a few meters behind her. This enormous chakra was the largest she ever felt in her life. How could she not feel it coming, she thought scolding herself from her stupidity.

"Are you real?"

Bewildered and confused, Tori slowly turned around hearing a familiar voice. Chestnut eyes meet sky blue as Tori was looking at the boy she saw in the dream world. Her mind was jumbled, thinking it was impossible. The Jinchuuriki her father wanted from Konoha was right in front of her eyes. Apart of her didn't want it to be him as she wished she never came to this village now regretting her plans she made before.

"Are you real?" Naruto asked again still skeptical of what his eyes was showing him.

"Do you daydream when you're awake?" Tori asked giving him a straight face. He gave her a confused look. "What does it matter if I'm real or not?"

It was quiet for a few seconds between the both of them at first until Naruto started to chuckle then it turned into a laugh. Tori didn't understand what was so funny. But soon after, her eyes widen seeing him crying while still laughing. It wasn't one of those laughs that a person cries to death over from a joke. She knew those were actual tears of sadness. But who tears were they mint for, she wondered.

Tori exhaled closing her eyes at the same time. This boy was ruining everything for her. She had to calm herself and focus on her objective. The boy must be caught at any cost.

Tori slowly started to open her eyes turning blood red as three semi colons were starting to show. She was finally awakening her kekkei genkai, the power of the sharingan she inherited from her mother.

Quickly her eyes turned back to chestnut brown realizing she was already surrounded by twenty Konoha shinobis. In the pursuing team were Kakashi, Ibiki and Gai as they all had serious expressions on their face.

Naruto looked around confused then saw Kakashi a few meters away from him.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto watched the shinobis around them take out kunais and swords strapped to their backs. He wondered what was going on.

The copy ninja heard his student words but ignored them as his sharingan narrowed in on one person…Tori.

It was no way out of this without causing a big commotion, Tori told herself. She put her hands up and smiled, surrendering to them.

* * *

So Naruto and Tori finally meet in real world. However, how much will Tsunade tell Naruto and the others about Tori and will Tori capture Naruto for the Akatsuki leader? 

**Next Chapter: Planning an Escape**


	18. Escape

Thanks for the reviews and the long wait. Sorry. But another commission work is done for this chapter. It's in my profile page the last image.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Escape**

In a boxed room was a desk, a chair and a lamp light that hung down from the ceiling covering only thirty percent of the surrounding area. The lamp looked old as the wire attached to it started to peel off. When the lamp swayed a little back and fourth it made a creaking noise that made the room scarier to be in it. On the left of the wall was a two way mirror to see into the room of what was about to happen.

Brown eyes inside a different room were watching the person through the two way mirror they were about to interrogate. She needed answers badly to figure out how to mange this situation the best to her capabilities without causing an uproar. The Hokage wondered how complicated her problems was going to turn out.

Hands inside his pants pockets, body in a calm manner, the copy ninja was watching the same person she was. The questions they were going to ask her, he had to make sure they were answers to tell the others. If they weren't the answers he needed to hear then controlling Naruto and Sasuke was going to become difficult this day forward.

Shizune was in the middle of them both watching their serious expressions. It's been awhile since she seen Tsunade and Kakashi so tense at the same time. She finally realized this wasn't a joking matter and failure to overlook things was not an option for them. For once she wished she really wasn't at this interrogation. If Ibiki says something wrong to her then it could be the end for all of them. They would be the first ones to go since they have front row tickets to the destruction of Konoha.

She sighed.

Eyes wondering around the room like a curious child, Tori wanted to know what was about to happen. She's been sitting in her chair for over an hour now and playing tick tack toe in her mind was getting old. She wished the people watching her through the mirror would hurry up with the show. Tori could smell their scent and hear their heartbeats through the walls. A familiar scent was mixed in as it was the man that was inside her apartment before she went unconscious. What she wanted to know was how he obtained the sharingan in his left eye.

Footsteps stopped outside the door as it swung open. A tall man with countless scares embedded on his face stepped inside the room having a mug shot expression. Tori guess his look was to scare people before he interrogated them. It would make his job much easier. Luckily for her his appearance was child's play from what she's witness in her life. The monsters she seen would make him look like a kitten.

During this tense atmosphere the man was giving off, Tori realized his rapid heartbeat though his expression was calm. Right away she knew he was afraid of her which meant any type of torture was out of the question. She wondered could they sense Okami's presence as well.

"Are you okay?" Ibiki asked leisurely.

"Yes," Tori replied. "But why did you kidnap me? If it's money you want I can try to get you some."

Right away Ibiki gave her a disconcerted look as well as others watching her.

"Kidnap you?" said Ibiki confused. "We saved you."

"Saved me? Why would I need that?" She asked him.

Was she playing him for a fool, Ibiki thought? Or was her words the truth. "Don't you remember the men you were accompanied with?"

"Yes."

"Then you know they are S-class criminals in every village," Ibiki continued. "Those men purpose is to kill you. You are aware of this, right?"

Tori thought about his question for a minute. Then out of the blue she raised her hand like she was in a classroom. This type of odd behavior threw Ibiki off guard from never seeing the Tori he knew in this manner.

"What…is it?" Ibiki called on her even though he thought it was immature for Tori to express this type of childish acts, especially during an interrogation.

"Who are you?" Tori asked leaving Ibiki mouth open. He was dumb struck by her question. "And what is an S-class criminal anyway and also where am I?"

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune had the same expression like Ibiki.

"Wait, does she…"

"…I think she has amnesia." Tsunade finished Kakashi's sentence.

Tori looked at his strange behavior. For an interrogator he sure was bad at it. "What's wrong?" She touched the top of her head. "Is something in my hair?"

"Shizune get Hinata now!" Tsunade ordered her apprentice as she ran out the room quickly. "I think this situation just got complicated."

The copy ninja glanced at her saying they have a huge problem which needs to be plugged quickly.

* * *

Sharingan eyes watched the Administrative office in the distance outside of Konoha village. A brown hawk was sighted above him leaving the village having a brown holder attached to its back. Itachi knew right away it was a messenger bird and Konoha's fastest bird at that. Flashing next to him, yellow eyes watched the bird fly by as well.

"Should we kill it?" The shark Akatsuki asked his partner holding onto his Shamehada.

"No," Itachi said. "It wouldn't matter. Jishin would know sooner or later. But…she won't go back to that village unless it was to destroy it."

Kisame hope she would hurry up and destroy that village. What better way to test out his new immortal abilities towards demon hunters like the shinobis in Jishin. He chuckled to himself gripping the handle on his sword becoming anxious just thinking about it.

Kisame started to search the area noticing it was too quiet. He felt frustrated being a babysitter. "Where the hell is Tobi?"

The orange mask man appeared on the ground below his fellow Akatsuki members with different varieties of fruits in his arms. Tobi shifted the fruit to one arm then dug into his brown pouch inside his cloak and took out a white blanket. He opened it up humming a pleasant tone to himself and placed it on the ground, spread out.

Kisame from above, who was in a tree, gave him a bizarre look.

Tobi placed the fruits on the blanket sorting them out by shape and size. He took out his kunai and started to peel off the skin of an apple. His looked above him.

"Come get some!" shouted Tobi. "I can cut up the fruit for you guys!"

"Are you a man or a woman?!" Kisame yelled at him now knowing why Deidara hated his outlandish acts.

"Does that mean you don't want any?" Tobi asked.

"NO!!" He shouted back in frustration.

Tobi felt depressed. "Tori would like her fruit cut up." He mumbled to himself.

He started to miss her already looking in the direction of Konoha. He wondered what she was doing right now, probably something fun and he's missing it.

* * *

A fist bangs on the Hokage's desk furious about the situation. "Where's Tori?!" Naruto yelled out.

"How is she alive?" Sasuke asked, demanding answers himself. Normally he would keep quiet in front of the Hokage but this was different matter all together. He also thought she was holding something back from them besides Tori being alive. Why else would she treat Tori like a criminal?

Nezumi was beside Sasuke but kept her silence eyeing the Hokage suspiciously. Of course she knew the Hokage was hiding something from them. Just like she knew the Hokage deliberately wanted them out of the village for this purpose. If Naruto wasn't so furious he would have seen that part.

"How did she survive the explosion? Why didn't she contact us?" Sakura asked wanting more answers then both of them.

Kakashi put his hands up to calm his students. "Will answer your questions one at a time?"

"How can we calm down when you're keeping Tori as a prisoner?!" Naruto argued back.

Tsunade leaned on her desk in a composed manner trying to watch what she say or god knows what they might do. She watched Naruto carefully seeing his rage spark a certain demon inside his stomach as his eyes turned orange red then back to normal blue.

"Calm down all of you and stop yelling." The Hokage said sternly that quieted the rowdy teenagers.

In a split second, Sasuke sensed a presence he felt a day ago coming towards there location. His arm pulse as he grabbed it reacting to this presence then looked behind him. Onyx eyes meet white pupils as he stared at the heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

The room somehow slowed down as if being trapped in her gaze. He wondered how? How could somebody like Hinata make his curse mark react? He wondered did that demon inside his arm known about her yesterday?

Sasuke eyes widen when he saw a casting black shadow surrounding her. It looked like a creature but he wasn't sure just being a black shadow.

"Hinata." Tsuande called her name that snapped Sasuke out of his daze telling her to walk forward as Shizune was behind her. Sasuke grabbed his arm tighter as Sakura was aware of his actions, and him staring at Hinata a second ago. Her presence surprised Naruto as well as Nezumi wondering what she has to do with this.

"Tori won't answer your questions because she can't remember how herself," said Hinata looking at all of them. "She didn't even remember me, and still doesn't till this day."

Naruto and the others looked at her baffled. They wanted to know how she knew about this information. They had been trying to get an answer out of the Hokage for twenty minutes.

"She has amnesia," said Hinata still staying calm. She rolled up her sleeve jacket and showed them her curse mark on her right arm. Their mouths widen in shock and in disbelief. Sasuke was stunned the most. It all started to make sense to him. "She brought me back to life on my last mission. No matter what you ask her, she won't know."

The Hokage looked at Hinata as she kept this information even from her. She wondered why all of sudden she wanted to confess now. Was it because of her feeling for Naruto still? Well, with that part cleared up about Tori having amnesia, she didn't want to cause a panic then it already was about her being with the Akatsuki. She wasn't sure fully about the situation on that herself and best to keep them in the dark for now.

"With that said Tori will be released from our custody," said Tsunade in no point on dragging this out. She didn't want Sasuke become anymore suspicious of their actions. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was good at putting the pieces to a puzzle together quickly than him.

"But," She continued. "She will be put in your care." She pointed. The others followed her finger as it led towards Hinata.

Hinata looked behind her then back at herself with a confused look. "Huh?"

"If Tori have no memories, the only person she trusts right now is Hinata. I figured she save her so she would mostly likely trust only her." Tsunade explained.

"W-Wait a minute," said Hinata nervously. "M-My father won't allow it. He'll grow suspicious of this action. I mean…H-He doesn't even know himself."

Tsuande smiled at her. "Don't worry. I will arrange an apartment for you guys to stay for awhile…until Tori's father come."

Naruto and Nezumi body fletched for a second. Naruto didn't like her father that much. He had a feeling because of Tori not trusting her father was the reason why Nezumi was entrusted to him.

Nezumi knew she would lose her new life in Konoha if her father got involved in Tori's life again. In some way she wished her sister stayed hidden and away from people. Nezumi knew her actions she took nine months ago were because of him controlling her life. If her sister didn't promise to her mother to protect the family then all of this would have been turned in a different situation.

* * *

A black crow landed on a window ceil of a hospital room. The bird rubbed his beak on his feather then looked at the young girl in front of him. He crowed as this brought another crow next to him landing on the window ceil.

"Bored too huh." Tori said watching them on a hospital bed. She was tired of waiting for whatever was suppose to happen. If only she had the others to talk too then she wouldn't feel alone. She hoped Tobi was behaving himself. Last thing she wanted to do was to save him. The more she was discreet about her actions the better her chances of escaping this place unharmed. This village was strange and she started to hate the looks she been getting from the shinobis she already meet.

Tori's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a presence around her as her eyes glanced at the end of her bed. A small child was smiling at her giving her a salute.

'_How she get here?'_ Tori thought confused. Her senses weren't even alert by her presence when the door was opened. Maybe she really needed some rest.

"Hello. Who are you?" Tori asked her.

"Nezumi. I'm your younger sister." Nezumi proudly pointed to herself.

Tori thought she was a strange little girl right off the bat. "If you say so."

The little girl jumped up and hugged her older sister. She didn't care if she couldn't remember as long as she was with her. Nothing could compare how much she missed her presence, and nothing was going to keep them away this time.

Tori eyes shifted down as she couldn't hug her back. It was strange everybody thought she was somebody else and now it started to freak her out.

"Don't smother her to much Nezumi." Naruto said standing at the door but had a calm expression on his face. He eyes looked at Tori the entire time even though he wished he was in Nezumi position right now.

Sakura, Tsunade and Hinata stepped into the room as Sasuke for some reason didn't enter the room. He was outside the room leaning on the wall with his arms folded deep in thought. Something about her being alive put him on edge. Judging by his curse mark reacting, it was no doubt it was the real Tori, but something was off that he needed to find out.

"I'm glade you're okay Tori. If you need anything just let me know." Sakura told her smiling as she placed some changing clothes for her on the bed. She wanted her to trust them like she did before.

Tsunade explained the situation to Tori as she gladly accepted it without hesitation. In truth Tori wouldn't want it any other way. Hinata was besides her loyal subject. In this village she was the only person she could trust and wouldn't stab her in the back.

* * *

Tori eyes widen in surprise admiring the place she will be staying. It was pretty big for an apartment as she looked outside the window of the midnight moon. It was always beautiful as Tori eyes was captivated by how bright it was in the sky. The beauty of the moon would never die with her thinking this apartment was perfect.

Naruto felt some type of jealousy that this apartment was bigger then his. He wondered why he couldn't get a big place to stay in when he was younger. Their was only one way for him to acquire a place like this…light his apartment on fire then the Hokage would take pity on Nezumi and him.

Hinata eyes shifted towards Naruto standing next to her then back at Tori. Why did she still feel nervous around him, she asked herself. At this point she figured it was a habit that can't be broken.

"Judging from this place I guess will be roommates for awhile." Hinata said breaking the silence.

"Then I'll be roommate too." Nezumi said running around the furniture in the apartment like an out of control child hyped up on sugar.

"No." Naruto told her.

Nezumi stopped her playing and looked at him. "Why not? We always were before."

"Just not right now okay Nezumi." Naruto said eyeing Tori. The last thing he wanted was for Tori to be smothered. Though he himself wanted to be by her side through the night but that was not the case. Taking things slow was his best option at this point and Nezumi needed to realize that.

Just one glace at his expression the hyped child gave in. "Fine."

Tori yawned and rubbed her neck. "Sorry…I guess its been too much to take in for one day. I think I'll get some sleep."

"Come on Nezumi, will come back tomorrow morning, okay." Naruto smiled at her as he reached out his hand.

"Kay." She smiled back at him. She gave Tori a hug then rushed over to take Naruto's hand.

Reading the third installment of Ichi Ichi paradise, Kakashi was watching the interaction between Naruto and the others on a nearby building. The copy ninja was sitting down on a roof leaning on an entrance door to keep his balance. He sighed wondering why he had to volunteer to take the first shift in watching over Tori. Although the Hokage did say watch her for any unusual behavior incase she contacts the Akatsuki. He wasn't sure why but he knew it was going to be a long night. At least he could read his favorite book while the time past, in addition to some other books he acquired from the adult book store.

His eyes drifted back onto his book. He chuckled inside mischievously and turned the page.

* * *

A yawn escaped Hinata's mouth as she was tired for some reason. It was only ten o'clock at night as she felt like a child that couldn't stay up past eight. She rubbed her neck thinking maybe it was too much excitement just like Tori said. She took off her jacket that she finally acquired back from Tori and placed it on her bed. Her hand grabbed a hair clip on the side of a desk. She pulled her hair up, twirled it a little and placed the clip to hold it up. She grabbed her peach colored towel on the bed and walked out of her room.

Immediately her eyes snapped towards Tori's room door which was closed. She wondered was she already asleep because she didn't hear any noise coming from her room the entire night. Hinata was thinking maybe she should check up on her…but then again she would be smothering her. The Hokage told her she needs time. Time…How long that will be?

Contemplating about the idea she went straight for the bathroom to take a shower. All she wanted to do was freshen up and go to sleep.

While walking inside the bathroom, Hinata stopped her pace. She was confused and curious seeing Tori on the bathroom floor sitting Indian style as if she was performing a jutsu. Her eyes were closed as her hands were in a sign of the rat.

"T-Tori." Hinata tensely called her name. She doesn't hear a response from her. The Hyuuga slowly walked over to her and bend down to her level. Her hand reach out about to shake her but ceased her actions when her mouth moved.

"I can hear you?" Tori told her in her tranquil state keeping her eyes closed.

"W-What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I told you before…to find away out of the village." She responded back.

Hinata sat on the floor sitting in the same position like her. "You know it's not that bad if you stayed. People are happy to see you and they care about you too."

Tori opened her eyes and stared at her new friend. "Not everybody is understanding, Hinata. Tell me something…did you tell your father about the curse mark on your arm?"

Hinata tensed up and shifted her eyes towards the ground. She kind of forgot about it until she mentioned it. "No."

"See…you answered your question." said Tori as she looked at the walls of the bathroom. "I can only trust you in this village. Nobody can understand what we seen and live to tell about it. Normal people would go insane if they seen what hell was. It is not a pretty sight to be seen by normal eyes."

The way Tori explained it, Hinata wanted to know why she wasn't affected by seeing hell. To tell the truth, if she stayed their any longer she might have went insane. And besides, the person in charge of that place wanted to use her. In another sense, she was kind of lucky he felt she was important which prolonged her soul to be eaten.

"Sorry." Hinata said feeling guilty but at the same time grateful that somebody like Tori trusted only her throughout the village. It lifted her sprits a little. However, would that make her selfish by wanting Tori to clang onto her?

"Don't worry about it," said Tori as she brought her hands down to her knees. "But don't tell anybody what we are doing. Involving people who doesn't understand causes problems." She smiled at her friend to calm her nerves.

Hinata smiled back. "I wasn't going to tell anybody anyway."

In that second, Hinata felt she had to protect Tori's wishes at any cost. It was her job to make them come true just like Nichibotsu said she must do.

Tori inhaled smelling a familiar scent. "Hinata, could you use your Byakugan and tell me how many shinobi's are watching the apartment?" The Hyuuga gave her a bewildered look. "Your Hokage is not naïve to allow me to do as I please."

Hinata nodded her head and put her hands together. _'Byakugan!'_

The veins around her eyes started to show as her iris was visible to the necked eye. Her vision expanded outside the apartment building as her kekkei genkai helped her outline her surroundings.

"I can see them. I see four shinobis including Kakashi-sensei watching the apartment," Hinata told her. Her vision expanded further seeing onyx eyes watching the apartment building as well. It surprised her. "I also see Sasuke-kun watching us as well. But he looks like he's not supposes to be there." Her eyes went back to normal and looked at Tori.

"Sasuke?" She asked her curious. She heard that name when she was with Naruto and the others at the hospital.

"Yeah, he carries the same mark like me." Hinata pointed out.

Tori started to think to herself. "But his curse mark felt…different. It's kind of hard to explain. What is his full name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." She answered back.

Tori eyes widen as she immediately thought about Itachi. She repeated his name to herself to not forget his name. It was a name she would ask Itachi when she got back.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked thinking did she remember his name from her past. She herself remembered a little bit about Tori's past life. She always saw her hanging around the Uchiha family especially Sasuke's older brother before the clan was wiped out.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Tori placed one hand on the floor while the other hand in a one handed sign of a tiger. She does quick hand sign using her right hand and placed it on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A green and white scroll appeared underneath her hand from a poof of smoked, sealed together by a seal. Tori picked up the scroll, bite on her thumb and smeared her blood on top of the scroll. Hinata looked onward like a curious child wanting to know what's so special to be sealed twice. The only time a shinobi does that was when top secret information must be delivered and only eyes of the receiver can only see the scrolls.

The seal on the scroll sizzled off granting Tori the ability to open it. With one flick of her wrist the scroll unraveled in midair as it kept its position, floating in the air like a magic carpet. Hinata was amazed as it started to glow black surrounding the character symbols written on the scroll. In a second the scroll turned into black sticky liquid hinting the ground like syrup from a bottle.

"Aji," said Tori as a small rat appeared from the black substance.

"Suki," A coral snake noticeable by its very bright colors on its scaly skin appeared.

"Taka," A small dog appeared bearing its resemblance to the Shikoku breed in the dog family.

"Hi," A grayish hawk appeared with black stripes coming down its tail as brown stripes started from its neck all the way down its broad chest.

"Kone." a small alley reddish and tan cat appeared as it meowed towards Hinata.

Hinata eyes widen how cute the animals were, like having their own pet shop in the bathroom. What made the cat and dog more adorable then the rest of the animals were they had little tiny brown bags around their neck coming around their chest. They reminded her of carrier animals they used in Great Shinobi Wars in the past reading it from her history books at the Ninja Academy.

"You know what to do." Tori said as all the animals looked at her as their eyes glowed red like demons. They disappeared in thin air that left Hinata still dumb struck, still unsure why Tori summoned all of them.

"What are they going to do?" She finally asked her.

Tori smirked knowing she'll get a kick out of this. "You have to wait and see."

Sneakily running in an underground tunnel underneath the Administrative building, the swift rat from Tori's pet arsenal makes its way at the bottom of a large wooden door towering fifteen feet high. He looked up seeing character seals imbedded on it saying forbidden. He smelt the door to see if it was booby trapped as it shocked him. Aji felt woozy for a second then snapped out it quickly from that electrical charge. What he needed was beyond this door and failure to get through was not an option.

The black orbs of his eyes turned demon red as its body liquefied, turning into a black substance resembling a puddle of water. The black liquid moved under the tiny crack under the door effortless without being harmed by the seal. Once it made its way under the door the black liquid returned to it original form of a rat.

Aji scanned the room quickly being encircled by hundreds of scrolls surrounding the room displayed on bookshelves. To him the shelves were enormous knowing he was going to be here the entire time. Slowly walking over to a bookshelf, he jumped up with quick movements and made his way to the top of the first shelf.

Using his strength, he pulled one scroll down weighting about a few kilos as it hit the ground with a loud thumb. He quickly unrolled it. For his first try he hit the jackpot for it was the information he was ordered to search for. Eyes moving back and fourth, he started to remember all the information scripted on the scroll.

Hi, the flying hawk, landed on a window ceil. He twitched his head around seeing if anybody was around. It was three in the morning so he didn't expect much for anybody to be in the Hokage's office.

Hi placed his beak on the window then slowly phased through it like a ghost, landing on the other side. He flew towards Tsunade's desk and landed on a few papers stocked up that looked like it should have been done days ago. He actually thought her room was clattered and needed to be cleaned. What kind of leader set an example of being disorganized? Well, in a way it would be perfect to hide something in plan site without her noticing.

Hi opened his mouth, regurgitating white putty from his mouth. It landed on her desk next to her writing utensils in the front, and then started to take shape on its own as if being alive. The white putty transformed into a small bird, the size of a sparrow. After taking its shape, the clay bird stopped moving and stood like a statue.

Eyes shifted towards the door as Hi flew directly into it using his phasing abilities and flew down the hallway to completely finish his mission before dawn.

* * *

A bounce on a bed startled the sleeping Jinchuuriki as Tori hopped out of her bed on alert thinking they were under attack.

"What is it?!" Tori yelled with her eyes widen looking around the room franticly. This eventually awakens Hinata in the other room who was tucked under her covers.

"Good Morning!" Nezumi gave her a salute sitting on her bed accompanied by a bright smile showing her pearly white teeth.

Suspiciously, Tori again couldn't sense Nezumi presence enter her room as her right eye twitched thinking this child was way too happy with life. "How did you get in here?"

"Wakey, wakey…it's morning time!" Nezumi said while hoping off of her bed like a cat ignoring her question.

Tori looked out the window then placed her hand on her face forgetting Naruto said they would be back in the morning. With her late night activities yesterday she lost track of time.

"Come on let's go." Nezumi said grabbing her hand forcing her to move.

"Wait, wait…where are we going?!" She asked the small girl.

"It's a surprise." Nezumi said.

Getting dressed quickly and practically being rushed out of the apartment, Tori was dragged down the streets of Konoha by the little girl leading the way. Tori did have to admit, she was kind of strong for a small child as her grip was firm on her wrist.

Eyes sparkling like the stars at night, mouth watering, Tori was salving over the beautiful well made bowl in front of her. She wasn't astonished by the bowl itself but what was inside the bowl what truly mattered. It was a full bowl of ramon having pieces of seafood and shrimp dumplings as well. The smell of the aroma felt like she was floating on a cloud. She didn't have a dish like this for quite some time.

"Itadakimasu!" Tori said breaking her chopsticks in half.

Nezumi, Naruto and her was at Naruto's favorite place in the world that always brightened his day, Ichiraku Ramen stand. Techui and Ayame smiled at the over zealous girl never seeing this expression on Tori face when they saw her in the past. Techui never seen somebody this delighted about ramon except for Naruto.

"The foods on the house today." Techui told all of them.

"Thanks old man. You're the best." Naruto said digging into his bowl sitting next to Tori.

Tori ate some of her food then looked at Naruto. "Hey, how you know ramon was my favorite food?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You told me, remember. I said I was going to bring you here one day."

Tori was about to eat some more ramon until he said that last sentence which paused her actions. Her eyes stared at her bowl thinking he remembered their conversation in his dreams. She wondered did he realize it was actually her in the dream or was he going off on old information that his Tori loved to eat.

Tori finished up the ramon in her mouth then glanced at Naruto out the corner of her eye.

Rushing on the streets in Konoha, Sakura made her way to an arts and craft shop she been spending most of her time for the past nine months. The news she had couldn't wait another day as she grabbed the handle to the door entrance of the shop.

"Locked?" Confused, Sakura thought this door was always open, even in the middle of the night. Fushigi was a night owl as she always wondered did that woman ever sleep. Roaming in her brown pouch behind her she took out a set of keys, having her house key and the shop key on the same ring. Unlocking the door, she went into the shop looking around the place. The lights were out but the sun shined in the windows to substitute the light for her to see.

"Fushigi-sama!" Sakura called her name. She went near some steps and stood at the base of it. Emerald eyes looked up. "Fushigi-sama! I have to tell you something. It's really important!"

A white piece of paper caught her attention on the register desk as Sakura walked over to it. She picked it up and read it. It was addressed to her.

"Sakura, I will be gone for awhile, I'm out of town. You're in charge of the shop until I returned. Try not to burn down the place." Sakura tapped her head then turned the piece of paper on the back. It didn't say anything where she was going. She cursed to herself of all the days to take a vacation.

Lurking above the buildings, Kakashi was watching his student in the window of Fushigi's shop. He thought it was anomalous for that old woman to leave at a time like this. Maybe he was thinking into things, but the timing of her leaving the village and Tori being in the village seemed suspicious to him. Quickly to not be seen as Sakura stepped out of the shop, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"So…anything out of the ordinary, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked having her hands rested under her chin.

"Nothing out of the ordinary yet," Kakashi answered having one hand inside his pocket looking like his lazy persona he normally shows people. "Tori in a way acts like a normal girl unfamiliar with a new village. I don't know…but I never seen Tori show expressions such as happiness like this. She kind of reminds me of Naruto in a way."

"I noticed that too…in which I need you to monitor her for anything she does," said Tsuande. "Something about her makes me on edge since she's been back. I'm not sure if it's the Akatsuki or just her in general."

Kakashi shared her awkward feeling towards Tori too. "The Akatsuki just became more a mystery to me. Why didn't they extract Okami from her?"

"Maybe their using her amnesia as a weapon for them to do whatever their plans are. I would think that would be dangerous for them." Tsunade cleared her throat and laid her hands on her desk. "Well all we can do is watch for a bit until Fushicho comes," Instantly Kakashi became focused a little more when she said Fushicho name. "A message was sent to us from Jishin and their sending her to bring Tori back."

"Just her, wouldn't that be dangerous?" Kakashi thought that was odd. He would think they would send a whole swat team to take her back like they did before.

Tsunade gave him a sneaky smirk, never getting the chance to toy with the copy ninja of always keeping his emotions in check. "So…interested of Fushicho wellbeing, Kakashi. Do you like her?"

"W-What?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head trying to derail his blush somewhere else. "No. Well I mean as a friend yes, but other then that no."

"Well I don't know Kakashi, you seem more then just friends when I see you together when she visits." Tsunade smirked thinking she might found her new project as it had both Fushicho and Kakashi in it.

"Well she comes to check up on Naruto and Nezumi. I somehow was always around to give her updates since she lives in another country." He replied while smiling under his mask.

"Kakashi, age is a funny thing you know," said Tsuande as he gave her a confused look. "I mean you should go for it, before she gets seriously involved with somebody else." She picked up a clay sparrow on her desk that she never seen before. "I'm surprised she's still single. Maybe she's waiting for mister right. I've seen her give you those looks."

"What looks?" Kakashi asked wanting to know was Fushicho interested in him after all.

She looked at the copy ninja seeing his expression as if wanting to know the answer to that. "I think maybe she's waiting for you, Kakashi. Although she is that type of person that will never say it directly. She's one of those women that keep everybody at arms length just to hide her feelings if somebody falls in battle. It's the reason why she's still single, to not create a weakness for herself towards her enemies. Which is the reason why you should go for it Kakashi. She's more like you then you think."

Tsunade placed the clay bird back on her desk and looked at Kakashi. "Hey, didn't she give you your first kiss?"

"Huh?" Kakashi froze with embarrassment wondering who told her that.

"I do remember Jiraiya saying something about that when you were taking the Chuunin exam. Rin was furious with you, which lost her the match in the finals going up against Fushicho, and Obito was angry that you lost your scroll during the second exam from that kiss." Kakashi tried to defend himself but nothing came out his mouth. "I had interest in that girl back when ya'll was six."

Remembering that conversation faded quickly as her eyes got serious. This brought Kakashi out of his discomfiture. "Kakashi, I have been hearing a rumor flying around about a bounty placed on her head that would buy a person a small village. To tell the truth, I want you to watch out for her. Her abilities are unique which makes her an even bigger target. She's the force behind Jishin's army right now and that's way unnamed organizations are aiming for her. Kill her and Jishin will become crippled as the village follows her lead."

Kakahsi himself didn't want to address the situation towards Fushicho, but what was happening now he may just have too. "I understand."

* * *

Swiftly moving through the forest as her blonde hair was blowing in the wind; Fushicho had disbelief written over her face that Konoha found Tori. She wondered how and when. This was dangerous and what they mentioned where they found her made it even more risky. The Akatsuki won't leave Tori in Konoha for long.

She cursed to herself wishing she didn't use her last teleportation scroll three weeks ago. Preparing for the Chuunin exams made her lazy in re-supplying her weapon stash.

A village was coming up as Fushicho eyed the Hidden Rain Village. The shinobis at the entrance gate were checking people that entered the village. A line was backed up and Fushicho thought it would hinder her time because she knew they always detained her for some idiotic reason.

Her eyes glanced above her as grey clouds covered the sun all of a sudden. It was about to rain as she placed her hoody on her jacket over her head. Fushicho was hoping she could avoid this village being tightly secured, but going through the village would shorten her time to reach Konoha.

Rain started to fall which provided good cover to hide her scent better. Using her heighten speed, she quickly entered the village by hopping over the large wall. Wasting no time, afraid somebody will track her; she used her top speed to swiftly move on the city roof tops. If anybody looked above the rooftops it will only be but a blink of a shadow.

One thing that was different about the Hidden Rain village structure was the city itself. It was very unique the way it was set up as other villages relied on the traditional look of their village. It was well lit up like it was Christmas all the time in the village. No matter what part of the day it was all the lights were always on. For a village in despair they sure could handle the large electric bill, Fuchicho thought.

A thin brush landed on a open scroll. The brush started to move as a young man was writing effortless creating a paragraph in less then a minute. The nose pierce wearing shinobi known as Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, grey swirled eyes looked straight which stopped his writing. His rain picked up an unfamiliar low signature running through the village at high speed. For somebody to move that fast and keep their presence hidden, this person was skilled, he thought.

He touched his right arm for a second then walked out the door in front of him which led to outside the village. He eyed his blue hair partner, known as Konan as her eyes were looking in the distance. She looked at him seeing a concern look on his face.

"What is it?" Konan asked her Akatsuki partner.

"Somebody is moving in the village trying to mask their chakra." He told her as his eyes scanned the village roof tops. Without having to look far, a flashing shadow flashed through at top speed as if only seeing a blur, then soon after disappeared from his sight.

"I saw it for a split second," said Konan. "That speed and dark clothing looks like a Jishin shinobi."

"It was Tori's previous sensei, Fushicho-san."

Her blue eyes glanced at him. "I will deal with the problem. I always wanted to test my skills against somebody like her."

"No," said Pein. Konan looked at him wondering why. "Hidan and Kakuzu will deal with her. They been wanting to meet with her for quit some time now. They'll make sure she won't make it to Konoha. Besides, if Tori come back and something happened to you, Jishin will be destroyed a tad bit sooner then scheduled. Remember what happened to the last village she destroyed killing everybody on her rampage to find you."

Konan closed her eyes trying to forget that eventful day. Seeing Okami's powers in action was a terrifying event to witness, even for her eyes. Like father like daughter she had to say seeing both of their rain of destruction, especially Pein. "I understand."

* * *

What is Tori planning by summoning those animals? Also Fushicho might meet her end soon coming closer to Hidan and Kakauru position.

**Next Chapter: Kyuubi and the Sharingan**


	19. Kyuubi and the Sharingan

I wanted to give shout out to my reviewers who still read my story. Thanks

CrimsonCat101, FinalSleeper, Long Winded (Welcome back), KiyoshiX, NightXWolf.

You guys are the best and hope you enjoy this next chapter. This chapter will setup many twist in turns in the story as it contiues. Another commission was done of Tori and Kyuubi for this chapter done by my friend Dannex009. Go check it out.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Kyuubi and the Sharingan**

Large bulging eyes looked at a small child in front of him. It blinked its eyes then tilted its head to the side curious about the child. Like a mime, the child also tilted her head looking at the small slimy purple frog in front of her, also curious. The frog croaks then started to hop to the pond a few feet from him. It wasn't moist enough in the air to stay out of the water for too long. Unlike his other brothers and sisters, he needed more moisture to retain on his skin.

The little girl started to mimic the frog and hopped on her feet behind him.

"Oneechan, I can't wait until you meet my team," said Nezumi still following the frog towards the pond. Tori eyed her as she was sitting down at the edge of the pond watching the hopping frog. "Yasushi and Naoki are very cool to hang out with. Though they think I'm weird, but I think I grew on them. They say I'm the clown of the group. They were really happy I became Chuunin but I bet Jiro-sensei won't let me lead the team anytime soon."

Nezumi watched the frog splash into the pond and swim away under water. She looked at Tori and gave her iron grab on her arm showing her little muscle. "But I want to become like Naruto-oniisan. I've been learning cool jutsus from him."

Naruto was a few meters from them suspiciously eyeing a two foot high Venus Fly Trap near a tree. He poked it with a stick to make it move but it didn't budge from its position with its mouth still wide open. Normally Venus Fly Traps would close when pressure was placed on the inside of the mouth. Naruto thought it was probably dead as he touched it with his finger. With a loud scream, Tori eyes snapped towards him. Naruto was crying like a baby as the Venus Fly trap clamped down on his finger.

'_Cool jutsu huh. I find that hard to believe.'_ Tori thought Naruto hasn't changed when they were trapped in the dream world. She was finally grasping the idea that he really was stupid when it came to the outside world. Guess city boys can't be in the wilderness after all. Tori smirked thinking he was entertaining to watch like a foolish little monkey doing tricks for a banana.

"However," Nezumi continued. "He's going to teach me the Rasengan when I get older."

Curiously, Tori looked at the little girl. "What's…the Rasengan?"

"It's a jutsu preformed with no hand seals," Naruto said but it came out as a mumble with his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding from his plant friend. He walked over to them then looked towards the Konoha mountain in the distance with the sculpted heads of the Hokages from the past and present. He pointed to the fourth Hokage. "It's a powerful jutsu left behind by the fourth Hokage. It took him three years to master the three stages of it. I trained over the months to farther that process with the aid of Kakashi-sensei and Yamato."

Curious and anxious, Tori wanted to see this jutsu in action. If it took a Hokage three years to do then it was a jutsu she wanted to learn. Leaving this village empty handed was not in her plan. Learning jutsus was.

"Naruto, you must be good to learn a jutsu the Fourth Hokage left behind." Tori said kindly.

Naruto smiled rubbing his head sheepishly, finally getting some form of praise from Tori. It made him feel good inside she recognized his potential. "I'm still working out the nooks in it still. Hey, let me show you."

Tori and Nezumi stood up as Naruto told them to stand back a little. He became eager that Tori wanted to see what he could do. The bright smile spread across his face wouldn't go away. This was the same feeling he felt months ago that he could do anything when he was around her.

"Yosh," Naruto sets himself up as he looked at a large sturdy tree. "Kage Bashin no Jutsu." A clone of himself appeared next him as Naruto placed his hand out.

Tori eyes watched carefully as they weren't even blinking. If she did she might miss what was going to happen. If only she could activate her kekkei genkai at this moment she wouldn't have to focus too hard, but her normal eyes will have to do. Her kekkei genkai was one thing her father said only show when necessary or if her opponent only ending was death. He never explained why as she protested saying Itachi had his activated all the time. Just re-hatching the conversation, she knew her father was hiding more secrets then she thought from visiting this village and meeting Hinata. That would have to wait as she scolded herself to stay focus what Naruto was about to perform.

Naruto's clone started to make odd movements with his hand at a fast pace. Chestnut eyes widen in amazement as chakra was forming on his hand without any hand seals. It was spinning in a circular motion as Tori was impressed that Naruto was able to maintain it's shape without losing control of it. Right away she knew this wasn't any ordinary jutsu some Hokage could think of. It was a masterpiece on it's own that she knew the fourth Hokage had to be a genius. However, that would mean the boy in front of her, performing his same jutsu, was also a genius too. But that was impossible as her shocked eyes looked at Naruto. It was ridiculous for _him_ to be classified as a genius. This whole entire time, Tori began to think, was Naruto playing her for a fool.

"Rasengan!" Lunging forward towards the tree in front of him holding the concentrated blue charka ball in his right hand, Naruto blasted the tree right in the middle.

Naruto's Rasengan destroyed the tree breaking it off its axes which made a loud thump on the ground from the impact. The birds in the forest flew in the sky frighten by the loud sound in the area.

"Amazing…truly amazing!" Tori smiled in delight as her eyes widen. That jutsu was powerful and she knew Naruto was holding back what it could really do. In combat, Naruto could actually become a fierce opponent to battle. "I take everything back. You really are a genius Naruto!"

Naruto started to laugh. "I'm not a genius…it took hard work as it wasn't hard to learn when my perverted mentor taught me."

Tori eye twitched as her image of Naruto being a genius started to be supplemented with images of him rubbing her breast in the dream world. "Perverted…mentor." Figures, Tori thought. Like teacher like student.

"Amazing!" In the distance, deep within the forest, Nezumi caught a glimpse of a heard of deers grazing. But what caught her attention was an unordinary deer as she rushed over to see what it was.

Naruto called Nezumi's name to hold on as he followed her alongside Tori sensing something strange in that direction. Finally they caught up to the pint size girl as her eyes were mesmerized by the herd of deers across the creek grazing on the vegetation in the area.

Some deers lifted their head at the intruders but paid no attention to them of being any threat. They truly believed in their numbers if the outsiders tried anything.

"I never seen them this close before." Naruto stated in excitement.

Every time he was with Shikamaru around a herd of deers they scattered just seeing him. His shadow jutsu friend always said he was too loud and acted like a monkey to be around a deer. Deers are calm and tranquil creatures. They don't want to be bothered by a loud and rowdy child. Naruto told himself it wasn't his fault if he had more energy then everybody else. Just thinking about it, Naruto smirked then looked at Tori. Her eyes were admiring something that caught his attention as his eyes followed hers.

He paused in shock as he saw an abnormal deer being twenty feet tall in height and broader and stronger than the other deers. The deer was a strong buck as its horns outgrew all the males in the entire herd. It was a beautiful beast that could take down a large bear or tiger without any problems. With that in mind, Naruto took a step back having a reoccurring past experience with an angry herd of Oxen's trying not to be late for his first Chuunin exam thanks to Konohamaru.

Chestnut eyes started to weary the more she looked at the deer. It was if it was putting her into a dream like state as it became foggy around her. The deer perked its ears up and finally looked at the teenage girl with his blacken eyes. He could see Okami's presence inside her body as well as Kyuubi. With two deadly powers being in the area it put him on edge. He knew one wouldn't harm him but he wasn't sure about the other.

The deer's eyes turned neon blue activating his defensive abilities when outsiders were around.

"Hey Tori, are you ok?" Naruto asked realizing she hasn't blinked in a minute. In a mere second her body swayed forward about to land in the creek in front of them but Naruto quickly caught her in his arms.

"Hey Tori!" He touched her cheek to snap her out of it by giving her light taps. Her eyes opened a little as she gave him a slight smile then fell asleep.

It was a sigh of relief that she wasn't dieing or something. Naruto told himself must have been too much excitement for one day. He wondered if he should take her to the hospital just incase, but second guessing it he told himself no. From the reaction his saw from the Hokage treating Tori like a criminal before, he told himself he could take care of her. He was a Chuunin now and it was time he started to act like it. If he was going to take care of others on missions he had to do things on his own.

Naruto positioned Tori on his back as his arms grabbed her legs near his hips.

"Nezumi let's go." It was silent for a few second as he didn't hear a word from his small friend. "Nezumi?" He looked to his left to see her on the ground asleep. "Nezumi too." His blue eyes reared in front. The abnormal deer was gone as the herd was leaving the creek.

* * *

Eyes opened staring at a ceiling in a room; Tori grabbed her head still somewhat dizzy wondering why she fell asleep. That deer was not normal she told herself. She lifted herself up noticing she was in a bedroom lying on a bed. The covers looked yellow and blue with a type of design a boy would put on their bed. 

She heard somebody exhale while hearing a steady heartbeat in the room. Eyes shifted to her side seeing Naruto slouched in a chair knocked out. She smiled as he looked peaceful like that. He must have brought her back to his place.

This place would have to do as Tori silently slipped out of his bed, went to the window and closed the curtains. She walked over to the door and closed it noticing Nezumi in her room across the apartment sleeping. When the door was shut, Tori bit on her thumb and placed it near the lock of the door. She does one character symbol then do quick hand seals with one hand as her blood glowed. This sealed the door shut. Only she could open it from the outside and inside.

Her eyes slowly gazed upon Naruto sleeping in his chair, defenseless. If her goal was to kill him it would be easy like taking candy from a baby. Luckily that wasn't her mission. She needed him alive.

She deeply inhaled then exhaled smelling the scent of Naruto's sensei was right outside watching them somewhere. Him being here just like he was watching her at her place conforms that the Hokage doesn't trust her. However, this becomes a nuisance in her end to go further with her plan. She needed Naruto to be quiet but keep her chakra level to a minimal from what she was about to perform. That's why having a well thought out plan always works in situations like these.

She smiled devilishly eyeing Naruto. '_Now let's meet this Kyuubi no Yoko.'_

She walked over to Naruto as he was still dead asleep unaware what's about to happen to him. Rethinking everything that's been happening to her being around this boy, there was one thing that won't change from their dream to reality. He would be the first boy she's kissed.

Tori placed her hands softly on his cheeks to position his head up bringing her face close to his. Her heart started to pound in her chest the second she touched him. She quickly shook her head wondering what's wrong with her. Why was she nervous towards him? He was just a boy? Just a boy. She told herself to get a grip. This mission success was entirely what she does right now. If she failed, her father wouldn't put her on any missions anymore. Although she told herself this over and over again it didn't relieve the nervousness in her stomach still.

'_He's just a boy.'_ She finally kissed him on the lips while closing her eyes. A surge of energy went through her body as this kiss felt real like the one in the dream.

Eyes started to open a little feeling lips placed upon his. Though tired and unsure about his vision when waking up, Naruto saw Tori kissing him. He thought it was impossible. Tori wouldn't kiss him. This could only mean one thing. He was dreaming again. Though it was a dream it felt good like the first time he kissed her in his dream.

Naruto pressed against her lips accepting her kiss. He wanted to enjoy ever last minute of it even though it was a dream. It was something he wanted to do with her for a long time. Being the first to be aggressive, Tori touched her tongue on his lips signaling to open them. He complied as they started too French kiss.

Naruto body started to fully awaken because he just realized something. This was for real. His eyes shifted towards the left as Tori wasn't in his bed but was right in front of him. He wondered why she was doing this. Did her memories come back? Or was it that she wanted to kiss him out of her own free will.

His thoughts were interrupted as something slipped into his mouth that quickly paralyzed his movements. His eyes widen unable to move. He was confused what was happening to him. Then his eyes narrowed in on Tori herself. Her lips parted from his as a little bit of black liquid seep down her lips.

"Hmph," Tori put her fingers in front of her. "Let's begin."

She closed her eyes for a brief second then reopened them revealing her kekkei genkai. The Sharingan. Her chestnut eyes turned into blood red as the semi colons started to swirl quickly, hypnotizing the baffled boy in front of her.

'_The... Sharingan?'_ Blue eyes widen in disbelief.

Closing his Icha Icha book, the lazy copy ninja was sitting in a restaurant eating dumplings wondering will something ever happen if he kept watching Tori. If it doesn't happen now it will happen when Fushicho come. His right eye reared down at the cover of the book then tapped his head, thinking what he reads in this book will never happen in his lifetime. To tell the truth, he's not even sure he wants the problems this guy have in his life, dealing with love. Kakashi felt he was too lazy to understand love which was the reason why Fushicho won't even look in his direction.

A sudden pain was felt in his left eye as his sharingan was throbbing. He quickly grabbed his headband then looked around his surrounding area on alert. It was the same throbbing sensation he felt when he captured Tori. Quickly, his uncovered eye looked behind him at the door entrance of the restaurant.

'_Naruto!'_

He quickly rushed out of the restaurant and into the streets of Konoha. He looked up being underneath his student's apartment building knowing not to stray away from him when watching Tori.

Red eyes shifted towards the window as Tori could feel Kakashi's presence about to head towards them.

"Not today. A present from Deidara," Her eyes widen. "Katsu!!"

A large building blows up in the distance away from the apartment. Kakashi eye reared behind him, widen in shock seeing each floor windows' were being shattered. Seconds later, the building claps from the raw power of the explosion crumbling down like a pancake effect. The villagers on the streets below the building started to run for cover, screaming in fear for their lives. Most of them shielded their heads with their arms, praying that any large debris doesn't fall on their body.

'_The Akatsuki?'_ Kakashi eye looked at Naruto's apartment then back in the distance were the large explosion happened. Even villagers where he was, started to panic and run away from the chaos, even though they were at a safe distance. He wasn't sure what was happening but he had to find out quickly. If the Akatsuki was attacking or this was just a fluke accident, he had to trust Naruto to keep Tori safe. He swiftly rushed off towards the destruction not wasting anymore time.

"Now let's continue without interruptions." Tori quickly does hand seals activating her jutsu. Her Sharingan narrowed in on blue eyes as Naruto was hopeless to do anything to stop this.

He called her name in his head hoping that would stop her actions but his attempts were futile. The way her eyes stared at him it was the same time she yelled at him when he protested to go up the mountain in his dream. He once again felt that fear from her and it frightened him.

Quickly, the scenery changed as Naruto realized he was looking at a brownish orange cement floor. He looked at his hands flat on the floor while he was standing on his knees. Drops of sweat slide off his face and splashed on the ground from his nervousness and fear. All he could think about was Tori and her blood red eyes. Without realizing it, he heard crackling of fire in the background as it was also quiet. Drops of water hit a puddle of water on the floor. It was damp and sent chills up his spin. Naruto knew exactly where he was. It was Kyuubi's labyrinth where he laid prison inside his stomach.

He slowly stood up wondering why he was here or should he say how he got here. He heard chuckling behind him as his eyes snapped behind him. Tori was laughing with her back towards him as a hand was placed on her face as if in disbelief.

"Well what do you know. Where I was before was Kyuubi's layer." Tori said as her body could feel that strong power again. Only this time it was much greater. She won't be fooled again now that she knew more about her surroundings. It was just ahead. The power she seeks.

"T-Tori?" Naruto said her name almost in a whisper.

He wasn't sure what to believe at this point. Though he said her name in a whisper, Tori heard it loud in clear. She slowly turned towards him as her eyes made contact with his. Naruto thought his eyes were playing tricks on him before, but his accusations were false. Those eyes were for real. He was staring directly into Sharingan eyes. If Tori was an Uchiha, how come none of them knew about it. Not even Kakashi, the Hokage or Sasuke. Nobody said anything about it. Although another theory went through his mind of her acquiring it from another Uchiha just like Orochimaru was going to acquire Sasuke's Sharingan by taking his body. He needed to find out was this Tori or somebody else claiming to be her.

"Tor…"

Quickly before he could finish her name, Tori placed her hand out as black liquid shot out of her skin and directly towards him. The black substance quickly pushed him back towards the wall behind him concealing his movement immediately as if surrounded by putty. His whole body was covered by it including his mouth.

"Your voice is going to make me kill you," said Tori acerbically. "Please be silent or…" She crunched her hand as the black substance started to squeeze his body. Naruto could feel his body suffocating. "I'll silence you myself."

He looked at Tori in front of him seeing this black substance before when Okami's powers were being used in battle against Sasuke brother. Now thinking about it, Naruto noticed it was the same compound used at the bathhouse when it was shot in his eye. He was even more confused as he started to remember moments of his past. This person was defiantly Tori. From what he was told, Okami's powers can only be controlled by Tori exclusively and nobody else.

Tori looked to her left then right figuring out where the power source was emitting from. She started to walk in the east direction leaving a dumbfounded Naruto behind. He mumbled something but Tori ignored him heading to her destination.

Heavy and loud breathing was heard in a large jail cell. The beast inside was sleeping not wanting to be bothered today especially by his loud mouth Jinchuuriki. That was the presence he felt in front his cell. He cursed to himself then opened his eyes. Thinking he was going to see sky blue eyes, instead he saw blood red. His orange-yellowish eyes widen in shock.

"You…and those eyes," said Kyuubi amazed by the girl standing in front of him. "You finally activated that cursive clan's kekkei genkai."

"You talk to me like your formal in knowing me." Tori said eyeing the powerful beast in front of her. Then she heard him chuckle which made his voice boom louder in the room.

"More than you think."

"I came to offer you a deal, Kyuubi no Yoko. I will grant you your desire which is to destroy Konoha and be free from this boy's body." Tori said getting straight to the point on why she was here. Then she started to get irritated by him laughing at her again.

"Don't screw with my head little girl," said Kyuubi. "If you do that, it will kill the boy also."

Tori smirked. "Why would I care about Naruto? He is not of my concern nor do I care what happens to him. He is a dream that must be erased."

Those words made Kyuubi pay attention to the girl's eyes and body language. Just reading her it was no doubt she would actually kill the boy to get to her goal. At that moment he realized her eyes were becoming like Uchiha Madara, just like he said they would once her kekkei genkai was activated. Prison inside Naruto he couldn't alter anything. If Tori's eyes continue to stay like that then Okami would be fully under her control as she would be powerless to stop her. Madara created a powerful monster in which he could not see at that time when he made the deal with him a long time ago.

"Though I would like to be free from this prison," said Kyuubi. "However, I must refuse your offer. What I want involves killing you in the process."

Tori gave him a stern look. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hmph," Kyuubi stared directly into her eyes hoping she was paying close attention of what he was about to tell her. "You are too young to understand anything."

Though angry at first and still not sure what he's means by killing her, but she was amused by this beast. "My cards will be played. Then you will see things my way, one way or another. Even if I have to change the boy into a monster…I will."

Her words were serious as Kyuubi notice this girl has changed from the quite, calm and collected child from before into cocky and self spoken young girl. He wondered why the change or was this her true nature behind that mellow smile he saw before.

Soon, Tori disappeared from his vision in a flash leaving the beast deep in thought on what to do with this child. It was a large problem he had on his plate.

* * *

"Come on!" Naruto looked at his right arm to free himself from the black harden liquid, but it wasn't breaking even the slightest. He cursed to himself then saw Tori appear out of thin air standing in front of him. Naruto wanted to know where she went but her expression made him think again. Something told him she was pissed about something, probably what was said from Kyuubi. 

Tori eyes stared at him in disappointment. "It seems the fox beast likes you for some reason as this sets back my plans. I truly wanted him to show me his powers but that failed which is a bad thing on your part."

A katana appeared in her right hand. Naruto eyes widen in fear knowing Kyuubi would end up killing him in the end. Now he was going to pay for his arrogance.

As Tori lifted her arm Naruto closed his eyes tightly waiting to be strike down. With two quick swipes with her hand, the hardened putty broke into tiny fragments on the ground like shattered glass, in which freed Naruto from his temporary prison.

Naruto was puzzled, wondering was she going to kill him or not. This made him take a few steps back.

"I don't understand. What are you doing?" He asked her.

She gave him a straight answer. "My job."

"What?"

He grabbed his head in confusion until he felt a hand grab onto his chest located near his heart. Blue chakra started to pour out of him at a rapid pace and directly into Tori's body. Her eyes widen as she felt that enormous chakra spread throughout her entire body. Her breathing became irregular as Naruto held onto her hand to stop her, but felt his body weaken. Tori looked at her hand as it was shaking. A devilish grin swiped across her face from the food that was given to her by Naruto. Right away Tori knew she was losing control.

Breaking off her contact with Naruto brought her back into his apartment. She stepped back hitting his brewer behind her while breathing heavily. Falling out of his chair and onto the floor, Naruto was completely unconscious.

Tori eyed her shaking right hand balling it into a fist. Naruto's chakra combined with Kyuubi's was enormous together. She quickly bit on her arm, sinking her teeth in her flesh to stop her craving from consuming anymore chakra from Naruto. She needed him alive.

Her hand reached out about to grab his jacket but heard a knock on the door. Her eyes narrowed in on the door then soon forgot about one person in the apartment.

"Oniisan," Nezumi called his name then grabbed the door knob as it was locked. Matter of fact it wasn't moving at all. She figured his door must be stuck or something. "Oniisan! Oniisan open the door. Something's happening outside."

Tori eyes looked at Naruto then at the window then back towards the door again. She cursed to herself as everything wasn't all going according to her plan. Kakashi was coming back and taking Naruto silently under Konoha nose wasn't an opinion anymore. Luckily the second installment in her plan was about to hatch.

Kakashi hurried back to Naruto's apartment quickly leaving the Anbu squad and Konoha guards to deal with the damage. Not knowing what caused the building to collapse or any witness that could identify anybody, this smelled like a plan being carried out by a mastermind, a mastermind with inside connections to the village. Kakashi prayed it wasn't who he thought it was.

Finally reaching Naruto's apartment street, another building exploded a few kilometers from his position. He covered his eye as this one was to close for comfort. Dust engulfed the sky as both buildings were casing the once blue sky become a shade of grey blocking out the sun. Panic started to rise even higher in Konoha since the first blast.

The copy ninja cursed to himself and jumped onto a building wondering where that blast hit. Once he reached the top of a roof, he looked in the distance. His eye widen in shock. Unlike the pervious building which wasn't any significant structure in Konoha, this one was. The explosion happened at the Konoha Military Police Corps as fire and smoke was coming from the windows. People were immediately evacuating the building.

Kakashi was baffled as he rushed off towards the police corps building. Maybe if he got their quicker this time he could find the person doing this.

Finding out what that explosion was, Nezumi runs to the window and looked to see what happened. Ash and smoke made the sky difficult to see in the distance where there apartment was.

"What's happening?" Nezumi looked at the people on the streets in a panic. She was about to call her brother's name again until she felt a needle stab her in the neck. Right away her vision became a blur as her body felt heavy. "O-Oni-isan." She fell to the ground asleep.

Tori stood over her holding a needle in her hand. She admired the needle thinking this was very effective sleeping drug. It was the same drug the Hokage personally cooked up for her. Tori told herself she has to ask the Hokage what's in it as she smirked.

A hand reached for the window and opened it. She took one last look at Nezumi's body on the ground then rushed out of the window. She landed on another building rooftop with grace across from Naruto's apartment.

Eyes scanned the area for any enemies in the area. It was time for her escape to begin. Though it was no doubt she was getting out of Konoha scott free, but in someway she hoped Konoha would make it worth her wild. Not using her powers in battle for a while, she was getting disappointed by these useless shinobis in the villages she's past visited so far.

A hawk screeched in the air. Tori looked up seeing Hi in the sky circling the village. He was watching everything what was happening below. She smirked and rushed off in the north direction.

* * *

"It's Showtime!!" Tobi shouted out in happiness knowing it was time to extract Tori from Konoha. He started to dance around on the tree he was standing on like a five year old child. Tori told them once the second explosion happened that was the cue for their plan to commence. 

"Would you stop that?!" Kisame shouted annoyed, holding himself back not to slash him with his sword. A dog's barking took his attention away from that thought as his eyes stared below him at the base of the tree.

Itachi recognized the dog immediately from Tori's summoning animals, Taka.

* * *

Three sharp blades stabbed straight through the chest of a Konoha male guard. In shock, the shinobi looked down at his chest gasping for air while going into shock. His body lifted off of the tree branch he was on as Hidan stood next to him holding onto his three-bladed scythe weapon. He lavender eyes looked in the distance curious what was happening in Konoha. Smoke raised out of the village looking like it was under attack. 

"Lovely day huh?" Hidan looked at the surprised guard and smirked. "A perfect day for destruction I say. You don't get those days very often."

The Konoha guard eyes barley could see the man on the side of him, but his eyes recognized the red cloak.

"A-A-Aka-tsu-ki." He mumbled as he coughed up blood. The three-blade weapon pierced his internal organs causing him to bleed to death.

"Hey Kakuzu, were really starting to become popular now. Heh Heh!" Hidan took his weapon from the man's body and pushed him off a high sixty foot tree that turned out to be a lookout tower in Konoha hidden by the forest. The guard's body landed on the ground killing him instantly as his neck snapped on impact.

Hidan placed his foot on a wooden railing circling the tower like a sand box. "I guess the fireworks have started without us. That kid could have waited a little longer for us to kill more guards. More fun for us, hey Kakuzu."

His quiet partner who stood behind him wasn't all excited by killing unworthy opponents. A six year old could have killed these men they encountered in Konoha. To him this wasn't anything to brag about. But for some odd reason his senses were on high alert as his eyes shifted behind them watching in the distance. A low level charka was coming their way. It was the same charka level his leader told him about. A true opponent was about to arrive.

* * *

Running outside onto the rooftop of the administrative building, the Hokage eyes widen in shock. The smoke was engulfing the sky in a four mile radius around the destruction as Tsunade wondered how this could have happened. She thought she had Konoha secured from intruders. 

Ebisu and Kotetsu landed behind the Hokage in disarray as she was. Tsuande eyed them both then looked back at the village.

"Report." She ordered.

"Hokage-sama," Ebisu spoke first. "Two buildings are under siege from fire of an unknown explosion that happened in both buildings. We're trying to contain the fire as we speak but it would seem different parts of each building were hit with the explosion making the fire harder to contain from spreading."

"Do we know who did it?" She asked him.

"No ma'am." He replied back.

"Each of our border patrols all called in saying everything was fine," Kotetsu added as he was the person on duty for patrol report collecting. "If somebody is doing this, they couldn't have gotten in from the outside."

Not from the outside, Tsunade repeated to herself thinking who would do this from inside Konoha. "If whoever this person is _is_ inside the village I want the village shut down. We must find this person now. I want teams dispatch at all entrances going outside the village in less then ten minutes."

"Yes!" Both guards shouted and rushed off to carry out her orders.

Tsunade looked at the smoke in the distance and cursed to herself. It was the Akatsuki she told herself. It had to be, which meant their coming to extract Tori. How they got into the village was a mystery to her. Then an image went through her mind of Tori smiling at her when she was in the hospital room before she released her.

_Impossible. Tori wouldn't…. Shit!_ Tsuande had to see for herself. She hopped off the administrative building and rushed towards where Tori's charka was heading.

* * *

"Tori!" 

Stopping her pace, Tori looked below seeing a raven hair boy calling out her name in an alley. She suspiciously eyed him and felt annoyed from all these distractions that were all of sudden popping up. The option of ignoring him went through her mind but she remembered that Hinata said he was watching the apartment last night. She quickly looked around making sure nobody was around as she landed on the ground in front of the teenage boy with grace.

"Tori, are you okay?" Sasuke asked checking her to see if there was any damage done to her. "I heard the explosion in the distance."

"Yes, I heard it too and got frightened," said Tori putting up a false frighten emotion in her voice with concern. "I was going to meet up with Naruto and Nezumi."

Sasuke looked at Tori wondering why was she unattended. Naruto was supposed to be watching her the last time he checked. What an ass, he thought. He still acts like the Genin he was four years old.

Sasuke sighed.

"Those two are probably in a safe place. I bet Naruto's looking for you though. Before he does anything dramatic, we better find them first." Sasuke explained.

Tori had a feeling he was going to say that, but she had no time to play, a large chakra signature was coming there way. It felt like the Hokage but she wasn't sure. The shinobis in this village were skilled, which was making it difficult to pinpoint a good reading on a person's chakra.

"Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Tori asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at her odd wondering if she remembered him. "Do you remember me now?"

She gave him a kind smile as this was the moment she was waiting for, for him to let his guard down. She grabbed his left arm gently and lifted up his jacket sleeve on his arm which concealed his curse mark from the public.

It was strange he couldn't make it disappear at will like she seen before. Or was it the fact nobody has taught him how. She lightly touched his left arm where the mark was placed as this made Sasuke arm shudder from her touching him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked her confused by her actions.

"So I see." Tori came to the conclusion that this mark was indeed from Okami's directly and not from hers. That was why it felt different sensing his curse mark then from her own. She placed her hand in-between her eyes activating Okami's powers. Her eyes turned yellowish-gold.

"W-What are you doing?!" Sasuke said as he tried to pull away from her grip, but it was futile. She had a firm grip on his arm like a steel trap.

"Hindering your power." Tori said sternly.

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke started to feel tired as his eyes became heavy. He fell to one knee but looked up at Tori trying to keep his balance. As his eyes looked at her, an image of his mother and a five year old Tori flashed in his mind, joyfully smiling at him.

'_What the?'_ Sasuke reached out his hand towards his mother who he hasn't seen in many years. "Mother." It was the last word he said as he fell unconscious.

Tori looked puzzled. "Mother?"

She wondered why he said that. That thought was interrupted when she heard noises above her. The shinobis of the Konoha was coming closer to her. It was time to turn up her escape and evade tactics as she continued to run again.

Sakura's eyes looked towards the sky feeling like she felt Sasuke in some trouble as she was rushing towards Naruto's apartment. She stopped her pace and looked in the east direction. If anything she learned from Grandma Fushigi it was to trust her instincts. It was mostly right ninety-five percent of the time no matter what her mind was saying. It was decided as she headed for the east direction, the way that would lead her to Sasuke.

* * *

Eyes watched in the distance looking at Konoha village from afar, Fushicho realized smoke was in the sky that started to cloud the village. For a fire to be burning like that she knew it wasn't good. To create that much smoke it had to have been from an explosion. 

Not wasting anymore time she quicken her speed through the forest. However, for this type of incident to be happening in Konoha at this point, the outer perimeter was quiet. Tsunade told her she would put more men to guard the borders of Konoha, but being a few kilometers inside Konoha territory, she should have been escorted by somebody now.

Fushicho eyes shifted to her left then right. She really hope those men weren't on potty breaks because it wasn't the time for that. Taking a deep breath, she smelt the air then exhaled as that idea went out the window.

Shooting straight for her at a high speed, moving in a crescent moon motion, a weapon swings in her direction. She doesn't panic as she uses her chakra to jump herself off the ground and into the air. The weapon continues its speed as it ripped through the trees in the area by slicing them through the truck of the trees in a quarter mile radius.

Birds immediately escaped the area by flying into the sky as the large trees fell down to the ground causing tremors. The animals that were in the area quickly vacate the premises to not be demolished by these mighty trees. Dust started to fill the area from the trees hitting the ground as Fushicho had a clear view of the area in the air.

She landed on the ground gently as her eyes were focused in the direction where that weapon came from. The three-bladed scythe weapon retracted back to its master as a hand with a ring on his finger meaning San, grabbed the weapon.

The red clouds on the cloaks the two men were wearing, gave Fushicho the indication that they were from the Akatsuki organization.

The white hair man smirked at her emotionless reaction thinking he was going to get something like a shock look like most women do when their in danger.

"Why that face?" said Hidan humorously. "I thought you may like our invitation. Heh Heh Heh!"

* * *

Now let the battle begin between the Dead Brothers' vs Fushicho. The Hokage faces Tori for her actions next chapter. What will Tsunade do to her? Or will Tori kill her with the help from using her Sharingan? 

**Next Chapter: The Akatsuki**


	20. The Akatsuki

Happy New Year!!!

Thanks for the reviews Final Sleeper, CrimsomCat 101, sakura li 19, Kiyoshi X.

Check out the new commission done for this special chapter. It's Yamagata Fushicho done by Dannex009 which is located on my profile. This guy out did this picture and made me happy on New Years day. Also, warning language level is high in this chapter because of Hidan. LOL.

* * *

_Previously on Naruto_

The three-bladed scythe weapon retracted back to its master as a hand with a ring on his finger meaning San, grabbed the weapon.

The red clouds on the cloak the two men were wearing, gave Fushicho the indication that they were from the Akatsuki organization.

The white hair man smirked at her emotionless reaction.

"Why that face?" said Hidan humorously. "I thought you may like our invitation. Heh Heh Heh!"

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Akatsuki**

"What's the matter, don't like the warm welcome?" said Hidan as he felt anxious to fight this woman in front of him. For almost a year he has been waiting and now was the time to offer her to Jashin. He's been longing for her arrival to be his tortured pet. "Here I thought you liked to see us since you invited us to the party."

Fushicho smirked. "I wondered who figured that part out. You sure took long enough." She eyed both men in front of her. "However, you picked a bad time to have fun."

"Pfft. We picked a perfect time to have fun." Hidan replied. "Hate to tell you but what lies ahead you can not go." He gripped his weapon watching her body movement closely.

"Sorry but I hate to keep people waiting." Fushicho quickly rushed off into the direction towards Konoha in her heighten speed. In a quick flash, a fist landed in front of her passing her body as it hit the ground on impact, causing it to uplift from the sheer power behind that attack. Fushicho quickly landed backwards making her move away from Konoha and back towards Hidan's position.

Emerald eyes shifted toward his target as he took his hand out of the ground. "Like my partner said…you can't go in that direction." Kakuzu said in a formal manner than Hidan's presumptuous way.

The Jishin Jounin looked behind her then in front as she was sandwiched between both the Akatsuki men which was not good on her part. They had the advantaged to attack in both directions as she noticed Kakuzu could sense her speed.

Hidan looked at Fushicho perplexed face as this amused him. "Afraid and confused little lady?"

"No, just curious." She replied back. "What do you get from this ordeal being with the Akatsuki?"

"Hmph. That's none of your concern…but maybe I will grant it when you take your last breath when I'm done with you." Hidan said uncongenially.

The white hair Akatsuki took out his Jashin necklace, closed his eyes and then started to pray. The upside down triangle mark inside the circle of the necklace captured Fushicho attention.

"So he's one of those fools." She mumbled under her breath recognizing that symbol right away. Then her eyes ventured over to his partner that's been calm this entire time thinking she seen him before. Judging by his eyes, she knew he could give her some competition.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Kakuzu asked feeling uneasy her staring at him that way.

"I'm surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Yes," Then she pointed towards Hidan still doing his ritual prayer. "I'm surprised you have to baby-sit a person who's a believer in religion such as that boy over there."

"WHAT!!" Hidan white eyes appeared when she said _boy_. "Who the hell you're calling BOY?!"

Kakuzu chuckled as she somehow knew a little what Hidan was performing.

"You barbaric ape shut up!" Hidan directed his comment towards his partner who couldn't stop laughing.

Fushicho ignored Hidan's yelling still staring at Kakuzu. "Tell me something, what do you have to gain from this organization?"

Kakuzu stopped laughing. "Why is that important to you?"

"Because," She continued. "S-class criminals hanging with each other is kind of farfetched. Normally they wouldn't stand each other because they think their powerful then everybody else in the group," Kakuzu thought she had a point to her theory. His partnership with Hidan is a classic example. "But…what does a person like you need them for…if you already have immortal life such as stealing hearts from your victims, Kakuzu-kun."

The two Akatsuki members' eyes widen. Kakuzu never seen this woman before, but she knew and understand his tactics without even battling him yet. He wondered who she was.

"You heard of me?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes."

Hidan laughed as this woman was messing with them. "Enough of this talking bullshit! It's time for some killing!"

Fushicho smirked. "What an impatient child."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu. "The first one gets her head wins!"

"She's worth a lot of money." He told him.

"Who-cares!!" Hidan rushed towards her first bringing his weapon out to the side of him.

"I wish I could kill him." Kakuzu sighed and then charged towards Fushicho.

Fushicho looked at both Akatsuki members charging at her from both directions. She quickly disbursed kunais with explosive tags on them in both directions. Both men noticed them as they quickly dodged her attack. The tags exploded in a twenty meter radius causing dust to fill the battle area to conceal her movements.

Hidan quickly gained his footing on the ground and launched his weapon into the dust predicting where Fushicho's location was. Fushicho noticed the three-blade weapon coming towards her as Hidan felt his weapon hit something solid.

The blood craving Akatsuki member licked his lips knowing he hit her as the dust starting to dissipate. But Hidan realized something as he looked at his weapon getting a clear view of it. Fushicho had her foot on top of his weapon as the three-blades were planted into the ground.

'_She used her sheer strength to stop my weapon.'_ Hidan smirked. This impressed him greatly as nobody stopped his weapon like that. She was starting to make things interesting, he thought.

"Hidan, next to you!" Kakuzu yelled out in the distance.

As if time slowed down, Hidan looked to his left seeing Fushicho inches away from his body.

"What the…"

Fushicho eyes widen as her body glowed bright white. Hidan knew he couldn't get out of this trap.

"Oh shit."

Her body exploded causing Kakuzu to jump back to a safe distance. The explosion extended in a quarter mile radius as the ground surrounding the area became uprooted from the blast. The animals in the area quickly flee as fast as they could but the tremors were making that complicated. Some were loosing their footing and falling in the large cracks into the ground.

Kakuzu looked in the distance waiting for the dust to clear looking onwards of what Fushicho has done. "Hidan, that idiot. If that moron wasn't yapping at the mouth he wound of seen that she was setting him up."

Kakuzu had to admit himself, her speed was becoming a problem even for his eyes. He knew the Jishin shinobis were impressive in Taijutsu but nothing like this. He started to get a feeling she was holding back her true talent.

Kakuzu paused as the dust started to show Fushicho true self. But the expression she was showing towards him was unlike her before. She eyed him with killing intentions as a devilish grin was spread across her face. She looked insane as Kakuzu wasn't sure what was happening. He wondered was this the true face of hers and gave a facade in front of other people.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw numerous feathers shooting out of the smoke directly at him like a wave of kunais. Kakuzu quickly placed his hands together as his body skin turned darken brown. His body outer layer began to harden. The numerous feathers were deflected off his body but hit the surrounding area penetrating the ground.

Kakuzu looked to his left as his eyes looked on the ground wondering what kind of feathers were those. They all hit the ground like forceful shuriken attacks.

"Hmph. Not bad." Fushicho eyes his jutsu. Quickly she looked to her left seeing a three-bladed scythe weapon coming towards her face. She jumped back quickly at a safe distance. Upon stopping, she looked onward as the smoke dissipated.

A chuckle was heard as Hidan showed himself. A hand was covering his face as he brought it down to his side. "Do you think a little explosion would kill me? Heh Heh Heh!"

"If it did I would be disappointed." She told him calmly. She knew it would take more then an explosion to kill an Akatsuki.

Hidan sets himself up for his ritual to start. All he needed was her blood to kill her. "Let's play!"

Fushicho smirked. In a blink of an eye she appeared behind Hidan that surprised him.

"Let's play." She repeated his words back.

Fushicho extended her arms out as her hands were placed towards his chest. She released a tremendous amount of air pressure like a tornado as Hidan flew backwards. He landed on the ground away from her covering his face from the flying debris coming at him. He was blind from seeing in front of him as he was open for any attack.

Hidan tried to eye the ground below but saw a fist come charging up. His eyes widen as the fist hits him right in the face. This powerful punch sent him soaring directly into the air.

"Son of a bitc…"Hidan looked behind him a Fushicho appeared in front of him. She rotated her body three hundred and sixty degrees giving her the momentum, and does a spinning kick directly into his chest. Hidan eyes widen feeling that pound of pressure from that attack crushing his ribs as this sent him falling back to the ground like a comet.

Kakuzu saw his partner falling as he hit the ground causing the ground to shake like an earthquake. Wind blew rapidly as Kakuzu covered his eyes from the debris blowing his way from the impact. The ground began to crack where he was as he knew that attack was extremely powerful.

Gracefully landing on the ground, Fushicho stood next to the half mile crater she made with Hidan's body. She eyed the white hair Akatsuki body in the center of the crater crumbled under debris.

In a second the dust started to blow away from the continuous wind caused by Fushicho's last attack. She looked on at her destruction not seeing her opponent get up. He shouldn't by the force she placed into it, hoping this either crippled him out of the battle or actually killed him.

She was about to turn around towards her next opponent but heard rocks moving. Her eyes looked behind her and into the pit where she hoped she sent the loud mouth Akatsuki to the afterlife.

Breaking out of the debris, an arm upraise out of the crumbled rocks as it was placed on the ground. Then a body emerges out of the rocks below as his Akatsuki cloak was torn off on his right arm. A chuckle was heard as a matching sinister grin was shown on the Hidan's face.

"Heh Heh, that was close," said Hidan happily feeling the pain she's inflected upon him. "Feels good," He licked his lips as this battle was giving him more of a rush then he thought. "If I was a normal person my body would have been broken or killed."

Hidan noticed something swinging towards the ground. His right arm was almost detached from his body. It clanged on to him by the mare red tissue muscles that are keeping the arm from falling off.

Hidan sighed. "Great."

His calm expression when he looked at his almost detached arm made Fushicho curious of what Hidan really was.

Kakuzu jumped next to him as he looked at his stupid partner. The leader warned them of her Taijutsu skills and this idiots runs directly into her traps.

Black thread comes out of his sleeve swirling around Hidan's dangling arm. The thread brings it back up to his arm and sews it back to his body.

"You moron. Next time watch her speed carefully. She's fast but she can be stopped when you concentrate your focus on her. Next time she'll break more than just your arm." Kakuzu scolded him.

"Don't tell me how to fight my battles!" Hidan yelled back.

Fushicho watched Kakuzu unusual sewing abilities but started to chuckle watching them argue with one another.

Hidan eyed her with an irritated look. "What's so funny?"

"Because now I understand why the Akatsuki put you two together," said Fushicho grinning at them. "You guys are perfect for each other. You're the arrogant boyfriend and he's…," She looked at Kakuzu. "The caring girlfriend. Tell me when the wedding is because I would like to attend." She continued to laugh.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" Hidan yelled at her as his eyes were on fire to snap her in half.

Kakuzu cracked his knuckles ready to end her life for that comment. "It's time to stop playing with her."

"I agree with you for once on this one," said Hidan serious. "I'll help you bring this bounty down and to watch her suffer slowly."

Fushicho smirked as they were finally serious with her. She was rethinking her plan again about this battle. Keeping them apart was the plan she needed to execute now. If Kakuzu could repair his friend then it would be trouble for her to keep them together.

Hidan and Kakuzu charged towards her with quick speed. Fushicho does quick hand seals and placed her hand towards her mouth.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A large flame of fire stream from her mouth and directed right between the two Akatsuki men.

Her attack splits the men coming towards her but not enough. Fushicho does more hand seals.

"Katon: Dynamic Canon!" She breathes in deeply and then exhales. A large shaped fireball blew from her mouth coming directly at Hidan and Kakuzu at high speed as if being shot out of a canon. They noticed the power behind it as they break further apart from each other. The fireball missed them but caused a small crater on impact penetrating the ground from the sheer force behind it.

Fushicho shot two more fireballs at them as they danced around them, not to be burned by the powerful flames.

"Those fireballs won't work on us!" Hidan told her as he smirked.

Fushicho eyed him as she fired another fireball at him. Hidan paused his movements and went in a different direction. He stopped his pace still feeling the heat near his face. He looked at his Akatsuki cloak. His left sleeve was burned off as he could see his arm sizzling from that fire attack that almost hit him.

He gave Fushicho a series look.

'_Her attacks are becoming more accurate and causing more damage.'_ Kakuzu thought as he looked at Hidan, the terrain and then at his target.

Fushicho quickly threw a kunai strapped with an explosive tag towards Kakuzu. He dodged it as it exploded, breaking him further away from Hidan's position. He was now nearly thirty meters away from Hidan as he started to guess she wanted him far away from Hidan as possible.

Fushicho quickly goes in for the kill and pulled out a special kunai with the in-scripted words on the steel blade saying Heaven and Earth directly towards the white hair Akatsuki member.

Noticing her attack, Hidan launched his weapon towards her to hinder her movements. However, Fushicho jumped into the air and placed her hands together. Without saying a word, black sparrow birds come out of her jacket and charged towards his weapon. On impact, they melt in black substance around the weapon attaching itself towards the ground.

Fushicho landed on the rope part of the weapon and headed straight for Hidan. Hidan eye widen as he tried to pull his weapon back. He noticed it was stuck as he eyed the black substance around the front part of his three-bladed scythe lodged into the ground, like permanent glue. Before he noticed, Fushicho was in striking distance towards his body.

"I'll kill YOU!!" Hidan use his left hand to punch her but Fushicho avoided his attack by lowering her body and spinning around him towards his left. With quick precision, she stabbed her kunai under his arm and then both of his back calf muscles.

Hidan lets go of his weapon seeing her come around his other side. He throws a punch towards her but this time Fushicho caught his arm with her left hand. With a quick wave of her arm, she fatally cuts Hidan on his chest that was exposed, in a cross matter, and then jabs her kunai directly into his throat, giving the final blow.

Blood spread from his wounds onto her kunai and hands resembling a butcher cutting meat. Some was on her face as she showed zero emotions of seeing this much blood.

Hidan eyes widen in shock as he looked at the woman in front of him who once had an emotionless expression on her face a second ago, had a sinister grin that surprised him. This was a first in a long time to be fatally wounded by his opponent without inflicting his curse upon them yet. But her expression made him understand her better and why her village praises her as a genius. To tell the truth it wasn't that she was a genius; it was because she enjoys fighting. The sinister smile on her face proves his theory. She was just like him in the end. A killer.

Kakuzu looked on as a spectator having a flashback when he was a child ninety years ago. He saw a woman dressed in darken clothing to conceal most of her appearance and white wings that spread out from her back. He thought at first she was an angel until he saw her demon red eyes and sinister grin as her wings were soaked in human blood from killing three hundred shinobis in battle effortless.

Kakuzu flushed out that thought because this woman couldn't be her. That would be impossible, but he wondered why the thought came to him in the first place in this battle now.

Fushicho eyes were directed towards Hidan's body still and not making eye contact with his eyes. She came close to his ear for him to be able to hear her words. "When you go to hell…tell Jashin I said hello."

Hidan eyes widen when she said the God he worshipped. How did she know as he wondered what was she hiding behind her sinister expression.

Sneakily, a short katana appeared in Hidan's hand, grabbing it from attached to his pants and brings it towards his target's chest. Fushicho noticed the small katana coming towards her and retreated away from the wounded Akatsuki member, but not before Hidan cuts her arm. She does three back flips and landed on the ground at a safe distance from Hidan.

Of this entire battle, Fushicho made sure Kakuzu wasn't near Hidan to piece him back together, but the wounds she gave him should of weaken him the slightest. But as seconds passed, she noticed he wasn't falling at all which made her wonder what the hell his body was made out of. Was he a monster?

"Fucking shit!" Hidan pulled out the kunai lodged in his throat and threw it to the ground. "That shit hurts!" Hidan touched his throat then eyed his target but smiled. "But no matter…you fell right into my trap."

Fushicho gave him a confused look as he licked the katana he cut her with. Her eyes looked at the wound on her shoulder as she didn't even notice he cut her. But what baffled her most was why he licked the blade of her blood on it.

"I knew for a while that you were fast," said Hidan. "Faster than my eyes could pick up. I knew from the very beginning I would be at a disadvantage from a far away distance because you just proved that you can retreat quickly. Heh Heh Heh! Getting in close range was all I needed from the beginning," He grinned at her confused look. "But don't be surprised, I'm still alive from that deadly close kill you demonstrated."

Hidan chuckled. "But it's time to inflict those cuts done on my body on yours…as I will inflict more pain on your body ten folds."

Hidan covered his face with his hand as his sinister eyes looked at his target finally creating the link he needed to kill her. A triangle symbol in a circle appeared on the ground in black. His outer appearance changed as his skin turned black with white lines over his body resembling a grim reaper.

'_Not bad at all.'_ Fushicho thought as she never seen a person who believed in Jashin transform like this.

"WAHAHHAAH!!! Your death will bring me much glory!" Hidan brought out his secondary weapon which was a pike as he gave Fushicho an evil eye.

Kakuzu was impressed that his stupid partner managed to form a link with her. Now she was done for or was she. He looked at Fushicho again as something was off about her as she kept calm. Judging earlier from what she knew about Hidan's religion and what his jutsu was capable of, her emotions were kept in check. She wasn't even afraid of his appearance like most of there enemies were. He had to admit Fushicho was a confusing shinobi he couldn't figure out.

"Heh Heh! You're going to like the feeling when I'm done with you." Hidan raised his pike and then stabbed himself in the chest under his rib cage.

Fushicho eyes widen in shock as her mouth was wide open. Her eyes slowly looked at her chest. A blood pot started to show through her clothing, the same wound that Hidan inflicted upon himself. She couldn't say anything as she was in disbelief, shock and confused. She gasped for air as she looked at Hidan with his sinister grin on his face.

"Impressive." Fushicho mumbled as her body fell to the ground on her knees as she grabbed her chest wound. Blood seeped through her fingers as she knew it was no use to stop the bleeding. This wound was fatal and going to kill her.

* * *

Running through the forest in Konoha village, Tori reached the back exit door that lead out of the village. Upon her arrival, she saw Kisame sitting on a guard chest knocked out or dead as he looked irritated about something. Tori landed in front of him looking at the large wall surrounding the village itself. 

"You're late." Kisame told her.

Tori scratched her head in an aloof manner. "Off by a minute." However, a familiar scent caught her attention as the wind blew in the east direction. "Is Kakuzu and Hidan here as well?"

Kisame gave her a confused look not hearing any word from the Akatsuki leader himself about backup. He was about to say something until he became irritated again by a loud voice.

"Tori-sama!!" Tobi jumped off the wall in his loud way and onto the ground filled with excitement to see her again. He hugged her on the side tightly as this surprised Tori of his childishness. "Tori-sama came back! Hah Hah Hah!!"

"T-Tobi…I…can't…breathe." Tori one eyed him as he was squeezing her too tight.

"DON'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AND STOP ACTING STUPID!!" Kisame shouted thinking Tobi's behavior was inappropriate to touch a female like that, especially Tori.

Tobi released her and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Tori caught her breath. "Sorry, sorry. I was bored without you."

Itachi appeared next to Kisame in a flash.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Itachi asked her.

"Yes," She said as she pointed to her head.

"Then let's go before trouble fellows us." Itachi told all of them as they all turn around towards the wall.

"I guess we should…," said Tori but then she looked behind her. "But not without saying goodbye to Konoha first…right Hokage-sama."

The others turned around to see a serious expression on the Hokage's face of what she just stumbled upon. Tsunade theory about Tori was right all along. She was play acting from the beginning as her emotions clouded her judgment to see it earlier.

Kisame chuckled as he gripped the handle of Samehada. "Though I thought this day was a complete waste of my life but I guess it just turned into my lucky day. I get to slay a Hokage. Heh Heh!"

"Tell me something Tori," said Tsuande watching the Akatsuki members carefully. "Why are you leaving with them if they will kill you in the end to extract the Bijuu inside of you?"

Tori turned around to face her as there eyes connect. She didn't show any concern on her face about the Hokage's comment. That question to her was simple. "I can not be killed which makes me special. To tell the truth…I live to protect them and kill those who oppose us. So please…watch what you say in my presence."

Tsuande took that last sentence as a threat towards her and didn't like the attitude she was feeling from Tori. But to play it safe she might have to watch what she say about the Akatsuki until her backup arrives.

"Tori, your mind is being manipulated into thinking whatever they want you to believe." Tsunade said to let her see there true intentions.

Kisame becomes irritated by her words and slammed Samehada towards the ground, cracking it on impact. "Can I cut off her arm to shut her up? Her voice is beginning to annoy me."

Tori sensed his anger and didn't have time for him to go berserk on anybody. "Ignore her and let's go. I got what I wanted from this village."

"I thought I said you're not leaving this village!" Tsunade shouted out as ten Anbu shinobis appeared behind her in a flash with there weapons drawn towards the Akatsuki members.

Kisame chuckled. "These cockroaches keep coming and coming. Somebody needs to exterminate them before more continues to come." He lifted his Samehade over his shoulder and grinned. He prayed that Tori would let him fight as his curse mark on his neck was becoming anxious.

"The Akatsuki are criminals and will be punished." Tsuande told the intruders.

Tobi started to become scared of her words. "That woman scares me!"

Tori scratched her head and sighed. "That's because she's old, bitter and not married."

Tobi and her looked at each other and then started to laugh at what she just said pointing at the Hokage.

Two Anbus were holding back Tusnade rage of fire in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill them!!" She yelled at them insulting her age.

"Hokage-sama!" One of the Anbu's holding her said trying to calm her anger.

Tori stopped her laughing and became serious again. "To tell he truth Hokage-sama, you're going to allow us to leave this village scott free."

"Who do you think you're talking to like that?" She told her having enough of this playing around with her.

"Hmph," Tori smirked. "You should attend to your village before something else happens to it."

"It was you...wasn't it?" Tsuande said clenching her fist together about what she has done.

"Well, it was your fault. If you didn't bother me from the beginning then none of this would have happened," Tori explained as she eyed the Hokage in frustration for bringing her here. "That's what happens when a foolish village follows a foolish Hokage."

Three Anbu stepped in front of Tsuande, infuriated and tired from her insulting words.

"Watch your mouth or I'll cut out your tongue!" A female Anbu told her.

"Stop it." Tsuande told them calmly.

"Hokage-sama?" The female Anbu looked at her confused as they should deal with them now before they create more havoc.

"Be good little pets before I take you down." Kisame taunted them.

Tori sighed then looked up at the darken sky even though it was still daytime. "You know Hokage-sama, it's funny how things just appear out of thin air…," Tsunade looked at her confused until she saw Tori holding a clay sparrow in her hand as it resembled the same one on her desk. "Don't you agree Hokage-sama. Such a small object can pack a mighty punch."

It all started to make sense to her now as Tsunade connected the clay bird in Tori's hand then the two blazing fires in the distance.

"You used those to cause the explosion didn't you?" She asked her.

"Yes," Tori answered not denying it or caring about her actions as well. "And if you don't let us go I will set off fifty more of these…even the ones at the Ninja Academy. The children should still be in school, huddled under there desks…right." She smirked.

"You wouldn't." Tsunade eyes reared at the fire in the sky then at the clay bird in Tori's hand.

"Care to chance it." Tori said calling her bluff.

Tusnade looked into Tori's eyes as they were series. She has changed and the Akatsuki were pulling the strings in controlling her like a puppet. But why was she with them if she knew what they did. This didn't make sense to her and to keep her village safe she have no choice but to call it.

"Leave." Tsunade told her as she clenched her fist in anger, feeling hopeless to stop her. For the sake of the village she had to put its safety first no matter what.

The clay bird in Tori's hand dissipated into white ash. She takes a few steps away from her enemies as the others followed her. Tori does quick hand seals and eyed Itachi.

Tsunade eyed the fire behind her then back at Tori. "Are we enemies…Tori?"

Kisame, Tobi, and Itachi placed there hands on Tori's shoulder, standing around her in a circle.

Tori chuckled about the Hokage's words. "Who said we weren't from the beginning. I'll see you soon…Hokage-sama."

Tori used her jutsu as all of them turned into black liquid. It spilled onto the ground like a puddle of water. But as the black liquid evaporated, it left a blacken stain on the ground as if the nutrients from the soil dread out.

Tsuande bit her thumb eyeing the soil on the ground then at an Anbu next to her. "You."

"Yes Ma'am." The female Anbu responded back.

"I want you to search every house, building, graveyard and pole, I don't care. Find those clay birds. Assemble the Hyuuga clan to help you. The sooner we find them the better. Understood!" Tsunade commanded her anxious to find those birds before anymore damage was done to the village. For all she knew, Tori could still set the clay birds off another day if they all were not found.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" She said as eight Anbus disappeared.

One Anbu looked at the Hokage distracted look. He walked over to her side eyeing the dried up soil on the ground and then at the blacken sky still filled with ash.

"What are we going to do about her? Naruto-kun we can contain but not her." He said being familiar with the situation then the other Anbu members.

"I know," Tsunade looked at the sky and sighed thinking where the hell Fushicho was.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fushicho's Death**


	21. Fushicho's Death

**Chapter 20: Fushicho's Death**

Gripping her chest in pain, Fushicho knew this wound, somehow Hidan inflicted upon her, was fatal. Blood trickled out of her mouth as her breathing was becoming erratic. Judging by the way her body was reacting to the wound she figured the pike pierced her right lung.

Hidan smirked loving his work. It was beautiful to him to watch her pay for what she has done to his body. "That's what you get for mocking Jashin."

Hidan took out the pike lodged in his chest and brought it to his thigh. He raised his arm and then stabbed himself.

Fushicho gripped her teeth as she felt a staggering pain go through her thigh. She grabbed it with one hand and fell to the ground, unable to keep her balance. She cursed to herself trying not to scream to give this bastard the satisfaction. Hidan laughed like a hyena really not caring if she screamed in pain or not, watching her fall to the ground was enough. She was his puppet as he licked his lips of the thought of that.

"Only two hits and you're down for the count!" said Hidan, taunting her. "I guess the rumors about you were just talk, falling so easy in battle." He paused for a second. "It's kind of disappointing."

The white hair Akatsuki stepped out of his ritual symbol on the ground knowing the two fatal wounds giving already by him would hinder her abilities. She was done for as he wanted to land the last blow personally.

Fushicho saw him approaching her. She was fumbling in her back pouch and brought out a kunai in defense. She was about to stand up but Hidan appeared in front of her and stomped on her hand releasing the kunai. She clenched her teeth feeling her finger bones were breaking.

"Oh I'm sorry…did I step on something?" said Hidan sarcastically. He stood over her as Fushicho eyes were kept forward not looking at him. "Now where should I stab you at? Somewhere soft this time, that will make you sing." He placed his pike near her right breast. He picked her up by her jacket with his right hand, keeping her upright to make her look at him.

"I'm going to enjoy giving you to Jashin." He told her.

Laughter was heard that puzzled the over confident Akatsuki. Hidan thought it was strange to hear laughter from Fushicho. She was bleeding everywhere; her lung was shot, he wasn't sure how she was not affected by her wounds.

She smirked. "You really are gullible and foolish Akatsuki member. Heh Heh Heh."

Kakuzu knew something was wrong with her. "Hidan, get away from her NOW!!"

His yelling was futile as Fushicho quickly bit his partner on the neck like a rapid dog, sinking her teeth into him. Right away his body became numb as if he was tranquilized with a paralyzing antidote.

Desperately using what little strength he had, Hidan tried pull her away by grabbing her throat. However, Fushicho grip on his neck was stronger as he felt her teeth inside his skin. He became confused as to where her strength was coming from. He thought he stopped her from summing any chakra from her wounds he inflicted upon her.

"Now you fell into my trap," said Fushicho eyeing him with killing intentions. "You should have been playing close attention to my words I told you earlier."

"What is this shit?! My jutsu should have worked on you!" Hidan said pissed and confused that she's not close to death then he anticipated.

"Oh it worked," said Fushicho. "Actually thank you for showing me how it worked. I always love demonstrations. I heard about the jutsu from word of mouth, but never seen it in action. It was my blood that allowed you to hurt me."

She chuckled at the jutsu as it was quit clever and the reason why he needed his long range weapon. He technically wasn't aiming to kill her with it but only her blood to slowly watch him kill her, she thought.

"You are an interesting specimen to study from the Akatsuki organization," Fushicho continued. "Well, I guess they will be one member short after today."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hidan shouted not liking her words at all.

"I would love to chat more but, like I said before, I have somewhere to be and I'm already late attending it too." She finally looked at him with sinister eyes.

She unzipped her flak vest as numerous explosive tags were attached to her shirt, having a small blue orb the size of a pearl in the middle of it. The orb glowed bright blue as this activated the explosive tags.

"A wedding present." Fushicho chuckled.

Hidan eyes widen. "Oh…shit."

A large explosion erupts in a shape of a gigantic sphere, thirty feet in height. It concealed the immediate area in the manner of seconds, in a half a mile radius. The trees that weren't caught in the blast where blown outward like a ripple effect in the water. The roots of the trees started to uproot, causing the ground to shift upward and break apart like a fissure.

* * *

A rumble was heard underneath Ibiki feet from standing on Konoha protective wall. Even the wall itself, dust fell from it as Ibiki looked in the north direction. A large dust cloud enveloped part of an area far away from the village as he wondered what the hell that was.

"Ibiki-san!" One Konoha shinobi yelled out as his eyes looked in Ibiki direction of the blast. "What was that?"

The interrogator wasn't sure but he was going to find out. "You and you three," He pointed to the men on the wall watching the blast as they all snapped their attention towards him. "Check out the situation now!"

"Yes sir!" They all said and jumped off the wall and onto the nearby trees outside the village. They headed towards there destination at heighten speed.

* * *

Eyes widen in shock from the sheer depth of the crater measuring a mile deep. Kakuzu looked at the bottom of the crater searching for a particular white hair Akatsuki. He dropped down in the middle wondering did the blast actually kill his immortal partner. He kicked over a large boulder spotting Hidan's white hair sticking out of the ground. Kakuzu felt irritated as he bent down and pulled out Hidan's head detached from his body.

"Shit! What the hell!" Hidan yelled aggravated and infuriated by Fushicho's bomb jutsu.

Kakuzu couldn't help himself but chuckle at the situation. "She blew your body up."

"That little bitch is going to pay for this! Next time I'm just gonna to stab her in the fucking eye!" Hidan said scathingly.

"You got careless and even getting close to that woman. She kind of played you at your own game. Now she knows what you can do and how your jutsu function. Next time you will not have the advantage as she might figure out how to kill you." Kakuzu stated.

"I can't die!" Hidan shouted at him.

"Not yet."

"Oh shut up and help me find another body quickly before she comes back." He told him.

"I have a feeling she won't," said Kakuzu assessing the situation. "But our job is done. We'll deal with her another day."

"Hmph." Hidan felt annoyed that he was trick by that woman. "Fine, lets just get the hell out of here. I'm tried of seeing this place."

A pile of mud started to materialize into a human figure from the ground at a safe distance from the Akatsuki duo. Appearing out of the mud, Fushicho watched them leave Konoha borders, surprised that her Light Plasma Bomb didn't work on Hidan as he was still alive. She started to wonder could he actually die.

Fushicho pulled out a small scroll from her grey flak jacket. A character seal was on it saying Hare as it sizzled off leaving the scroll blink. She cursed to herself annoyed that she had to use one of her twelve powerful Darken Souls Medium's to stall time for her escape unnoticed. Lucky the explosions she created in the beginning of the battle created the perfect cover to switch with the Darken Soul Hare Medium.

She cursed to herself again walking towards Konoha. She wondered who was going to replace her Medium as it took her awhile to find that one.

"Shit." She sighed picking up on Hidan's foul language.

* * *

Pallid eyes stared at a burning fire watching the first building that exploded in Konoha by Tori's clay birds. Hinata was unsure why she was staring at the fire in a mellow mood. Normally she would panic or help out the situation, but this time she didn't feel any desire to do it.

"I think there's something wrong with me." Hinata told Nichibotsu as he was standing aside her not sharing her sympathy of this village.

"There is nothing wrong with you as you need to put this behind you. The feelings you're feeling is separation," He said flatly. Hinata looked at him confused. "Your desires are not in Konoha anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him puzzled.

"I'm sorry. You will need to find that out yourself. Until that time comes…you will be silent of this event that happened today of helping our master." He said thinking about her safety. Last thing he needed was the Hokage placing her under house arrest. He needed her psyche under control before he couldn't contain _her_ anymore.

Feeling sadden; Hinata knew he was right about helping Tori in causing this destruction. Her silence was her best option. "I understand."

* * *

Walking over to a needle on the floor in Naruto's apartment, he saw Nezumi on the floor unconscious. Judging from the condition she was in, she didn't seem to be harmed. He picked up the needle and analyzed it.

"Now I see," Kakashi knew the yellow-orange substance still left in the needle looked familiar. It was the same substance they gave Tori. He wondered how it ended up here.

He touched the little shinobi on the forehead then picked her up, placing her in his arms. He then positioned her on the couch as she was unaffected from him moving her, still sound asleep. Kakashi looked into Naruto's room hoping he was okay.

When he entered the room, he saw Naruto's body on the floor next to his bed. His eye widen wondering what happened to him. He bent down on one knee and checked his pulse.

"Good, he's okay." Kakashi said relieved. But then he noticed somebody was missing from the apartment. _'Where's Tori?'

* * *

_

Eyes flashing open feeling the wind blow in her direction; it was time for them to depart from Konoha. Standing on the statue of Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End, demon eyes glowed gazing upon the First Hokage as she smelled the air knowing four shinobis were coming her way. No doubt it was Konoha shinobis investigating that large blast they probably heard in the distance. Even she felt the rumble at her feet.

"Hmph. This chapter is finished." Tsuki said calmly as her eyes looked upon the clouds in the sky. "It's finally time to see you again…Tori."

Always staying by her side, Sado looked at her confused about the plan she had earlier. "What about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

Her eyes reared back down towards the First Hokage statue becoming irritated hearing that boy's name even if they didn't say his name in exact terms. "When he comes for her, Akuma and I will be waiting for him. Killing him will have to wait at this moment."

"But the Akatsuki will not allow it for whatever plans they have in mind for all the nine Bijuus." Sado mentioned to her.

"I don't care. He should have dead in the Chuunin exam if that blasted woman wasn't there," Her hatred for Fushicho has been growing over the years and interfering with her plans. She then smirked of the things she needed to do on her list before the end of the year.

She sighed. "So many people to kill in so little time."

Tsuki turned around heading towards the Rice country as Sado followed her. There next destination was heading towards Earth Country as the faint howl in the wind was calling them to it.

* * *

Rubbing his eye while walking into his apartment, Kakashi was exhausted with the chaos that has been happening in his life for the past two weeks. Actually he's haven't had a decent sleep in the past weeks because of babysitting Tori. All that he accomplished has been a waste in the end. The Hokage filled him in of what happened when she confronted Tori and the Akatsuki she was with. If he knew then what was about to go down, then he would of suggested Tori was placed elsewhere which was outside of Konoha.

He closed the front door thanking what could have happened probably would have turned out even worse. They could have all been dead trying to capture Tori another way. Though Tori left with the Akatsuki on her own free will, he was glad she left without taking Naruto. That was a question that has been on his mind, why didn't she extract Naruto. He was right in her grasp and she didn't capture him. It was a mystery even for the Hokage as she made preparations of there situation.

He sighed rubbing his eyes again. _'I need sleep.'_

Kakashi unzipped his flak vest and placed it on his couch, as he easily slipped out his shoes letting them lay anywhere on the floor. He walked into his bedroom not affected by the darkness as he remembered the setup like breathing air. He touched his face about to pull down his mask but picked up a familiar scent in his room. His eye quickly snapped towards the corner of his room seeing a darken figure in his chair reading one of his favorite books as the book covered the person's face.

He put his hand down and smirked. "I guess I'm becoming a bad influence on you."

Fushicho lowered the book towards her mouth. "You look like crap."

Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly. "Its been a busy day."

"Tori didn't stay long." She said as her voice stayed calm.

"Guess not." He smirked. "But she left us a present that went out with a bang."

"I saw it," Fushicho eyes looked towards a wall as if she could see the shinobis outside from a window. "It would explain the shinobis running around the village." She finally closed his book and saw a photo of him when he was a child. "Youngster these days love to blow things up without thinking. Never quiet, always have to be loud."

Kakashi walked over to her then stopped at his bed. "You should talk." She shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't go to the Hokage yet?"

"I will see her tomorrow," said Fushicho not in any rush to go after Tori. "But I would like to hear your version of the story of what happened…" She stood up from her chair placing his book on his brewer. "But in the morning when you get some sleep."

Fushicho started to take off her long coat and placed it on the bottom of his bed. She then took off her flak vest and placed it on top of her jacket. Kakashi eyes widen realizing she was undressing herself in his presence.

"Ehh…w-what a-are you doing?!" His eye zoomed, like a telescope, on her tight black shirt which did no justice as it hugged her upper body. He blushed as he turned his stare towards the wall. But his eye still sneakily wondered over to her.

"I'm spending the night here for a few hours." She told him as if it was common for a grown man and woman who weren't going together or married to be sleeping in the same room.

"Well, why won't you get a room for the night?"

"Why waste the money. Your place is a good choice and staying here and the food is free." She said scratching her head wondering why it was a big deal. They sleep together before when they were kids but it was only to keep warm on a mission in the Snow Country when they lost their supplies. Fushicho still blames him for it although he blamed her.

"But where am I going to sleep?" Kakashi asked her.

Fushicho took off her shoes and placed them under his bed. She then removed part of the covers halfway and threw a pillow on the floor from his bed.

Kakashi sighed. He knew that was going too happen. He thought about sleeping on the couch for a half a second, but he might miss something he wanted to see in the morning.

Fushicho got under the covers and snuggled under them.

Walking over to the other side of his bed, Kakashi bent down and took a spare set of covers from under his bed. He then unrolled it onto the ground. He laid down on top of it and placed his head on his pillow. He then put his arms behind his head watching the ceiling. He gazed at Fushicho but saw her eyes were already closed.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah,"

"How big is our problem?"

He paused for a second then looked back at the ceiling. "It's pretty big."

"So I see." Fushicho had a big day in a few hours and she needed to be well rested to deal with the issues. Her life was never easy, she told herself. "Goodnight."

"…Night."

* * *

In the early morning in Konoha as the sun was rising, marking a new day, Tsunade was speed walking down a hallway getting to her office. She had many things to do today and she couldn't rest until they were done. Two shinobis flashed next to her matching her pace.

"Hokage-sama." Eibsu looked at her weary but focused expression knowing she's been up all night.

"Report." She told them.

"We're still making repairs where both building exploded. We won't have it fully cleaned up until next week and the other building that collapsed completely, will have to be built from scratch."

"And what about the explosive clay birds?" Tsunade looked at the other shinobi who was a member of the Hyuuga main family.

"We have found forty-six so far…but four are still unaccounted for." He told her in a stern voice.

"I trust you in finding all of them." Tsuande nodded her head as he disappeared.

Tsunade stopped at her office and touched the door. "Did Fushicho get here yet?"

"No, she haven't but there was another issue outside the village that Ibiki men stumbled upon." Ebisu said bringing his hand up to his glasses positing them back on his face right.

Tsunade looked at him curious. "What do you mean?"

"A large crater appeared or should I say a type of explosive went off four hours away from the village near the borders of the Hidden Rain Country. The crater was measured to be forty meters in width and a mile deep in depth. Ibiki-san said they felt a tremor under there feet right after Tori-sama's incident." Ebisu explained to her.

"Do we know what caused it?" She asked him unsure what this means.

"No," He replied. "To tell the truth this explosion had to be big to be felt all the way from Konoha."

'_Damn it,' _Tsunade finally opened her office door and walked over to her desk. She sat in her chair and then turned it around to face the window deep in thought. _'In all the times to be late. Where the hell is Fushicho?!'

* * *

_

Kakashi white eye widen seeing Fushicho sleeping in his bed. It wouldn't have been a shock to him if she slept normal. But that wasn't her style as the covers were pulled down towards her navel. Her black shirt was pushed up near her chest exposing a little of her right breast.

Kakashi didn't know what to do but felt like his fantasies were coming to life. He shook his head to flush those evil thoughts.

"Fushicho," Kakashi called out her name in a whisper voice. But she doesn't respond to his call. "Fushicho," He tapped her shoulder this time to awaken her.

"Five more minutes." She moaned and rolled over to the other side going back to sleep.

Kakashi looked at his alarm cloak saying seven o'clock. He heard a growl from his stomach and told himself to start making breakfast.

Cooking some eggs in the kitchen, he started to realize this felt like a real marriage with Fushicho in the other room and sleeping in his bed. He smirked thinking his fantasy will never come true. Him married was like pigs flying.

In a few minutes, the breakfast was done having bacon, eggs, toast with jelly on top, and orange juice placed out on a table. He was about to awaken Fushicho, but saw her already come out of his room. She looked tired and drained of energy as her eyes were barely open. She sat down in a chair, not caring who plate was who, and stared at the breakfast for a minute.

Kakashi gave her an odd look and sat down across from her not saying a word.

"Itadakimasu." She said drowsy. She picked up her fork and started to eat her food.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulder and then pulled down his mask exposing his entire face. Unlike others who would die to see his full face, Fushicho was unaffected by his appearance. For her, she has already seen his face many times in her life.

After ten minutes of silence has passed, Fushicho stood from her chair, and placed her plate in the sink. She dragged her feet back to Kakashi's bed. She laid back in his bed and pulled the covers back over her shoulders.

'_Like a marriage.'_ Kakashi thought watching her the entire time.

He finished his breakfast and placed his plate in the sink. He was about to go in his refrigerator but heard somebody call his name.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi heard Fushicho call him into the room. He walked towards her standing at the base of the bed.

"Tell me what happened when Tori was here." She said finally wanting to hear his part of the story.

* * *

Expanding her arms out with excitement and finally making it back to there hometown, Tori was eager to tell her father everything what happened in the past two months. It was in the afternoon and the Amegakure Village was booming with volume on the crowded streets.

Flying past her, a child with fruits in his hand was running for his life. A man with a broom in his hand was chasing him. The man screamed out thief as the boy turned towards Tori and smiled. He ran into an alley disappearing from site. The man stopped chasing him and accepted his defeat as he threw the broom on the ground in frustration.

Tori smirked. "It nice to be home."

Tobi nodded his head in agreement. Then he gets an idea from watching the thieving boy a few seconds ago. "I'll race you!"

Tori got into her ready stance. "Your on. On the count of three." Tobi gets ready. "Three!" Tori shouted as she started to run.

Tobi looked at her odd seeing her dust trail she left behind. "Cheater! What happened to one and two?!" Tobi began to run after her.

"Stop acting like children!" Kisame shouted to at least stop Tobi. But it was pointless as they both were gone from his site running at a quick pace. "Pfft. That kid is becoming more like him everyday."

"Let's go." Itachi said, not caring about there childish activities. His eyes looked up towards the sky as a drop of rain fell down his cheek.

The two Akatsuki members walked back to there headquarters, not in a rush to follow Tori this time.

Racing through the village avoiding people on the streets, Tobi was ahead of Tori in their race. The rules or rule were simple. The person has to run on the ground and that was it. Anything goes on how to reach the destination.

"Tori-sama I going to win! HA HA!" Tobi yelled behind himself.

Tori was moving around people like a snake as everybody wanted to get in her way while Tobi had less resistant. She picked up her pace to catch Tobi but saw a man rolling a grocery cart filled with vegetables. The man saw them as he ducked for cover by placing his hands over his head. Tobi jumped over the cart followed by Tori behind him. But their fast speed they were going, knocked over one apple which rolled towards a pole. It taps it as the man breathes in relief.

Seconds later, the large pole collapses onto the cart crushing his vegetables. The man cursed to himself hearing his boss coming out the shop yelling at him in full force. The man didn't care but took out a cigarette, lit it and started to smoke. He looked into the east direction where Tori went knowing he seen her from somewhere. He touched his head getting a headache as his boss was still yelling at him.

"I'm getting to old for these low paying jobs." He mumbled to himself.

Tobi smirked and looked behind him. "I'm going to wi…" He quickly fell backwards on his back as a laundry line almost choke him to death. Tobi felt dizzy wondering where that came from.

Tori ran by him and tapped his mask twice, still continuing her path to the headquarters. "Too slow Tobi! HA!"

Tobi shook his head, kicked himself up on his feet and rushed after her.

Sitting on a roof top looking at the darken clouds assembling in the sky, Konan enjoyed the coming rain. It was one thing she learned from somebody a long time ago, to be grateful of rain as it brings new life to the world. But her gazing was interrupted by loud shattering noises on the streets below. She saw Tori and Tobi running through the village at a fast pace. She sighed telling herself how many times she must tell them not to play foolish games in the village like this.

Flashing next to her was Pein thinking there was trouble on the streets, but saw the biggest misfits in the Akatsuki causing a commotion. Pein glanced at Konan as she shrugged her shoulders saying don't look at her.

Tori and Tobi were neck and neck running at high speed seeing a large building as the finish line. But Tori noticed a puddle of water frozen on the ground as she stopped her pace by sliding on the ground using her chakra. Tobi doesn't see it and stepped in front of Tori.

"Ha Ha I win!" Tobi yelled out but slipped on the ice on the ground as he panic and grabbed Tori's cloak with him. They both took a nasty fall and slide onto the ground, right into the front door of the building, landing in the lobby.

"Ouch," Tori grabbed her head lifting herself up. "Tobi, why couldn't you fall on your own?" Tori actually thought why was a sheet of ice on the damn ground in the first place. It wasn't that cold outside to cause rain to freeze.

Tobi got up feeling dizzy as if he was drunk then fell back to the ground face forward. He raised his hand with a thumbs up. "I…still win."

A few distance from them, Konan looked at the two foolish Akatsuki misfits. Tori looked at her emotionless face as she felt Konan was angry with them even though she didn't show it.

Tori smiled and gave a salute. "Yo."

Tobi, who was behind her, put up his arms saying it wasn't his fault. Konan sighed wondering what she was going to do with those two. She didn't think she had to play mother in this group until Tori came along. Actually she took that back, it was until Tobi came into the group personally, instead of being an outside player like he normally does.

"This way." Konan ordered them as both Tori and Tobi followed her. "How was your trip Tori?"

She placed her heads behind her head lazy. "If only you came you would have seen the things I seen these past months."

"I heard you ran into some trouble."

"Nothing we couldn't handle, right Tobi." She gave Tobi a smirk as he gave both ladies two thumbs up in his silly way.

Konan noticed a change in Tori's behavior even in her walk. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better." Tori said as she clenched her right hand eyeing her new strength she gained from Naruto. Tori stopped walking then started to think about the events that took place in Konoha. "Where's father?"

"Waiting for you. Follow me." Konan told her as Tobi knew it was his time to leave. He backed off as Tori and Konan was about to enter another room.

"I'll wait until you're done, Tori." Tobi told her.

"Let's do something when I'm done, okay." Tori said giving him one final wave then entered the room.

Alone in the hallway, Tobi touched under the hole on his mask. "Something to do…oh I know. We can play Pin the Kunais on Dederia-senpai. Ha Ha!" Tobi ran down the hallway yelling Dederia's name.

Tori saw her father watching the rain fall in the village. Pein looked to his left seeing Tori walk into the room.

"How was your trip?" Pein asked her.

"Fine, fine," said Tori eyeing the room filled with scrolls and books. The room itself had a great view of the village through the window being at the top of the building. However, she eyed a specious jar she never seen before as a deformed toad was in it, presumably dead.

"I think I perfected my jutsu you wanted me to learn but it still needs some work. Actually it needs a lot of work." Tori placed the jar down and looked at another weird looking jar as Pein watched her curiously touch everything she hasn't seen before.

"Our little detour or forced detour, made us acquire some important information about Konoha and the other five powerful shinobi villages as well." Tori walked over to numerous blink scrolls on a shelf, took one and placed it on a table. She unrolled it a little, took a brush off his desk and placed it on the scroll. Her hand started to move rapidly as if possessed by a curse as her eyes were moving back and fourth quickly.

"Konoha is more open to attacks then others would like to believe. If you are prepared to destroy it, all I need is your approval." Tori explained to him still focused on writing on the scroll.

"In due time after we find all the Bijuus in order for our plan to work." Pein said hoping she won't do anything as he told her to keep a low profile before. Now Konoha knew she was alive and will send shinobis to find her.

"I meet the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," said Tori as Pein immediately looked at her. "He's no big deal. I can take him down easily." Tori stopped writing then looked at Konan curious. "Konan-oneechan, did you find your Bijuu?"

"No, still not yet." She said deep in thought. "It's like information on finding the Seven Tail Demon Kaku is becoming difficult then I thought. It's as if he disappeared from the world himself."

"Or maybe mortal land." Tori added.

Her words caught Pein's interest. "Explain."

"Well," Tori continued to keep writing on the scroll to finish up her information. "Maybe were asking the wrong people on the Bijuu's whereabouts. I think we should ask the people that live in the Teutoberg Forest. The Ueda clan has been around these beasts more then others so they should know something."

Konan knew she had a point but there was a problem with that plan. "It's too risky as the Ueda clan hates outsiders."

"No, they hate people who destroy there forest for there own personal gain. But maybe one of the five protecting villages may know something about our Bijuu. It's impossible for a large boar the size of a mountain to disappear," Tori eyed her father but still kept her hands moving on the scroll. "Can I go to investigate this matter? The sooner we find the information we need, the faster our plans can commence."

Pein thought about her request as her plan has promise to it and better what they could come up with. For years they haven't found a single trace on this Bijuu and he was getting tired of waiting for it to show its powers for them to locate it. However, Tori was in no position to travel anymore.

"I will send somebody to the Earth Country. But Tori, you need to restore your chakra first."

"But I'm fine," Tori protested. "I feel better then ever."

"You may feel that now…but for how long. I need you at your best when the time comes," Pein explained to her about her situation she's been having for the past nine months. Tori felt sadden as she couldn't go but heard a name the interested her that escaped her father's mouth. "I heard Orochimaru is on the move again."

'_Orochimaru?'_ Tori smirked. "I can test out my new abilities on him. He might bring me to the form I want to achieve in battle from what I read in the S-class Bingo book."

Pein eyes gazed at the window watching the rain. "It maybe time to kill him before he leaked out anymore of our information." He looked at Konan. "Konan, I want you to travel to Kaiyo village by yourself as a normal traveler. With villages becoming aware of are activates, our only option is to move in stealth to find information on our missing Bijuu. Stealth is one thing our organization lacks as the others always have to kill or blow things up."

Tori giggled. "May we should send Kakuzu and Hidan." She joked because there operation always left a trail of bloodshed.

"Once you are done Tori, I want you to rest." Pein told her.

Tori still didn't like what was used to restore her chakra as she placed her brush on the table. "Can I use a body while I rest? I don't like to sleep much."

Though Pein didn't want her to do that either but seeing her sad expression made him cave in. "Fine. But keep in mind your activities must be kept to a minimal, which means Itachi and Kisame shouldn't accompany you while you wonder around. If your enemies knew…"

"I understand," said Tori already aware of the consequences if her life was in danger. "But can I take Tobi? I need somebody to make me laugh." She smiled back.

Pein eyed Konan for a second as they looked at each other. "Fine."

"Thank you," She smiled as this brightened her day finishing up one scroll filled with information. "Konan-oneechan, can you summon Yuuma for me."

She nodded her head and walked out of the room.

Tori rolled up the scroll she was done with and took another one off the shelf. She unrolled the blink scroll and started writing on it as a fast pace like before. She smirked wondering if he would come and find her.

'_Uzumaki…Naruto.'

* * *

_

Exciting isn't it. It seems Tori is expecting for Naruto to come for her and who is the missing Jinchuuriki they can not find?

**Next Chapter: A Substitute Sensei**


	22. The Substitute Sensei

**Next Chapter: The Substitute Sensei**

A couple of small slaps hit the sleeping Jinchuuriki as Naruto started to wake up from his slumber. He heard somebody call his name but he actually wanted to be left alone and sleep. He hasn't acquired much rest in the past days as he was going to be disturbed again.

"Hey, wake up."

Naruto felt two more slaps on his face that started to bug him.

"You shouldn't do that to patients!"

'_Sakura-chan.'_ Naruto noticed her voice and another he hasn't heard in awhile.

"He should be lucky. In our village we splash water on our patients to wake up. But don't worry I have the perfect thing to wake him up."

'_I have the perfect thing to wake him up?'_ Naruto repeated.

A loud high pitch whistle, like a dog whistle, blew in Naruto's ear.

"AAAhhh!!" Naruto quickly sit up from his hospital bed and covered his ears feeling like they were bleeding.

"See it works."

Naruto scowling eyes turned towards Fushicho. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?!!"

Fushicho shrugged her shoulders not caring. "Get dress and ready. The Hokage want to see you guys."

Puzzled, Naruto was about to ask her why until he saw an image of Tori flashed in his mind. "Ehh…Where's Tori?"

Sakura looked towards the ground as Naruto notice her gaze. He then looked at Fushicho knowing something was wrong. He couldn't smell Tori's scent in Konoha anymore.

"You don't remember do you?" Fushicho asked him.

"Remember?" Naruto touched his head getting a headache trying to remember what happened. "No…I can't. I remember I was in my room asleep…then… I woke up here." His eyes looked around the hospital. "Wait, why am I here?"

"Kakashi found Nezumi and you unconscious in your apartment." She answered him.

"How?"

Fushicho tapped her head preparing herself to tell him the bad news. "Because Tori did it to escape Konoha."

Blue eyes widen in shock and then turned serious. "What does that mean?!" He hopped out of his bed. "Where's Tori?!"

He ran to the door not actually wanting to hear her answer but wanting to see Tori, until he saw a kunai hit his feet which stopped him. Both he and Sakura looked at who threw it.

"You didn't let me finish," said Fushicho calmly. She walked over to the window and pointed for him to follow her. Naruto started to walk towards her, still confused what she wanted him to see. "Tori escaped Konoha…but not after leaving a destruction trail behind."

When Naruto arrived at the window, his eyes widen in shock seeing two buildings in the distance under heavy damage. One building was demolished while the other one needed heavy repairs. He saw Konoha shinobis working around the cloak cleaning up the aftermath.

"Tori wouldn't..." Naruto still was in disbelief. "Tori wouldn't…but why would she leave Konoha?"

Fushicho exhaled knowing he wasn't going to like the second part. "Because the Akatsuki wanted to use Tori to capture you and for others reasons we're not sure of."

Once she said Akatsuki, Naruto became furious. He hated that organization for it was them that took her away from him in the beginning and now they done it again.

Sakura was in shock what she was saying. "What do you mean by Tori being with the Akatsuki?"

"I'll kill them," Naruto clenched his teeth and balled up his fists wanting to take them down right now. Sakura saw his reaction as this was turning bad. "I'll tear them to pieces one by one!"

Fushicho kept calm sensing Kyuubi's chakra boiling inside Naruto. "Calm down Naruto."

"How can I calm down?!" Naruto yelled out. "We need to find her before they do? She's probably scared and she needs me."

"I think you're miss-interpreting the words I'm saying," said Fushicho that made Naruto and Sakura look at her. "Tori _is_ a member of the Akatsuki. She orchestrated everything and threatened the Hokage to destroy the village if she didn't let them go."

"Y-You're…lying?" Naruto didn't want to accept her words as his heart couldn't take it right now. Once he thought everything was going to be fine that she was alive, it was falling apart faster then he imaged.

"If you don't believe me then ask the Hokage yourself." Fushicho told him.

* * *

Tsunade was in her chair gazing at team Kakashi as they were confused, in disbelief and unsure what was actually happening. She couldn't blame them but telling them what she knew was what concerned her. She will have to tell them what Fushicho, Kakashi and she discussed about the truth behind Tori's absence.

"I tried to keep this part about Tori a secret being a member of the Akatsuki." Tsunade started.

"But why?" asked Sasuke knowing she was hiding something more. "Why would she stay with them if they will kill her in the end?"

"Or why did you keep it a secret?" Naruto gave the Hokage a serious look having his arms folded. She have been hiding information from him the past couple days and it was hurting there trust they grown over the years. Knowing how he feels about Tori, it shouldn't be kept from him.

"Because it would have showed if you guys knew and Tori would have picked up on it," Tsunade explained. "But in the end, she was playing us for fools from the beginning. The conclusion we came to was Tori wanted something in the village besides escaping from it. However, we still don't know what that is. Tori works for the Akatsuki but her amnesia remains the same as they are using that to there advantage."

Naruto brings his fist to his face. "Then what are we chatting for. We should save her right now?!"

"Well there is a problem with that. We don't know where _they_ are," said Tsunade rubbing her temple then placing her hands on her desk. "Even if we did find them, your life is at a greater risk then before. This is different in all levels, Naruto. They will use Tori to get you as she almost had you in her hands yesterday."

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted out. "We have to find her before something else happens!"

"Calm down, Naruto."

"You're saying we should do nothing." He told her.

"I'm not saying that, but we need more information on the situation. We can not go in blind folded Naruto on a mission of this caliber." Tsunade said trying to put some thought into his plan before rushing off and getting himself killed.

"Then if you're worried about Naruto, then I will go." Sasuke said volunteering. He was more capable than Naruto on missions by himself.

"No." Tsunade quickly said as Itachi was still one factor she wanted to keep a secret until the appropriate time came.

Sasuke gets frustrated with her. "Why not?"

"Because we can't afford you to be killed as well."

"I can take care of myself with these people." Sasuke said thinking who does she think he is. He wasn't any low class Chuunin. He should have been bumped to Jounin from his skills. They couldn't even fathom what he could do as the Chuunin Exams only showed a portion of his abilities.

"Sasuke, against Okami's powers I wouldn't be so sure. Tell me something, how did you fall unconscious anyway?"

Sasuke put one hand inside his pocket and shifted his eyes towards the wall, escaping her glare. Sakura saw this as she wanted to know herself that question when she found him.

"This is ridiculous." Naruto said aggravated. This was getting him nowhere. It all made sense to him why she kept Tori for an interrogation and kept a close eye on her. Did she honestly think he didn't know about the shinobis watching her apartment at night?

Naruto placed his hands inside his pocket, turned around disappointed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked but saw Naruto still walking. She banged her fist on her desk to get his attention to turn around. "We're not finished!!"

Sasuke started to follow him as the Hokage couldn't understand what Tori meant to them. Tori was his childhood friend and he owed her an apology for putting her in this situation. Even though it was his brother's fault, but he felt like it became his burden to say it to her.

"Hey guys?!" Sakura looked at both her teammates. "Where are you going?" She looked at the furious Hokage's expression as those fools didn't know what they are doing. She rubbed her head sheepishly to lighten the mood. She bowed her head.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." Sakura then followed her teammates about to give them an earful for disrespecting her sensei that way.

Tsunade sat back in her chair getting a headache. She hated dealing with young kids. She chuckled to herself of what did she expect from hiding information from Naruto. She would have walked out the door disappointed in her too.

Kakashi stepped forwards being quiet the entire time. "Should I go after them?"

"No, it will only make them more furious with me. I think we fed into the fire enough." She told him.

"Well that went good," said Fushicho cheerfully. "Your plain failed and now it's my turn."

"W-Wait," said Kakashi nervously. He placed a hand on his hair. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes," said Fushicho flatly. "Somebody needs to knock some sense into them," She placed two fingers between her eyes. "Later." She puffed into smoke.

Kakashi grabbed his head getting a bad feeling about this. "Eh…Hokage-sama, do you know what she does to knock some sense into her students?"

"No." She looked at him puzzled wondering why he was nervous. It was just a pep-talk.

"Well, she beats the crap out of them until they see her way." Kakashi told her.

Tsunade jaw dropped in shock. _'Oh my god she's going to kill them.'

* * *

_

Naruto stormed down the streets of Konoha, not wanting to sit around waiting for something to happen. Also the fact the Akatsuki was using Tori just pissed him off even worse.

"I'll just have to save her myself." Naruto mumbled to himself in anger.

Sakura quicken her pace to walk alongside him. "Naruto, you're angry right now. You're not ready to go after Tori. You'll put yourself in danger."

"Staying in this village will do nothing!" Naruto told her not caring if she was on his side or not. "I won't fail this time."

"The Hokage is holding something from us," Sasuke mentioned. "But she'll probably lie about that too."

"The Hokage is trying to help Tori the best way she can." Sakura said defending her sensei.

Sasuke held his left arm as it pulsed. He wasn't sure why but he ignored it. "How do you know, Sakura? She's been lying to us from day one maybe even more then that."

Sakura was starting to get fed up with there out of control testosterone. "Look, I know how you guys feel about Tori…but if you guys run off without a plan the Akatsuki will kill you!" Her eyes looked ahead, not wanting to say this directly eye contact with Naruto. "If you leave Konoha unauthorized…then the Hokage will have no choice but to classify you as a missing-nin."

Naruto tensed as he stopped walking, eyeing a lake towards his right. He looked at his reflections in the water as the Hokage mountain was shown in the background.

"Naruto, would you give up becoming Hokage?" Sakura asked with concern.

Sasuke also looked at Naruto wanting to hear his answer. Naruto entire dream is to become Hokage and becoming a missing-nin would jeopardize that. However, knowing his stubbornness Sasuke already knew what Naruto would say.

Repeatedly, images of Tori flashed in Naruto mind, when she was smiling at him and then when he gave her her birthday present, the necklace. Then images of Nezumi came to him as every time he looked at her it reminded him he could have done something better. He gripped his fists. He gave her one word and one word only to sum up his answer being the kind of person he is.

"Yes." Naruto said and grinned at her. Sakura knew he was serious about his answer. He would give everything up for Tori, even the title Hokage. But she should have known Naruto would do anything for a friend even endangering his life knowing his current situation.

A clap was heard as all three Chuunins looked at where it was coming from. Sitting on the rooftop of a house above them, they saw a familiar Jounin from one of Konoha allied village.

"Good decision Naruto!" said Fushicho gazing upon the youngsters. "But…Sakura is right. You are too weak to go after Tori."

"Wait…I never said that." Sakura told her turning her words around.

"Naruto and you Sasuke will get yourself killed." She said ignoring Sakura's comment.

"I'm ready!" Naruto argued his case. He was tired of everybody doing nothing and calling him weak. He wasn't the image they saw of him nine months ago.

Soon laughter was heard as Fushicho continuously slapped her knee of how outrageous these kids were. "Tori will take you down in less then a minute. You're all stupid to beat somebody on Tori's level, especially an experienced Jinchuuriki, Naruto."

Naruto clenched his teeth, glaring at her for mocking him. He pointed to himself.

"I've done it before." Naruto was mentioning his encounter with Gaara a few years back.

She smirked as Naruto didn't comprehend the situation. "When facing a Jinchuuriki, it takes skill, determination and…," She smiled. "Fun. You three have neither."

'_Fun,'_ Sakura looked at her oddly remembering her experience with the unbalanced Gaara few years back too as he was crushing her with his sand. _'Is she insane?'_

Finally breaking his silence and tired of this woman combining his talents with his other teammates, the Uchiha spoke. "You shouldn't underestimate us, especially me."

Fushicho felt intimidated by Sasuke words as he gave her a thought. "All Uchihas are all the same. Cocky and foolish."

Sasuke glared at her of insulting him. "Care for a demonstration of what an Uchiha can do?"

Showing concern on her face, Sakura knew fighting an elite Jounin such as Fushicho was not the best idea. "Sasuke-kun wait a minute."

"That's a good idea, foolish Uchiha," said Fushicho taking on his request. "I made a deal with the Hokage. If you beat me in a match then she will grant you three to retrieve Tori from the Akatsuki. But…if you lose, you three will do exactly what I say as you will surrender your _will_ to me. Which means I may decide not go after Tori for months until I say other wise." She watched Naruto and Sakura uneasiness towards her words. "Gambling is fun…isn't it?"

"Fine." Sasuke agreed not even discussing with his other teammates. He knew it would take time away from their goal if they stayed in Konoha any longer.

Naruto and Sakura eyed each other as Naruto whispered something to her.

"Ehh…Doesn't this sound familiar to you?" Naruto asked Sakura eyeing Fushicho suspiciously.

"But where better than before when Tori trained us," Sakura whispered back. "We can beat her with Sasuke's help this time around."

Fushicho cracked her knuckles as she stood up. "Don't worry my little half-lings, mother will go soft on you," She smirked. "Come at me as if you want to kill me…or you won't be able to save Tori. So…lets begin."

Sasuke wasted no time as he activated his Sharingan. If he remembered correctly from his past being with Tori, this woman created the powerful and ruthless Shinigami organization in the Jishin army. She was not to be underestimated. However, to get to Tori he needed to show what the Sharingan could do.

A strand of blonde hair blew forward as Fushicho looked behind her. Sasuke left hand was surging with electricity as he charged his Chidori attack straight towards her chest. It landed on contact but the attack didn't go through her, only to numb her entire body muscles.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura shouted out thinking was he trying to kill her with that jutsu.

Fushicho eyed her chest and then grabbed his arm. "Your speed is impressive for a Konoha shinobi, maybe even near the fourth Hokage. However," She grinned as Sasuke was surprised. "Now that I know this is really you, you're still a child."

'_What?!'_ Sasuke eyes widen as Fuschicho body turned into four nasty-looking yellow spotted ferocious snakes. They hiss at him as they attack his body quickly by circling around him, in which restraining his movements. Blood red eyes looked below him as Fushicho was standing on the water of the lake near Naruto and Sakura.

'_When did she move?!'_ Concentrating his chakra, Sasuke used his Chidori Nagashito causing electricity to cover his entire body as his defense. The snakes' stopped contracting around his body by his attack as Sasuke smirked. However, a tighten grip was felt around his body again. All four snakes looked at there prey and bite into his skin paralyzing his body.

"What the-" Sasuke immediately felt his body stiffen.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you my snakes are shock absorbent," said Fushciho knowing all to well of Chidori abilities from Kakashi. "Sasuke, your impatience in battle will be your downfall."

Sasuke fell forward as he hit the slanted small orange roofs attached to the house he was on, and then fell to the ground. He was unable to move his entire body. He desperately tried but it was no use.

Naruto glanced at Sakura as she was in disbelief that Sasuke was token out so quickly.

"What was the part about us having Sasuke." Naruto mumbled to her.

Sakura eye twitch thinking there screwed.

"One down." Fushicho said landing on solid ground a few feet away from Naruto and Sakura. She eyed behind her.

"Sakura lets take her down. Follow my lead." said Naruto.

"Right."

Naruto charged towards Fushicho. He puts his hands up in a cross and formed another clone of himself. The clone started to form the Rasengan in his right hand. Fushicho wasn't fooled by that move knowing the Rasengan from the Fourth Hokage.

Sakura took out her kunai attaching an explosive tag around it.

Fushicho placed her hands together and took a deep breath which enlarged her chest. To disrupt Naruto's charge, she stomped her foot on the ground. The ground began to crack towards him as Naruto couldn't keep his balance on the ground any longer from the continuing tremors. Taking a leap, he charged towards Fushicho on course to show what he was made off.

Kakashi and Tsunade stumbled upon the battle scene seeing Naruto charging at Fushicho with the Rasengan. They were stunned as Kakashi could see Naruto was serious about hitting her with that jutsu.

'_Air Vibrate Wave no Jutsu!'_ Finally releasing the consumed air in her body, a powerful and massive wave of air blew in Naruto's direction from Fushicho's mouth. This mighty wave blew his clone away along with him in the opposite direction dispelling his Rasengan quickly.

Sakura covered her eyes as well as Kakashi and Tsunade. Debris was flying everywhere, hindering all three of there eyesight to look ahead.

'_What the hell…'_ Kakashi looked ahead as Fushicho was turning the area into a typhoon with that powerful attack. It was always a mystery to him how that woman could mold so much chakra. He only had seen that in only a few Jounins.

Naruto body smashed into a house that Fushicho was previously standing on, and into three more houses behind it to stop the Jinchuuriki pace from that powerful attack. His body left a hole through the houses of all of them in a perfect alignment. Broken wood and shattered glass covered the unconscious Jinchuuriki as blood trickled down his mouth.

Still constrained by the snakes on the ground, Sasuke was in shock that she blew Naruto away with just a single breath.

Fushicho smirked. "Two dow-"

A powerful punch strikes the Jishin Jounin in the face knocking her towards the lake. Fushicho quickly stopped her out of control speed by using her chakra on the water below her.

Surprised, baffled, and confused, she placed her hand on her wounded chick of what the hell hit her. Her eyes gazed forward as she was stunned. Sakura was the one that threw that punch. Her black gloves were on as her emerald eyes furiously staring at her, ready for battle.

Slowly standing up, Fushicho spit out blood from her mouth. She looked at Sakura wondering how she landed that attack. She didn't sense her coming near her or even her chakra signature.

She thought it had to been a fluke thinking she let her guard down for a second or did she? She smirked as it's been awhile for somebody to strike her like that, especially a child.

Sakura gripped her fist. "I will defeat you to save Tori!"

"Hmph," Fushicho stared at the determined kunoichi that impressed her. "Good job, but…it will take more then determination."

Fushichi does quick hand seals. "Suiton: Wave of Whales no Jutsu!"

The lake retreats towards Fushicho as if being swallowed back by a mighty tidal wave. The water rises before her towering twenty feet high. The giant wave came towards Sakura as five watery forms of Killer Whales springs out of the water.

Sakura eyes widen in shock of no way around this attack.

"FUSHICHO!!" Tsunade yelled out trying to make her stop her jutsu.

Her late cry had any help as the whales came crashing down on its target like thunder striking the ground. The surrounding area was swallowed by water making Sasuke become submerged under water. Tsunade and Kakashi jumped onto a near by house to escape the mighty wave attack.

Looking around the area, the Hokage scanned the area for her pupil watching the violent waves retreat back into the lake. She cursed to herself that she should have never agreed to Fushicho's methods or should she say she never knew of her methods to begin with.

Coughing up water, Sasuke eyes looked ahead where Sakura position was. He knew it was no way Sakura could have escape from that attack. The area where she was became demolished.

Fushicho scratched her head unmerciful about using that A-rank jutsu on a Chuunin. "Maybe I might have killed her?"

She smirked then gazed at the water below her. A reflection of a pink hair kunoichi was coming above her. Eyes widen, she quickly looked above her. Sakura was inches away from hitting her body. With her quick agility, Fushicho jumped backwards away from Sakura's fist.

Fist connecting with the water, Sakura caused the wave to shift violently in the lake making powerful ocean waves in a ripple effect. Fushicho moved up and down with the current of the water as she touched her chest where that blow could have landed. Even though it didn't touch her, she swore she felt the powerful chakra emitting out from Sakura's fist before hitting the water.

At this point, she was confused. Twice Sakura came from nowhere and almost landed another deadly hit. Fushicho knew this wasn't a fluke as this was some jutsu, a jutsu that her senses were worthless to be aware of quickly. If she didn't look at her reflection in the water then she could have been down for the count.

Sakura felt the frustration in Fushciho eyes and smirked that she had somebody like her on alert. "You have to move faster then that with those slow jutsus."

'_Little brat is taunting me.'_ Fushicho had to admit this was becoming interesting, but an image of another girl came across her mind the way Sakura was staring at her. Fushicho body tensed and stepped back as memories of her past started to flash in her mind. _'That's… impossible.'_

Watching the Jishin Jounin in bewilderment, this was her chance. Sakura used her quick speed and charged towards her target. Fushicho snapped out of her daydream and threw a punch to stop Sakura's attack.

In a split second, Sakura disappeared as Fushicho attack phased through the ghost image of Sakura before completely phasing out of existence.

'_What?!'_

Sakura appeared behind her as she threw a high kick aiming for the back of Fushicho's head.

Since her senses failed her; Fushicho relied on the outside elements to be her guide. She felt the ripple from the water underneath her foot. Turning around quickly, she caught Sakura's foot.

Sakura's jutsu was becoming a problem as she needed to end this now. Fushicho does one hand seal and stomped her foot on the water.

Sakura eyes the water behind her as it was bubbling. Something was coming out from below. She immediately jumped into the air as water shot up from the lake taking the shape of bird feathers.

'_Got you.'_ Sakura smirked. She placed her index and middle fingers in between her eyes and disappeared.

Fushicho eyes widen finally realizing what Sakura's was doing. Quickly taking out a kunai, Sakura reappeared behind the Jishin Jounin again. Using her weapon, Fushicho stabbed herself on the palm then blocked Sakura punch with the same wounded hand.

The pink kunoichi eyed Fushicho wondering why she stabbed herself as the Jounin smirked. Fushicho brings her kunai towards Sakura. Sakura quickly retreats and used her jutsu and disappeared.

'_So I see. There is a limit on how much you can use that jutsu, Sakura.'_ Fushicho noticed Sakura timing was beginning to slow down. It was time to end this dual, she thought. She closed her eyes and let her body laid loose, being relaxed like the flowing wind.

"I don't understand," said Tsunade confused. "How can Sakura perform a jutsu like that? It resembles the-"

"Whoever taught her that jutsu," Kakashi watched the battle with his Sharingan already examining everything. "Fushicho already figured how to stop it."

Sakura appeared to the side of Fushicho and attack her with another punch to land a deadly hit. A hand quickly grabbed her fist with ease as Sakura eyes widen. This time from Fushicho, it was effortless unlike her block from before as if she knew where Sakura was coming from.

"Found you my little rabbit." Fushicho gripped her arm and pulled Sakura over her shoulder with enough force to sending her flying the other way without touching the ground.

Sensing she was in danger of hitting a building, Sakura was about to use her jutsu but saw a darken image in front of her. Her heart tightened as fear took over her body. She saw a frightening aura within this image that hindered her movements.

Without paying attention, a drilling punch crushed into Sakura chest, sucking the air out of her body like a squeeze bottle. This powerful strike sent Sakura smashing into two homes, destroying the furniture in the rooms from the impact.

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted as she jumped down from the building she was on and ran towards her pupil. She eyed Fushicho furiously as she went too far with that punch. Was she trying to kill or cripple her?

Kakashi eyed Fushicho, as she showed without an inch of concern on her face about using her full strength on Sakura. He wondered was that payback for Sakura landing a punch on her earlier.

Kakashi went to the aid of Sakura hoping that nothing was seriously broken.

Fushicho slowly walked on the water towards the house she punched Sakura through deep in thought. She still wondered how Sakura could have pulled off that jutsu as she thought only one person could perform it.

Tsunade stumbled on the debris and franticly took the broken wood covering Sakura's body.

A few of the wooded boards started to move on its own as Sakura, struggling, emerged from it. The Hokage was surprised but quickly paused. Sakura was holding her chest, heaving over, trying to catch her breath from that deadly attack. Her emerald eyes glared at Fushicho furious as if wanting to kill her.

"Sa-ku-ra?" The Hokage stepped back from her never seeing this type of killing intentions in her eyes. She wondered did she snap.

Sakura slowly stood from the rumble underneath her seeing Fushicho finally touched the ground with her feet. Glaring at her, Sakura became completely annoyed by Fushicho as she was dusting herself off like she was nothing to deal with. Clenching her teeth, Sakura charged towards her as her fist was ready to collide with the Jounin's face.

"Stop Sakura!" Tsunade shouted to stop her attack.

Coming in close contact with her attack, Fushicho placed her palm out inches away from Sakura's face. Confused and not understanding, Sakura body stopped moving as if Fushicho had a hold over her body somehow. Fushicho eyed the pink hair Chuunin as she definitely knew where her jutsu came from. It was expressed all over her face.

"Very good." Fushicho said and smirked.

In seconds, deep cuts appeared on Sakura body as if being sliced repeatedly by a razor blade. Blood spread out from her deep inflicted wounds as some landed on Jishin Jounin clothing, unaffected of her brutal attack on the girl.

'_W-What?'_ Sakura eyes widen as she didn't even see Fushicho cut her with anything. She fell to the ground paralyzed from her wounds. They were no ordinary cuts as she knew Fushicho mixed something into her blood stream without her moving.

'_A monster.'_ Blood red eyes were glued onto the battle the entire time. Sasuke was in shock. He never has seen this behavior from Fushicho and to demonstrate it to a follow friend, she reminded him of her brother in so many ways. But the will to hurt others to get her point across, she reminded him of Naruto when they fought. However, her methods were crueler then Naruto as she had no mercy on striking Sakura down when she had her beat. From watching this battle, the Jishin Genins at the Chuunin Exam resembled her. A monster.

A hand grabbed Fushicho flak vest, as chestnut eyes were furious at the person acting like she can do anything she wanted and get away with it.

"What the hell is your problem, Fushicho?!!" Tsunade shouted, gripping her fist about to show her the same pain she showed on Sakura. This was not what she agreed upon.

Fushicho eyed the Hokage's hand then looked at her. She never saw the Slug Sannin angry towards her. It intimidated her which forced her to cool her blood in approaching her killing mode. Once that mode was turned on it was hard for her to turn it off.

"What are you yelling for? Those kids are not Konoha's property anymore…there mine now," said Fushcihco calmly. Tsunade was in shock of what she mean by that. Fushicho placed her hand gently on the confused Hokage's hand as she left go of her jacket. "…Which means there none of your concern anymore."

"What are you talking about? That wasn't the agreement." Tsunade told her as Fushicho was very sneaky in her words when they are spoken to another. She was more conniving than her.

"It was but you didn't read between the lines when I said it." Fushicho shrugged.

'_Why you little-'_

Fushicho turned around and started to walk away right pass Kakashi as he warned the Hokage of Fushicho methods.

"Patch my students up for me," Fushicho grinned. "There going to need it." She placed her hands behind her head and puffed into smoke.

Tsunade eyed Sakura's unconscious body saying Fushicho was going to be a horrible teacher. Then she saw an orange and black color flash in front of her eyes.

"Where is she?! I'm ready to fight you!" Naruto yelled out but paused and saw the destruction around him wondering what happened. "Ehh?"

Sasuke eye twitched from Naruto late arrival. He could punch him right now if he wasn't paralyzed. "That idiot."

* * *

**Next Chapter: The New Destination**


	23. The New Destination

**Chapter 22: The New Destination**

A pebble sinks to the bottom of a pond. A few golden fishes swimming in the water scattered from the new disturbance. One fish swim near the surface of the water eyeing a watery image. A girl with pale eyes caught his attention as she looked depressed. A hand reached out towards the fish. The fish wasn't scared as he seen this girl numerous times living his whole life in this pond. The outreached hand gently touched the fish as it allowed her to stroke its scales.

Eyes admired the ripples in the water as this help wash everything away. Her eyes looked up at the half white moon in the blue sky still shaded partly. Seeing the moon in the daytime was beautiful, in some reason she started to admire it more since three weeks ago. It never dwelled on her this much until _that_ time.

White eyes looked towards the pond again as the fish she was petting was dead in her hand. Her eyes widen as her hand began to shake in fear. All the fishes in the pond started to surface, turned belly side up, being dead.

'_W-What the?'_

Red demon eyes appeared in the water staring directly into her as if seeing inside of her soul. She started to panic as the water turned dark, giving off the impression of death.

"_If you value your life, you will do anything to keep it. Even if you make a deal with a demon, choose it wisely…because freedom will not be your choice anymore. Her will will be your will." _

The Hyuuga eyes widen hearing Rasiden voice in her mind. Frightened, she stepped back but felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hinata...Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata snapped out of her dream state then looked at her younger sister. Her eyes looked at the pond again as she saw it was normal. The fish that she was petting swam away towards the bottom of the pond.

"Hinata…are you feeling okay?" Hanabi asked her sister again.

Hinata gave her a kind smile. "I'm okay. I was just…" She then changed the subject quickly. "How are you doing?"

Hanabi touched her forehead protector on her head. "After the Chuunin Exam, I truly want a rematch with that girl again. She took me completely out of the Exam. She had to been using a trick or something because using wood jutsu is impossible, I thought. That girl wasn't normal and so were her freakish friends too. But out of all of them…" Hanabi remembered Satoko unemotional face. "I just want to face her. Hmph. Next time it will be different."

Hinata touched her sister's shoulder and smiled. "I know you will win for sure and then you will be a Chuunin in no time."

"Chuunin?" Hanabi looked the other way annoyed, placing her hands on her hips. "Dad's pressuring me to become a Chuunin the next time more then ever. That Yamagata, Nezumi became Chuunin already. I'm still trying to wrap my head around how she became one."

Curiously, Hinata eyed her little sister about what she just said. "Nezumi's a Chuunin?"

After those words came out, her arm pulsed out of the blue. Unsure Nichibotsu uneasiness, she grabbed her arm as if ignoring his call.

"I think the people from Jishin have some type of jutsu to persuade people or something." Hanabi told her jealous that Nezumi, who is younger than her, is already a Chuunin.

Hinata giggled wondering that idea herself lately which brought her sister to cheer up.

"Hinata."

Both the Hyuuga girls turned around to see their father looking at both of them. However, Hinata felt a sensation that something was wrong as his eyes were directed at her in disgrace.

"Yes father." Hinata responded nervously. She wasn't sure what his gaze was but she hoped he didn't find out.

"Follow me."

Hinata eyed the ground as her life just couldn't get worse. "Yes."

* * *

Sitting in the council room, four elder Hyuugas including her father were watching her like a hawk. Hinata knew something was wrong. They must have found out somehow. They found out about the curse mark on her arm and they were disguised with her. She thought there probably figuring out away to erase her from the clan, she thought. Maybe make her live up a mountain to be far away from the clan as possible so if anything happened, they wouldn't be accounted for it. 

"Sorry if I'm late."

Hinata head turned hearing that voice before. Confused and puzzled, she saw Tori's former sensei step into the room and sat down next to her. She smiled at her as if excited about something.

"Yo."

* * *

Naruto banged his hand on the bed angry that he couldn't even lay a hand on Fushicho, humiliating him that way. It was an embarrassment as his training meant nothing when going up against her. It was like the first time they faced Kakashi to become Genins. 

"Who does she think she is?!" Naruto blurted out not controlling his emotions anymore. "She cheated somehow." He crossed his arms in disapproval tricking himself that that was the answer.

Tired of him moving around, Shizune slapped him on the back.

"AAAhhh!!" Naruto yelled out as his chest wound still hurt.

"Naruto stop moving." Shizune said bandaging his chest up.

Resting on another bed, Sasuke was drinking an anti-paralyzing medicine from a tea cup as Ino was serving it to him being there nurse. She looked at Naruto, tired of his complaining.

"You shouldn't have gone up against her. From saving your life Naruto from before, she's of course skilled." Ino stated.

Naruto gave her an odd look. "What do you mean saved my life?"

"During the Chuunin Exam, she saved you from dying. I thought somebody told you that. Anyway, a person with that type of skill shouldn't be tested in battle." Ino explained to him hoping this would stop his complaining.

Naruto looked the other way annoyed by her comment. "Like we had a choice. That woman is sneaky, conniving and probably looking for her next victim to sucker into her evil game!"

* * *

Fushicho laughed then slapped Hinata on the back making her cough from her heavy hand. "Hinata will be the finest Hyuuga in the Hyuuga clan history." 

Hiashi thought this was unexpected from a woman of her skill level. "Why all of sudden you want to train Hinata so much?"

Fushicho smiled proudly. "I like to train dead last students."

Hinata felt depressed as she wasn't making her look good in front of the council members. They already think she is a failure.

"But Hinata will be a Jounin level when she comes back from her training with me." Fushicho continued and started to get serious. "All I need is a few months with her."

Hiashi looked at his lost and clueless daughter who's suppose to become head of the house soon. "Fine."

Hinata and the council elders were surprised by Hiashi's decision to give his daughter to somebody not of Konohagakure so easily.

"I heard from Hayabusa that your training have promise and achieving the shinobis goal to become the best. I will accept your proposal." Hiashi said wanting Hinata to become the best and he knew this woman was going to give him the results.

"Good," Fushicho dung in her pocket then unfolded a paper with writing on it. A pen was placed next to it. "Just sign right here."

Hiashi gave her a clueless look. "What's this?"

"Just in case your daughter has a misfortunate accident you won't try to kill me." Fushicho smiled at him.

Hiashi began to sign it. Hinata looked at Fushicho nervous and confused. The Jishin Jounin gave her two thumbs up excited that she found somebody for what she had in mind to retrieve Tori.

One Hyuuga elder whispered to another elder. "Is she truly a Jounin master?"

He shrugged his shoulder to his friend clueless like him.

* * *

Onyx eyes gazed upon paper cranes hovering over him by a string attached to a ceiling. The baby boy lifted his short hands towards the air trying to touch it. He was fascinated with it from the different colors each crane were. 

Picking up baby toys from the floor, Kurenai looked at her son for a second then smiled. He reminded her of her husband, sloppy in all with his things. She smirked how her son resembled him so much.

She walked over to a play pin and placed the toys in them. She then stepped out of the room going to ready his bottle in the kitchen for her son.

Coming back upstairs shaking his battle in her hand, she heard laugher and clapping. It was her son, but who was entertaining him.

Kurenai paused as her son was out of his crib and on the floor sitting up, laughing at a person in front of him with an Anbu mask on. She sighed.

"What are you doing Fushicho?"

Fushicho moved her mask to the side, exposing her face and smiled at her childishly. "I had him on a roll."

She turned around and stuck out her tongue towards her son as he laughed.

Kurenai placed the bottle in Fushicho's hand. "Let me guess the Hyuuga clan turned you down?"

Fushicho gave the bottle to little baby Asuma as he took it into his own hands and started to drink.

"Well no. They practically gave her to me without going into details why I wanted to train her."

Kurenai eyed her. "You didn't tell them?"

Fushicho chuckled. "What are you crazy? Her father would have thrown her away in a plastic prison if I mentioned that." She went back to entertaining little Asuma by making stupid faces as he enjoyed them grabbing out to her.

Kurenai smirked as she interacted with her son. "So Fushicho, when are you going to make one of these?"

Fushicho oddly looked back at her. Though Fushicho didn't act it, she was one year younger then Kurenai. She scratched her head. "Who would want to make one with me? To tell the truth the kid will be mature then me by the age of five."

Kurenai shook her head as she never got it. She paused as a paper was shoved in her face. She grabbed it and looked at the Jishin Jounin puzzled.

"What is this?"

"I need you to sign it." Fushicho hand a pen already for her to sign on the dotted line just like Hinata's father.

Kurenai eye twitched as something was wrong with this. She felt like she was signing Hinata's soul away to the devil. She took the pen from Fushicho as her childish friend gave her two thumbs up.

'_Why me.'_ Kurenai began to sign on the dotted line.

* * *

Breaking a rock with his bare hand, Lee was training with Tenten in the training field. Forcing his strength on another large boulder, Lee summed his strength then broke it into pieces. 

"After breaking twenty more boulders, one thousand laps around Konoha." Lee told himself as he was pumped for his vigorous training today.

Tenten looked at her over obsessed teammate and placed her hands on her hips telling him to take it easy for once. She wanted to buy weapons at the store again. Before saying anything to him, a bird landed next to her on a tree branch. It was a messenger bird as Tenten walked over to it. She opened the tiny brown pouch on its back, took out a small note and then read it.

"Lee! You have a message!" Tenten shouted making sure to get his attention.

Lee looked over towards her. "Huh? A message?"

* * *

Lifting her body up, Sakura finally awaken from her fight against Fushicho. She grabbed her rips as they felt bruised from her last powerful punch. Now she knew what it felt like to be hit by somebody's strength like Tsunade, but willing to kill her just to get her point across. 

Emerald eyes gazed forward watching the wall across from her. Sakura felt depressed from her failure. If only she was more cautious and studied her movements even more she could have taken her out. If she told Grandma Fushigi about the incident, she would have been scolded by her for jumping the gun too early in battle. She supposed to be a defensive type fighter first before switching to an offensive fighter.

Either way, it wouldn't have mattered as Sakura remembered the last attack Fushicho dealt on her. She stopped her with her hand as if Fushicho controlled her body like a puppet. Whatever that sensation she felt earlier, it felt like Okami's presence when Tori fought against Kabuto and Orochimaru nearly a year ago.

Feeling her ribs sour again, Fushicho really made a statement on her they weren't ready to face Tori. If they were taken out from her in a couple of minutes, then Tori would slaughter them in seconds from what she seen when training with her.

Becoming frustrated with herself, Sakura banged her fist on the hospital bed. However this caused the pain on her ribs to hurt again as she grabbed them.

"You shouldn't move that much," Fushicho told her standing next to her.

In shock, Sakura eyes wandered over towards the Jishin Jounin wondering when she entered the room.

"If you haven't noticed your chakra was drained much quicker then usual. I can see you're far away from mastering that jutsu," She smirked. "But when I am done with you, you will have the ability to complete it on your own. Although I won't ask where you learned it or who taught it to you."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked her as if Fushicho knew the terms of learning that jutsu.

"YOU!!" Naruto shouted out walking into Sakura's room, worried about her.

Unlike Sasuke and him, Sakura was hurt the most. Naruto being him, wanted to teach Fushicho a lesson on hurting his teammate. Sasuke just gave her a cold stare that he was beat by a woman such as her.

Fushicho smiled at them. "Yo."

"Stop with the fake smile!" Naruto gripped his fist in anger.

Fushicho rolled up a newspaper on a desk and slapped Naruto on the head with it. "That's no way to talk to your new sensei," They all looked at her confused. "You all gave your will to me and now I can do whatever I want with you."

Naruto stepped into her face. "We have no time for training!"

"Sure…right. Because me beating ya'll senseless you guys are so prepared," She mocked there effort to take her down. This made Naruto even furious with her. Seeing his reaction she gets serious. "If you want to save Tori, Naruto, you will listen to me or sit in the village and wait. The choice is yours as a team is already set to move out by tomorrow. If you decide to come, your training will start tomorrow."

"What team are you talking about?" Sasuke asked her.

Hearing that question it would mean Sasuke was going to do what she said which would make Naruto and Sakura follow his decision he already made for them.

"Be ready at seven in the morning at the entrance doors of Konoha," Fushicho stepped back and placed her hands to her face. "Oh yeah…pack light." She puffed into smoke.

Feeling annoyed by that woman, Naruto crossed his arms, disapproving her as their new sensei. "That woman is a devil in sheep's clothing."

Sasuke knew that about Fushicho along time ago but shifted his eyes towards Sakura. The kunoichi sheepishly rubbed her head watching her overeating teammate. Sasuke wanted to know how Sakura learned a jutsu of that caliber. It wasn't normal as his Sharingan couldn't pick up on how it functioned at all. All he knew was her body somehow phased out of existence then appeared back again. He wondered did Tori teach her that jutsu or somebody else she's been spending time with these past few months.

* * *

Inside a room, connected with wires and tubes that come down from the ceiling, four pod capsules were facing each other. At the bottom of each pod a character symbol was imprinted on it, signifying different life auras in the world. 

A foot stepped into the room as the monitors of the machine begin to hum being activated by her presence. Feeling depressed from using this type of machine, Tori placed her hand on the first pod that said Light. It sickened her that none of the others had to use these to restore their chakra but her. Though her father said the reason was because she hasn't mastered Okami's chakra yet. She had to rely on these machines to sustain her craving in consuming it from other life-forms like what happened before.

It wasn't her fault that it happened. She didn't understand Okami's powers before and how it functioned. All she knew was she needed to stop the craving inside of her, and that was to feed. Tori gripped her fist disgusted with herself. She needed to gain power quickly to not burden her father with her weakness anymore. This type of weakness was unacceptable from an Akatsuki member and she will not tolerate it anymore. If she had to sacrifice live to obtain that power then she will.

But first she needed to regain her chakra back for the battle that awaited. Her father was right, if she wanted to gain power she needed to be at her best.

Tori started to unclip her Akatsuki cloak and placed it on a chair. She paused as she looked at her right hand. She brought it to her face as she remembered it was the hand that touched Naruto's chest in consuming his chakra. She tightly clenched her hand as it became clear on where her large storage of chakra needed to come from. With his limitless chakra at his disposal, it was perfect.

She placed her hand on her lips unaware she was touching them until a flashback of Naruto and her kiss flashed in her mind in his apartment. Unsure of this sensation she was feeling, her stomach felt nervous as her heart started to beat faster. Closing her eyes tightly to purge her mind of those foolish images, she had to remember her goal, the Akatsuki's and her father's goal. Capturing the remaining Bijuus in the world was her top priority.

'_He's just a boy.'_

Hearing footsteps behind her, Tori turned around. She looked at Konan and then eyed the girl that was with her. The eighteen year old girl had short light brown hair and green eyes. Her expression resembled a doll, unemotional. Her clothing she was wearing was Akatsuki attire being a member of the organization.

Tori smiled seeing this person in front of her, walked over and hugged her. "Yuuma-chan. Its been awhile."

Though Yuuma didn't like people touching her, however, Tori was an exception from meeting her nearly a year ago. The reason why she was in this organization was because of Tori. Yuuma was about to embraces her but Tori broke off. Yuuma guess something as simple as hugging a person was one thing she had a hard time to master.

"Tori-sama, you summoned me?" Yuuma asked composedly.

Tori rubbed her head sheepishly. "Right, right…eh…hmmm…Yuuma sorry to bother you with this but can I borrow your body for a bit?" Tori grinned asking her politely.

Yuuma never understood Tori childishness but it was a trait she liked her to never get rid of. Yuuma bowed her head in respect.

"You should already know the answer to that Tori-sama. If you were to ask me to give my life to you I would, if you willed it."

Tori eye twitched from that answer as she always said weird things like that to her. She bowed her head for taking her offer. "Thank you and sorry."

"Please do not bow for somebody like me. It is I that is honored."

Tori oddly looked at her. "O-kay." Then laughed to play it off then slapped her on the shoulder playfully.

"Tori please," Konan hand was out towards the pods to start the procedure. The sooner Tori's chakra was stored again the quicker there plans could begin.

Tori stepped into the pod saying Life at the bottom as her head rested on a small pillow. Yuuma unbutton her Akatsuki cloak and placed it down on a chair with Tori. However, on her exposed arms her skin was two toned. Part of it was her normal pink colored skin but the other half was purplish black.

Konan glanced at her skin color remembering she always used to cover up her body with bandages before Tori came. Unlike the others in the Akatsuki, she knew Yuuma before she decided to join the organization.

Yuuma stepped into the pod capsule saying Gate at the bottom and laid down.

Konan pushed a button on Tori's pod as a white cloth was automatically lowered down and placed on both of the girl's face. Each cloth had special seal placed on it saying what there pods represent. Konan touched the button between both machines that helped operate the pods. When she was done, the whole room started to hum loudly as the machine began to start.

Konan walked back to another machine that monitored both the girl's reading, such as heart, pulse, chakra levels and even bone structure. She hit another switch as the tubes that went into each pods glowed bright bluish-green. Konan turned to look at the effects of both pods.

In a minute, the humming of one pod died down while the other one was still activated and receiving bluish-green chakra emitting into it.

A hand removed the cloth on her face as she allowed her legs to dangle to the side of the pod. She paused as her eyes were focused on the ground taking a deep breath from that process. She cracked her neck and fingers, getting use to _her_ body again. Konan looked at Yuuma's body becoming worried a little knowing it's still dangerous to perform this type of operation.

"Yuuma-kun?" Konan spoke her name.

Yumma slowly lifted her head then eyed her mentor. Konan knew the process was a success just by watching the blood red eyes of three semi colons in them. It was the Sharingan.

"Yuuma, are you okay?" Tori asked being in control of Yumma's body fully.

"Yes," Yuuma answered but when she talked her own lips to her body moved. If other people seen this, it would look like Yuuma was talking to herself.

Tori moved Yuuma's body and placed her foot on the ground. She looked at her own body still lying in the pod capsule regaining her chakra back. It was strange every time she does this as if feeling like she was a dead ghost possessing a living host. In a way she was, without the dead part.

"Yuuma?"

"Yes,"

"If anything happens, I will protect you."

Yumma smirked. "That is my job."

Tori smiled and deactivate her Sharingan as her eyes changed back to emerald. She walked over to the chair, placed her Akatsuki cloak on and stepped out of the room. She turned to her right and saw Tobi leaning on the wall without his Akatsuki cloak, having different attire then the others to begin with, waiting for her.

Tobi curiously looked at Yuuma's body wondering did they do the process yet. "Tori-sama?"

"Tobi," Tori smiled as her voice sounded like her original voice that gave Tobi the impression it was really her. "Let's play Pin the Kunai on Dederia-san first before we leave. He'll like it."

"Really?!" Tobi became excited. "Let's go!"

Tobi quickly grabbed Tori's hand and rushed down the hallway.

"Tobi…W-W-Wait!" Tori shouted out.

* * *

Scowling eyes glared at the Jishin Jounin smiling at her. Tsunade was twirling a pen in her hand until she stopped; becoming irritated by Fushicho smile then snapped it in half. 

"Fushicho, your methods were uncalled for." Tsunade scolded her like a mother would a child.

The childish Jounin shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe, but in my village that's the greatest love a sensei can give their students."

"That's not love!" Tsunade thought she was crazy wondering what kind of methods they were teaching in Jishin village.

"Look on the bright side it solved your problem and Naruto and the others are out of your hands. See killed two birds with one stone." She told her.

Gritting her teeth and not trusting Fushicho intentions, Tsunade knew she was hiding something from her. "What do plan on getting out of this from them?"

"Simple," Fushicho eyed the birds flying away from her window. "To feel free from fear and death."

Tsunade looked at her oddly. "What does that mean?"

Fushicho shrugged her shoulders.

"It was simple."

Both females looked at the pervert Sannin that just stepped down out of Tsunade's window. Tusnade wondered will he ever use the door for once. Jiraiya gave both the women a grin.

"My young Fushicho wants to train them to fight a Bijuu." He gave Fushicho a wink and waved to her. "Yo. Heh Heh…I see you haven't changed a bit."

'_Did he just say 'My'?'_ Fushicho thought Jiraiya always put her out of her good mood and into hurting him of his sexiest comments towards her.

"Hmph." She gave him a scowling look. He was one man she couldn't trust around herself.

Jiraiya caught onto her expression. "Hah Hah…What's with the face? Just showing how much I missed you. You haven't talked to me in awhile since after that incident."

"I know. It's a warning of your eyes and hands." Fushicho said.

Jiraiya chuckled from her comment.

"I wonder why you're here Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked him interrupting the reunion.

"Well I heard Tori has come back from the dead and causing terror in Konoha. I had to come and see for myself. I thought maybe she was a ghost for revenge or something, but seeing Naruto's face I knew it was really her." He told her worried about his pupil.

"Well…you're right and we need to come up with a plan quick to capture Tori." Tsunade told him.

"I would suggest something but not even I found the Akatsuki's base yet," said Jiraiya. "All I know is whatever they are planning, it remained quiet for nine months of nothing major happening along that period of time." He scratched his head. "I'm also baffled why they kept Tori alive."

"I may have a theory for that," said Fushicho. "Unlike other Jinchuuriki, Okami is always aware of Tori's surroundings."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked curious about her words.

"If Tori is unconscious, Okami is fully awake on alert. Her powers react when Tori is unaware of it. It is Okami's ultimate defense because of her sealing unique inside Tori that allows her to do this. Kakashi and the others have witnessed it only a little bit after Sasuke was branded with her mark." Fushicho explained.

"So whatever extraction they did on the other Jinchuuriki won't work on her in a sense?" Tsuande asked.

"Yes," Fushicho responded. "And it maybe the reason why they can't extract Okami from Tori. Whoever the Akatsuki leader is they don't want to awaken Okami's full power."

Tsunade looked at her desk remembering what Tori told her.

_Tori seriously looked at her. "I can not be killed which makes me special."_

'_I wonder is that what you mean Tori.'_ Tsunade thought.

"However, we only have a little bit of time before Tori completely snap and become an image if what they want her to become." Fushicho said that caught both of the Sannins attention.

"What type of time table do we have?" Jiraiya asked feeling uneasy by her words.

"Upon my rival, I have been looking into things and assessing the situation," Fushicho placed her hand under her chin while using her other hand to hold it up. "I looked over the buildings and read the reports where all the other clay birds were found. That's when I came to a conclusion we have some time left. If Tori was a monster already, she would have blew up _this_ building first, then the hospital, the escape routes and then the Konoha mountain."

"Why the mountain?" Tsuande asked her.

"Why not. It's an important symbol to the village that makes it thrive so well. The next generation always look to it to let there dreams come true to one day become Hokage." She answered.

Fushicho sighed. "But she didn't and blew up meaningless buildings as one had nobody in it to begin with. For the police station nobody got fatally injured. It was just a distraction for just Tori's escape. To hurt the village wasn't her plan…well not yet. Given the proper time, next time her aim will be Naruto and the destruction of Konoha will commence. But the question that still baffles me is how she placed fifty clay birds without anybody noticing it."

"I'm not sure myself as the Hyuuga clan said the places were difficult to get all of them. Maybe a teleportation trick somehow." Tsunade said eyeing the reports in front of her.

"Possibly coming from Tori." Jiraiya eyed the Hokage expression wondering what really did happen between Tori and her. She was not her forceful self. But then his attention turned towards Fushicho. "Knowing all this, why take Naruto out of the village at this time? You'll be playing right into their trap."

"Yes, but would you want to have two Jinchuuriki using Konoha as there battle field?" Fushicho pointed out as they knew she had a point. "The teams I have in mind are ready to go."

Tsunade eyed her suspiciously. "Go where?"

Fushicho smirked. "To find a Bijuu named Kaku."

Jiraiya eyes widen hearing that name and that Bijuu was not to be toyed with. "For what purpose?"

"Because the Akatsuki haven't found him yet."

"How do you know this Fushicho?" Tsunade asked her, hearing stories about that Bijuu over the years from her travel.

"Because nobody knows where it is," said Fushicho. "It's not in a village, country, or even a known jinurrkui itself. It's as if it disappeared from this world. However, I came across a soothsayer who told me to go to the Five Guardian Shrines when it was a full moon over the Teutoberg Forest and I will get the answer I seek."

Jiraiya chuckled sounding like a folktale. "And you believe this soothsayer?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "I'm not sure myself but if we find the Bijuu Kaku, then it will give us time on planning to stop Tori. However in order for us to save Tori, I need Naruto ready. I believe that only he can stop her. Naruto needs to be trained to fight a Bijuu and a genius with extraordinary skills beyond his years properly."

Jiraiya smirked. "Nice words. But can you get him to that level. Naruto can be a block head sometimes with learning new things. It takes time with him."

"In the time I have with him, yes he will when the times comes. The ball is in our court for now if we find Kaku first. I will monitor his training along with Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata as well."

"Hinata?" He looked at her confused. "What does she have to do with the mission?"

"Hinata situation is different from Sasuke's and needs immediate attention," said Fushicho deep in thought thinking how to handle Hinata's problem.

"Hinata's not even close to skilled to handle the curse mark like Sasuke," Fushicho continued. "It will change her if it hasn't already doing it now. The Demon inside of her may or may not destroy her as this will conflict with her family's safety and even the village. Or Tori can use her to assassinate anybody in the village such as you that plays a key role in Konoha's army."

Fushicho looked at the Hokage of the danger she will be in if Hinata was left behind when they depart. Tsunade bit on her thumb in disbelief that the curse mark of Okami can do that to somebody such as Hinata.

"Unlike others in this village, Hinata's past, present and future is intertwined with Tori when they first meant as children," said Fushicho. "Tori back then felt a connection with her because of the way there fathers treated them. It was probably why what called Tori when she was dying at Oushiza village, even though Tori couldn't remember her."

Tsunade sighed then tapped her index finger on her desk while touching her head feeling a headache. This was becoming complicated by the minute since she found Tori. Her life just loved to be filled with drama and surprises.

"I understand," said the Hokage. "And we will do our part finding the Akatsuki operations and their plans."

The Toad Sannin smirked. "Leave it to me."

Fushicho eyed Jiraiya getting a thought about what he should aim for next. "Mabe you should find Orochimaru."

Both the Sannins looked at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"The Akatsuki will be going after him now that they have Tori with them. They can't afford anymore exposure to their organization." She explained.

"Fine." Jiraiya looked at Tsunade as this was becoming serious.

Lighting up the mood, Fushicho smiled at them. "Don't worry about Naruto okay. Kakashi, Yamato and I can handle him. Yamato's not the only one who can control a Jinchuuriki. I have my methods."

Fushicho turned around about to walk out of Hokage's office but stopped at the door. "Well later, I'm off to teach the future Hokage a few beatings to head to understand what it is to truly live up to the name like the Fourth." Fushicho smirked and walked out the door. "See you in a couple months."

Tsunade eyed her, feeling uneasy when she said 'See them in a couple months'. Watching Fushicho walk out her door, she felt she wasn't coming back.

* * *

A lot of explanation in this chapter but it's good because now this sets up where things are heading in the story next. Also this will be the base of this entire arc. 

**Next Chapter: Travel to the Five Guardian Shrines**


	24. Travel to the Five Guardians Shrines

Sorry for my Lateness. PS3 is bad, very bad. But here is a new chapter. Review.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Travel to the Five Guardians Shrines**

Onyx eyes looked at a picture in a darken room. The only source of light was the near full moon shining into the room through the open window. Placed beside him on his bed was his childhood box that he hidden for many years under the floor of his bed. He clenched the edge of a picture. It was a picture of Tori and him when they were children.

He wondered how she survived. After all this time and she was in the Akatsuki hands but it wasn't by force. He couldn't understand. This could have been avoided if he was stronger back then and not too focused on his brother, she would have been saved.

**Flashback **

Sasuke angrily eyes Itachi as black flames of the curse mark started to spread across his body from left to right.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled at him furious like a lion roar. "Put her down now!" He demanded.

"If you want to take her my foolish brother…." Itachi gave him a cold stare. "Then come and clam her."

Sasuke was more pissed hating to be toyed with by his older brother. "THEN I WILL!!"

"It seems that Tori favor my power then yours." Itachi told him.

"What!" Sasuke looked at him clueless.

"It is me that can only protect her, not you," Itachi explained. "You are still weak and childish to understand anything about Tori to begin with. I gain power for her and did anything to attain it to protect her."

"Those eyes of yours," said Itachi staring at Sasuke blood red eyes as they resembled his. "Are you going to kill me by going through Tori as well? Is your hate for me that strong that you will do anything for revenge even at the cost of her own life because she is the soul purpose behind me of killing our family?"

"I will kill you for our family!" said Sasuke as black purple chakra was emitting from his body just like the time at the Chuunin exams. "I will kill you for making Tori suffer through all of this by making her feel guilty for your actions. I will not let the Akatsuki have her. I'LL KILL YOU!!"

**Flashback ends**

'_Shit.'_ Sasuke eyed Tori of how naive he was then. He felt a presence watching him from behind.

"Are you going to scold me in one of your long lectures about my failures, Yaiba?"

Sasuke eyes behind him. A dark figure appeared out of the shadows of his apartment as blue eyes stared at him. Her body was covered by a black cloak and hoody to conceal her appearance. Sasuke couldn't understand her paranoia since only he could see her.

"Sasuke, it was nothing you could do at that close range towards Okami's Jinchuuriki presence. At your current state, you can't stop her even if you tried. She will paralyze you and make you pay for it."

Sasuke gave her a scowling look of her comments in insulting his talents. But one thing that's been plaguing his mind since Tori was alive. "Did you know?"

Yaiba paused at his comment but knew she couldn't keep it a secret any longer from him.

"Yes."

Sasuke rose out of his bed and looked at her in anger wondering how long. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Keeping calm, she exhaled how she hated boys and there hormones at this age. "Little boy, you never asked the question and if I did, what would you gain from it."

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. "Don't play games with me?!"

"Games…I'm just stating the facts," said Yaiba unaffected by his threats. "That boy…Uzumaki Naruto, was chosen and not you. You lost that right when you sought revenge." Sasuke stared at her when he said Naruto's name trying to find a meaning of what she means by that.

Her eyes looked outside at the moon. "When the time comes, you will have to make a difficult choice. A choice that will determine your future."

'_A choice?'_ Sasuke looked at her in shock.

"Will you save the girl that loves you or an innocent child on the brink of destruction," Yaiba continued. "Either way, one will die because of your decision."

"What the hell that's supposed to mean?" Sasuke suspiciously eyed her. "Is Sakura in danger?"

Stepping backwards towards the wall, her body started to phase into the wall like a ghost. Sasuke felt annoyed whenever she retreated from his questions.

"Yaiba, answer me!" Sasuke demanded.

As her face almost disappeared from existence she eyed her container. "Sasuke, I will say this once and only once…beware of the reborn Sharingan."

"What?" Sasuke walked over to the wall she phased out of and then placed his head on it. _'Beware of the reborn Sharingan. What the hell that supposes to mean?'_ He looked at the picture of Tori and himself still in his hand. He cursed to himself as he stared at Tori's eyes for some reason then at the moon in the sky.

* * *

As the sun was rising in Konoha half past six, Naruto was still sound asleep snoring away the time as if he has nothing to do in a few minutes. A small brown bird landed on his window having a note attached to his back. The bird twitched his head and then peaked on the window for the sleeping Jinchuuriki to wake up. Not getting a response the bird peaked on the window again being much louder then before. Naruto moans and turned away from the sound bringing his covers over his body to block out the noise. He continued to snore as the bird wondered was there something wrong with the child.

Rubbing her eyes and hearing the noise all the way from her room, Nezumi walked into his room as his door was wide up for visitors. She walked to the window and opened it.

"Nice birdie." Nezumi yawed then went back to her room mumbling something about needing more sleep. She crawled back into bed and fell back to sleep.

The bird twitched his head of that small child was odd and flew into Naruto's apartment. The bird landed on Naruto's pillow and eyed the sleeping teenager. The small creature peak his head repeatedly for not answering his call.

Naruto quickly got up holding his forehead in pain.

"What the hell?!" He clenched his fist in anger towards the tiny bird. However, he noticed a black note holder strapped to his back. Naruto opened it and pulled out a small scroll. It was signed to him.

"Meet at the entrance gate at seven. Pack light, further instructions will be waiting for you. Also leave Nezumi behind. She will meet up with you later until she is better."

Naruto scratched his head of who sent this letter then looked over at Nezumi's room still sound asleep. Then he looked back at the note as it was signed Fushicho. He pouted his lips of just hearing her name irritated him. Then his eyes looked at his cloak saying twenty eight minutes before seven. His eyes widen in shock of the time. Naruto jumped out of bed in a panic and rushed to get dress.

Running to the entrance gate in a hurry, Naruto saw Sakura leaning on the Konoha gate with her book bag on ready to go. She stood up seeing her friend stop in front of her panting to try and catch his breath. He stood up straight and gave her a smile.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, finally you got here." She told him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly then looked around. "Well I'm not the only one late, Sasuke's not here."

Sakura pointed to her left as he was sitting on a crate next to a building in his casual manner, but his focus was looking outside Konoha gates deep in thought of the conversation with Yaiba.

"Sasuke-kun been here since six thirty in the morning." Sakura said then smiled.

Naruto felt depressed. "Did you get a messenger bird too?"

"Messenger bird?" She looked at him odd. "Ehh…no. Fushicho-sensei said yesterday to be here at seven in the morning."

Naruto felt annoyed that Fushicho thought he couldn't follow simple orders from her and sent that bird. He folded his arms then looked around for that woman.

"Wait…where is she anyway?" He asked.

"Where's anybody?" Sakura knew that woman said a team would retrieve Tori but it was just them.

Sasuke strolled over to them noticing one person was missing from their group. He then looked at Naruto. "Where's Nezumi?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "The message said leave her behind as she will get picked up later."

"Hmph." Sasuke placed his hands inside his pockets. _'This smells fishy.'_ His eyes caught somebody running towards them in a hurry.

Naruto noticed as he smiled. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka caught his breath and smiled at them. "Hey Naruto! Good you're all here." He gave them a paper.

"Eh, what is it?" Naruto asked clueless.

Iruka rubbed his hair puzzled as he was. "A bird gave it to me." He then looked at his watch. "I have to go and get to the Academy, classes will start soon. Good luck Naruto on your mission."

"Yosh!" Naruto gave him a salute knowing he'll do his best.

Iruka left them as Sasuke suspiciously eyed him thinking that was weird. Sakura took the paper from Naruto hand and read it.

"Your training starts now. Proceed forward as the others will meet you at the next city on the map. There you will be debriefed on the mission." Sakura thought about the letter as it was unusual then look down the letter seeing more writing. "P. S. release the inner mind and let the body react, Fushicho."

"What kind of letter is that?" Naruto asked confused not getting the last part.

Sasuke exhaled. "Let's just go. There's probably a reason behind her sanity."

Naruto and Sakura nodded there heads as they all started to walk out of Konoha. Naruto stopped his walking and looked at the Hokage mountain one last time. It maybe months from seeing it again and hope he will succeed in this mission. He pointed to it and clenched his fist, telling himself he won't fail again. A Hokage's job is to not fail the one's they want to protect, he told himself.

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto not following. "Naruto, hurry up!"

Naruto turned around. "Coming!"

In the distance on a roof top, Iruka watched Kakashi's Team walking out of Konoha. He smirked as he puffed into smoke, revealing a Jishin Jounin in disguise.

"I will give them two hours."

* * *

As two hours have past Fushicho, Kakashi and Yamato appeared at the entrance gate of Konoha fully ready to head out. The copy ninja looked at Fushicho cracking her neck like she was about to do something. He never understood that woman even when they were kids.

Yamato looked at both of them wondering about something as he finally asked. "Was it wise to send Naruto and the others ahead?"

"Sure, Sasuke is with them?" said Fushicho as she looked into the distance. She picked up some dirt on the ground. Then she let it blew into the wind out of her hand going towards the west direction. This was how she analyze the wind current in the air. "Besides I will catch up with them in thirty minutes anyway."

'_Catch up with them?'_ Yamato oddly looked at her wondering what she mean by that then he heard footsteps coming behind him. He turned around and saw the rest of the team who would be accompanying them.

The team stepped in front of the three Jounins, ready to go for this mission. One with bushy eyebrows was excited then the rest. He stood straight and gave them a salute.

"Team is ready Fushicho-sensei." Lee said enthusiastically.

"Nice work Lee." Fushicho said as she looked at the young kids that will be the success for this mission. Then she eyed her small and weird cousin, Nezumi as she gave her a cheese smile and waved at her.

"Good…to tell the truth this will probably be your most dangerous mission you will ever encounter." Fushicho continued. She eyed the young Chuunins as they pay close attention to her words. "Lee, Hinata and Nezumi, you know the situation you guys are in and Sai," The pale Root member looked at her emotionless. "You're calm and skilled in dangerous situation from what I heard. You will be a good addition to the team."

He nodded his head understanding his position to the team. Just by her voice he knew this mission will be at a high level, probably S-rank.

"The mission right now is to find the Seven Tail Bijuu Kaku," said Fushicho as the Chunnins eyes were in shock. "If we find him then we will find the Akatsuki which will lead us to our true target, Tori. A ten men team is needed for this mission for the search. Kakashi will be with his team. Yamato will have Sai, Lee and Nezumi. I will have Hinata."

Hinata mouth was open as she was by herself. She raised her hand. "J-Just us?"

Fushicho smiled at her and slapped her little student on the back. Hinata started to cough from her hit. "Don't worry. I'm like three people." She went and picked up her backpack on the ground and gave it to Kakashi.

"Hold this," said the Jishin Jounin as Kakashi took it confused. "I will meet all of you at the city on the map marked."

Fushicho lower her body into a set position like a track runner. "Kakashi, pick up your former student on the way."

"W-Wait, what you mean by that?" Kakashi asked nervously.

She smirked and started to run at a high speed, quicker then the human eye could pick up. They felt a gush of wind coming towards them that made Lee and Hinata cover there eyes from the dust. Everybody eyes where in shock from that sheer speed as she was nowhere in sight.

"She's fast." Lee said as she was faster than him without his weights. He only had seen that speed in his sensei.

"I brought extra bandages just in case." Nezumi placed a roll of bandages in her hand and smiled knowing what her words meant.

* * *

Walking along the road going towards their destination, Kakashi and Yamato noticed smoke up ahead. They eyed each other and then ran over to where the smoke was coming from. They paused in shock. The area they were looking at resembled a battle field. Lying on the ground, Naruto and Sakura were unconscious as they looked battered.

Lee eyes widen looking at his beloved on the ground. "Sakura-san!" He ran over to her side checking her pulse.

Sai scanned the area. "Where they attacked by an outside force?"

Kakashi smelled the air of a familiar scent then exhaled. "No…Let's just say I figured out what Fushicho meant."

"What Fushicho meant? Wait she did this to them?" Yamamto asked surprised then looked at Naruto and Sakura but Sasuke was no where in site. "Isn't she going too far with this training?"

"I guess," Kakashi walked over to Naruto then check his pulse. "I heard her methods were harsh but it gets the job done."

Hinata eyed Naruto unconscious body then Sakura getting second thoughts about her agreement with that woman. The scared Hyuuga felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she looked at the pale Root member.

"Hinata, I guess you're lucky to have a caring sensei like Fushicho-sensei. She's probably eager to train you even more." Sai gave her a smile.

Hinata eyes widen in fear not wanting to be trained by that madwoman at all and Sai freakish smile was making it even worse.

"Found him!" Nezumi shouted out loud being not to far off from the team. She touched Sasuke body on the ground paralyzed again from Fushicho attacks. The small Chuunin oddly looked at the Hot Spring then back at the Uchiha.

"How you end up like this, Sasuke-oniisan?" Nezumi asked him.

He gave her an annoyed look. "D-Don't ask."

Nezumi smiled at his comment and then unrolled a roll of bandages.

* * *

Three young kids were running down a hallway kicking a small blue ball around. One of the children kicked it at a door saying B5 on it. With that loud bang, Naruto quickly awaken from his slumber. He looked around the room frantically on alert as if paranoid about something was about to attack him. He heard another loud bang on his door. Then put his hands up in defense.

"Stop playing games in the hallway!" A woman yelled out.

"Sorry mom!" The children said in unison.

Naruto looked at his door seeing the shadows of the children leaving the door.

"Kids?" He then grabbed his ribs as they were still bruised. He felt angry the more he thought of the bruise marked placed by his new sensei. _'That woman!'_

Turning of the door knob put the energetic Chunnin on alert. He searched the room for his backpack which was near the window. He rushed over to it quickly and pulled out a kunai. _'She won't get me this time.'_

His original sensei entered the room but paused. He saw his former student rushing at him. He put his hands up in defense.

"Naruto wait!"

His frantic shout stopped his former student charge and looked at Kakashi curious.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" But then Naruto looked outside the room suspiciously then hurried Kakashi into the room. "Must be on alert at all times."

Kakashi gave him an odd look. "Why?"

Naruto looked around the room then ran towards the side of the window. He looked outside eyeing his surrounding.

"That devil woman could be coming after me again. Her ears pick up everything." Naruto rushed over to his backpack as he was wearing his boxers. "I must get dressed to protect myself."

Kakashi looked at the over active teenager then exhaled. He wondered what Fushicho did to get him so worked up over to be this paranoid.

* * *

Food was being served at the main part of the hotel the whole team was staying at. Everybody was happy to see the delicious meal in front of them as they dug in except for Team Kakashi. They gave Fushicho a scowling look having evil thoughts of what they wanted to do to her for there revenge. Fushicho sensed the tension in the air and smiled at her new students.

"You should eat up to keep up your strength." She said then ate a dumpling.

They all mumbled something under their breath and then started to eat but kept their eyes on their new sensei like hawk.

* * *

Sakura says goodnight to Hinata and walked to her room. She stretched her arms saying it was a good meal but made sure she didn't stuff herself that much. The kunoichi was unsure what tomorrow might bring.

Sakura entered her room but paused. That thought about not knowing what was about to happen tomorrow started just now. In her room, a blonde hair Jounin was unrolling a futon on the floor next to another one already laid out.

"Sakura aren't you going to get some rest now?" Fushicho said not even turning around, knowing it was her by her scent.

"Ehh…Yes." Sakura said nervously. She closed the door and then went to her bed. "Wait, where is Nezumi?"

Fushicho took off her jacket and folded it nicely next to her. "I put her with Hinata." The Jounin then took off her flak vest and placed it next to her folded jacket.

"Well…why?" Sakura asked then saw Fushicho glare at her. She tensed up then smiled. "I mean if you don't mind me asking. Ha Ha."

Fushicho took out the bandage from her ponytail as her hair fell down passed her shoulders.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you when the moon is shown." Fushicho told her.

Sakura gave her a puzzled look. _'What's that suppose to mean?'_ She sat on her futon about to pull the covers over her.

"Sakura," Fushicho called her name. Sakura looked at her. "I need to discuss some business with you and the reason why Nezumi is with Hinata now. I don't want her to worry about it."

"Okay?" Sakura asked uncertain what she meant.

"How's Sasuke doing?"

"Fine I guess but why?"

"Just checking the mark on his arm was stable."

Sakura looked down remembering the first time looking at the mark and the effects.

**Flashback**

Sasuke left arm, were Okami branded him, two black scares going around his arm appeared, alongside with four black snakes like ghostly creatures forming around the markings.

The ghostly snakes revealed their fangs and lash out at Sakura sensing powerful chakra from her body.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted out.

Lee quickly grabbed Sakura's shoulder and pulled her back to a safe distance, away from Sasuke's body.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked still holding her.

Sakura nodded her head and then looked at Sasuke left arm. "Kakashi-sensei, what is happening to Sasuke-kun?"

**Flashback Ends**

Luckily, Lee pulled her away from the ghostly snakes before they attacked her.

"He's fine." Sakura said but then smirked. "But then again I can never tell with him."

"Okay, then goodnight." Fushicho smiled and pulled the covers over her to get some sleep.

Sakura gave her a confused look as she sometimes acted too much like a child.

"Goodnight," Sakura said and pulled the covers over her, looking the opposite direction from the unpredictable Jishin Jounin. However, Sakura had one scowling eye open looking over her shoulder, watching Fushicho suspiciously.

'_Like I'm that gullible sensei.'_ Sakura thought there was a reason behind her madness why Fushicho was in her room. She wasn't telling her the truth as usual.

**Flashback**

The ground was uprooted as Kakashi's Team surprisingly watched Fushicho appear from the destruction she created with her sheer strength.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Naruto shouted in anger.

Fushicho smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "What if I am? The Hokage did sign you guys over to me. So I can do anything I want with you."

Sasuke felt annoyed that she was playing with them. "Where not your slaves to be toyed with?"

"If you were my slaves, then you would be planning to kill me every second I lived," answered Fushicho. Then her eyes turned serious. "If hate gets you serious to kill me then fine."

Sasuke glared at her as she was sounding like his deceased older brother.

"I will attack you when, where and how I please," She continued. "If you don't like it then show me or my actions will continue and suffer the consequences with your bodies." Fushicho smirked enjoying her little students' expressions, confused and innocent. "However there is a neutral zone."

"A Neutral zone? What…is that?" Sakura asked.

Fushicho looked up at the blue sky as the wind blew in her hair. "When the moon is shown in the sky I will not attack you."

Sasuke eyed her. "How do we know we can keep your word?"

"You don't." Fushicho smirked.

**Flashback Ends**

Sakura eyes ventured over to the window eyeing the moon in the sky. She told herself she had to get up before dawn before Fushicho attacked her. The pink haired Chuunin cursed under her breath as this was becoming annoying to her.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise in the sky brining in a new day. Fushicho yawed and then looked over at her student. Her bed was neatly put away as her belongings was nowhere in sight. She smirked then got ready for the new day.

Coming out of her room she saw Kakashi coming down the hallway reading his favorite book. He eyed Fushicho coming out of her room as her jacket wasn't on but in her arms.

"How you sleep?" She asked him.

"Not to much as Naruto was afraid you might attack him when he was asleep. Sakura, Sasuke and him left there room before dawn." Kakashi answered.

'_Interesting.'_ Fushicho thought of an idea to put more fear into her students' hearts. "I'll see you in a few." She puffed into smoke.

* * *

Walking down the street annoyed and outraged, Naruto had his arms folded. His eyes looked like he didn't acquire any sleep last night from his paranoia. Even though he felt half asleep, his eyes were watching the area closely still as he didn't drop his guard.

"Must be on alert at all times." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura heard his words and was starting to become tired of Naruto already this morning even Sasuke.

"Naruto stop being paranoid now." She told him.

"Who's being paranoid?"

All the Chuunins froze in their tracks; there hearts were pounding fast as they slowly turned around like puppets on a string. They saw the devil woman eating a rice ball watching them.

Sasuke felt irritated wondering how she get behind them without him noticing.

"Are you guys hiding from me?" Fushicho asked smiling at them. They quickly shook their heads. "Good…because if I thought that, then you're offending me." They quickly shook there heads again.

"Good," She walked by them finishing her rice ball. "I will see you guys at the restaurant in one hour." She didn't hear anything then stopped her walking. "Right?"

They quickly nodded their heads like obedient children.

"Good. Later." Fushicho then continued to walk down the street humming to herself.

Naruto felt a cold chill under his jacket when that woman was around them. "That woman scares me."

* * *

A pot of water was boiling over an old fashion fire place in a cabin. Placing some dead frogs and a little spice into the pot the old man smiled smiling the nice aroma already. His eyes opened a little, revealing his red pupils then closed them again. He chuckled to himself for no apparent reason then looked over to his bluish red pet resembling a Langer, who was eating a piece of bread like a mouse.

"Ah Meko don't eat it all up. You'll spoil your dinner." He smiled at his trusty friend.

The window was open as a breeze came into the cabin. The wind moved an ancient map on another table as it was turning on its own. This map itself had character symbols on it including the Chinese zodiac resembling a Chinese Astrology map that predicts the future.

This caught the eyes of the old man as he stopped what he was doing and walked over to the table. The animal of the Snake, Rat, Dragon, Tiger and Money all lined up together and formed a pentagram.

The old man eyes widen. "Impossible."

Quickly hurrying to his bookshelf, he grabbed a scroll. He unrolled it as it was empty. He took out a brush and started to write exactly what he saw on the map. Scrabbling to find a string on the table, he rolled it back up and placed a string around it. He quickly headed straight for his door.

"Don't touch anything Meko!" He shouted out as his little monkey looked at him curious.

The old man rushed out the door towards a bird house a few meters from his cabin. He looked at a large white grayish bird that was the size of a vulture, perched on a tree stump. A holder was strapped on its back as he was a messenger bird for the old man. The bird looked at his long time friend discombobulated holding a scroll in his hand.

"Come now Mezo and listen to me carefully." He placed the scroll inside the holder securing it tight. "You must get this to Fushigo-sama pronto. Guard this with your life."

The white bird nodded his head understanding his command. Mezo expanded his wings and flew up into the large opening in the bird house for the birds to come and go when they please. The old man saw his comrade fly away into the sky hoping the message will be received.

The old man jogged back into his house and looked at the map again ignoring that Meko had his hand inside the pot tasting the food.

"God help us all."

His eyes specifically looked at what each animal made on the map. The eye of the Rinngan was shown in the middle when all the animals formed the pentagon. The old man heard the story when these symbols come together something will happen. He dread that it doesn't come to term.

* * *

Swirled grey eyes watched the Akatsuki misfits run outside there main headquarters. He saw Dederia, enraged, chasing after them as small explosions went off. Dederia threw clay birds at them. Tobi and Tori were running away laughing at him that he couldn't hit them.

Pein thought those two always brought attention towards themselves. However, his eyes focused on Tobi spending too much time with Tori wondering what he was actually after. Though Tobi was the true leader of the Akatsuki and himself was the second in command, in some way he was hiding information from him or he would have abstracted Okami from Tori by now. Tobi needed something that the Akatsuki leader couldn't understand why.

Interrupting his thoughts, Konan stepped into the room as he eyed behind him.

"I'm leaving," said Konan. "I will contact you when I find something on the Bijuu."

Pein turned toward her as Konan had normal clothing he hasn't seen her in a long time. She wore a brown cloak resembling a rain cloak that covered her body. Strapped around her was a brown backpack with her belongings and extra weapons. Not traveling with Pein she had to pack extra if a battle was to occur. If anybody looked at her they would have thought she was just a normal traveler. Her disguise was perfect for the mission.

Pein finally spoke. "Very well. Be careful. If somehow Orochimaru appears, flee. Your only goal is to capture the Bijuu and nothing else. Remember Orochimaru is Tori's prey."

She gave a small bow. "I understand."

She walked pass him and onto a balcony with a tongue extending out towards the industrial village, Pein would sometimes set on. She placed her hands together as her skin started to peel off into white paper. She placed out her hands as her jutsu took full affect on her entire body. Her body slowly turned into small paper butterflies. The wind current blew through the area as the paper flowed with the current towards the Earth Country.

Chestnut eyes saw tiny shadows on the ground as Tori looked at the sky seeing paper butterflies.

"Tori-sama?" Tobi looked the girl gazing upon the sky. "What you looking at?" He followed her eyes as he saw butterflies in the sky. "Amazing. Konan-sempai is leaving!"

"Yeah," Tori became concerned for Konan safety hoping nothing happens to her. She smiled to not show Tobi that she was worried. "What do you want to do next since Dederia-sempai doesn't want to play with us anymore?"

Tobi thought about it for a minute. "It's your day. Think of something."

An idea came to her as her face light up. "Come on, will visit Grandma Soshu." She grabbed his hand forcing him to move quickly, excited to see her since she haven't visited her in a long time.

"W-Wait T-Tori!" He said being dragged by her.

A man watched the energetic Tori walking past him on the streets. He smirked as he smoked a cigarette. It was the same man Tobi and Tori messed up his grocery chart earlier. He admired Tobi being with a pretty young girl full of life.

"I need to get a mask." He mumbled to himself. He thought maybe the ladies fall for the mysteries types of man and not a straight forward guy like him. It would be easier to hid one's identity, he thought.

* * *

Eyes lit up like it was her birthday. Tori was amazed at all the animals in the shop. From different kinds of birds, dogs, cats, raccoons, and even more, Grandma Soshu shop had anything to everything. Shinobis around the village would come to her shop to find an animal for a mission or just for a companion to keep.

The two Akatsuki members were fascinated of the new arrivals that came in since there absence from the village.

"Tori-sama come look at this." Tobi called her name eyeing a particular animal he hasn't seen in the shop before.

Tori walked over towards Tobi and stood in front of a cage that contained a large wild boar.

"Wow." Tori eyes widen captivated by the boar size.

The boar was four feet tall, eight feet long, weighting near eight hundred pounds from the naked eye. This boar was different from the one Tori and Tobi seen having two strange red swirling symbol on both sides of his body and two marking on it's temples. It resembled a tribal boar in the mountains they once saw before.

The boar was enjoying his slumber until he felt a powerful presence. He opened his eyes as his black orbs focused on the two Akatsuki members. He particularly glared at one of them and stood up from his position. He gave them a steady stare feeling uneasy and threatened. Taking no chances he rammed into the steel cage to warn them not to come near him. He made a loud roar that made everybody in the shop stop what they were doing and looked at the wild boar.

Tobi quickly took a step back scared from that boar's presence. He didn't like his eyes.

"He scares me!" He noted.

Unlike Tobi, Tori didn't move from her spot, not intimated by the boar's warning to back away from him. Tobi eyed his friend.

"Shhhh…" Tori bent down to the boar's eye level. She placed her hand out to calm the boar's temper. Feeling that he won't hurt her, she placed her hand into the cage. The boar immediately took a step back unsure about her actions.

"It's okay…I won't harm you." Tori smiled at him kindly.

The boar was still uncertain. He took a chance and stepped forward. He allowed her to pet him between his eyes. She stroked his head as he felt good to be petted like that in a long time.

"See all that and you're just a kind one aren't you." Tori continued to rub his head. "Tobi come and pet him. He won't eat your arm off or anything."

"Ehh…maybe next time." Tobi said putting his hands up.

"Impressive," Grandma Soshu came over to them and looked at Tori's actions. Her snowy white hair and shoe smith looking outfit made her look old fashion. She knew right away that it was Tori inside of Yuuma's body. Unlike other villagers, Grandma Soshu knew about the Akatsuki being loyal to the Rain village.

"I'm surprised you calm him down. I found that one wounded outside the village. But he never gave me a chance to touch him," She smiled at them. "I had to use sedative on him to calm him down to treat his wounds."

"Can I keep him?" Tori asked still petting him as he enjoyed her touch.

"While I would say yes but he's not for sale. He's going to be released back into the wild tomorrow since he's healthy now." She told her.

Tori paused and then looked into his dark eyes as if he was telling his own story of the reason why he was here. "But he has no home to go back too."

Grandma Soshu eyed her curious. "How do you know that?"

Soshu glanced at Tori's calm and passive face as she stared at the boar without blinking.

"He's been waiting for me." Tori said in a mellow tone.

Tobi and Grandma Soshu gave her a clueless look wondering what does that mean.

Tori snapped out of her trance, looked at them and smiled seeing there expressions.

"Can I take him?" She asked Grandma Soshu again.

She smiled at her. "If that is his wish."

"Yatta!"

She felt excited and unlocked his cage. She felt he was happy too as he was finally freed from that cage and going to a new home. She opened it as the giant boar came out of the cage. He shook himself and took a step closer to his new friend. His breathed on her taking her scent in. Tobi stepped back still not trusting that boar if he might eat him and then looked at Tori.

"Ehh…Tori…what are you going to call him?" Tobi asked nervously.

Tori thought about it and looked at him. "Kaku."

Immediately, Tobi and Grandma Soshu glanced at her, surprised she would call a boar that name.

"Why that name my dear?" Grandma Soshu asked but kept her calm voice.

"Easy. He's her protector and loyal friend now," said Tori and smirked. She smiled at Tobi.

"He will be our decoy." She said it in a low voice so only he heard her.

Tobi paused then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get it."

Tori rubbed her head sheepishly wondering how Tobi got into the organization. "I'll tell you later."

Overhearing the conversation, a mysterious young man around the age of twenty was looking at a poisonous purple and black snake. The bobbing head of the snake hissed at him being in defense of his presence. He smirked and then walked out the door. He placed a hoody over his head from his cloak as it was raining outside again.

Another man, more muscular looking, six foot tall wearing the same cloak and black hoody over his head was coming towards him. Unlike the other, he had on a Hidden Rain forehead protector. They both acknowledge one another. When they both cross path they stopped in the middle of the street, alongside one another as the villagers provided the perfect cover.

"Gemo-sempai was right," said the younger man. "It's the girl that claimed to be dead."

"Her real body must be hiding some place if our information is correct form our source," said the older man with a deeper raspy voice. "We will find her once we kill this girl. Dead or alive it doesn't matter. We only need her body."

The young anxious man looked at his superior and smirked. "This should be a piece of cake. The bodyguard looks like nothing to be a real threat."

The older man eyed Tobi through the window of Grandma Soshu shop. "Don't underestimate him. He's in the Akatsuki for a reason." He placed his index and middle finger in front of him and disappeared.

The younger man paid no head to his words and walked down the street whistling a nice tone to himself. Four other shinobis eyed him and disappeared as the target was confirmed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Plan in Motion**


	25. A Plan in Motion

Another update. Thanks for the reviews. If anybody wondered why hinata have a brown scroll on her back in the commissions and the picture I did located in my profile you will find out in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Plan in Motion**

Deep within a forest, the Jishin Jounin and the Hyuuga heiress were looking at each other as if locked in a staring contest. Only thing about it Fushicho won the battle before it began. Hinata was blinking constantly feeling nervous and frightened that nobody else was in the forest but them. She really wished Naruto was around right now or even Sai. She just needed somebody to hide behind. Fushicho was going to train her the hard way just like Naruto and the others. She really didn't feel like being abused today but she knew once her father signed her soul over that her training was going to began right after she left the village.

Fushicho was leaning on a large brown scroll, three feet in height, standing up as she smirked at the funny expression from the Hyuuga. She wondered was she that scary. She thought her methods were sweet and kind as love was in every punch to make her students achieve there goals in life. Second guessing that Fushicho laughed inside as she was just using her students as punching bags so they could endure pain from there enemies on the battle field.

"So your training begins, Hinata." Fushicho said excited to see how well she will perform compare to her other students.

Hinata took a big gulp, eyes glued on her new sensei. Every gesture she made put her on alert that she might throw a punch at her.

"We will only do two things this month alone," Fushicho continued. "You are different then must girls I trained…well you're the only girl I trained like you actually." Fushicho thought about it again then remembered that she never took in anybody on Hinata's level, especially somebody who's shy, not confident and blushes when a boy talks to her.

Hinata didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She immediately felt depressed.

The Jishin Jounin scratched her head. "Well to tell the truth you're not aggressive enough or show hatred towards another. I wonder how you made it this far."

Hinata knew why of a certain blonde hair boy then blushed by staring at the ground. Fushicho smirked thinking something changed her and it wasn't her father.

"Do you remember the conversation we had before we left Konoha?" Fushicho asked.

Hinata looked at her then nodded her head. "Yes."

**Flashback**

Admiring the adorable room of the Hyuuga heiress, Fushicho looked around curious about everything she was looking at. She touched her covers as they felt soft. She bent down wondering what type of fabric was it made out of. It felt rich. Nothing less from the Hyuuga clan she guess.

Hinata closed her bedroom door behind her eyeing the Jounin. She wondered how she convinced her father to take her with them on there important mission.

"Why didn't you tell my father about the curse mark?" Hinata asked trying to keep her voice to a minimal for nobody to hear.

"Why?" Fushicho thought about it. "There was no need to…and besides don't you want to impress your father."

Hinata thought about it since she was a child. Of course she wanted to impress him and gain his recognition of not being a failure. He still always tells her to not hinder anybody on almost every mission she goes on.

Unexpectedly, Fushicho took Hinata's right hand and examined it.

"Interesting."

"Interesting?" Hinata look puzzled.

"What type of training do you do?"

"Hmm…nothing out of the ordinary." She told her unsure why she was asking her this out of the blue.

"It's just your hands just look loose then I thought. Have you been playing with water?"

"Well…when I train sometimes." Hinata said remembering her training in perfecting her jutsu Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho.

"Good it makes sense now. You'll be perfect for it." Fushicho smiled at the baffled Hyuuga.

**Flashback Ends**

"You will be my A's card hidden under my sleeves." Fushicho smiled as she still had the same confused look since the conversation. "Hinata never change your personality for anybody. Not even for your father. Your personality will put you at an advantage with your enemies for an unexpected deadly blow. Your action in battle will be your fear towards others. However to achieve that…," She touched Hinata with her index finger on her forehead. "You must complete the first stage to your training."

The Jounin took a step back and unrolled the brown scroll she was leaning on. She placed it on the ground revealing writing on the scroll. Hinata eyes widen as names was on the scroll. At the end of each name it had a dried blood thumb print on it. The confused Hyuuga looked at her sensei.

"What is this?" Hinata finally asked her.

"This is a contract with the turtle race." She answered.

"The turtle race?"

"Yes, the turtle race are peaceful creatures that try to keep order in the world by not causing war among neighbors," said Fushicho. "They are looked at for wisdom and guidance as they use water as there guide to predict certain event in the world. However, if there hand is forced, they have the greatest defense throughout any other animal clans in the world. But the more experienced ones are balanced offense and defense."

Unaware, Fushicho grabbed Hinata thumb and pinched it with a needle. Hinata winced from the small pain and then looked at Fushicho.

"Hinata, with the new chakra in your body, you can call upon these mystical beast," Fushicho eyes Hinata curiously wanting to asked the Hyuuga this question since she found out about the curse mark. "What level spirit entered your body?"

Hinata hesitated about the question as nobody ever asked it from the beginning. Somehow Fushicho knew something inside of her was present that spoke to her on occasions. Her eyes looked over, seeing a certain somebody leaning on a tree and arms folded causally. Nichibotsu nodded his head for approval.

"A Gunigatsu." Hinata told her.

Inside, Fushicho was surprised that one of those spirits lay within her. She thought they only come out every one hundred years. _'Now I see. Hinata doesn't even know how powerful and deadly that chakra can be in the wrong hands.'_

"Well, if you want to become strong then sign here," Fushicho pointed to the scroll with her eyes.

"O-Okay." Hinata was for some reason excited inside to want to perform this jutsu to Fushicho. She wanted to at least make her new sensei change her mind of being a failure. She signed her name Kenji style then pressed her thumb on the scroll.

"Perfect," Fushicho rolled up the scroll and placed it near Hinata's side. "This is yours to keep and must be kept around you." She stepped back a few feet, to give Hinata some room to perform the next step. "Do you know how to perform the summing jutsu?"

"Yes. I know the signs but I never preformed it before." Hinata answered.

Fushicho shrugged her shoulders. "I thought so since the Hyuuga style rely on there traditional ways. While let's see what you can do?"

Hinata nodded her head and does the necessary hand signs needed for the jutsu. She placed her hand on the ground and black writing formed on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Smoke formed as Fushicho was waiting how much chakra could she draw from the Gunigatsu inside of her. As the smoke dissipated, Fushicho eye twitched as her question was answered. A small Graptemys turtle two feet in width appeared out of the smoke. It coughed up from inhaling the smoke and looked at the two females oddly.

"Who summoned me while I was eating dinner?" The turtle said impolitely, as its voice was distinguished as a young boy.

Fushicho touched her head as Hinata had no clue in the world how to summon the other chakra inside of her. She had a headache as she really had to train two no talent shinobis after all in her group.

The turtle looked at Fushicho curiously. "Ehh…don't I know you from somewhere?"

Fushicho tensed and gave the little reptile a scolding look that made him move back in fear.

"No you don't." She said coldly. She went to her bag next to a tree as Hinata's belongings were there too. She pulled out a set of weights. One looked like a shirt type of style weight as the other one were to be placed around her wrist. She placed them in Hinata's hand.

Hinata eyes widen in shock, struggling to hold them up. Then her legs gave way as she fell to the ground almost hitting her summoned friend.

"Watch it!" He shouted.

A map was placed on Hinata's head as her face was still into the ground.

"The markings on the map are the places where we will be stopping. If you can catch up to us by just one of these locations then I will teach you the next stage in your training." Fushicho explained.

Hinata looked up surprised and let go of the weights. "You're leaving me?"

"Yep," said Fushicho happily. "You need to learn weight training on your own." She turned around and started walking towards her bag near a tree. She picks it up and then looked at Hinata expression as if she's about to cry.

"Oh by the way, don't take off those weights or the consequences will be more painful in learning weight training. The only time you can take them off is when you are taking a bath. Your speed needs a lot of work and traveling with me I need fast shinobis that I can rely on to move out of harms way." Fushicho placed two fingers between her eyes. "I will be waiting for you if you want to save Tori. Later."

Fushicho puffed into smoke leaving the Hyuuga alone in the woods by herself. All she heard was the howling of owls which was odd because it wasn't even dark out yet. The overgrown forest gave her the creeps.

Her white eyes looked on the ground at the weights and put them on. Just struggling to uplift the weights was like lifting a thousand pound boulder up a mountain.

Finally placing the weights under her clothing, her body stood still for a second and then came crashing back to the ground.

"A-Are you k-kidding me!" Hinata looked at the ground as her body wasn't moving. She wondered what kind of training was this. Fushicho was trying to kill her. Hinata sighed as it was not her day.

"You mine as well quit." The turtle told her as this was a lost cause.

* * *

Team Seven and the others were already at the exit of the village ready to leave. Naruto placed his backpack on his back looking around for a certain somebody. His eyes widen as an image flashed in his presence. On alert, Naruto stepped back in defense not trusting that woman even if they were in a battle. She probably would attack them before attacking the other enemy.

"Calm down Naruto," Fushicho smirked and then looked at Kakashi and Yamato. "We're ready to go?"

Naruto paused knowing there missing somebody. "Wait…Where's Hinata?"

"In training." She told him.

"Then I'll go get her to hurry up. She probably lost track of time." Naruto said about to get her until Fushicho stepped in front of him which paused the Jinchuuriki movements.

"She will meet up with us at the next town were visiting." Fushicho said not wanting to explain her actions to somebody like him.

"You're up to something." Naruto mumbled to himself, eyeing the Jishin Jounin suspiciously.

Fushicho heard his words and give him a serious look that made Naruto step back. "Do you want to join her? I will make your training extra special aside from the one you're receiving now."

Naruto quickly shook his head no like an obedient dog.

"Then let's go." Fushicho instructed the group.

Yamato looked at Kakashi as he shrugged his shoulders unaware of this information. Though Yamato thought Fushicho was the most unpredictable shinobi he encountered in his life, but he went along with no objections hoping she had Hinata's safety in mind.

* * *

A few days have passed as Naruto and the others continued there journey to the Earth Country. The group ate, slept, Naurto, Sakura and Sasuke got the crap kick out of them from their horrible motherly sensei and started the cycle over again the next day. The others would spend time in the small towns and villages they came across while Naruto and his other two teammates would heal. Naruto would yell at Fushicho methods saying their not learning anything. Fushicho would respond he needed to think first. Naruto would disapprove and then cross his arms in disapproval. Sakura would shake her head of his childishness as it wasn't getting them anywhere. That was how the days were in the Fushicho marching army.

In a restaurant by herself enjoying a plate of fried jiaozi Chinese dumbling, Fushicho was the only one excited about taking a pit stop in Tangygan town. This town had the best Jiaozi over the world. Tangyan town was known famously for it Jiaozi and brought in great business for the small town.

"Nagging children creates an apatight." She told herself enjoying her meal.

"Can I join you?"

Fushicho heard a familiar voice and looked up to see the copy ninja smiling at her.

"Only if you lecture me about my methods." She said then ate more of her food.

"I won't." Kakashi sat down across from her in a chair. He watched her eat but had to address one issue that has him worried. "We haven't seen Hinata in almost a week. She's not in any trouble is she?"

"Don't worry," Fushicho said calmly. "Hinata's situation is different then Naruto and Sakura when Tori trained them. Besides, I can't let my A's card become a failure. She will meet up with us in one of the villages or towns we travel along the way. Don't worry Kakashi, I have an eye on her if anything arises."

Fushicho looked at Kakashi seriously to make sure he understands her methods and trust in her. "Hinata must be trained alone to understand what her true purpose in life is and then her training will start. I only started a little of what I want her to achieve. It will be hard but I have confident she will pull through."

Kakashi had a feeling Fushicho was hiding more about Hinata's condition from him. For now he will take her word and trust her judgment.

* * *

Breathing heavily, exhausted and worn down from this vigorous training that she must endure, Hinata looked at the endless road in front of her. It looked to her of a journey she will never accomplish at the pace she was going. She was hunched over; sweat dripping down her face as she really needed a rest. She wondered can she make it. Her turtle friend, who's been with her since she summoned him, was traveling ahead of her. He looked behind him irritable at the young girl.

"Taking a break again?!" He yelled at her. "At this rate will never catch up with the others."

Hinata looked at him with one eye as the sun was starting to affect her. "Sorry."

"Hmph. Enough with the sorry and hurry up!" said the turtle aggregately. "We're only twenty miles from where we started and only got this far," He sighed. "Maybe you should go home."

Hinata felt depressed and annoyed at the same time. His abusive words was not helping her and he sound more like her father which she wanted to get far away from.

"I thought you were supposed to give me guidance in my training?" Hinata asked him.

"My mother and father does that, all I want to do is go to asleep. If you can hurry up then I can!" He responded back.

Hinata was about to say something until she saw Nichibotsu standing next to him nodding his head in agreement with the turtle. She felt depressed again.

"You too." She mumbled.

'_You too?'_ The turtle looked at her oddly. "Who are you talking too?"

"Never mind." She said forgetting that only she can see her spiritual ghost hosting inside of her.

Hinata touched her head and then stood up. She took another step but felt her muscle burn as if on fire. They cramped up freezing her movements. Her body followed gravity and fell to the ground. She couldn't believe it. Her body just gave out on her without warning. The weights on her body were becoming a problem more then she thought.

The turtle shook his head disappointed thinking her weakness will not get to there goal anytime soon.

* * *

In her palm, Tori touched a flower petal she picked off of a flower. She traced her fingers around the clover shaped flower and then looked in the distance. Her playtime was going to begin very soon as her eyes shifted behind her at her bodyguard watching her.

"Ehh…Tori-sama, why are we here?" Tobi asked her unsure about her plans. "The leader said we shouldn't venture off outside the village until you're fully healed."

Tori let the petal blow into the wind. She looked at Kaku her new boar friend and pets his head.

"That's why you're here to protect me," Tori said calmly. "Out of the others, you're just like me in getting into trouble and you won't scold me for it," She smiled. "The others keep forgetting I'm still a child. So let's have some fun."

Tobi smirked under his mask as Tori's fun mostly ended in fear and destruction. "What do you have in mind?"

"Do you have a teleportation scroll on you?" She asked.

"Yes but only to Kendo village. It's not that far."

She sighed. "It will have to do."

She pet Kaku's head again as he enjoyed her touch. He then looked into her eyes as if telling her something. Tori eyed behind her feeling a presence around her. She stared at a tree but ignored it to not bring attention to herself.

"Don't worry Kaku, Tobi will enjoy your performance. Let's go." Tori said as they started to walk into the forest heading to their next destination.

An eye appeared into a tree visible to the necked eye. It watched there target walk down the darken forest overhearing the whole conversation. It soon disappeared like a ghost.

* * *

"Rasengan!"

Naruto charged his ball of concentrated charka at Fushicho as they were in mid air. She looked up and saw the hasty boy coming at her. She smirked as he was always fun in amusing her.

"That jutsu will never hit me!"

In a quick second she felt a small breeze blew pass her face. Her eyes widen as she looked behind her. She cursed to herself. With his heightened speed, Sasuke was next to her with his sword in full range to attack her.

Using her agility, Fushicho quickly grabbed Naruto's arm holding the Rasengan and twist it. Naruto squint in pain as this disburses of his jutsu. Fushicho grinned and used Naruto's momentum and grabbed him in front of her body.

Both Naurto and Sasuke eyes widen as they were about to do a head on collision with one another. Fushicho was using Naruto as a shield from Sasuke's attack. The Uchiha cursed to himself not able to stop his quicken speed in time.

On the ground in shock that her teammates were in danger, Sakura used her new jutsu and closed her eyes to channel her chakra.

Naruto felt an arm grab his shoulder pulling him to the left. His eyes widen and looked behind him.

'_Sakura?'_ He was surprised how she ended up in this three way triangle they accidentally made for themselves.

'_That trick again.'_ Fushicho thought annoyed as Sakura was ruining her fun with that jutsu.

Blood red eyes widen watching the pink hair kunochi appear from thin air like when she faced Fushicho before. He couldn't understand how it functioned. He thought it was speed but his eyes would have picked up on her chakra in the surrounding area when she preformed it but it didn't.

Wasting no time to stall, Sakura used the jutsu again and phased out of existence making Sasuke's attack aim for the original target. Unfortunately, Sasuke was too occupied on her jutsu to complete his attack as his eyes searched the area. Without warning, a fist hit his face as Sasuke eyes widen by the sheer power behind it.

"Keep your eyes on the target kid!" Fushicho shouted in excitement.

The attack sent Sasuke into the over populated trees below them. Luckily the trees stopped his speed as he hit the ground harshly. Trying to stop his pace Sasuke dung his sword into the ground. He came to a complete stop angrily eyeing in front of him of that woman was pissing him off to no end.

Phasing back into existence, Naruto and Sakura was a few meters from there other teammate. Sakura looked at Sasuke then back there substitute sensei landing on the ground near them. Her calm and uninteresting attitude was making her angry. To use Naruto as a shield like that, Sakura wanted to know was she enjoying herself to see people get hurt. Sasuke impenetrable sword could have injured Naruto greatly at his speed.

"So weak."

Sasuke stood up on his foot and took a step towards his target. Irritable, he spits out blood from his mouth and glared at her viciously.

"So weak…why are you all weak." Fushicho said disappointed.

Sasuke paused hearing those words from her mouth. Those words were the same foolish words his brother told him when he faced him a few years back. His Sharingan eyes focused on her getting serious remembering an image of him in his Anbu outfit when that incident happened in his past life. He clenched his sword in frustration.

"We're not weak!" Naruto shouted out tired with this woman being their sensei and treating them like trash. She treated them like there training over the years meant nothing. He was about to continue his argument with his arrogant sensei until he felt dizzy. He clenched his stomach as if about to throw up and landed on his knees.

"I forgot." Sakura said and aided Naruto nauseating feeling. She bent down in front of him and took off her glove with her teeth. She placed her palm on his forehead and channeled her chakra into him.

Naruto looked at her in wonderment. His stomach felt better as Sakura opened her eyes.

"Sakura?" Naruto just realized how did he get on the ground when they were in mid air just a minute ago. "Where did we…"

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said not really wanting to go into details because she can't discuss that to anybody technically.

Fushicho sighed as this was getting her nowhere. She turned around and started to walk away from the three Chuunins ready to call it quits for the day.

"We're not finished yet!" Naruto shouted out that she was dismissing them like that.

She stopped and looked at the loud mouth teenager as he was the main one making her angry since she started training them.

"Over the last few days your abilities have confirmed my answer," Fushicho gave them a serious look. "You guys are too weak and not worth training. I'm starting to think I made a mistake on whom I chose on this mission," She sighed. "I'm going to eat."

'_Why you!'_ Naruto balled up his feast in anger. He was about to attack her but saw a electrical charged white sword shot through her chest. Naruto eyes widen in shock then looked at the person who did it. Sakura followed his same expression.

"Don't turn your back on us like we're worthless." Sasuke said sternly. His patience was done with this woman and now it was time to stop playing with her. He haven't used the curse mark at all since he was branded with Okami curse mark. He didn't know what would happen if he transformed into his level two curse mark. When he tried before it started to burn his body in pain. However, that was until the curse mark was under control. Now was the time to try it.

"Sasuke are you crazy!" Naruto shouted out as if he lost his mind with that attack. But then, he second looked at Fushicho's body as it disbursed into feathers.

A chuckle echoed around them as the others looked around hearing Fushicho's voice.

"Finally one of you is trying to kill me." She said humorously.

Sasuke placed his sword on his shoulder and looked behind him. He saw Fushicho sitting in a tree casually, watching them as she grinned.

"Enough playing around," Sasuke glanced at her. "If you want to see the Sharingan so badly then you will. Naruto, Sakura, stop pretending and aim to kill her or you won't improve anything. This woman is use to pain and needs to be treated like an enemy since she's been mocking us from the beginning. It's time to show her what we can do."

Naruto took a deep breath knowing Sasuke was right. It was time to stop playing games. They have to pull out the stops and come at her for real. He smirked and glanced at Fushicho. He slapped his palm and fist together.

"Yosh! Find then will stop pretending. Sakura lets show how fast we are. Finally I can take these off." Naruto said to her.

"Okay." Sakura said.

Naruto dropped down to ground and lifted up his pants leg. Around both his calf were training weights he kept on since Tori trained him. In some odd way he still felt he had to keep them on at all times or she was going to scold him for taking them off.

He unbuckled them and dropped them to the ground causing a thud like pipes hitting the ground. He pulled down his pants leg and unzipped his jacket. He lifted up his shirt mid way revealing a weight belt around his stomach and unclipped the back of it. He took them off and let them drop to the ground. He showed a little of his abs which were starting to become more visible from wearing the weights on his body for nearly a year. He pulled down his shirt and cracked his body feeling unrestricted anymore.

Sakura lift her red jacket a little, having the same weight belt like Naruto wrapped around her stomach. She unclipped hers and then let it fall to the ground. She cracked her knuckles in excitement like a boxer ready for the match to begin.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura curious about those weights they had on there body. This was the first time he actually seen them with weights _on_ there body. Looking at the dent on the ground from the weights, they had to way over hundreds of pounds. He wondered what the hell Tori taught them. Whatever she did to them when he was absent, Sasuke acknowledge that they have become stronger.

Naruto smirked. "Ready."

Naruto and Sakura get into a run position.

"Set." Sakura eyed there substitute sensei as the handicap was off about truly hurting her.

Naruto eyes get serious. "Tori trained us to crush those who talk down on us. If we can't defeat them…"

"…Then make sure they can't stand either." Sakura finished his sentence and gave Fushicho a serious look.

"Let's go."

Naruto and Sakura ran towards there target at heightened speed, faster then they were before. Fushicho eyes widen from there burst of speed as they appeared next to her. Naruto was about to punch her as Sakura was going to kick her, both aimed for her face. With quick agility, Fushicho blocked Naruto punch with her palm and blocked Sakura kick with her arm. However, when she blocked both attacks she felt a shift in power from each attack. They had more force behind them as Fushicho started to realize she had to take these kids more seriously.

As the training continued throughout the day, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were on the ground beaten up and down for the count. Sasuke held on his chest in pain as he looked worse then the others.

"That woman isn't normal." Naruto mumbled as they all nodded there head in agreement.

* * *

A man walked over to a chair and plopped down on it, tired and exhausted from a hard day of work. He saw tea on a desk next to him already prepared for him. He smiled warmly as his daughter was to kind to him. She read his mind before he thought about it. He took a sip of the nicely brew tea and laid it back down on top of a saucer.

"Working in the mines is hard work. I should get some sleep to wake up early in the morning to pull a double again." He told himself then looked outside of his window.

He grabbed his tea cup again but paused. He carefully glanced outside the window as the sky looked fairly darker then other parts of the sky coming in the north direction of the village. He rubbed his eyes ignoring it as he needed to get some sleep. He started to see things that weren't there.

He was about to sip his tea again but felt a rumble under his feet like an earthquake. His eyes widen as he looked outside the window again at the darken clouds.

"Oh no." He dropped his tea cup and rushed outside of his house in a hurry. He needed to look at the sky in full view.

"Father!" A twelve year old girl ran down the steps and looked in the living room for her father. She saw the broken tea cup on the floor and then felt another rumble under her feet. She looked around in a panic looking for her father.

"Father!"

She then saw him outside on the porch gazing up at the sky. She ran out the house towards him. She was about to say something but saw his shocked expression that she haven't seen from him in six years.

"F-Father?"

"It can't be," He said remembering from his past how that tragic event happened in his life was happening again. He knew what it was. _'A demon.'_

He quickly looked at his daughter. "Toyoha, pack what you can in five minutes now."

"Why father?"

"Don't argue just do it! We have to leave before it comes." He eyed her seriously. His daughter nodded her head to his command and did exactly what he said. His eyes glanced back at the darken sky in the distance. "It's beginning again."

* * *

Standing next to large gates at the entrance to the village, two guards were looking around on the ground trying to figure out why they felt tremors under there feet. They looked at each other as one shrugged his shoulders clueless as he was. One guard thought they must be doing something in the minds with explosives or something. But it would be odd to be working at this time of night when workers should be done already.

One guard looked up seeing a skinny male farmer in a panic, with a pitch fork in his hand running for his life.

"A Demon! Run it's a huge DEMON!!" The farmer yelled out and ran past them without even explaining what he saw. From what his eyes seen explaining would get him killed.

"A demon?" One guard said but paused feeling a killing intention in the air. He looked into the overgrown forest in front of him that made it hard to find the village from outsiders. He saw birds fly out of the trees as another tremor was felt. It was bigger then before as the path that lead to the village began to crack and stopped at the guards' feet.

"What was that?!" The other guard shouted out in fear as that wasn't coming from the mine. Whatever it was, it was heading straight for them.

The guard eyes widen in shocked looking up into the sky. "Oh-my-God."

A loud roar was heard that blew a tremendous amount of wind towards the village as the guards covered themselves trying to stay on the ground. A massive animal nearly hundred feet tall, charged out of the forest like a battering ram and ran into the protective entrance walls around the village. It roared in anger as the guards were killed instantly by the falling debris.

Two large sharp tusks broke down whatever was left of the gate making his way inside the village. Dark eyes glanced below him of the lit up village seeing the villagers on the street stare in horror and fear. It was something they never seen before or heard in bed time stories. The beast roared again and charged at the large buildings. It started its rain of terror, demolishing everything in its path. People started to run for there lives but the beast swung one of its many tails as they came crushing down on the civilians.

Quickly running up a steep cliff, Toyoha and her father carried what they could in there backpacks, heading far away from the furious beast destroying the village. Toyoha was in front of her father as her heart was beating fast not wanting to be killed. It was just like that incident before when her mother was killed.

Her father stopped as they had a clear view of the village of the steep slop. He eyes widen in shock. Smoke rose blacking the sky from burning fires in the village. Loud screams echoed into the sky as Toyoha took a step back of what was destroying the village.

"It can't be," He eyes stared at a giant boar destroying everything in its path. What frightened him the most was the swinging tails behind it. "S-Seven Tails…I-Impossible."

"Father hurry up before it comes for us!" Toyoha yelled out in fear as she grabbed her fathers arm to move. However, he wasn't budging as she tried with all her might.

"It's impossible…I killed it….I killed it."

* * *

Watching the show from a far on a cliff, in a sitting position, Tori chuckled that her new pet was playing his part very well to her liking. As the fire engulfed the sky, Tori only wonder how long would she really meet the Seven Tail Boar Demon. He had to be powerful and wondered who was stronger. Her or him. When that day comes, she will enjoy it.

Tobi watched the Jinchuuriki in front of him with such malice in her eyes, he wanted to know have the Akatsuki fully turned her into what they wanted her to be. A monster that destroys everything in its path just like her boar friend was doing.

"Tori-sama, what's the point?" Tobi asked her.

"It's simple," said Tori hearing the screams from the village from there location. "My father wants the Nine Tail Fox Demon. However, I want him more. His chakra is the key." She smirked and brought her hand up where she touched Naruto's chest. The sweet chakra he gave her could still be felt even in Yuuma's body.

"But, we need to collect all of the Bijuus so I can't be bias," Tori continued. "With these foolish humans and there fear, they will be our guide and flesh out the real Kaku. Then he will be finally exposed and the Akatsuki will capture him."

"Good thinking, Tori-sama." Tobi watched the chakra craving girl through the whole of his orange swirled mask. His Sharingan was activated as he himself was getting excited. Her strategy in finding what she wanted always worked out according to her plans, just like she escaped Konoha. The second in-command of the Akatsuki organization have no idea what he has under him, a monster that can create destruction above extraordinary levels just like Kyuubi. Tobi smirked devilishly under his mask.

A familiar scent caught Tori's sense of smell as she eyed behind her. Now her own little fun was about to begin.

"You boys come here to enjoy the show?" Tori asked humorously.

Tobi oddly looked at her and then turned around. He jumped back startled. Ten shinobis, all with the headband of Hidden Rain Village, were behind the two Akatsukis ready for battle. One of the shinobi's stepped forward being the leader of the group named Gemo.

"Are you behind this destruction?" Gemo asked the Jinchuuriki in front of him even though he knew she switched bodies.

Tori shrugged her shoulders not caring. "Does it matter?"

She stood up and dusted herself off. She slowly turned around revealing her hidden Kekkei Genkai. The leader eyes widen in shock staring into her eyes. It was the Sharingan from that cursive clan that was wiped out by one of there own. He wondered how she obtained such eyes like that.

"What…are you?" Gemo asked her nervously.

She smirked. "I'm sorry I made a mistake. A mistake now that needs to be erased. Whoever looks upon these eyes must be killed on site."

"Don't look down on us." Gemo said clenching a kunai in his hand.

"Don't look down on us?" Tori repeated his words. "You should be happy you're being killed by me out of act of kindness," She glared at each and every one of her assassins. "Tobi-san…lets play Pin the Kunais."

Tobi chuckled and knew when Tori said his name in a proper way she was serious.

"Good idea…," Tobi looked at the clueless men in front of him. "Since we have plenty of players to play with this time around." He took out a kunai.

Tori takes out a kunai under her sleeve and let's go of it. She used Yuuma's chakra to keep the kunai floating in the air and does hand seals.

"Ninpou: Current Kunais no Jutsu."

Appearing behind her out of thin air, one thousand kunais appeared, all aimed directly at her attackers. In shock and amazed, each assassin looked on as they wonder what the hell type of monster was this child to create a powerful jutsu such as this.

Tobi turned around as he almost stabbed himself with one of Tori's kunais. He looked at his one kunai then at the thousand kunais behind him.

"W-Wait a minute! That's cheating!" He told her complaining like a baby.

"I thought you knew, Tobi-san. Rules don't apply outside the village," Her eyes widen ready to attack. "…Anything goes."

Tori released the wave of deadly kunais at her attackers. The two Akatsuki game has just begun.

* * *

Author's note

Graptemys- is commonly known throughout America and Canada as Map turtles. You can buy them at the pet store.

Jiaozi- Also called Chinese dumblings are usually mixed with meat fillings include pork, mutton, beef, chicken, fish, and shrimp and also chopped vegetables.

**Next Chapter: The Hidden Rain Village**


	26. The Hidden Rain Village

**Chapter 25: The Hidden Rain Village**

Yawning out of boredom and how troublesome this mission was, Shikamaru scratched his head walking towards a village he never heard of. When the Hokage told him where it was he wanted to punch himself being such a long journey for a little task. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep as he looked at the sun barely rising in the sky. He mumbled how troublesome this was again reminding himself why he became a shinobi.

"I would like to get this mission over with as soon as possible to be with Sasuke-kun." Ino smiled like a school girl dreamy eyed walking in-between Shikamaru and Chouji

Chouji was annoyed by her always thinking of Sasuke all the time. He eats his bag of chips in his hand.

"This mission should be easy since it's only an escort mission." Chouji stated.

"Okay!" Ino felt fired up. "Let's give it our hundred and twenty percent to hurry it up. That means you too Chouji."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chouji eyed here. "I give my all too."

"Like on the…" Ino stopped talking when she saw Shikamaru put his hand up to halt there position.

Shikamaru looked around the forest as something was off. He saw numerous crows flapping in the sky as a fail stench blew pass there way from the coming wind. He smelt that stench before and it was blood. He signaled Ino and Chouji to follow him silently.

They rushed through the forest as Shikamaru was trying to find out where that stench was coming from. He put his hand up as this halted the team's pace. He finally found the bloody stench in the air. A shinobi was on the ground with numerous kunais stabbed into his back like a porcupine.

Ino landed next to the shinobi as she touched his neck. She looked up at Shikamaru and shook her head indicating he was dead. Then she paused as she looked forward. Two more shinobis were on the ground in the distance. Team Ten quickly checked it out.

The shinobis were dead and in the same similar condition as the man they first stumbled upon, Shikamaru thought.

"What happened here?" Chouji whispered.

Shikamaru still didn't talk trying to figure out what was happening himself. He went further ahead leaving his teammates behind. He stopped as his eyes widen. He covered his nose with his sleeve from the stench. Seven dead bodies were lying on the ground as crows were already eating the flesh off the dead men.

'_The same weapons. All of these men have the same similar wounds. But this must have happened recently or maybe a few hours ago.'_ Shikamaru thought then looked at the expressions on all the shinobis face. There all were frightened by something and tried to escape. However looking deeper into the forest, smoke caught his attention.

He quickly ran over to where the smoke was coming from getting a bad feeling about this.

His body tensed coming to a cliff, seeing the black smoke envelope the sky. Black crows circled the sky as it was swarms of them. The only time crows gather like that was fresh meat, the Chuunin thought. Shikamaru paused as his was in shock coming to the end of the cliff.

"What the-" Shikamaru couldn't believe it with his own eyes. The village they were supposed to take the escort mission from was completely decimated.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Ino said stunned.

Chouji spot a large animal footprint in the distance on the ground leading towards the village. He also noticed how the trees were pushed out of the way making way for whatever attacked the village.

"Something big must have done this." Chouji said. His teammates look at him puzzled and terrified at the same time.

* * *

Sitting in a hot spring relaxed near the edge of the wall, Fushicho had her eyes closed, enjoying herself of the calm atmosphere. It's been a few days to feel this way with all the mayhem of training children and keeping them in line, especially a loud mouth teenage boy. Fushicho still doesn't see what _she_ saw in him as he was more defiant and arrogant when she was at his age. She thought nobody could top her. The Fourth left a weird child behind, Fushicho thought.

She smirked. "Those kinds are becoming interesting that's for sure. They gave me a run for my money this time."

She touched her chest hearing her heartbeat. A voice whispered to her that made her open her eyes and looked at her palm.

"Yes I know. The time is almost here," said Fushicho answering the whispered voice. The unknown voice spoke again. "It is time to head out. I would like to head home and relax for the transformation to happen."

A hand was felt on her shoulder that snapped Fushicho out of her dream state. Her eyes looked into the steam water then at the person who interrupted her conversation.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura but had a worried face. "I called your name but you didn't answer."

Sakura did worry too much, Fushicho thought. She acts just like Fushigi when she was younger until she grew up.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Are you joining me?" She asked her.

"Of course." Sakura said happily. She stepped into the hot bath, took off her towel and then sat down next to her substitute sensei.

Fushicho gave her a suspicious look as something was off about that smile. Was her striking fear into her students' hearts wearing off?

"Why the smile?" She asked.

Sakura pointed to the sky. Part of the moon, which was a small portion of the waning crescent, was still viable to see. Fushicho smirked as these children were finally getting around the horror of her training and learning to appreciate the moon as there safety tool against her.

"Enjoy it while you can. The true fun starts tomorrow and last for three days."

"Three…days?" Sakura asked curiously.

"The new moon will be out which means no moon would be visible to the human eye. It means you better keep your eyes open until that time pass," Fushicho grinned then looked at the scared Chuunin. "So where's Nezumi?"

Sakura felt nervous even more as the days ahead are going to be just hell. She forgot about the new moon phase when nobody sees it. She sighed.

"Bonsai!!"

Nezumi does a cannon ball into the hot bath that soaked Fushicho and Sakura completely. Fushicho eyes twitched as that girl acted more like a cave child everyday.

"Nezumi, you said you would act like a Chuunin now." Sakura scolded her.

Nezumi squirted water out of her mouth like a fountain and started to splash around like a child she was.

"Forget it. That child will never change." Fushicho said ringing her hair out a little.

Sakura gave up but she was becoming a tomboy more since she was staying with Naruto. What she expect. She sighed again as her life just got complicated. Now she had to de-Narutoize the energetic child which can take years. If she breaks the chain early, Nezumi may have a chance to act like a girl in the future and meet a nice guy.

"Naruto." Sakura mumbled his name in annoyance. His children were going to be gremlins terrorizing Konoha at the age of three.

Numerous scares caught Sakura site as the water moved up and down from Nezumi's playfulness. She looked at Fushicho. At first she couldn't see them under the steam water until know. Some scares were larger then others and more able to see around her chest and upper back area too.

"You can ask the question that's on your mind Sakura?" Fushicho said still watching Nezumi play in the water.

Sakura tensed and then looked at Nezumi feeling foolish to stare like that. "Sorry. It's not my place to ask. You probably want to forget them."

"Actually I don't," said Fushicho. Sakura stared at her surprised. "Each of my scares was from saving people I care about on missions."

She looked up at the almost new moon.

"To tell the truth," She continued. "I'm not like other women who believe in the perfect body is the only way to attract a guy in all that. I'm was always the one that have to be on the front line of battle because I liked to be in the action, even though my thrill for action could cost me my life. It's just part of my personality. But when it comes to my comrades I wouldn't second guess to sacrifice myself to save them. A person taught me that a long time ago."

Sakura thought Fushicho enjoyed beating them up for her own enjoyment and that was it about her. But hearing what she told her she started to respect her more. From her scares it showed she would protect those closest to her. She reminded her of a blonde hair boy that would do anything to save a friend. She smiled.

"What's with the smile? You're not laughing about what I said?" Fushicho asked making her feel awkward.

"No, no. You just remind me of Naruto." Sakura answered.

"I do?" Fushicho asked wondering what part. She thought they were different.

Sakura just smiled at her.

"I forgot something." Nezumi said to herself. She hopped out of the hot bath, grabbed her towel and headed for the cubby hole where her stuff was placed.

Now that Nezumi was not around to hear it, Fushicho wanted to ask Sakura a personal question that she's been holding back. She continued to gaze upon the moon.

"Sakura, what is Tori to you?"

Sakura looked at Fushicho puzzled that she would ask a question like that out of the blue. "Why would you ask?"

"It just looks like something you wouldn't do," said Fushicho and smirked. "I'm surprised you're not angry at Tori or something because she was taking Sasuke's focus away from you."

Sakura shook her head. "I can't ignore Tori just like Sasuke and the others. The short period of time she was with us, she believed in me better then myself. I was her A's card to deliver the deadly blow. Hearing that said from Tori it was an honor. That's why I don't want to see her become something she is force too by an organization like the Akatsuki."

Sakura gives a sadden look of how Naruto was heartbroken that he couldn't save her and blamed himself for her death.

"I don't want to see Naruto depress like that again." Sakura said.

Her answer made Fushicho think differently about Naruto wanting to save Tori from the Akatsuki.

"Besides, I think I've improved since then." Sakura smiled at her substitute sensei.

Fushicho gave her an odd look. "Improved or noticed by Sasuke?"

Sakura immediately blushed and lowered her head half way into the water.

"You should be thanking me, Sakura. He already does," She told the flushed Chuunin.

Sakura looked at her wanting to know was he noticing her or was it one of her tricks which would be cruel.

"Our last fight showed Sasuke how much you improved, Sakura."

Sasuke gave her a scowling look about that fight that almost killed her. "How did you perform that last attack anyway?"

Fushicho placed her right hand in front and snapped her fingers. A sudden burst of wind swirled around them out of nowhere. In shock, Sakura covered her eyes to shield herself from the splashing water.

'_Amazing…with…no hand seals.'_ Sakura squint her eyes looking at Fushicho to be at a high level shinobi for her age. She only thought she saw such jutsus from Kakashi, Yamato and the Hokage.

In a few seconds, the wind died down as the water stopped swirling around. Fushicho lowered her hand back into the water dispelling her jutsu. Sakura uncovered her eyes then look at Fushicho in astonishment.

"H-How you do that?" Sakura asked.

"The wind can be a powerful weapon when ones learn to wield it properly. Patience and time." Fushicho answered.

Sakura was about to say something else but heard moans behind her. "Nezumi?!"

Nezumi was trapped under the wooden cubbies unconscious from Fushicho demonstration. Sakura runs out the hot bath grabbing her towel and wrapped it around her. She quickly went over to aid her small friend.

* * *

"Hey you."

Hinata felt somebody shake her body.

"Hey. Wake up."

White pupils slowly fluttered opened staring at man smoking a cigarette in his mouth. This was the same man that Tobi and Tori cart they knocked over. He was couched down looking at the strange teenage girl sleeping on the side of the road and looked at her oddly.

"You're finally awake." He told her.

Hinata looked around as her muscles were still aching and lifted herself up. She looked at him clueless.

"W-Who are you?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Saved you from being trampled from ongoing traffic. You were passed out on the middle of the road." He explained.

Hinata eyes widen fully awake as she carefully looked around the area. There was a vegetable cart on the road as her belongings were beside her. She blushed in embarrassment as she passed out again on the main road. She lowered her head burdening him from his job.

"S-Sorry sir." Hinata said shyly.

The guy noticed that this girl had bandages on her hand and two band aids on both sides of her cheeks. She looked like she was in a fight but he didn't see any real bruise marks to indicate that. He saw her wince in pain for a bit trying to stand up.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her as he stood up and took his cigarette out of his mouth. He towered over the young girl in height being 6'3.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry yourself about it." She replied back not wanting to trouble him anymore.

"Well where are you going? I can give you a lift." He asked her knowing her wounds will just hinder her wherever she was heading.

Hinata kindly smiled. "That's okay. I have to do the walking on my own."

He knew she was hiding something from him of why she couldn't take his offer. But a village was up ahead so he knew she will be okay when she reached it. Besides he was running late again.

"Okay. Just be careful." He placed the cigarette back into his mouth and walked over to his cart. He went under the bars that was horizontal and pushed the cart forward. The man waved at her and continued to his destination.

Eyes looked up at the beautiful morning as she was ready to get her training started again. Though her body still felt in pain and she wanted to rest some more, however she had to keep moving. She had to at least reach the next village which would bring her into the Rain Country. It would be her short cut to the Earth Country. Judging from the map Fushicho gave her, she should meet up with them in two weeks at the eighth destination point that was placed in a star on the map.

She placed her brown summon scroll on her back near her bottom as it went horizontal. Then she picked up her backpack as it went over her scroll. Taking a few steps she realized it was heavier then before. She placed it down and looked into it. She knew her day was quieter when she woke up. She saw her small turtle friend sleeping in her backpack. She felt irritated wondering how long he was asleep and didn't awaken her to move off the road. She didn't want to argue with him or him insulting her. Holding onto the straps on her backpack, she pressed forward to the Hidden Rain Village.

* * *

Flying to a tree, a small sparrow landed on a branch. He hopped around seeing his breakfast it has been watching for a few minutes crawling up a tree. The blind worm crawls up the tree and felt something hit in-between its body. The bird grabbed the worm with its beak and gobbled his breakfast in its throat quickly.

However, unaware before it happened just like the warm, a snake quickly lunged at the bird and trapped it within its powerful jaws. It coiled down the tree slowly landing on the ground next to a black shinobi sandal.

Snake sinister eyes glanced forward walking away from a blood bath behind him. Four Rain shinobis were dead on the ground losing to the powerful Snake Sannin. Kabuto flashed next to his master. He looked at the dead man and then followed his mentor towards there target.

Orochimaru saw his right hand man appeared next to him and smirked.

"What happened to our prey?" He asked him.

"In another host from what was told until I lost communication with the team." Kabuto answered him. "Even though we sent our best Jounins after her, they should have at least sent a second report."

"Don't bother," said Orochimaru grinning. "There probably already dead or been eaten," Kabuto eyed him curious. "What was there last report before you lost communication?"

Kabuto smirked as this girl always surprised him what he was about to say. Even when she defeated him, he became eager to face her again. Next time it will be different.

"Whatever that girl is, she somehow switched bodies or something. Akatsuki aim this time maybe you Orochimaru-sama since Konoha knows about Tori's existence now." Kabuto said as he shifted his glasses up and eyed his mentor.

Orochimaru chuckled devilishly. "There is a great risk in performing that jutsu. I should know as it's similar to my reincarnation jutsu."

'_Risk?'_ Kabuto eyed him puzzled. "What is that?"

"If the substitute host dies…then she does die."

Kabuto paused. "Wait, why would the Akatsuki let her wonder around if she could be killed so easy like that, knowing that we're after her too?"

"Ever since I meet the Akatsuki leader, something about his eyes held more hatred then my own of this world," said Orochimaru remembering his past with the Akatsuki. "The leader knows something about that child or she would have been killed already. His foolishness will be our opportunity to capture the girl. I will possess the power I seek from her."

Orochimaro chuckled that his immortal power is almost at his grasp.

* * *

Looking at the sky for almost an hour, Hinata couldn't believe how long this line was taking. The shinobis of the Hidden Rain Village was taking there time checking everybody belongings as the people behind her was becoming irritated. She surely didn't want to end up in a middle of a fight. She already had enough of that nearly a month ago.

Waiting in line for another hour, it was finally her turn to be checked. One of the men looked at her like an insect then checked her bag. He saw a turtle inside her bag as he smiled at me. He oddly looked at Hinata as this girl probably couldn't hurt a fly or she probably gotten beaten up by one of the scrap marks on her face. He looked at another guard as they snickered to one another that she was even a shinobi. He thought Konoha was really a village full of foolish softies.

He waved her in still laughing inside as Hinata felt depressed that she knew they were laughing at her. One thing for sure, Fushicho was right. Her lost appearance will play a factor for her or they wouldn't have let her in the village. She took that into consideration of a plus for her.

Curious like a child, walking the streets of Amegakure, Hinata was amazed how this village was very different from Konoha. Besides the tight security of the village, it was a place to make a living although she would prefer Konoha over this village any day.

"Hey, I haven't been here in awhile. It has changed over the years I say."

Hinata heard a voice below her and saw her turtle friend was out of her bag and taking in the sites like her. She was going to add to his enthusiasm but heard her stomach rumble.

"Maybe we should get something to eat." Hinata suggested.

"Do you have any money?" He asked her.

Hinata paused as that was a good question. She turned her bag half way in front of her and dug inside of it. She pulled a small bag, which was her money bag, and opened it. Her eyes widen.

"It's empty." Hinata said as her stomach rumbled again feeling her pain even more. What she did see was a note inside. She opened it and read it. "To train, one must learn to train the body and mind from the outside world."

Her turtle friend looked at her confused. "What does that mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders. His guess was as good as hers. Hinata kept reading the letter.

"P.S. I used your money for shrimp dumplings. Fushicho." Hinata eye twitched as she heard her stomach growl the third time. She felt depressed. _'So cruel.'_

"Though she's evil in taking kids money, I like her." The turtle said referring to her new sensei.

"I know." Hinata mumbled about the evil part and walked along the streets wearily.

Watching the Hyuuga walk pass, the man that helped her out before, saw Hinata across the street. He looked at the hungry girl holding her stomach. He took out a cigarette, lit it and blew smoke from his mouth satisfying his craving.

"Yuuta!" His boss stormed out of the shop and yelled into his ear. "You're fired!! You were late on your last delivery again! And put that stupid cigarette out!"

"It was just tomatoes." Yuuta said leisurely.

"Just tomatoes. Just Tomatoes!! I run a clean business and since I hired you, which was only a month ago, you've been screwing it up!" His short boss shouted.

Yuuta shrugged his shoulders of why he was still yelling at him if he was fired. Now his boss was stealing his time. He started to walk away while his boss was still yelling at him and decided to satisfy his hunger.

"Yuuta! Where are you going! Yuuta, you good for nothing BUM!!" He yelled down the street.

Hinata eye twitched as it wasn't fare. All around her, sparkling with dazzling signs to enter, she was surrounded by fast food restaurants. Each one she passed it smelled deliciously pleasant to her nose. She looked ahead as the road looked endless. She wondered why was the Gods torturing her or could she say her sensei.

The hungry Hyuuga finally found her way into a deserted small park and sat on a bench. She put her hands on her knees and slouched over in depression and hunger.

'_Maybe I should just get a day job for a minute just too at least eat. Maybe a restaurant?'_ Hinata thought but saw a plate of Okonomiyaki in her face. Her eyes sparkled in delight and looked up. _'That man before.'_

"You're hungry right?" Yuuta smiled at her kindly.

"Yes," Hinata said and took the plate.

"It's on the house." He took out his own dish he had behind him and sat next to her.

Hinata felt embarrassed wondering did she look that hungry. "Thank you sir."

Yuuta broke his chopsticks and dug into his Okonomiyaki. Both there dish had cheese and shrimp seasoned with sauce, mayonnaise, katsuobushi and aonori into the pan-fried batter cake. Hinata ate into hers but kept quiet.

"Hey what about me. I'm hungry too."

Hinata looked over at her tutrle friend annoyed expression.

"Sorry." She gave him some of her food.

"This is good." He comment as he felt like he was in heaven.

"Okonomiyaki dish are very good in Hidden Rain," Yuuta mentioned then looked at Hinata headband around her neck. "So where are you heading too?"

"Well to Tsuchi village." She answered.

"That's pretty far and dangerous. I heard attacks have been happening in Earth Country from an unknown group. You better be careful out there but I bet you're good for a Konoha shinobi." Yuuta smiled at her.

Hinata blushed. "T-Thank y-you but I can handle myself. Besides I'm meeting some people out there."

"Some people huh?" He ate some more of his food. "Well you would go much faster without those weights around your body."

Hinata froze and looked at him surprised. "How did you-"

"I have good eyes," He winked at her. "My name's Yuuta."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata is it. So what's your friend's name?" He asked her as he gave a head gesture to her pet turtle.

"…" Hinata stared at him with a blink expression and then slowly looked at her turtle friend. She laughed it off because in truth she didn't know it either. "W-What…is…your name anyway?"

The turtle felt annoyed that she didn't know this the entire time although he told her once before already.

"I told you before! It's Kameminoru. Minoru for short!"

Hinata rubbed her head sheepishly. "Sorry."

Yuuta chuckled of the odd pair as they did look out of place.

Enjoying the meal of having real food in awhile, Hinata was done. She placed her plate to the side.

"Thank you, Yuuta–san." Hinata said as she smiled. She felt a hundred times better until it was dinner time. Hinata choked up inside wondering where she was going to sleep. If she slept outside she might get mugged in this city.

Yuuta was done with his plate and laid back on the bench. He looked up at the sky as it was cloudy. He sighed as it was going to rain again. He was starting to get tried of it.

"Hey kid," Yuuta took out a cigarette from his pocket. "Do you need a bodyguard on your trip?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked at him confused. "W-Why?"

He smirked. "Well I'm unemployed and need money."

Hinata looked depressed. "I don't have any money either. Besides I don't want to become a burden on you."

"Just put it on your sensei's tab when you meet up with her." Yuuta told her trying to light his cigarette with a lighter.

"W-Wait a…." Hinata felt nervous as she just met this guy. What if he was trying to kill her? But he did help her out twice already today. If he wanted to kill her or wanted her for some unknown reason he would have done it already.

"We accept it then." Minoru said for his summon user. Unlike Hinata, who was unsure about this guy, he felt comfortable around him and had a good aura.

"W-Wait Minoru." Hinata never agreed to it.

"Well it's settled," Yuuta smiled at her. "Tell you a secret. I'm a skilled shinobi too. I could help you in your training."

Hinata was about to say something until she felt a few drops on her head. Then the rain finally started to fall upon them. Yuuta looked at his cigarette and then put it back into his pocket thinking he needed to get a new lighter.

"Well let's go." Yuuta said and stood up.

"Where?"

"To my home to pack up. Also can't leave my new client out in the rain with no money. That would also be un-gentleman of me." Yuuta said and started to walk.

Hinata still felt nervous going to now a stranger's home. How did she get herself into situations like these?

"Hey! You coming kid!" Minoru yelled out already following Yuuta.

Hinata sighed and gave up. She really didn't want to sleep in the rain and decided to follow Yuuta which would make her accept him as her new bodyguard.

Spiral grey eyes widen as he looked at his arm suspiciously. His eyes reared outside and walked outside the building, standing on top of a statue tongue. He placed his hand out as the rain touched his skin. The feeling he was sensing was unsettling as Pein became concerned for Tori's life. His consciousness felt somewhat settle that Tobi was with her. However, Tobi was still strange to him and wasn't sure if he would show his true powers to the others yet. Normally Konan would find Tori, but this time he will take the task.

Pein jumped off the building to find the two misfits Akatsuki members in the village.

* * *

Sharingan eyes looked behind her deep into the forest and halted her movements. She eyed the sky and then smelled the air. Kaku was back to his normal size standing along side his new master as he also looked behind him. He sensed it as well as she did what lied into the forest. Tobi was curious why Tori stopped.

"Tori-sama?" Tobi looked behind them and then forward trying to figure out what was the purpose behind her stopping.

"I thought I felt...," She looked ahead. "Never mind. We should get back."

"I thought you wanted to destroy one more village or town." Tobi asked pointed to the west direction.

She lifted her sleeves as blacken flames started to consume her normal colored flesh.

"Yuuma is becoming excited for some reason. Which means somebody with powerful chakra is headed our way." Tori explained. She pulled down her sleeve and stared into the west direction. "Not knowing the situation of who it is, Yuuma's life comes first even though my plan is to flesh out the true Seven Tail Bijuu. I hope the little rats I sensed before would deliver the message to Konoha."

Tobi felt annoyed and folded his arms childishly. "I can protect you too. Have you forgotten?"

She sighed of his baby antics. "I can't afford to lose you in a meaningless battle. If I was in my true body I would of said yes but…," She looked at the ground. "I care about your life."

It was a second of silence as Tori needed Tobi to stay alive as he too fulfilled a purpose in her own plans. She heard sniffling as her eyes twitch. Tobi ran over to her and hugged her tightly like a child would hug a teddy bear.

"T-That's the s-s-sweetest thing I ever…heard Tori-sama!!" Tobi said crying of enjoyment.

Tori grit her teeth of his tight grip. "I…can't…breathe."

* * *

A cloak with red clouds flapped into the windy rain, as swirled grey eyes finally found its target searching the Hidden Rain Village. Pein glanced at Hinata and Yuuta running in the street to get out of the rain. They get to a door as Yuuta opened it for Hinata to enter.

"So I see. Shielding yourself from me Gunigatsu. These eyes can not be fooled." Pein could see the dark aura inside the body that held the Gunigatsu. He put his hands together to perform a jutsu to eliminate the threat quickly before it shows it true self. He does another hand seal but halted his jutsu from being complete. He looked behind him.

"I understand." Pein said.

Yuuta was about to enter his apartment entrance way until he felt a strong presence in the area. He looked up on a building as he saw nobody around. He looked at the girl in front of him shaking herself off. He thought a change in scenery would be good for him and walked into his home waiting to leave this village.

* * *

I know some will say no Naruto this chapter but it introduce another new character that will help with Hinata training. He will play an important part in the story. Also character description will be updated in Info Box chapter.

_Authors note_

Katsuobushi- is the Japanese name for a preparation of dried, fermented, and smoked skipjack tuna.

Aonori- is green seaweed

**Next Chapter: Protector**


	27. Protector

Thanks for the reviews. Another chapter this week and I brought back so old faces in the Naruto series. Hope you like. Finally you will read how Orochimaru finally meet Tori that wasn't explained in the first arc.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Protector**

Yellow sinister eyes gazed upon a demolished village that once stood Kendo village a few days ago. The fire was still burning but not as before being tamed by the incoming rain. A few survivors were wondering around the village, still in disbelief and in turmoil losing there loved ones and figuring out why this happened. They wondered did another village plan on destroying them taking into account they lack the man power and also being a small village for this to happen.

Glasses shifted up as Kabuto smirked, puzzled and curious of the situation they stumbled upon. However, his eyes shifted at the trees in the forest that lead towards the village. They were pushed outward as if somebody was creating a new large trail to the village.

"I wonder what happened here, though it was a meaningless village." Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru chuckled deviously. "Tori, your malice is almost near mine just like I seen it in your eyes six years ago."

_**Flashback**_

A large scroll was strapped to her back, making it difficult to run at her full speed. She went quickly through the rugged halls of the endless tunnels around her. Small torches on the wall was her light through the darken hallway, trying to escape this place as fast as she could. Her senses were on alert of the madman chasing her for something she had taken.

She smelled the stale air and paused. A kunai hit in front of her foot, missing her toes by a mire inch. It was him and she knew it from the blood stench on his hands. She eyed behind her. Yellow snake eyes looked at her with sinister intentions of what she had in her possession.

"Stealing that scroll…how foolish." Orochimaru chuckled and licked his lips with his long tongue. "Your hands should be chopped off"

Slowly turning around, chestnut eyes stared at the Snake Sannin in front of her. An eleven year old Tori, was calm and collected standing in front of one of the three powerful Sannins from Konoha, who was ominous then all of them.

Orochimaru looked at the child in front of him in all black clothing even her Jounin vest to be invisible in the blacken night. Her emotionless gaze was irritating him the more she kept quiet. His eyes get serious.

"Speak when spoken too child." Orochimaru said forcefully. He noticed Tori place her hand on the stolen scroll behind her. Then he saw the forehead protector around her waist. _'The wolf symbol. A Jishin shinobi. Who is this girl?'_

A kunai comes towards him that disrupted his thoughts. Orochimaru smirked and slapped it away thinking what was she trying to pull on that pathetic attempt against somebody like him.

"Is that all you got?" Orochimaru asked.

Tori, quiet the entire time, placed her hand in front her. This caught the Snake Sannin off guard. She snapped her fingers together. Immediately, Orochimaru heard a growing chakra noise behind him. His eyes shifted behind him as the kunai Tori threw was glowing blue. His eyes widen sensing the increase in chakra as that wasn't any ordinary kunai. In a second the kunai exploded.

A tremor was felt under there feet, disrupting there activates as Kabuto, Zaku, Dosu and Kin became on alert. Without hesitation, they raced towards where the explosion came from.

Zaku and Kin were running side by side down a hallway figuring out what that tremor was. It was loud and it came towards Orochimaru's lair. They wondered who in there right mind would go up against a madman such as the Snake Sannin.

That question was soon answered as Tori was speeding down the hallway towards them. She wasn't altering her course as both Sound shinobis knew she had to cause that tremor from before. Both Sound shinobis paused in there tracks.

"Who's that girl?" Zaku asked.

"Who cares!" Kin pulled out her senbon (Needles) between her fingers and threw them at the intruder.

Tori glanced at the Sound shinobis directly into their eyes and dodged Kin's attack effortless. Zaku placed his hands in front of him as the two holes embedded inside his palms was about to release a small amount of air pressure. Seconds away to let loose his Zankunha jutsu, Tori's body vanished from his eye site.

"What the hell!" Zaku felt a presence aside of him seeing a black streak flash go in-between Kin and him.

In an instance, Kin and Zaku felt pain throughout their body and fell to the ground immediately.

"My body?" Zaku tried to move but realized he was paralyzed. He then eyed Kin as she was in the same predicament than he was. He cursed to himself wondering what that little witch did to him.

'_That girl!'_ Kin was furious but stiffened at what was around Zaku's body and then even hers. She was baffled wondering how _they_ got on them. She saw them hit the ground when Tori dodge them. Then her eyes shifted back to the front and saw the ground one more time. Her senbons were gone.

'_A Genjutsu?!'_ Kin saw a black shinobi shoe next to her as her body trembled. She felt a high killing intention in the air and it wasn't coming from Orochimaru. She slowly looked up and saw emotionless gaze stare at her. The way Tori was looking at her; it felt like she was going to be devoured by an animal as a black wolf appeared in her mind.

A noise was heard ahead as Tori took off again.

"What…was that girl?" Kin said nervously.

Speedy foot steps were heard ahead coming from a different direction as Tori head to a four way intersection in the hallway. Flashing in her hand, two kunais were ready for the incoming enemy. She threw one kunai.

Dosu, the one eyed bandage covered Sound shinobi, saw the kunai fly in front of him in a different hallway. He finally reached the fight as he lifted his sleeve revealing his sound amplifying device attached to his right arm.

With quick speed and force, utilizing the training of her first sensei, Tori threw the second kunai. It hit the first kunai making the direction of the second kunai hit the ceiling.

Dosu eyes widen seeing an explosive tag attached to it. He stopped his movements but got a glance of Tori running in the west direction. The tag exploded.

--

Glancing at a wall, Tori saw an indented scratch mark, unique then the other scratch marks on the wall. It was her guided path out of this mouse maze as the marking meant she was almost to the exit.

Hearing rumbling to her left, Tori saw the wall crack as it was spreading at a rapid pace. Bursting out of the wall, a large brown snake charged directly at her. Tori quickly dodged it as they almost ran into a collision course with one another. Wasting no time, the snake charged at her again violently, causing the walls around it to break from its sheer size.

Tori kept on running, becoming annoyed and irritated by these detours. However, she expected much from the Snake Sannin to not let her just walk out of his lair with the scroll of her back as it was important to him too. Tori placed her fingers together performing a jutsu. Six replicas of herself appeared. Digging into her black pouch attached to her hip, she released a smoke bomb at her feet. The smoke bomb exploded as the darken smoke concealed her movements quickly.

Without stopping like a juggernaut, the snake charged through the smoke. Coming to another intersection in the hallway, Tori's clones divided up among each other to throw the snake off. Without even caring to think which one was which, the snake charged forward after the two clones in front of him.

Peeking around another corner, Tori smirked watching the snake barricade its way down the hallway going after her clones.

Quickly, her eyes diverted to the right sensing a high killing intention behind her. A white bone, pointed like a sword, was about to stab her in the back. Using her superior Taijutsu skills, she turned around and dodged the attack by quickly flashing backwards, putting a few distance between her attacker.

A white hair, young teenage boy, with two red dots on his forehead eyed her emotionless. In his right hand was an odd weapon Tori haven't seen a shinobi possess before. Out of all of Orochimaru's subordinates, he struck out of becoming the most interesting to her.

"What is a child like you doing here?" Kimimaro asked calmly. This was strange to him to see this child to be the intruder, a little girl for that matter.

Tori stared at the Sound shinobi still keeping her quietness. Kimimaro was getting impatience of her not speaking. His left shoulder shifted as he brought up his right hand. A bone emerged out of his skin that surprised Tori. Kimimaro pulled out another bone sword and brought it down to his side as his shoulder healed back up quickly.

"I don't like to repeat myself again." Kimimaro said seriously. His eyes blinked as Tori was gone from his site. He paused, scanning the area wondering how she moved so fast. He felt a finger touch his left shoulder. He took a few steps back startled as Tori was right next to him. He was puzzled how he didn't even sense her movements.

"How you do that?" Tori asked curiously like a child. This was something new she hasn't seen an ordinary shinobi do. She knew he was unique, a possible Kekkei Genkai hidden ability, she thought.

A white bone sword swung at Tori but she easily dodged it. Kimimaro wondered what this little girl was as she, just like him, wasn't normal.

Tori glanced into his eyes and smirked. "Our eyes are the same."

'_Are eyes are the same?'_ Kimimaro was confused by her words.

"Kimimaro! Get away from her!" Kabuto yelled out in distress.

Kimimaro glanced at Kabuto then looked at the girl standing a few inches away from him. She placed her hand on his bare chest as this confused the Sound shinobi.

"I'm sorry." Tori said sadden.

Kimimaro was about to attack her but halted his movements. His eyes widen, hearing the beating of his heart. He felt a surge of energy flow through her body and into his as if being connection by invisible chakra thread.

In shock, Kimimaro glanced down at the girl unable to move his body. His eyes saw her puff into smoke. However, this wasn't a normal white smoke, it was purplish black. Kimimaro noticed the dead stench in the smoke and felt his body muscle come back to him. He covered his mouth quickly and stepped back towards Kabuto's position.

'_What is a Jishin shinobi doing here?'_ Kabuto thought covering his nose with his shirt. His eyes shifted to Kimimaro and noticed him touching his chest. He wondered what that little girl did to him for just those few seconds.

Outside on a high tree, sitting Indian style, Tori was two miles away from the hideout as she was in deep concentration. Flashing through the forest, hopping up the tree, a black average size wolf landed next to her. Its navy blue piercing eyes glanced at the defenseless child. It shook its fur as black liquid spilled onto the tree. This revealed the wolf true coloring, grayish white. The black liquid transformed as it resembled an exact replica of Tori. The grayish wolf disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Are they complete, Fukushu?" Tori asked her spilt personally.

Fukushu smirked. "Both missions are complete. We should…"

A giant head of a snake came crashing upon the tree Tori and Fukushu was standing on. They both dodge the unexpected attack and landed on another tree branch. The Thirty foot snake hissed at the girls in front of him, seeing dinner.

Appearing out of the snake's head, Orochimaru stumbled onto something interesting. A smirk appeared on his face finally realizing what this girl was. It was a rare occasion to appear in his life all of a sudden.

"What mission did you complete, Yamagata Tori?" The Snake Sannin chuckled. "The only student to that vile boy, Uchiha Itachi."

Tori glared at him seriously hearing his name in her presence.

'**Tori you're not mentally ready for somebody of this magnitude. It takes years in which you haven't mastered even close to yet.'** Fukushu telepathically told her.

'I'm surprised you know still little about me Fukushu. I'm well aware of my abilities and his. However, it doesn't hurt to copy a few of his jutsus for our purpose in defeating _him_.' Tori replied.

'**Very well. Will only have a little fun until you can't take it anymore.'** Fukushu accepted Tori's eagerness to face the snake serpent.

The Snake Sannin smirked. "Have he pushed you this far, Tori? The scroll you stole…is it to kill Itachi?"

"He's on my list to kill even above you." Tori said calmly.

"I'm heartbroken," said Orochimaru as Itachi's Sharingan flashed in his mind. "Do you think you can beat Itachi thinking you have that Bijuu inside of you?"

Tori smirked. "Not only will I kill him…I'll consume his soul and those who get in my way in obtaining it."

Orochimaru finally seen it, Tori's true eyes, the killing beast within her to sacrifice whoever to get what she wanted. He thought that she may become more dangerous then him in the future.

"If you want that power you shouldn't waste your time in Jishin Village," said Orochimaru seriously. "Join Sound village if you want your dream to be fulfilled faster. Your village will only hinder your true motives."

"A kind offer," said Tori then looked into his eyes making sure he clearly understood her next words. "It's best to work on the blind side than on the side that already has one eye open. On the blind side, you're a hero to kill shinobis like you as they won't bother me to achieve power. On the other side, I have to worry about enemies and foes even in my own base. Where I am at, nobody can touch me or come close to kill me. I will gain power to live in order to achieve my goal."

Tori remembered Itachi's false appearance in front of her when she respected him two years ago. The killing of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke all alone, she clenched her fist to make him pay for everything even in hell.

"Itachi is my prey," She does head seals. "I will place my mark on him…as well as you. Until that time comes, you will live never achieving your goal because I will it."

"Hmph." Orochiamru smirked, filling excited by this young girl's eyes. She was truly a monster and he needed to tame it.

Tori placed her hand to her mouth. A large blast of fire blasted out of her mouth consuming the entire width of his snake.

_**Flashback Ends**_

Yellow eager eyes sensed his prey in the distance. The fight between her years ago felt close to the same fight he fought with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. His body was coming alive just remembering it.

"What's the plan on taking the girl down, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked the preoccupied Sannin that was in a daze for a couple of minutes.

"I want to surprise her." He chuckled devilishly.

* * *

Startled in his sleep, eyes open staring at a ceiling. Something was wrong as Naruto lifted himself up from his futon. He looked to his side as Sasuke wasn't in his bed. He wondered where he went at this time of night. Normally he would go back to sleep but his body wanted to move. It was odd to feel this way as he should be acquiring all the sleep he could before the new moon appear.

Naruto finally stood up wearing only his boxers. He decided to find Sasuke since it was something to do and maybe put him back to sleep. He walked over to his belongings near a brewer and took out his clothing from his backpack.

* * *

Watching high in a tree from a safe distance, Sakura focus on the battle below that caught her interest. She didn't want to be spotted or sensed by her substitute sensei. Sakura have been spying on her for the past week to find a weakness and use it in battle. However, she couldn't find anything as that woman was mysterious in her own way.

It took her awhile to cover her scent from the blowing wind giving her complete cover to not be detected. She learned to use her sense of smell and hearing much better since she left Konoha. Though she hated to admit it, Fushicho methods of teaching have made her more aware of her surroundings.

A large explosion goes off as the tree she was in started to tremor. She was amazed at how they were moving at that speed. Quickly, without even looking behind her, Sakura grabbed a person's shirt.

"Shhhh." She whispered.

The dumbfounded Uchiha looked at her as she knew he was sneaking up on her.

"How you…"

"Don't talk or she'll pick it up." said Sakura as her eyes were focused on the battle.

Sasuke looked onward wanting to know what had her attention. He paused as he saw Yamato and Kakashi going against Fushicho.

"They sometimes have these sparring sessions out in the middle of nowhere," said Sakura as Sasuke glanced at her. "However, this time they didn't spot me. Fushicho-sensei skills…no wonder we couldn't take her down. Our eyes are too slow."

Sasuke looked back down at the Jounins moving gracefully. He was more surprised that woman was taking on Kakashi and Yamato at the same time. However, he learned that more he sparred with Fushicho; the closer he was going to defeat her. She was conning and sneaky, something he must learn in order to beat her.

A yawn escaped Naruto's mouth as he was in the forest still looking for Sasuke. If he knew him he would be training. He couldn't blame him with Fushicho trying to kill them ever turn they took.

Unexpectedly, a heavy gust of wind comes from the east direction as Naruto shielded his eyes. He was confused figuring out what was that as he felt small tremors under his foot. Wanting to know, Naruto raced off into the direction feeling chakra nearby.

Stopping his pace quickly, an explosion goes off right in front of him. Naruto cursed to himself thinking he was under attack but saw shadow figures dancing around one another. Focusing his eyes, Naruto finally see the shadows come to life. Blue eyes capture three familiar Jounins in a dual.

"What the?" Naruto was puzzled why Kakashi and Yamato would be attacking Fushicho. He hoped she didn't say anything insulting to them to get them mad at her. She had a tendency to do that to others.

"Naruto." Sasuke saw him on the battle field. That wasn't such a good place to be between Jounins sparring with one another. Second guessing that, he realized it was Naruto he was talking about.

"Mokuton no Jutsu!" Yamato shouted.

Wood started to grow rapidly out of the ground like tentacles and rush towards Fushicho's position. The wood made whip like noises and clash down to the ground. Quickly using her fast speed, Fushicho dodged the attack.

Yamato felt frustrated that he couldn't capture her with his jutsu. Her speed was becoming a problem and the reason why he's using more chakra then necessarily required from his jutsus.

Sliding back a few meters from her target, Fushicho was breathing heavily. She had to admit his wood element jutsu was starting to get on her nerve. She was in his playground and the only thing she could do was rely on her speed. She cursed to herself.

The Jishin Jounin quickly looked down at her feet as the ground began to shake. Her eyes widen. She focused her chakra on her feet and push off from the ground straight into the air. Bursting out of the ground, wood tentacles came directly at Fushicho position. The wood formed into a bear claw as it swings at her. Maneuvering her body in mid air, Fushicho dodges the claw inches away from her chest as it crashes back down to the ground causing a small tremor.

"Time to end this." Fushicho said.

Fushicho eyes widen fixed on her target. In her right hand, blue chakra started to form in a shape of a sphere. The wind around the area started to pick up as if being sucked into the blue sphere making it become stronger.

Naruto eyes widen of the jutsu she was performing. "That's…"

Sakura was surprised. "That jutsu…but it different from the normal one."

"Not so fast!" Yamato commanded his bear claw to attack Fushicho again.

Fushicho this time didn't dodge his attack but meet it straight forward. She reached out her right hand of the concentrated large chakra in her hand.

"Fuuton: Rasen Tenkei!"

Upon contact, a large white light forms creating a spiral motion around Fushicho's body, like a drill. It barrels straight down through the wood jutsu as if it was paper that created a huge gust of wind upon shooting outward. The powerful attack demolished Yamato's jutsu and headed straight for him.

Yamato's eyes widen and quickly jumped out of the way to avoid that powerful attack followed by Kakashi knowing the magnitude from his Sharingan.

The Rasen Tenkei makes contact with the ground. A large explosion was created as the wind blew outward like a hurricane. Naruto covered his eyes and used his chakra to keep his feet on the ground from the sheer force of that attack even from his distance.

"What type…of attack is this?" Sakura said shielding her eyes from the flying debris. It was different from Naruto's Rasengan but smaller then his Rasen Surkien. She felt her body starting to slip off of the tree. She cursed to herself saying this was a bad idea coming here. She closed her eyes no longer could see from the flying debris.

Her heart skipped a beat feeling her body being shielded. She opened her eyes slowly to find Sasuke holding onto her and using his body to protect her. She was placed close to his chest as he kept her body planted to the tree. Sakura was in shock feeling butterflies in her stomach forgetting about the strong wind in front of her. His eyes watched the battle ahead not wanting to miss any of it.

The wind finally calm down as the trees began to settle in the area. Mouth wide up, dumbstruck, Naruto looked around the area. The attack aftermath left a deep crater from the impact that was nine feet deep and in width. Whatever attack she performed, the eager Jinchuuriki wanted to learn it. A large smile formed on his face from sheer excitement.

A clap was heard as Fushicho came out of the dust cloud she created.

"Nice job Kakashi, Yamato," said Fushicho and placed her hand on her hips. She smirked. "You dodged that attack at the last second."

Yamato materialize out of a tree as Kakashi comes out of the ground like a groundhog as they were surprised.

"What type of attack…" Kakashi was about to finish until an image of his former sensei appeared, the Fourth Hokage. "Now I see."

"Awesome! Awesome!" Naruto shouted out and runs over to the Jounins. His presence caught the three Jounins attention of his loudness. "That jutsu? You never said you could do the Rasengan."

"You never asked and it was a different form of the Rasengan." Fushicho eyes ventured up into a tree. "You can come out now Sasuke and Sakura!"

'_So she knew all along.'_ Sasuke thought as he stood up letting go of Sakura.

Sakura felt annoyed that Sasuke stop touching her and the n give Fushicho a scowling look. She wished it lasted longer as that woman always ruins her fun.

Both Chuunins dropped down to there location as Fushicho knew all along they were up there.

"Enjoy the entertainment." She told her students.

Sakura rubbed her head sheepishly that she got caught.

"Teach me that jutsu!" Naruto interrupted the conversation in excitement.

"No." Fushicho said flatly.

Naruto becomes angry as she always treats him like his can't learn anything new. "Why not?!"

"It's to advance for somebody like you and more powerful then the normal Rasengan attack except for your latest one you created. However it still produces a deadly blow."

"I thought you are to train me to become stronger!" Naruto protested.

"I would have already…if you didn't show Tori your trump card." She said and gave him a suspicious look.

Naruto froze up knowing what she was talking about as his two teammates oddly stared at him.

"Of course Tori knows when she trained us." Naruto smiled of his mistake.

"Not that time but last week before everything happened from what Nezumi told me, Naruto. Because of that and your wide tactics, Tori can sense your chakra build up from using too much of it." Fushicho said seriously.

"Hey! I've been good so far and you shouldn't underestimate me." Naruto argued back.

"Hmph." Fushicho looked at the cocky child. "Have you once landed your Rasengan on me?"

Naruto turned his eyes to the right as she was right. He never landed one on her, not once since she took over there training.

"Your most powerful attack you developed from the Rasengan, Naruto, would kill Tori…and that won't happen," She continued. "You need to minimize your wind element Rasengan in which I have taught myself to do. I would teach that jutsu to you Naruto, but you haven't properly been able to form the regular Rasengan."

Naruto clenched his fist of her always looking down on him. At this point he didn't care if she was a woman or not. He was going to prove to her that he's not weak. "Care to see my Rasengan in action."

Fushicho chuckled of this boy's challenge. "I would…but the moon is still out so be grateful."

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted out being persistent.

Fushicho turned around and started to walk away. "You're a disappointment to the Fourth Hokage's legacy."

"Fushicho!" Kakashi called her name as that was going too far. However, his eye widen.

Naruto was charging at Fushicho with blue concentrated chakra in his right hand. "Fushicho-sensei!"

His Rasengan was directed to her back but phase through it on contact. Naruto eyes widen in shock. In a split second a hand gripped Naruto on his throat which disbursed his jutsu. His body was lifted off the ground by her pure strength. Scornful eyes glanced at him of his foolishness to attack a fellow opponent from behind, not being in a battle simulation. Naruto grabbed her hand as he couldn't breathe. He looked into Fushicho serious eyes sensing a high level killing intention being shown in them. In shock, Naruto never seen this type of expression in her eyes before and it scared him.

"Foolish child," She said and slammed him into the ground with enough force to crack it. She quickly took out a kunai from her back pouch and aimed it at Naruto.

"Fushicho stop it now!" Kakashi yelled out about her actions.

The tip of the kunai stopped inches away from Naruto's right eye as the Jinchuuriki was shaking in fear.

The volume of Kakashi's voice snapped Fushicho out of her killing state. Her eyes looked at the frighten child below her as she realized her tighten grip around his throat. She released him and stood up. Though she wasn't displeased about her actions, it would be a lasting reminder for Naruto to never pull a stunt like that again.

Naruto coughed trying to catch his breath from that tighten grip. He touched his throat hoping to inhale more oxygen then gives Fushicho a scowling look.

Not caring about his expression or the acknowledgement of the others, she walked away in a different direction.

"Fushicho." Kakashi called her name to get her attention but then her body dispelled into feathers disappearing from their site.

"Naruto." Sakura ran over to his side to make sure he was alright.

Yamato was concerned about Fushicho actions as that wasn't like her. He looked at Kakashi of him knowing more about this woman.

"Kakashi, would she have…"

"Ha ha," Kakashi smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly trying to lighten the mood. "Another lesson for Naruto."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi thinking she looked like she was going to kill Naruto. The Uchiha wanted to know how much was Fushicho truly hiding from them.

* * *

Watching her discolored arm turn a darkish black, Fushicho was crouch down at the bottom base of a waterfall that rain down into a creek. Her jacket was laid down on the ground next to her veiling her black short sleeve shirt. She cursed to herself as the curse mark of Okami was spreading quickly then she thought. She lifted her shirt halfway as her stomach was nearly covered by the mark as well.

"**You're making it worse."** A raspy male voice told her.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Fushicho said calmly.

The male voice chuckled at her remark. **"The time is almost near and you're playing around with these humans."**

"I need them for our goal," Fushicho stated. "I can't convince her without the boy's help. If I could I would have done it a long time ago."

Her eyes focused on the water in front of her as a sudden rage of anger surfaced inside of her. She gripped her arm, almost covered by the curse mark. The mark started to move as her skin began to bulge as if something was living inside of it.

"That boy." She hissed trying to control her emotions.

"**I thought you were going to kill the child. It wouldn't be a bad idea. You're getting attached to that guy."** He said seriously. This hinted that he was displeased by her actions.

"Don't be stupid. We will never work out." Fushicho exhaled and then stood up. She placed her flak vest and jacket back on. "Hmph. My only destiny is to protect."

"**Good."** The voice was pleased by her answer as the real Fushicho started to surface again. **"In the mean time…teach the boy what is required as he will be the link to achieving our goal."**

Fushicho stared at her hand one last time then towards the waterfall in front of her. He was right and she hated this plan.

"Fine."

* * *

Who is Fushicho really and what is her true plans for Naruto?

**Next Chapter: Orochimaru's Attack**


	28. Orochimaru’s Attack

Time is flying fast as it is already Friday again. Naruto manga is getting intresting as Itachi a "Hero". o.0 Another chapter is up. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Orochimaru's Attack**

A grayish hawk, personal summon of Tori, Hi, was circling the area being a scout for the two Akatsuki below in the dense forest. He makes high pitch whistling noises as Tori hear it. She knew exactly what he was communicating to her as she smirked. She looked at Tobi counting and using his fingers trying to do a complicated mathematical equation in his head. She giggled inside of how childish he looked trying to tackle the problem. He wasn't progressing very far from his old fashion methods, she thought.

"Tobi what do want to do when we get back? My body won't be ready for another day or two." Tori asked.

Tobi looked at her. "Not sure. I think Dederia-sempi is still mad at us for the Kunai game. He can be so sensitive sometimes."

"What about you Yumma?" Tori asked but Yumma told her telepathically whatever she felt like. She sighed. "Never mind."

Then she looked at her large friend next to her. "What about you Kaku? All you can eat." He gave her an odd look. She sighed again. "Never mind."

"How about training?" Tobi suggested excited.

Tori put her arms in an x. "No."

"Training is good for you. How else are you going to get stronger?" Tobi said sounding like a concerned teacher whom he's supposed to be a role model to Tori, but most of the time he forgets.

"I'll just have to cheat like everybody else." Tori answered thinking everybody in the Akatsuki are abnormal and use some special jutsu then other shinobis in the world.

"Wait I don't…" Tobi thought about the cheating part for a second of his capabilities. "Pass."

Tori heard another high pitch whistle from above. However, this time the pattern was different as she was sure it was time. She stopped walking and put her hands together in the sign of a Ram.

"Where have the time gone?" Tori looked at her overgrown boar. "Kaku, will meet up with you later." She does hand seals and then placed her right hand on his head. He disappeared from her sight in a puff of smoke.

Tobi scratched his mask with his finger already knowing what she was planning. "Are you going to cheat now?"

Tori chuckled about his question. "Only if I can take his soul first."

Shooting out of the forest like a bullet, a giant brownish-cream spotted snake came crashing right above them. Without hesitation, the Akatsuki members jumped out of the way to a safe distance.

The dust from the collision with the earth surface started to dissipate as a familiar foe emerged on top of the snake's head. Sinister yellow eyes and a glass wearing Sound shinobis appeared, eyes fixated on the two Akatsuki members.

An evil chuckle was heard. "Long time, my dear Tori."

Surprised and curious, Tori noticed he wasn't fooled by her disguise. Also, her opponent she's wanted to fight for some time was talking to her in a casual manner and not in fear like other shinobis.

"How did you…" Tori thought about her question then remembered those men earlier that attacked her. "So you sent those men after me."

The Snake Sannin smirked. "Since I don't see them then they were all killed."

Kabuto eyed his master then back at the girl Tori soul have taken over. Even her voice sounded just like hers since there last encounter.

"You did train them one good thing…which was to scream in pain." Tori said calmly.

Orochimaru smiled and licked his lip sensing the killing intention from this girl. "You changed."

"Maybe…" Then Tori looked at the Snake Sannin. "A coward aren't you Orochimaru sense you knew of my situation."

"When an opportunity presents itself…one cannot be picky about it."

Tori smirked and notice something was wrong about him. "I'm surprised you can still move in your current condition. Isn't your body nearing its end?"

A kunai slides down her sleeve cloak and into her hand. Her eyes turn serious of the powerful kage level shinobi in front of her.

"Once I defeat you, your body and soul will be in my control," Tori continued. "Having somebody like you on the tip of my fingers will be fun. If you come quietly I can grant you power beyond what you have now. You can live forever and be granted your dream…for a small sacrifice."

Kabuto looked at this girl as she always was a disrespectful child in front of Orochimaru even back then. She reminded him even more of Sasuke in her current state of mind. That high and powerful arrogance, he couldn't stand Sasuke when he did it. Kabuto glanced at the Snake Sannin seeing his sinister smile of her words.

"Your offer is quite tempting…" Orochimaru show his venomous fangs. "But unfortunately I have a thing with authority figures over me. But I will take it by force without submitting to your will!"

His giant snake charged at the Akatsuki members' full force, showing its sharp longs fangs that resembled elephant tusks.

Tori smirked of his answer. "See what happens when you try to be nice."

"That's why I don't offer them to others." Tobi replied.

They both quickly jump out of the way of the attack. Tori threw a kunai at the Snake Sannin. Kabuto jumps in front of his master and deflected it with his kunai. Tori looked into Kabuto's eyes feeling a rush of memories flow through her head. She squint feeling a staggering pain on her neck as this made her land on a tree a little unbalanced. Almost about to fall off the tree, she caught herself and shifted her body weight forward avoiding a twenty foot fall.

"That snake is becoming a problem." Tobi said then looked at Tori. He saw her hence over in pain holding onto her chest. "Tori-sama…Are you okay?!"

"Yuuma…" A shot of pain run through her brain as she grabbed her head. It felt like her skull was splitting in half. "Yuuma wants to kill that guy with the glasses."

"Why?" Tobi asked concerned about her well-being. It wasn't a good time for her to start breaking down and he didn't want to reveal his true self just yet.

A flash of images of Yuuma's past filter through her mind like a jigsaw puzzle that it wasn't placed in chronological order. "Her memories…there too jumbled to pinpoint why. Her desire to kill him is effecting by ability to control her. If she keeps this up…she'll go crazy."

"I can help." Tobi said and stood next to her.

Tori started to maintain control again over Yuuma's body then shook her head while still holding it. She stood up and looked at Orochimaru's apprentice.

"Don't bother. We should stick with the plan." Tori said.

Tobi was concerned for Tori's safety hoping she knew what she was doing. If something happened to her Itachi and Kisame will throw a fit. He can image the pounds of punching to his chest now by the half man shark Akatsuki. He felt a dark chill go through his body.

"Okay." He finally said and knew Tori's plans were always ninety-five percent executed correctly.

Tori looked at the Snake Sannin and quickly do hands seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A heavy and large blaze of fire blows directly into the snake serpent direction. Tobi quickly shielded his face from the intensity from the burning blaze of fire, consuming the large snake completely. He was always astonished how much Tori could build up enormous amount of chakra from using that jutsu, even in Yuuma's body. This meant that Yuuma have plenty of chakra in reserve, he thought.

Orochimaru and Kabuto landed on a tree, away from the blaze watching it burn his giant snake to ash.

'_That girl's chakra abilities still impre…'_ Orochimaru eyes widen in shock as he looked at his chest. A katana was lodged in his stomach as the Snake Sannin eyed behind him. He saw light brown hair kunochi with deadly eyes staring at him.

'_When the hell?!'_ Kabuto looked to his left in shock.

"Very cleaver." Orochimaru body quickly disbursed into small snakes.

Tori set her sights on his apprentice and attack him with her sword. Using his quick reflexes, Kabuto dodged it. Not retreating, Kabuto's right hand started to glow blue chakra. Tori smirked intimated by his attack. She finally used Yuuma's unique ability.

Inches within striking distance, sharp darken grey spikes incased around Yuuma body like a porcupine, poking holes in her clothing in the process. Kabuto quickly stopped his attack as one of the spikes was inches away from the left side of his glasses.

'_This attack.'_ Kabuto quickly jumped back onto another tree branch. He quickly analyzed Tori's jutsu but something about it struck his memory. "A level two state…i-impossible."

"Interesting." Materializing out of another tree branch, Orochimaru looked on curious of his level two curse seal being activated by this little girl he can not recognize.

"Kabuto." The Snake Sannin called to his apprentice.

Kabuto quickly jumped to Orochimaru's side keeping his focus on the girl in front of him.

Tori retreated most of the spikes into her body and then eyed her target with her yellow demonic eyes. Some of the spikes were still sticking out of her back and in her hair that grew long down her back.

"No doubt about it." Drawn into her demonic eyes, Kabuto knew who it was. "That's experiment Fifty-Two."

"Experiment Fifty-Two?" Orochimaru eyed the specimen in front of him. "That's impossible. That girl died twelve years ago."

"It was her, the first youngest child to survive the level two seal but lost control and slaughter fifty-one other test subjects except for the original creator of the curse seal." Kabuto explained remembering that day. It was an event he wanted to forget.

Orochimaru chuckled. "That day was amusing. Who would have thought my little demon that wasn't given a name, which was presumed dead, is still alive."

"Even though you killed her...however I didn't bring to your attention that I couldn't find her body ten days later. I thought it was no big deal at the time, until now." Kabuto said.

Feeling an enormous pain, Tori grabbed her head and fell to her knees. She could feel the blood lust of Yuuma dominating over her as Tori was beginning to lose control.

"Yuuma…stop it." Tori pleaded with her. Her eyes looked at the grin on Orochimaru's face as this made Yuuma go insane.

"I'll kill you!" Yuuma voice growled out.

"I thought this girl would be happy I took her in since her parents gave her to me to let them live." Orochimaru licked his lips of his presumed dead pet. This actually was amusing to him. He may have more fun then he thought.

"Though they favored their son more then there daughter they never paid attention too." He continued. "They were superstitious people and believed that there daughter would bring misfortune to there family when her mother was pregnant with her. Then the mother died during child birth. The father blamed her and distances himself from the new born child, not even giving her a name, saying evil needs no name. Her father remarried and had another child, a son, hoping to forget his first child."

Kabuto looked at his mentor then back at Tori.

"However her father held many dark and evil secrets from his new family. That where I came in. He wanted power and I was nice enough to offer it to him. However, when he tried to betray me by giving information about me to Konoha to save his own pathetic self he offered his daughter to me as he knew of my experiments I was doing. I took the offer to use the child of my experiments to spare his life."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I recently heard he was assassinated by a girl in broad daylight."

Kabuto smirked as he knew Yuuma was that assassin. "I heard about that somewhere too. To bad, the poor bastard was going to be killed anyway by use in the end. I guess he kind of was if you think about it."

Yuuma clenched her fist as dark purplish chakra surrounded her. Her hatred and anger of her past life still sicken her even today. She wanted to erase every piece of it and everybody in it. She defiantly wanted to erase the monster that turned her into a freak that will always be detested by the world. At this point Yuuma have surpassed Tori consciousness and took control of her own body again. Her revenge will be fulfilled as of today, she thought

Orochimaru looked into her eyes. "They never changed. Kabuto get ready."

"I kill you!!" Yuuma charged at the Sound shinobis with incredible speed. This surprised them of her quickness. Yuuma materialized a spike from her body and into her hand. She swung it down like a jack hammer.

The attack created a loud explosion and demolished the tree beyond recognition all the way down to the root, where the Sound shinobis were standing upon.

Hateful eyes saw her target retreat back.

"Not so fast!"

Yuuma extended her spike coming out of her arm straight at Orochimaru and Kabuto. They both landed all the way back and dodge her reluctant attack again. Kabuto was surprised as the spike went through three large threes and almost hint them.

"So I see," Kabuto estimated as he tilted his glasses up. "That's the length that her spike can travel, fifteen meters, huh." He smirked wondering how he was going to attack her with that type of weapon forming out of her body. He knew his Chakra Scalpel jutsu was useless with a defense like hers. He needed to find an opening.

Laughter interrupted his concentration as he looked up at his opponent a few meters from him.

Yuuma held her head letting out another chuckle as she couldn't hold it in anymore. An evil grin looked at her prey in front of her as if having a split personality like Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde.

"Senei Ta Jashu!" Orochimaru quickly launched multiple of snakes from inside his sleeves. The snakes swirled around Yuuma's extended spike using it a leverage to travel to her.

Yuuma opened her mouth, showing her razor sharp teeth caused by her transformation, not moving from the attack. At a fast rate spikes came to her defense as the snakes were instantly killed. One escaped the deadly spikes and head for Yuuma's face in lighting speed. With her quick reflexes, she caught the fast snake with her bare hand. She snake hissed at her but Yuuna silence the snake by crushing its head with her brute strength as if it was paper.

The dead snake was thrown away as Yuuma eyed the blood on her hand. She brought it to her mouth and licked the sweet taste of it between her fingers.

Kabuto and Tobi looked at her disgusted.

The blood rush was awaking the monster inside of Yuuma, the one that wanted to destroy everything in its path. She charged at the snake serpent.

"She's lost it." Orochimaru chuckled like last time when she was six years old.

He dodged her deadly attacks one by one. The Snake Sannin knew he couldn't keep this up as his experiment was unpredictable to control. Orochimaru lifted up his sleeve revealing his snake summoning tattoo. He bit his thumb and quickly smeared his blood over top of the tattoo. He jump to the ground and placed his hand on the surface.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Orchimaru summoned two giant snakes to his defense. Without wasting any time, he commanded the snakes and charged directly at Yuuma position.

Using her mighty strength gained from using the level two curse seal, she gripped her fist and landed a powerful punch to the large snake on the left. The snake landed backwards towards the ground. The snake massive body caused the ground to shake as this surprised the Snake Sannin of her brute strength. Yuuma pulled out a sword length spike from her back and quickly jammed it in the eye of the second giant snake.

The snake roared in pain as it echoed throughout the forest, thrashing around trying to knock the spike out of its eye. Before it could recover, Yuuma landed on the top of it head. She placed her hand on the snake's head.

"Disappear." Yumma eyes widen. Six large spikes, five meters in diameter, spread out of the snakes head killing it instantly.

Breathing heavily, she glanced at the other snake she hit before come straight for her. She gave it another mighty punch that sent the snake hitting a tree, causing it to almost break the truck. Furious by this mice, the snake was about to recover but felt a large spike stabbed through its eyes and came out the other way, pinning it to the tree.

'_She killed them both with just her strength alone.'_ Kabuto watched as a spectator thinking her defense matched her offense. He smirked as this was becoming intriguing to him.

"Wow. I wished I had some popcorn." Tobi watched on as if watching his favorite movie in excitement, having blood, monsters, and giant animals all into one.

Drenched in snakes' blood, Yuuma closely watched the sinister Snake Sannin. "No more distractions. I will kill you."

* * *

A ghostly, dark foggy swamp started to pull Tori to the bottom as the swap came up to her waist. Every time she tried to move it made it worse and pulling her faster like quicksand. Tori cursed to herself as she tried to hold onto the edge of the ground she could hold on too but it was no use. Yuuma sub consciousness was trying to merge with her, something that her father warned her about when she performed this jutsu, taking over other people's body. The wielder needed a great amount of chakra to suppress the consciousness of the holder.

An image appeared hovering above her. Tori looked up as Yuuma was smiling at her devilishly. She knew this wasn't the Yuuma she knew, it was the monster that she kept in control until now.

"The faster I can consume you…the powerful I will become and with it the powerful Sharingan as well." Yuuma said sardonically. She started to chuckle but stopped feeling a sudden pain in her chest. Her eyes shifted towards Tori as she looked at her serious.

"Enough with these games. You're forgetting who you are talking too." Tori said calmly.

"Damn you! You will surrender your power to me!" Yuuma demanded.

"Must I teach you again to not underestimate my power like last time."

"You don't scare me, little girl!" Yuuma shouted back.

Tori closed her eyes and then reopened them. "Now you will witness my power and learn your place."

Yuuma eyes widen in shock of that power. It was the same power that sealed her away before when they battled. She looked at the large Sharingan eye barring down upon her like the hot sun in the sky. Yuuma body started to shake in fear, unable to move. She grabbed her head as it was throbbing in pain.

"This body is mine!" Yuuma yelled out.

"This body doesn't belong to you. It belongs to _her_. Now I will take it back as she entrusted it to me."

* * *

"I-Impossible." Baffled and confused of what his eyes was seeing. It was those eyes he wanted to possess more then anything in this world as they still hunt his dreams of the boy that crushed his dreams from obtaining them before. It was a power to control the mighty of all beasts with those eyes, the Sharingan.

A bight light of chakra was visible to see casing around Yuuma's body as Orchimaru squint his eyes to look forward. Tobi covered face shielding his eye hole to not look directly into the light itself. It was dangerous even for him and he didn't want to show Tori who he really was for her to repair the damage from her jutsu on him.

Yuuma clam herself and was brought back to her senses. The level two curse seal retreated back like Zebra patterns across her body, showing her normal form again. The curse seal took the shape of the Earth Seal finally being suppressed. However, the bandages that use to be around her arms were no more showing the after effects of the curse seal upon her body. Her Akatsuki cloak was tattered and rugged from her transformation as she needed new cloths from her transformation.

The white chakra resided back inside her. Her hand started to shake in front of her as Yuuma clench her fist, losing control again.

"I..."

"Don't bother Yuuma," Tori quickly replied knowing she was about to apologies for her actions that almost ended up killing her in the process. "I'm sorry for bringing my affairs into your life again. However, I will deal with Orochimaru."

"Did I miss something?" Kabuto asked in shock gazing into Tori's eyes.

"Where did you get those eyes, Tori?" Orochimaru asked seriously. He was not in any mode for tricky. Tori brushed her hair back a little staring at the confused Snake Sannin. She saw his frustration as she didn't answer him.

"The Sharingan…you didn't get them from Itachi or Sasuke-kun. What are you?" He demanded.

Tori exhaled as she was getting tried of all the questions about her eyes. The words her father spoke of, to keep the Sharingan a secret, was becoming clearer the more she used them.

Tobi flashed next to his partner in crime and felt depressed.

"I wanted to see more of the show, Tori-sama." He complained.

Tori shrugged her shoulders. "You would have if Yuuma didn't try to kill me. It was a miscalculation on my part of not knowing her full past." She smirked then looked at her enemies. "It was fun I had to say. Yuuma defensive power is still better then mine. That's why she was perfect to hold my soul until my body was ready."

"Pfft. Kabuto, take them out now. I'll deal with Tori, finish off the other one!" Orochimaru ordered him quickly. Kabuto looked at master serious expression as he hasn't seen this in awhile.

Orochimaru opened his mouth. A snake came out of his throat as it unleashed the famous Kusanagi. Orochimaru grabbed his sword from his mouth as the snake resided back into his body.

Tori curiously looked at him thinking she seen that sword before. Orochimaru disappeared in front of her eyes. She stood calm as her eyes, although he was fast, saw his every move. She pulled out a kunai from her back pouch. Orochimaru appeared next to her and swung his sword down upon her. With her quick reflexes, Tori blocked his attack.

"Moving quicker aren't we." Tori captured the sinister yellow eyes of the snake serpent.

Kabuto was in striking distance of Orochimaru's distraction, as his Chakra scalpel jutsu was already in play. He swung in hand through Tobi's throat but it phased through him like he was a ghost.

"What the hell!" Kabuto turned around and does a spinning kick but it too phased right through him. Kabuto was confused of what was happening.

Suddenly, Tobi disbursed into black liquid. Orochimaru quickly reacted then swung his sword down at Tori breaking her kunai and slashed through her chest. However, just like Tobi she too turned into black liquid. Orochimaru knew this jutsu very well and it was Tori's herself.

"She trapped us in a Genjutsu." Orochimaru stated.

"Huh?" His confused apprentice looked at him. "When did she…I guess those eyes are for real then."

Him and Orochimaru placed there hands together.

"Kai!" They said in unison released the jutsu immediately.

Kabuto was shocked as they were in the same position before they attack. "We didn't move. That girl…what is she?"

Orochimaru scanned the area quickly trying to find his prey as the two Akatsuki members were no where insight. Unfortunately, the fresh blood of his snakes was still in the air. He smirked.

"Not so fast little girl."

Orochimaru jumped back down to the ground and looked in front of him. He smirked and opened his mouth lowering his body to the ground. Slithering out of his mouth in a rapid pace, hundreds of small snakes flushed out and into many directions in the forest, on a search and destroy mission each deadly with there own Kusanagi inside there body.

Capturing her attention, Tori looked behind her as her Sharingan was deactivated. Tobi was running beside her then looked at Tori being occupied.

"The blood of the snake is luring them to us." Tori said.

"Why are we running?" Tobi said then does air punches like a boxer. "We can take them out."

"Since when do you like to fight?" Tori asked from his other encounters with there enemies. He just runs away as usual.

"But will sic Yuuma on them." Tobi told her.

"She's not a dog."

"Then will sic Kaku on them."

"He's not a dog," said Tori then looked ahead of them. "Beside that jutsu takes up too much of my chakra. It would leave me defenseless. I can only use that jutsu once inside Yuuma's body which is why I lost control over her before."

Tori eyes widen as she heard a growl from her stomach. She felt weary as the image in front of her became blurry. "I'm hungry."

"This is not the time to think of food!" Tobi said to her wondering who's being a child now. That was his job. Then he saw her pace slow down. "Tori watch out for that-"

Without warning, Tori smashed right into a tree truck, face first. She started to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Tori-sama!" Tobi yelled out in his dramatic way.

* * *

Scanning the area of there target, the Snake Sannin saw his small snakes circle an area where the snake blood scent have ended. He looked at a downward creek next to him and knew they used it to there advantage.

"Sneaky child." Orochimaru said.

He looked onward but nothing could make him forget those atrocious eyes of the Uchiha clan Tori possessed. Those eyes still hunt him until this day. The image of Sasuke, his suppose to be new vessel, and Itachi the boy that defeated him, flashed through his mind. However he hated Itachi even more for chopping off his arm on that day.

'_Hmph. It's as if Itachi's laughing at me that I don't possess those eyes.'_

**Flashback**

Ten years ago

Standing on stairs going up to a temple, Orochimaru stared at a young Itachi who he chosen to become his next vessel. His passive expression really irritated the Snake Sannin as if looking down on him. Such a cocky child needed a lesson, he thought.

"I can't believe you trapped me…in a paralyzing Genjutsu," said Orochimaru impressed by the extent from the Sharingan. "What powerful eyes…spectacular."

Five large pin like rocks were stabbed into his body, immobilizing his movements. Orochimaru tried to perform a jutsu but Itachi quickly struck him down by cutting off his left arm, where his Akatsuki ring was visible to see.

In pain the Snake Sannin held onto his left arm eyeing the young boy in front of him.

"Orochimaru…all of your jutsus are powerless against these eyes." Itachi said to the fallen Sannin before him.

**Flashback Ends**

"Now that girl has the eyes I want." Orochimaru wondered how she obtained them. It was a question he became newly obsessed with. His plans have changed. In his current state it won't do. He needed Sasuke's body to fully control Okami's power under his fingers. Those eyes of the Uchiha clan will grant him what he desire.

'_By this time Sasuke must have master Okami's curse mark.'_ Orochimaru eyed his apprentice. "Kabuto the plan have changed. Send a message to Karin."

"Karin…why the sudden change?" Kabuto asked curious in why he needed her.

"I need her to pinpoint Sasuke's chakra level in Konoha and the Kyuubi boy…also that small child who was with Tori before as well. We're going on an investigation trip to Jishin village. In order for us to capture Tori, I need to know who in her family line passed down the Sharingan. Once we find out, if that person is still alive then maybe they will let me barrow there eyes for awhile." Orochimaru explained as he licked his lips of the excitement unraveling this mystery.

Kabuto really didn't want to visit that village of demons. However, since the true monster was on the Akatsuki side which made that village become prosperous this long, it maybe much easier to walk right in and take what they needed.

Kabuto shifted his glasses up and took out a scroll from his pouch. "I understand."

* * *

Watching the small child on his back sleeping peacefully, Sasuke reared ahead and saw they were at there next destination spot, finally inside Earth Country. The whole team stopped there pace nearing a deep cliff above a magnificent and beautiful canyon that looked endless going vertical.

"This thing is huge!" Naruto shouted out as his voice carried in the canyon. He smiled in excitement of hearing his voice.

"It's a training paradise!" Lee felt his enthusiasm.

Yamato scratched his head in confusion. "This wasn't on the map?"

Fushicho was next to Kakashi and Sai and eyed the jubilant teenagers. "A slight change of plan." She then specifically eyed Natuto. "Beside this place is good for Naruto to fully master the Rasengan."

"Huh?" Naruto heard his name and turned around in confusion. What was his substitute sensei up to now that involved him in it. He gave her a suspicious look as she smirked.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Mastering the Rasengan with One Hand**


	29. Mastering the Rasengan with One Hand

_Previously on Naruto_

"This thing is huge!" Naruto shouted out as his voice carried in the canyon. He smiled in excitement of hearing his voice.

"It's a training paradise!" Lee felt his enthusiasm.

Yamato scratched his head in confusion. "This wasn't on the map?"

Fushicho was next to Kakashi and Sai and eyed the jubilant teenagers. "A slight change of plan." She then specifically eyed Natuto. "Beside this place is good for Naruto to fully master the Rasengan."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his substitute sensei.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Mastering the Rasengan with One Hand**

"Huh?" The confused Jinchuuriki scratched his head wondering what she was saying. "Mastering the Rasengan with one hand?"

"Rasengan is very unique jutsu, Naruto. However to improve it you must master the basic Rasengan properly if you want to learn the Rasen Tenkei," Fushihco stated.

"Really?!" Naruto eyes lighten up that she was going to teach him her jutsu using the wind element to the Rasengan to a lower level. He runs up to her, excited about this but Fushicho felt uncomfortable by his closeness to her face.

"But there is a catch," said Fushicho as Sakura out of all of them knew she was going to say that. "How you master the Rasengan will determine how long they stay in this canyon. Meaning it will delay our mission even more."

"Wait a minute," Sasuke interrupted. "We don't have that type of time to waste."

"That's right. It took Naruto a month to learn the Rasengan the first time. It can take another month to fully perform the Rasengan with one hand. " said Sakura, not wanting to waste time either. The more they delay finding the Bijuu, the closer the Akatsuki is finding it before them.

"That's not my problem, right Naruto." Fushicho winked at him as Naruto stepped back.

Naruto could feel the pressure on the task he had to complete in a short period of time. Even his teammates think he couldn't pull it off given the circumstances. He had to admit, Fushicho was the sneakiest woman he ever met. He wondered if she was helping him or hurting his image. Glancing at Nezumi still asleep on Sasuke back, it was clear what he must accomplish. He clenched his fist and then eyed the woman with new energy, determination and ready to prove all of them wrong like he have done since he became a shinobi.

Naruto smirked and held out his hand, which caught the Jishin Jounin attention as he showed her five fingers.

"Five days. Five days I will master the Rasengan with one hand and then I'll learn that new jutsu in no time. Don't be surprise when I complete it, Fushicho-sensei." Naruto said enthusiastic and ready to rock and roll.

"That's the spirit Naruto-kun." Lee gave him a thumbs up, as his speech got him railed up as well.

Sakura and Sasuke, finally started to see the Naruto they haven't seen in a while. Cocky and determined, it's what got him here today. Sakura smirked as she believed he will finish it in five days.

'_This boy.'_ Fushicho grinned. _'Will see.'_

* * *

Unusual appearance of small snakes started to scatter around a small town. Most people just ignored them as they weren't causing any harm to others, while some children were having fun with them on the streets. A shop owner tries to hit one with a broom, not fawned of snakes as it was going through his merchandise. Even the small police force that the town had, which were average town folk, were baffled and unsure what to do with the crawling creatures. One police officer thought they were just passing by in the town and will leave in a couple of days, he hoped.

"Ramen." Tori said while eating a bowl of her best food. She started devouring it like a thin lion who haven't eaten for weeks. She finished it and started to lick the bowl like a dog getting that extra taste of the flavor the Ramen lift behind.

"AAHH! Tori-sama! Wake up!" Tobi yelled out in distress. Tori was biting on his mask as she was on top of him still asleep. Tobi drastically tried to escape but her powerful strength made that difficult.

Hearing his loud cries, Tori finally woke up. She was tired, weary and wondered where she was. She looked down as she was biting on her friend's mask, and then felt embarrassed. She quickly released him.

"S-Sorry Tobi." Tori said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Then a monstrous growl was heard from her stomach that echoed throughout the apartment the two Akatsuki memebers were taking shelter in. She smiled then touched her stomach.

"Hey how we get here?" She asked clueless.

"You passed out," said Tobi touching his mask where Tori bit him. Her teeth made a small dent in his mask. He wondered what they were made out of steel. He looked at her smile. "Only you would do something like that in a middle of a battle."

"Would it help it I was thinking about you?"

Tobi put his arms in an X. "No."

Tori looked outside the room window. "I see he's till looking for us. I can smell the blood of snakes everywhere. This is becoming tiresome."

Another large growl escaped her stomach. "Let's get something to eat before I die of starvation."

Tobi nodded his head as she was finally talking his language.

* * *

Focusing on his right hand, Naruto knew producing the Rasengan with one hand was going to be difficult. He knew he had to learn it one day properly, he thought it wouldn't come so soon. Jiraiya told him the Fourth Hokage took three years to master the Rasengan properly. Though Naruto said with great confident that he could pull it off, he started to wonder himself can he do it in five days.

"Maybe the deadline was a little to much." He mumbled in depression. All eyes were on him if the mission continued. He felt the pressure even more since they started this mission to retrieve Tori.

_**Flashback**_

"Rasengan!" Lunging forward towards the tree in front of him holding the concentrated blue charka ball in his right hand, Naruto blasted the tree right in the middle.

Naruto's Rasengan destroyed the tree breaking it off its axes which made a loud thump on the ground from the impact. The birds in the forest flew in the sky frighten by the loud sound in the area.

"Amazing…truly amazing!" Tori smiled in delight as her eyes widen. "I take everything back. You really are a genius Naruto!"

Naruto started to laugh. "I'm not a genius…it took hard work as it wasn't hard to learn when my perverted mentor taught me."

_**Flashback Ends**_

"I'm not a genius, it took hard work." Naruto repeated his words with more determination in heart then ever. He slapped his fist and palm together, feeling pumped.

"I'll show Tori that I will become stronger then ever and show Fushicho-sensei that I'm not a waste."

He looked over at the others setting up the camp inside the canyon. Lee was excited and ready to train in a place such as this. He couldn't control his outburst like he normally does. Making a fire, the curious Root Anbu looked at the jubilant spandex wearing teenager.

"His outbursts are strange," said Sai unsure how to react to somebody more in high spirit then Naruto. He also didn't research on this either. "I wonder does that make him feel good or something."

Lee over hears him and turned in his direction. "You should try it."

Sakura walked over irritated by Lee's over enjoyment since they entered in the canyon. She placed more fire wood in the camp fire then rubbed her head of all the noise Lee was making.

"Please don't Sai." Sakura informed him to save herself from the agony. One Lee on the trip was enough for the group.

Watching everything, Naruto took a step back. He knew what he had to accomplish and he needed to do it alone. He quickly went off into a different direction.

Glancing behind her, Sakura saw Naruto leave the group, and since he had his back pack, she knew he wasn't coming back tonight.

"Sakura," Fushicho caught the attention of the kunochi. "Take care of the others while I'll be away for a bit."

"Why?" said Sakura but then started to really wonder where she was going. She gave a scowling look towards the Jounin. "You're not leaving us to go check into a hotel while we're out here freezing to death, are you?"

Fushicho laughed. "Nonsense." She then looked away knowing Sakura was becoming too quick for her now.

Sakura gave her a grim look. "I knew it."

* * *

Blue eyes scanned an area as it was a perfect place to master the Rasengan. It was far away from the others to not get in the way of his training. Naruto just hope it doesn't get him killed.

"Yosh!" Naruto dropped his backpack on the ground. He stretched out and cracked his hands to loosen his body for the hard training ahead. He hasn't done this in a while and his A game must be on.

"Let's do this."

Naruto placed his right hand out. He saw what he needed to create, he done it a million times, now he needed to do it with on hand. He needed to focus. Blue chakra started to mold imaging Konoha symbol of a leaf in the middle of his hand like he did before. However, the chakra quickly dissipated.

Shocked, Naruto eyed his hand as it started to shake a little. He didn't understand. He couldn't even mold a little into a swirl.

"Nobody gets things on the first try." He told himself.

Naruto shook it off and then tried it again. He once again tried to mold his chakra into a swirl. Again, like before, it dissipated. He cursed to himself, already frustrated. Just like Jiraiya and Iruka told him. It was his concentration level that was the problem. That was always his problem all his life. He cursed again, not going to give up so easily. He tried again to produce the Rasengan.

In the distance, watching the frustrated boy as his Rasengan quickly went out for the third time, Fushicho knew it wasn't going to be easy for him. He needed to master the jutsu the Fourth Hokage left behind, or Tori was going to end him quickly. The Rasengan was on its own level when mastered properly. If Naruto mastered it, then he had a clear shot at taking Tori down, Fushicho thought.

Her eyes shifted to a pointy ear, reddish-grey coyote, sitting next to her wanting to know what the boy below was trying to create. The coyote sniffed Fushicho's face as she petted the animal enjoying her touch.

"Watch him for me please."

The coyote nodded his head to her request as she disappeared.

* * *

"Let's go!" Tori shouted out in a high pitch voice.

It was a perfect disguise. Only having seen small image of what she seen herself when she was a child being in the Akatsuki, she's been waiting to be this character the longest, her younger self at seven years old. Her hair was shorter in a ponytail but keep her two strands of hair coming down. She wore blue kapree pants, black ninja shoes and white shirt.

"Okay!" Tobi shouted in a child voice with a smile that was visible to see.

Joining his friend in disguise of a child, he hasn't been his younger self in decades or a century in his case. A part of his hair was over his right eye as it was short spike out in the back as the rest came down. He had on black short shirt, pants coming to his ankles and black ninja shoes. He wore a long orange scruff around his neck and a brown pouch attached to his belt pants.

Tobi looked at his younger self in the mirror as this brought back memories. He looked into his onyx eyes noticing was this safe for him to be doing this. What was he afraid of? Nobody would recognize him.

"Stop looking at yourself in the mirror." Tori complained and grabbed his hand. She dragged him along and out of the apartment.

"W-W-Wait!" Tobi yelled out unable to control the little girl dragging him down the steps under his will.

"My stomach waits for no one!" Tori told him as they stumble outside on a busy town. Tobi put his hands over his eyes shielding it away from the bright sun in the sky. He never had this problem with the mask on his face as he looked at Tori holding his hand. She kindly smiled at him then searched around for a restaurant. She smelled the aroma of food all around her.

"This way." Tori yelled out as Tobi held on for dear life on this scary ride.

Enthusiastic about food Tori couldn't help herself then dug into a feast in front of them. Tobi and her tore into the food like hyenas, eating up everything they could in less then five minutes. The people in the restaurant all eyed the children in shock.

The female that brought them there food was stunned. She wondered were these children being starved to death at home to eat like this.

"There stomachs are endless." One man whispered to his wife at a table across from the hungry monsters.

Out of the blue, Tori stopped eating as her eyes glanced quickly towards restaurant door. She could feel it. Though the scent was very faint being guided by the west winds, it meant that _he_ was close buy. She touched her right hand underneath the table.

'_That…boy.'_

"Tori! HA HA! I'm winning the eating contest!" He smiled at her with food over his mouth.

Tori smiled. "I won't lose again!"

* * *

Sitting on a bench from there food fiasco, Tobi and Tori decided to take a rest for a bit. Full as his bully was about to pop, Tobi burp feeling sick. He told himself no more food for a week. Tori was eyeing the sky deep in thought trying to distinguish was the smell she sensed earlier real or her imagination to see _him_ again.

She glanced down at her right hand as it was taping as if playing the piano. _'So how close are you…Naruto?'_

"Hey Tori you listening?"

Tori looked at her worried friend's expression.

"I've been calling you for the pass minute."

Tori smiled to not show concern. "I'm okay," Her eyes looked up at the sky again. "I just like the clouds."

Like her, Tobi watched the clouds also and then smiled as the formation of one reminded him of something. "Look it's Dederia-sempai exploding birds!"

Tori giggled. "It does. Speaking of Dederia-sempai, we should head back home. My body is done."

Tobi whined childishly. "It's early this time."

"Well my training is helping me control Okami's power better," Tori stood up from the bench and looked in the west direction where Naruto's faint scent was being carried from the wind. "Besides we need to get back before the scent is gone."

"Scent?" Tobi asked confused.

"Orochimaru scent is moving away from us which is odd. However, I'll take it to our advantage. My father will be worried about my absence by now once the word gets out of what we done. If he doesn't know yet don't bring it up unless he ask. Also about Orochimaru…keep it between us too. I don't want father to intervene between him and I. I have plans for Orochimaru. Killing him just seems such a waste right now. I need him around for a bit." Tori explained as she smirked.

Tobi liked her plan and it would be interesting of what she truly had in store for the Snake Sannin.

"Okay." He replied.

* * *

Wiping the sweat off his face, blue eyes gazed at the night sky breathing in short breaths. Frustrated and confused why the Rasengan wasn't working, Naruto tried everything to remember the basic fundamentals of creating the Rasengan. But every time he tried remembering everything from Jiraiya lessons, he only could recall bits and pieces. This wasn't working for him and he needed to master the jutsu less then five days.

He cursed to himself, and determined to not give into defeat. Too many people were counting on him to complete this task and that's what he was going to do.

Naruto brought out his right hand, burned from the chakra of his failed attempts; he molded chakra into his hand again. It began to form into a rotation of a swirl.

'_That's it. That's it. Now hold it.'_ Naruto eyes widen but the chakra this time instead of dissipating it burst with a heavy wind effect. Naruto felt the force as it pushed him back onto the ground. On collision, he hit the back of his head a rock hard. He shouted in pain by grabbing his head quickly. He cursed out loud as things weren't going his way.

He lifted himself up still holding his head and then looked at the night sky again. "Even at my level, the concentration level to the Rasengan is still too high even where I'm at now. Damn it."

Naruto pulled himself to his feet. He looked at his burned hand as it was hurting him like hell. Clenching his fist, he didn't care how much it hurt.

"I will master it." He placed out his hand again and started to form the Rasengan again.

Fushicho watched the alone Chuunin trying to accomplish a task that maybe was over his head. Her coyote friend was sleeping by her side as she petted his head.

'_I'll say one thing…he's good at not giving up.' _Fushicho was impressedhe was still trying to master it at this time of night. She wondered if he realizes he have four days left. Maybe she should give him a hint, Fushicho thought then looked at the night sky. The moon was starting to appear again in the start of the waxing crescent.

* * *

Humming to herself using a long wooden spoon to mix the food in a pot, Sakura couldn't wait for Sasuke to see her wife skills in action when they become married one day. She smiled inside as this felt like the old days in Team Seven. Maybe staying in this canyon wasn't a bad idea.

"Is this enough wood?" Yamato asked Sakura as he placed the last wooden stick in the fire under the pot.

"Yes and thank you." Sakura said. She was thankful somebody in the group besides her thought about there survival in the wilderness. Kakashi was reading his favorite book, Sasuke was sitting up on top of a rock looking disinterested in everything, and both the Yamagata siblings don't cook. Sakura hope Fushicho doesn't have any children or they'll starve to death.

Soon tremors were felt under Sakura's feet. She sighed. "I really wish he would take that else where."

Yamato chuckled. "He's a young boy."

"YOSH!!" Lee quickly used his brute strength and sliced a large boulder in half as it traveled down and cracked the ground.

Nezumi laughed and held help a paper written with the number eight.

Lee protested about that score. "That was much bigger this time."

"Splitting the rock is one thing, shattering it is another." Nezumi said.

Lee felt fired up as new energy surged through his body. "A perfect ten is a must to become the best!!"

The pale Root Anbu had a confused look trying to understand the energetic boy. "I don't get."

On watch, Sasuke watched the over enthusiastic boy that never changed since the Chuunin Exam. He wondered will he ever grew out of it. Then his eyes shifted up. The clouds started to build up in the north direction

'_Thunderstorm?'_ Sasuke thought. Being in the canyon they would have to find higher ground incase of flood. He glanced in the east direction where he knew Naruto was training to perfect his jutsu. He hoped he master it soon. They needed to find Kaku quickly and then go after Tori. He wanted to ask her some questions that been plaguing his mind since she returned back to Konoha then left again. However there was one question that rose since the trip that he needed closure with.

* * *

"Now this is interesting."

Ten dead bodies lied on the ground as the rain carried the blood into a small pond. The headband on the shinobis was Hidden Rain as each of there face were melted off. The split personality plant like scout of the Akatsuki was unsure the plan behind this but it wasn't good since it was in there own backyard.

"**Orochimaru's jutsu" **Zetsu black other side said.

"These corpses are decomposing which means they have been dead for some time." His curious white half said.

"**Very bold of him to attack right now. It's suicidal now that we have the kid who is much stronger then him."**

Phasing next to him but in distortion, Pein glanced at the plant demon. "What was urgent?"

Zetsu looked at the leader then back the dead bodies. "Recognize the jutsu?"

Pein stayed calm even though they were his men. "It's strange that I didn't detect him sooner."

"**Orochimaru wouldn't step forward in this village. I think he sent his subordinates knowing he would have been sensed."** Zetsu said.

"He knows about Tori's situation. Why else would he attack so deliberately?" Pein said as Tori was in danger.

By saying her name, Zetsu looked at the leader. "I would have figured this out sooner if I wasn't occupied by some odd news."

"Explain."

"Kendo Village has been destroyed."

Pein quickly glanced at his old sensei. Now he was concerned as this was a village not to far from his. Though it was small but he needed to know where they going to be under attack also.

"By who?" Pein asked.

Zetsu paused for a second unsure about it himself but heard through rumors of those that did survive. "The unknown Bijuu we've been looking for…The Seven Tail Demon, Kaku."

Pein eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

Jacket off, almost exhausted, Naruto was trying to swirl the chakra in his hand again. He got it going but he needed to form a ball. Naruto knew he was close this time. It was three days into the training and he had to pull it off. He clenched his teeth struggling. He pushed himself extensively to mold more chakra in his hand.

Unknowing to himself, Kyuubi's chakra started to leak out as Naruto was rigorously focused to molding the chakra and not caring what happen of the consequences. His eyes turned orange-red as his canines started to grow. A red cloak of chakra started to form around him as one tail appeared behind him. By doing this he could see the chakra starting to form properly.

A shocking powerful pain struck his stomach. The Rasengan disappeared as Kyuubi's chakra subsided back into him. Naruto grasp for air feeling dizzy. His vision became blurry as he saw an image standing next to him.

"T-Tori."

Finally, he passed out as Fushicho was holding the unconscious teenager leaning on her chest.

"I could have suppressed Kyuubi's chakra with less force." Yamato said scratching his head of Fushicho's brute style of force.

"He'll remember it when he wakes up," said Fushicho. She looked up at the darken clouds in the sky and saw lighting among them. "I didn't know he was pushing him this far to rely on _his_ power. Maybe I should give him more time. But for now a storm is coming. Head back with the others."

"What about Naruto and you?" Yamato asked surprised she wasn't coming back.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him," She replied. "Naruto's battling two battles that he can't win by himself. Someone have to point out his faults for his concentration to become better. I will make him realize it soon. Make sure the others stay safe on high ground."

"Okay. Be careful." Yamato said hoping she would found suitable shelter herself. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Fushicho exhaled and then lowered her body. She placed Naruto on her back, grabbed his jacket and then his backpack that was on the ground. Her eyes glanced at the sound asleep boy on her back. Fushicho knew what her true goal was but will she be satisfied when she completed it.

A few drops of rain started to fall on them as she looked up at the sky. Thunder was heard as it was going to be a horrible night if they stay outside too long. Fushicho started to press forward to find shelter.

* * *

Hearing crackling noises mixed with a fall of rain, Naruto quickly set up in a panic. However, the pain in his stomach made him hunch over as he immediately grabbed it. He cursed to himself wanting to know who hit him. Then he realized something that was different. His eyes wondered around of his surroundings.

"A cave?" Naruto then saw a camp fire in front of him then saw a familiar face that's been making his life a living hell for the past month. "YOU!!"

Fushicho heard his loud voice that sounded like a blow horn ringing through her ears.

"You hit me!" Naruto said heated wanting to deck her in the face.

"Must you be so loud, Naruto," said Fushicho covering her ears. "You can kill somebody with just your voice. Calm down." Naruto looked at her suspiciously and settled himself down. "Besides you were cheating."

"Cheating?" said Naruto confused. "No I wasn't. The one that likes to cheat around here is you."

"Hmph…the Rasengan Naruto must be made by your own power and not the help of Kyuubi."

Naruto felt a little embarrassed and looked away from her. "You didn't specifically say that I couldn't use that power."

Annoyed and frustrated by his childishness, Fushicho had to keep her calm composure as she crushed a break in her hand. Naruto saw her anger and stepped back in horror.

'_Why all the girls want to hurt me all the time?'_ Naruto thought happy that the camp fire kept the distance between the both of them.

"Anyway, I didn't master the Rasengan yet if you want to know," Naruto said annoyed. "I still have two days left."

"At the rate you're going, you'll be lucky to master the Rasengan in a year."

Angry by her answer as it always was negative about him, Naruto clenched his fist.

"Well you're not helping the situation go faster either!" He shouted back.

Fushicho stood up not liking his tone of voice. "You're stubbornness never asked!"

"So you're going to help me now!" Naruto said folding his arms in disappointment.

"I've been doing it since you challenge me back in Konoha a month ago, Naruto." Fushicho stated.

He stood up meeting her eye to eye. "Beating us up all the time is not helping us out!"

"I was trained that way since my first sensei and he was the greatest my clan ever saw and still is!" She responded back.

Naruto stopped his protest then looked at her. "Sensei?"

"Look, it is helping you. You have gotten faster." Fushicho complimented him to tone down the tension between him and her. However, he felt more depressed as he looked down at the ground.

"I need…I need to be stronger." Naruto told her as he clenched his fist. He knew how powerful Tori was and he needed to become stronger to protect her. He sat back down on his sleeping bag.

Fushicho felt his frustration and failure before. She sat next to him. Naruto quickly went on the defense as he put his arms up like a scared child about to get a beaten from their parent.

"You're not going to hit me are you?" Naruto asked afraid.

Fushicho smiled. "Relax, I'm not that mean." Naruto lowered his arms and did what she said. "Your problem is your concentration level."

"I know that already," said Naruto. "I was never good at it from the beginning."

"And you won't resolve it any faster by yourself."

"I've manage this far." Naruto smirked.

"Spoken like a child who has grown up alone," said Fushicho. Naruto looked at her in shock. "My parents…well…was killed right after my younger brother Yoroi was born. I was the oldest and had to protect them. They became my reason to become stronger then everybody. However, at the same time there were problems with that."

"Problems?" Naruto wanted to know what it as he was already drawn into her past life.

"I became hard on myself of being a Genin, Chuunin and Jounin first before my brothers or I thought I would be weak," she continued. "But when Yushi became Jounin before me, I was excited but at the same time afraid. I thought I was worthless and frighten that I wouldn't be needed anymore. So I tried to grow stronger not wanting to be left behind, always have to better. But that was when my growth stopped."

"Your growth stopped? But wait, you're stronger then any Jounin like Kakash-sensei and Yamato-sensei." Naruto stated.

"I guess but it was the Fourth Hokage who helped me see it clearly when I was young." She smiled at him.

"T-The Fourth Hokage!" Naruto said surprised.

"He had a way with words some times and then there were times I didn't understand him at all, like Kakashi. Must be a guy thing." Fushicho smirked remembering old times with Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Rin was always trying to kill her thinking she was trying to take Kakashi away from her.

"W-What did he tell you?" He asked.

"What did he tell me?" Fushicho looked at him. "He said Adopt the pace of nature, her secret is patience."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"It meant that if I don't force it, be calm, quiet and listen, the answer will come to me. I was worried about everything else but my goal will never change. I then realized I had a bigger family to protect. It was the ones I fought for. Knowing that, I will always exist for them. Jishin, though it may not be at best now, will grow to become something better in the future because people like me exist to help it evolve." Fushicho kindly smiled at him.

"Amazing." Naruto mumbled by her words.

"Do you understand Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "Kind of but I will understand it one day."

"It will work," She stood up. "Come on stand up."

Naruto did what she asked and looked at her.

"Close your eyes," She told him as he did what she said. "What do you see?"

Naruto chuckled as this was stupid. "Nothing."

She ignored his childishness. "What do you hear?"

"The rain."

"What do you smell?"

"Fire."

"What do you feel?"

"Feel?" Naruto was confused at first and then listen to the sound of his heartbeat as he touched his chest.

"Now what do you want to see, hear, smell and touch?"

Naruto paused as if time just stopped. He felt it. It was like before, a white chakra resembling light as he was standing in complete darkness.

"I touched it before," said Naruto. "The white chakra I've been chasing all this time. It use to be so far and now it's closer then before. When I image it, my mind becomes clear that I couldn't see before."

Fushicho thought about his words unsure of the white chakra he was talking about. However, this was what she needed. She pulled out Naruto's right hand from his chest.

"Now concentrate on that white chakra." Fushicho told him.

"Concentrate." Naruto mumbled desiring to see that light again. It was then that the blacken world turned into day. He looked at his feet as was stepping on a rock. He looked around and saw Konoha. It just dawn on him that he was standing on the Hokage mountain. He smiled in excitement then looked up. The white ball of chakra descended slowly towards him as if floating like flower bud in the air. Naruto placed his hand out as it landed near his hands but still hovering above his skin.

"That's it." Naruto concentrated his will on that white chakra ball into his palm. He didn't want it to disappear, not again. He made it to never go out. Blue chakra swirled around it, feeding it as the white chakra ball started to grow bigger and stronger in the shape of the size of the Rasengan. His eyes widen in delight.

"Amazing."

Then he heard her voice. Naruto looked up and saw Tori smiling at him.

"Amazing…truly amazing," Tori smiled kindly at him. "I take everything back. You really are a genius Naruto!"

Naruto started to laugh. "I'm not a genius…it takes hard work."

Fushicho eyes widen in amazement. She was astonished and couldn't put words around what Naruto was doing. The wind was blowing around the cave that blew out the fire completely blowing the ashes out towards the entrance.

Fushicho stared at the boy in front of her excited and frighten at the same time. Her right hand began to shake as she clenched it. _'Naruto…what are you?'_

* * *

The next chapter title. Could it be? I won't tell you yet but talk about Naruto chapter 399. The First Hokage is a pure beast. No wonder he became Hokage. Pure Uchihas they never get a break.

**Next Chapter: The Girl he wants to see**


	30. The Girl he wants to see

**Chapter 29: The Girl he wants to see**

Mizuumi village, one of the five protecting village, Konan finally reached one of her destinations of finding her target. The lone Akatsuki scanned her surroundings as the village was peaceful and thriving village. But then again that's how most village are until they show there true ugly side, she thought. Luckily her disguise was playing its part as she had no problem getting into the village. She was just a traveler to the guards in the village. However, she did notice that some guards where from different villages which meant that she had to be on alert just incase one of them recognize her appearance.

Taking in to much of the sites she didn't realize a boy was standing beside her. He smiled at her that made Konan stop her pace and curiously look at him. The boy look around the age of twelve, as his dark brown hair was messy and his clothing looked like hand me down from another child twenty years ago. From the way the child looked and seeing children like these all the time when she was young, he was either from a poor family or an orphan.

"You look new around here and my need my guidance to get around. People can get lost and sometimes disappear. But luckily you caught me on my free time to help you out. My service will only be worth three thousand yen. It's a good offer for this once in a life time deal." The boy said sounding like a salesman.

Konan ignored the boy's offer and kept on walking without saying a word. The boy immediately felt irritated by her blowing him off after saying all that. However, he was persistent about getting what he wanted.

He power walked up to Konan although she didn't look at him. "Okay, how about I tell you a secret, a secret that nobody knows about, that it a legend even in Mizuumi village and it's about the Teutobury Forest." He told her in a low voice to give it a more impression of how secretive it was.

"I know a Ueda that can tell you an interesting story." He whispered to her.

Konan immediately stopped walking hearing the one word that may help her on her mission, Ueda. The boy gave her a sly grin knowing he have her full attention. He acted as if he didn't notice her body reaction to his last words. He placed his hands behind his head and whistle down the street acting casual.

"I won't bother you anymore since you don't need any help." The boy said walking away from her.

Konan exhaled going to stab herself later for this. "Three thousand yen, right?"

The boy turned around excited. He ran up to her. "Okay?"

The young boy bowed his head in an eloquent manner.

"My name is Teru. May I ask your name Miss.?" Teru asked her.

"Konan." She stated.

"Konan-san," He kindly smiled at her. "Where do want to go first?"

"I want to meet the Ueda." Konan said hoping this boy isn't wasting her time.

Teru chuckled at her answer. "They always do. Well if that's what you want to do first it's a three day walk if you don't mind."

"If you give me the directions, then I will give you your money now and we can both go our separate ways." Konan said not wanting company with her.

Immediately, Teru put his arms in an X. "NO. My father said when your paid to do a job you must complete it fully. Besides men protect women, I wouldn't be a man if you got hurt on a job I should have fully done. Also that Ueda will only speak to me even if you do make it."

Konan thought about it for a minute. Though taking the boy would end up being a problem, however she needed information from the Ueda.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Okay! But first we have to stop by my place and get my things." Teru said enthusiastically that she fully accepted his offer and it was with a beautiful woman too.

* * *

Sliding to the entrance door, Tori stuck her arms out in excitement. "I beat you!!"

Tobi ran up to her panting as both of them were still in there young childish disguise. He paused and wiped the sweat off his forehead wondering how warm it was outside in the Rain Village.

"You have bigger legs than me." Tobi replied not liking to lose although he was a half an inch shorter then her.

"You lost and that's that. Besides you're a boy in which you don't have a reason to lose against me." Tori said folding her arms.

Tobi looked annoyed and pouted his lips mumbling something under his breath.

"I heard that." Tori said walking into the Akatsuki compound.

Tobi flinched that her ears could pick up everything just like Kisame said. Without wasting time, he started to follow his friend inside the headquarters but felt an airy aura surrounding them. He saw Tori as she looked at him.

"Words travel fast in this place." She said and smirked.

Making her way to the top of the building, Tori saw the leader of the Akatsuki sitting at the end of a tongue from a statue. She knew he wasn't going to agree of her actions but the village had it coming of what they did to Kaku tribe. All she did was grant his wish and gave him power to take his revenge. But she would doubt her father to understand that.

"What did you do?" Pein asked not even looking at her. He swirled grey eyes were still gazing upon his village.

"My job as an Akatsuki." She responded.

"Why?"

"Simple, I told Konan-oneechan that I would help her," said Tori as she started to walk outside standing at the top of the tongue. "Everything will play out just as I plan. However, now I must deal with another Bijuu I sensed awhile ago. My body is ready. I bring back a present for you…father." She started to walk away thrilled that a bird could so easily fall into her lap without lifting a finger.

Pein glanced at her wondering what she meant by a present. He heard the door close behind him hoping she doesn't do something foolish again like she did last time. The Bijuu she caught before almost consumed herself of gaining power. He was lucky that Itachi would be on this mission with her. Her going on a rampage again is something he couldn't afford right now. He needed the Seven Tail Bijuu and then Kyuubi.

Watching the ceiling, lost in his own world, Tobi wanted to know what was Tori planning this time. The look on her face back in the last town they were in, he knew she sensed something but neglected to tell him. He saw her walking towards him as he stood up.

"Let's go get us a Bijuu." She smiled at him with happiness wanting to see this person again.

"Okay." Tobi shared her eagerness as he just got the answer to his question.

* * *

"Shut up!"

She shouted walking down a hallway tired of watching prisoners since she joined _his_ village. She wondered if anything exciting was going to happen. Being a babysitter was not on the job description. She thought she was going to gain power and take no prisoners, not watch the prisoners. Orochimaru sure had a funny sick way to make his subordinates become angry with him, even if he have become not active since the attack on Konoha.

"Arrogant fools."

A hawk landed at the feet of a red hair girl with glasses. The girl tilted her glasses up and saw the small creature by her foot with a message on its back.

"What is it?"

She bent down and took the message inside the carrier holder on its back. She quickly read it as her eyes widen being sent by Orochimaru personally. From reading it she wondered what he was thinking putting her on this mission.

"Karin I guess you're going to Konoha." She sighed not wanting to go to that place.

An arm viciously reached out like an animal wanting to eat her. The arm was transformed having red bumpy skin and growing claws from its fingernails. Unafraid by his killing intention of destroying her flesh under the influence of the curse mark, Karin was becoming more irritable now that she has to travel to the Fire Country.

She kicked the jail cell with her foot of the animal hand reaching out for her.

"Annoying!" She shouted out. The red hair kunochi started to walk down the hallway in a more annoyed look then ever. "To find more then one person is going to be a problem."

* * *

Walking on a trail for almost a week, Hinata, her turtle friend Minoru and Yuuta were heading to Mori Village. Minoru was still complaining how slow they were going but Yuuta would jump to Hinata's defense to give her some credit. Minoru would say he's too soft on her.

Hinata looked at her hand wondering about something as this caught the attention of Yuuta.

"Is something the matter, Hinata?" He asked.

Hinata blushed and then put her hand back down feeling embarrassed. "N-Nothing at all, Yuuta-san."

"Are you sure? I can heal your hand if it's hurting you again." He asked making sure she wasn't in any life threatening pain. His job was to protect her.

Hinata quickly put her hands up and shook her head. "N-No I'm okay. I was just thinking your Medic-nin skills are really good compared to mine."

"Thanks." He smirked and then dug into his pocket. "I see you're getting good with those weights on your body."

"Yeah," Hinata replied. "Though it's been almost three weeks wearing them I think I can walk pretty good now. The running part is another story. But with your Medic-nin skills I can get that pack down in no time."

"It's no big deal," He chuckled. "I learn to become a Medic-nin because I hate pain inflicted on my body."

'_Really.'_ Hinata thought Medic jutsu was suppose to be more then that. She realized being accompanied by Yuuta that he was a laid back type of guy, not wanting to cause trouble for anybody and resolve problems as quickly as possible to not hinder his daily activities. She wondered why he really wanted to escort her. If he had no money, being a shinobi and with medic skills background as well, he could get any job with good pay. That was one mystery that she couldn't understand about him. She hoped her sensei had money and wouldn't be mad at her. It was too late to send him back home and he was becoming very useful in her training to go faster.

"When are we going to eat?" Minoru asked feeling weary of not having food in awhile.

Finally, pulling out of his packet was a pack of cigarettes. Yuuta pulled out a cigarette and then tried to find his lighter by checking his pockets.

"Money doesn't drop out of the sky. We really don't have any to spare at the moment." Yuuta said.

Minoru oddly looked at him and his horrible habit. "It's funny you never run out of those."

Yuuta put the cigarette in his hand then made it disappear and then reappear like a magician. "It's magic."

"Well make some money appear magician or steal some." Minoru said getting frustrated that these people never have any money.

"No." Hinata quickly replied to the remark about stealing money.

"Look…your sensei left you in the wilderness with no money. In the wilderness its strongest that always prevails over the weak to survive. You would have been eaten by now." Minoru explained to his summoned user.

"T-That's not true," said Hinata feeling depressed by his words that he thinks of her being this weak. Then her eyes looked over towards Yuuta who was looking towards the sky trying to avoid her gaze. "Not you too."

"Don't worry, I have a plan," said Yuuta then scratched the back of his head leisurely. "There's a town up ahead. I don't want to soil your hands anyway. It's not your style. It's the reason why I'm here. I'll go get some food."

"Y-Y-You're not going to steal it?" Hinata asked nervously wondering what he meant by not soil her hands.

"No." Yuuta then started to walk off the trail and towards grass fields that pointed into a forest in the distance. He paused then looked at Hinata's confused expression.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

He continued to walk away from her.

"At least one of us understands things around here. Hiring this guy was a good idea after all." Minoru said hoping he would hurry up with money to buy some food.

"Easy for you to say." Hinata said watching her bodyguard go off into the distance.

* * *

Moving swiftly through the forest, having to be trained in the shinobi arts to see and hear there movements, four Akatsuki members were heading towards there destination in a hurry. One leading the pack jumped from tree top to tree top with gracefulness that made it look at if she wasn't touching the tree branches at all. Itachi watched Tori ahead of him wondering why all the excitement from her. He hasn't seen her like this since she help Kisame take down the fourth tail Jinchuuriki.

"Tori-sama you're going to fast!" Tobi shouted, complaining about there heightened speed all day since she finally got her body back.

"Aren't you an expert in running?" Kisame stated running beside him.

Tobi felt depressed and started to mumble. "Why does everybody say that about me."

Coming to a clearing ahead of them Kisame, Itachi and Tobi saw Tori standing at the edge of a cliff, as they come to a large canyon. She eyed the surroundings carefully wanting to take every design in from the canyon below, if anything was distorted. Then it caught her attention. She quickly leaped down to the bottom of the canyon and walked over to what caught her interest. It was a campfire as it was nothing but ash piled up. She bent down, placed her hand over the ash and then picked it up feeling it in her hands.

"There not far off." She said and then let the ash blow into the wind.

Itachi looked around seeing that somebody camped here and wondered who. But judging from Tori's eagerness to find the Bijuu she knew exactly how many was here by her superior tracking abilities. That was one thing that amazed him how good she was at tracking somebody. He wondered could it be the influence of the Bijuu inside of her as she had this trait when she was his former student.

Minutes later, Tori came to another site as this area intrigue her interest. She could smell it even fresher then the other area as the chakra was everywhere. She walked to a part of canyon walls that towered hundred feet above as it had a blast holes through it varying in size as if large badgers dung it. Then she looked around as these large holes were everywhere, leaving swirls marks on the outside of the large holes.

Tori immediately was suspicious knowing she seen this technique before.

"Wow these are big holes." Tobi pointed out examining one of them.

"Have you found them?" Kisame asked her.

Tori smelled the air and felt the wind blow past the surface on her face. She tilted her head in one direction and knew exactly where they were going. This made the other Akatsuki members all know what she meant by that gesture from her head.

"Make sure the others don't interfere," said Tori then gripped her right hand, so close to tasting his chakra again. "I'll isolate the boy from them. Scatter."

They all disappeared as they were on there heals from finding the Konoha shinobis.

* * *

"Ah Chew!" Naruto sneezed as he brought his right hand up, which was bandage, to wiggle his nose. He told himself that he must be coming down with a cold but smirked of the idea this time. He grabbed the straps on his backpack around his shoulder in high spirit that he couldn't stop smiling since they left the canyon yesterday.

"What are you so happy about?" Sakura asked her teammate. He was excited then usual, she thought.

Naruto eyed her but didn't want to show her until she saw it in battle. Although it also brought him one step closer in finding Tori.

"Nothing really." He said.

Without looking ahead of him, Naruto bumped into Sasuke back as he fell down to the ground. Naruto clenched his teeth in anger.

"Why did you stop?!" Naruto hurried back to his feet.

"You should be watching where you're going." Sasuke replied monotone then looked ahead of him.

Naruto followed his gaze as the team arrived at another small town. He then saw Fushicho turn around being in the head of the pack. She crossed her arms and then looked at all of them.

"We'll stock up on supplies and meet back here in two hours," said Fushicho. "This will be our last stop until Mori village, so no more hotels for five days."

The Chuunins all started to complain that there life of luxury was now over.

"See what happens when you spoil them too much." Kakashi said to Fushicho smiling at the young group of shinobis.

Fushicho didn't feel irritated but walked away from the group, not complaining about there baby whining this time. Kakashi started to follow after her as the two Jounins left the group to do whatever they wanted in the two hours they had.

"It's funny how those two are always going off with each other. Maybe they go on secret dates when we're not around." Naruto whispered to Sakrua as he snickered.

Sakura giggled as she thought about the theory the entire trip. "Who's to say they haven't already in the past."

"Ouch!!" Naruto held his right hand in pain that was already injured. A senbon was stuck into it as he bit his lip to not cry. Cautiously he took it out then held the urge to scream by keeping his mouth shut.

'_I guess she heard us.'_ Sakura looked at Fushciho as she forgot that woman heard everything around her.

The over jubilantly Lee crouched down to meet the eye level of his friend. "Nezumi, let's get some fried dumplings."

"Okay." Nezumi said agreeing to his idea.

"Wait." Sasuke said but paused as he felt a sting hurting his left arm. Okami's curse mark was reacting to something that he wasn't sure of.

"Wait Lee I'm coming too." Sakura said then looked at Sasuke as he was about to say something but stopped. "Coming Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked away. "I want to check something first."

"Of course." Sakura said in a low voice.

Sakura felt depressed that she really did want to spend more time with Sasuke but he always had an excuse being occupied all the time.

Sasuke saw her expression then remembered Yaiba words about Sakura. Spending time with others was never his cup of tea but the two people Yaiba was talking about he would be able to keep an eye on them both at the same time.

"Fine."

Sakura became excited inside by his response. Lee and the others began to walk away as Naruto watched Sakura expression. Then he glanced at two people left in the group. The pale Root Anbu smiled at him.

"Well, I'm going to collect some things. Meet up with you guys later." Yamato said and then walked away.

"Me too." Sai quickly said and followed the Anbu captain.

Naruto looked around dumbfounded as he was by himself. "I don't need any of you guys!"

He across his arms feeling left out that nobody asked him to go with them. He walked off in a different direction following the crowd on the street.

Everybody was collecting what they needed for the long journey ahead of them. Sleeping outside wasn't fun for most of them but some felt that something was going to happen soon when they reach there destination. Trying to find a Bijuu that nobody have been able to pinpoint was going to be a hard task for them even in there numbers.

Sasuke kept his eye on Nezumi as she was with Lee eating dumplings on a stick. For some reason he had to watch over Nezumi thinking that Yaiba words had something to do with her or it _could_ be her. He wished Yaiba would speak more clearly so he wouldn't be racking his brain over mysteries he had no patience to solve.

"Sasuke-kun, you want some Korokke." Sakura said as she pointed to the food being at a food vender stand. Not hearing anything she looked at him as his gaze was occupied on Nezumi and Lee. She knew he wasn't looking at Lee so it had to be Nezumi, again and like always when they are together. She wasn't jealous in disliking Nezumi or anything, but she was jealous that she wished she had that type of attention from Sasuke.

"I'm leaving."

Sasuke turned around towards Sakura curious. "Why? Are you sick or something?"

'_Wow he noticed I said anything.'_ Sakura looked away from Sasuke as she felt off about her new jealousy.

"N-No, I just want to find Fushicho-sensei," She forced a smile. "I just want to make sure she doesn't pull a fast one on us behind our backs."

"You're becoming like Naruto." He assured her.

Sakura didn't want him to know the truth or he would call her stupid. "Two hours for that woman is two hours of enjoyment hitting on us. You can never expect from out of the ordinary with her. Just watch Nezumi, she has a tendency to wonder off by herself."

Sakura started to run off. "I'll be back!"

Sasuke looked at her oddly acknowledging her off behavior as he will never understand girls. Right when she left he looked at Nezumi. He eyes widen as she was nowhere with or near Lee.

"Where did she go in just a few seconds?"

* * *

Yawing in boredom, Naruto was sitting on top of a building eating a chocolate Pocky wishing the two hours was over and they could be on there way. He was still mad nobody asked him to be in there company. Now he had to entertain himself. He looked at a couple walking down the streets below him, holding hands as the man had his arm around his girlfriend or wife shoulder. Naruto felt depressed as he was sixteen and didn't even go on one date yet. He mumbled to himself that he was pathetic.

Looking at his right bruised hand, Naruto smiled sneakily getting perverted thoughts in his head. _'When I save Tori then we can do those things too. Then I will be her hero from saving her. He He!'_

"Naruto."

Stunned and surprised, a ghost whisper of a voice caught Naruto's attention immediately. His right hand started to shake all of a sudden dropping his Pocky sticks, landing onto the streets below. He couldn't explain it or maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him again, but the voice sounded like _her_.

"Naruto."

The voice whispered his name again. It was no mistake about it was _her_. Naruto slowly stood up and looked in front of him. His stomach felt nervous, scared and excited all at once and Kyuubi reaction wasn't making it any easier. It was the same feeling he felt the first time seeing her in Crater City nearly a year ago. He was in shock as she was right in front of him.

Standing on another building, as her Akatsuki cloak was flapping in the wind, her chestnut eyes zoomed in on her target. It was the Jinchuuriki she's been longing to meet in a month. She kept calm knowing it wasn't the time to spring the trap.

"T-T-Tori?"

Without saying a word Tori turned around.

"W-Wait Tori!" Naruto shouted out as she stopped. She gave him a kind smile and then jumped off the building and leap to another one.

"Wait!" He called out for her.

Naruto followed after her unsure where she was going and didn't care as long as he could see her.

"Like luring a mouse to a trap so easily. The Kid's appearance was all he needed to see even though it's a clone." Kisame chuckled as him and Itachi watched the boy following Tori on top of another building.

"Naruto-kun is all that matters," said Itachi then looked down into the crowd seeing a familiar face. "We'll deal with the others."

"Don't run this time, Tobi," said Kisame. Then the shark Akatsuki didn't hear any word from his mischief teammate. He quickly gets frustrated as Tobi was looking another way. "Are you listing to me?!"

"Why? What will be the fun if plans go accordingly?" Tobi said in aloft manner.

"Tobi don't ignore her request. Remember last time you didn't listen to her?" Kisame ginned how funny it was.

"That was you that tried to kill me. Tori wouldn't hurt me." Tobi stated.

"I know, what to relive it."

"Where's the friendship?" Tobi whined about how the Akatsuki have been treating him.

"Make sure the Jounins don't make it to the boy before the trap is set." Itachi instructed.

He looked down at his younger brother running up to Tori's sister.

"Okay." Tobi replied childishly giving him a salute.

* * *

Sasuke felt a familiar chakra signature in the area and then looked up scanning the top buildings. He shrugged his shoulders not seeing anybody but saw Nezumi full attention focused in the west direction. Sasuke saw her right hand shack as she clenched it tight. The only time he seen this type of behavior from Nezumi was when a powerful dark chakra was around the vicinity.

"Oneechan."

Sasuke eyes widen from her word. "What?"

A pain shot to his left arm as this time it was more powerful then before. He grabbed his arm and then looked at Nezumi horrified look. He wondered why Yaiba was torturing him. Then an image of Tori flashed in his mind. Shocked and in disbelief he glanced in the west direction as he felt the chakra Nezumi was sensing. It was Tori and she was close by. He wondered how she found them. The timing was off as everybody was scattered in the town gaining supplies. Sasuke had a theory that Tori was finally coming after Naruto. He cursed to himself as he needed to find friend quickly.

"Oneechan!" Nezumi yelled out about to run in the direction her sister was waiting. However, a strong hand grabbed her wrist stopping her from moving. She looked behind her in shock as Sasuke was preventing her to see her sister.

"Let me go! She needs me!"

Sasuke looked at her worried expression and wanting to go to her sister, but reality was reality in this situation they all were in and she needed to hear it if Naruto and the others won't tell her.

"I said let me go!" Nezumi demanded.

"Nezumi, stop acting like a child." Sasuke told her calmly. Surprised by his words, she looked at him. "Don't jump the gun too quickly. You're a Chuunin now and need to think rational. You must put aside your feelings and take orders like a shinobi."

Nezumi stopped struggling and glanced at the ground that he was right even though her heart wanted to see her older sister.

"I'm giving you an order to gather the others for me. I will investigate the matter but I need reinforcements. I know you're good at tracking people Nezumi, in which they need you to find me." Sasuke explained.

There was pause that made the Uchiha let go of her hand knowing she finally understood her duty as a shinobi.

"Okay." The little Chuunin gave in.

"I'm counting on you." Sasuke said and disappeared.

Nezumi clenched her fist in frustration eyeing the west direction and then remembered Sasuke words that he was counting on her. She turned around and ran in the opposite direction to follow his orders.

Arms folded in annoyance of how thirty minutes in two hours just ruin her day, Sakura told herself it couldn't get any worse. She looked up at the sky in boredom actually wanting Fushicho to come out of nowhere and start a fight with her. It would keep her occupied until time runs out.

Sakura eyes widen seeing a dancing shadow moving from building to building at high speed. "Sasuke-kun? At that speed."

Determined, she followed him quickly before he was lost from her site.

* * *

"Wait Tori!" Naruto yelled out as he wasn't even close to catching up to her. He jumped from one tree to the next as he already was deep within the forest. The density of the forest as he continued his pursuit made him think was this a good idea. He wondered why she was leading him this way. Why not confront him?

Naruto picked up his pace and focused his chakra to his feet. Tori glanced behind her surprised he was catching up to her speed. Not concerned about it, she picked up her pace still a far reach in front of him. Naruto cursed to himself as he tried to match her new speed.

Below on the ground, chestnut eyes watched the two fly pass her. Tori smirked that her target was playing right into her trap so easily.

"Let the fun begin."

Tori does complicated twenty hand seals. A character seal sign appeared on her palm saying Gate. She placed her hand on the ground as it started to sizzle. She lifted up her hand as the character sign was imprinted onto the ground. Tori smirked as this jutsu was her finest she ever created in trapping her prey.

Naruto comes to a brief clearing in the forest watching Tori land on the ground. Following her lead, he landed on the ground still a few meters away from her as his sense was on high alert. Surprised, Naruto saw Tori point to the east direction in the forest without saying a word to him, and then she puffed into smoke.

'_A clone?'_ Naruto was surprised he was following a clone even though it felt like the real Tori. He clenched his teeth in anger if this was a trick he was going to make sure they pay the price. However, to feel the way he felt in the town, this had to be Tori's doing. He ran down in the direction she pointed to, desperate to find the real Tori.

"I can't stop now." Naruto told himself as he pressed forward.

* * *

Moving through the forest, Sakura was going on gut instinct to find Sasuke as she lost sight of him. If he was moving at the speed she knew it was urgent, she thought. Sensing somebody behind her, Sakura stopped her movement and quickly hid herself behind a tree. She quickly took out a kunai ready to attack.

Her eyes widen in shock. Unaware by her attacker's swift presence, her eyes ventured down to her throat. A sharp kunai was inches away from touching her skin. She couldn't move or it was lights out.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Sakura."

Dumbfounded hearing his voice, Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke holding the kunai to her throat. "S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke put down his weapon and calmly looked at her. Maybe Nezumi warned her first to follow him, he thought.

"I was worried something happened when I saw you running away from the town." Sakrua said and put away her kunai.

"So you don't know where Naruto is either?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She answered.

Sasuke gripped his arm again as it was pulsing again. Sakura noticed it as this wasn't good.

"Tori is here," said Sasuke eyeing the forest carefully. Sakura was on alert in hearing her name. "But pin pointing her chakra signature is another thing. It's like its everywhere."

A whizzing noise caught Sasuke ears. His eyes widen and quickly grabbed Sakura. Using his speed, Sasuke jumped to another tree. A loud bang was heard on the tree they were previously on. A sword covered in bandages was pierced inside the tree from the power of the impact. Sasuke immediately recognized the weapon but thought it was impossible.

A person flashed next to the weapon facing away from the two stunned Chuunins.

The red clouds on the clothing caught Sakura attention. "Akatsuki."

"I missed by two inches." Kisame said as he pulled Samehada from the tree. He slowly turned around and placed his sword on his shoulder. The Akatsuki look at the two mice he stumbled upon.

"I guess I can have a little fun with them." He chuckled.

'_Wait a minute. Isn't he supposed to be dead? 'What the hell is going on?'_ Sasuke was at a lost of words knowing this guys was the same person with his brother nearly a year ago. The shinobis in Jishin told him he was killed in the blast along with his brother.

* * *

Finally making his way through the forest, Naruto came to an opening. He smelled that familiar scent of flowers that she always carried with her. His body stiffened as he looked at his surrounding. It was that same place, the exact same place in his dream. The large rock in the middle of the pond, the large hill he fell from and hit his pig friend, and even the time of day as the sun was shinning down upon them. It was the same.

Naruto stepped back as this started to freak him out. Was he dreaming, sleepwalking or was this a Genjutsu cast upon him. He didn't know and became too confused to understand it to dispel it.

"I thought this place looked familiar…Naruto."

Naruto eyes widen in disbelief. His eyes scanned the area from east to west. Then he felt a powerful presence directly next to him that made Kyuubi's chakra react. Slowly and cautiously, blue eyes moved to the center of the pond. His mouth was open as he couldn't believe to be looking upon her again.

"T-Tori."

Calm and composed, sitting on the large rock in the middle of the pond, Tori had her eyes closed. Naruto took a step back as she wasn't there before but saw the cloak she was wearing that wasn't in his dream. Her Akatsuki cloak was present this time as this confirmed it with his own eyes, she was on there side.

Having one leg pushed up against her chest, Tori rested her arm on her knee. She could feel his presence again which started to bring great enjoyment to her heart again. Her right hand started to shake from the excitement in her body. She clenched her hand tightly to calm herself and bit her lip.

Finally, she opened her eyes and saw the one Jichuuriki that can give her what she truly desire.

"It must be fate Naruto….I didn't notice it at first until now, that we're back in the same place when I first meet you in that world of yours," said Tori and smirked. "Tell me Naruto…How much will you sacrifice to obtain your goal?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Mysterious Sharingan**


End file.
